The Training School
by Citricos
Summary: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendra una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.
1. Capitulo 1: Domingo, día uno

**Disclaimer: **Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendra una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Err, esperamos no haberlas asustado con la advertencia(?). Bueno, ¡hola, gente bonita! Aquí regresamos, pero esta vez con un long-fic. Queremos comentarles un poquito de esta historia. Para empezar, es muy fuerte, de verdad. Los primeros capítulos puedes ser bastantes… desesperantes. Pero luego se pone muy bien, enserio. No es un típica historia romántica donde Edward y Bella se conocen y hay lemon en cada capitulo. No. Esta es una historia cargada de todito; ¡crack, slash, femslash, lemon (obviamente) pero es 100% cannon. Lenguaje y grafico (como a todas nos gusta) e… interesante. Denle una oportunidad a la historia, por que de verdad esta muy buena. Sin más, ¡disfrútenla!

**Agradecimientos**: sparklinghaledecullen, por que es un amor y tradujo este capitulo, ¡gracias, hermosa!

* * *

**The Training School  
**( Escuela de Formación )

Yo, Bella Swan, no tenía idea de a dónde me estaba dirigiendo. Estaba en el asiento de pasajero del carro de mi novio James, con él al volante. Mientras recorríamos las carreteras, anochecía y las carreteras seguían húmedas por la lluvia. No tenía idea de dónde estábamos. Había bosques a cada uno de los lados, me hacían sentir desolada y fría, como si no hubiera ninguna civilización en millas.

Todo lo que sabía, era que iba a una clase de 'escuela.' James me había dicho que esta escuela era nada menos que de las mejores. Me daría la educación adecuada que necesitaba para ser lo suficientemente buena para él. Nos ayudaría a pensar acerca de, 'seguir adelante en nuestra relación', como él decía.

Estaba emocionada por ir; siempre había querido asistir a la universidad. Sin embargo, nunca había tenido la oportunidad. James nunca lo había permitido. Él no quería ir a la universidad, así que me disuadió de hacerlo, también.

No tenía muchos amigos. De hecho, aparte de mis padres, no tenía a nadie más. Había tenido unos pocos en la preparatoria, pero James pensó que no eran lo suficientemente buenos para mí. Eso causó tantos problemas que terminamos por apartarnos. Era más fácil de esa manera porque ahora no teníamos desacuerdos.

A los veintiún años, tengo mucha de mi vida calculada. He vivido con James por seis meses, y espero un día casarme con él. Pero antes de que eso pudiera pasar, necesitaba hacer ésto por él. Iría a la escuela y aprendería. Quería ser todo para él. Él había mencionado que aprendería cómo complacerlo dentro y fuera de la cama. Daba un poco de miedo pensar en eso. ¿No podría ser tan malo, cierto? James me estaba enviando ahí. Él me amaba, no dejaría que fuera malo para mí. Al menos es lo que yo me dije.

A medida que avanzábamos por el camino, todo lo que podía oír era el sonido de los limpiaparabrisas y el rugido del motor. El silencio dentro del carro era ensordecedor. Entonces James habló con su mandante, 'No me importa nada' voz. "Si no completas esta formación, terminaremos. Necesitas hacer ésto por los dos. Es importante. Es la única forma. ¿Me entiendes, Bella?"

"Sí, James. Pero ¿Por qué no podría terminarlo?" Era muy confuso a veces. "Quiero hacerte feliz y si ésto es lo que se necesita, está bien."

"¿Me amas?" preguntó.

Respondí inmediatamente sin vacilar, "Por supuesto que lo hago."

James habló de nuevo. "¿Confías en mí?"

Asentí con la cabeza, de repente, no me sentía tan cómoda cómo lo había estado hace cinco minutos. ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo esto? Estaba demasiado confundida. Todo era tan secreto. Todo lo que quería era que él fuera feliz y así poder seguir adelante y quizás formar nuestra familia.

Me sentía sola en la casa mientras él se iba a trabajar todo el día. Necesitaba algo más que hacer aparte de limpiar y atender la casa. Me gustaría hacer eso, lo que sea que _eso _sea.

"Entonces tu seguirás sus reglas y sus órdenes sin protestar." Asentí de nuevo mientras él continuaba, "Son amigos de Laurent. No me avergüences o habrá consecuencias por tus acciones," dijo en tono amenazante. Estaba empezando a temblar en mi asiento. La única otra vez en que había hablado así, fue cuando estampó su puño en la pared, al lado de mi cabeza. Yo no quería ver ese lado de James nunca más

Volvimos a caer en el silencio mientras avanzábamos y avanzábamos por el camino desierto.

El carro comenzó a bajar la velocidad y era obvio que nos estábamos acercando a nuestro destino. Tomé una respiración profunda, mis nervios comenzaban a sacar lo mejor de mí, mientras las palmas de mis manos comenzaban a sudar con la idea de lo desconocido. _¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Confío en él. Todo estaría bien._

"Vendré por ti cuando ellos me digan que has terminado tu entrenamiento," dijo con la misma calmada, indiferente voz, que estaba empezando a odiar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?" Le pregunté.

"Eso depende de qué tan rápido aprendas. Sólo tú puedes decidir eso, Bella." Bueno eso no me dijo nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que estar lejos de él? De repente no quería ir, pero quería casarme con él. Tenía que hacer esto por él. Por nosotros.

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser una majestuosa casa con grandes muros y portones eléctricos. No se veía tan mal. Una casa de lujo en la que, estaba segura que estaría tomando clases de cocina y de etiqueta; y sabía que también incluía lecciones de cama, por lo que James había estado diciendo. Era embarazoso y humillante pensar en eso. Dolía pensar que él creyera que no era suficientemente buena como era para ser su esposa. Siempre había pensado que era una buena cocinera y siempre había tenido la casa en perfectas condiciones. Pero haría esto por él. Lo amaba.

James bajó la ventanilla del coche, llegamos a un intercomunicador y apretó el botón, saludando hacia la cámara. Esperaba que una voz saliera del intercomunicador, pero casi al instante, las puertas eléctricas se abrieron.

El camino fue largo y tortuoso. Estaba segura de que esa era una manera de matarme del suspenso. Al final del camino había una enorme mansión blanca. _Agradable, _pensé para mí misma. Aún estaba nerviosa pero pensé que ésto no sería tan malo después de todo.

James estacionó el carro frente a la puerta principal. Lo escuché suspirar, "Aquí estamos. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?" No sabía qué decir, así que asentí. "Enorgulléceme. No me decepciones Bella."

Tomé una profunda y agitada respiración y me incliné para agarrar mi bolsa de mano del suelo.

James se acercó y me detuvo. Lo mire con confusión; hizo señas hacia mi bolsa. "No necesitarás eso." _¿Por qué diablos no podía llevar mi bolsa?_ Me había dicho que no necesitaba ropa, que había un 'código de vestimenta' en la escuela, pero ¿Por qué mi bolsa no? Le di una mirada suplicante y movió la cabeza. _¿Qué diablos estaba hacienda aquí?_

_Ok, puedo hacer éso._

_Necesito hacerlo._

_Quiero hacerlo_

Estaba convenciéndome internamente.

Sin otra palabra agarré e mango de la puerta del coche, abriéndola y saliendo a la lluvia. Cerré la puerta del coche, y antes de que pudiera ver hacia la puerta principal, James se alejó. Me sentí desesperada. No me había besado en despedida. ¿No me quería ya? No, no era eso. No podía ser eso. Él solo quería que hiciera ésto por él. Y, me gustaría seguir adelante con lo que había dicho.

Empecé a sentir los nervios en la boca del estómago, respire hondo y me acerqué a la puerta y presioné el timbre con uno de mis dedos. Nada. ¿Oyeron eso? ¿No sabían que estaría aquí? _No seas estúpida, Bella. Alguien abrió el portón eléctrico, se paciente._

Después de unos minutes escuché movimientos del otro lado de la puerta. Podía sentir mis nervios crecer desde mi estómago hasta mi boca. Aquí estaba, no había vuelta atrás.

La enorme puerta de madera se abrió y pude ver el largo y hermoso hall con grandes baldosas de mármol pulido. _Wow... ¿Qué es este lugar?_

De pie junta a la puerta, estaba una mujer muy bonita. Ella estaba vestida totalmente de blanco, su ropa era bastante reveladora; parecía que sus pechos se iban a salir del corsé que traía puesto. Me sentía nerviosa, pero aún así le sonreí, tratando de ser amigable. Me tendió la mano y me invito a pasar, nunca sonrió mientras entraba en la habitación.

"A partir de este momento no vas a hablar o hacer ruido a menos que alguien te lo permita." Asentí. Bien, de repente, me di cuenta de que todas las preguntas que me había formulado en la cabeza no serían respondidas pronto.

A un lado estaba un elegante escritorio de cereza con un sillón de cuero negro detrás de él, y en él estaba sentado un hombre muy guapo de cabello rubio. Miró hacia arriba y me miró con indiferencia, dándole una señal a la mujer.

"Bienvenida Isabella, a 'The Training School'. Yo soy la Maestra Esme y él es el Maestro Carlisle," dijo señalando al hombre guapo que estaba en la silla de cuero. "Te dirigirás a nosotros cómo Maestro y Maestra si es necesario. Y, solo si se te permite hablar."

Hice un gesto para señalar que sí entendía.

"Te quitarás toda la ropa y las joyas," ordenó ella. Mi estómago se fue a mi garganta cuando tuve que tragarme la bilis.

_¡Oh, por Dios!_ _¿Podría hacer eso? Tenía que hacer eso._ Algunas de las cosas de las que James había hablado comenzaron a tener sentido ahora. Tomando una profunda respiración, cerré mis ojos, inclinándome para quitarme los zapatos y los calcetines. El suelo de mármol se sentía duro y frío bajo mis pies.

Vi a Esme, que asintió con la cabeza para que me diera prisa y continuara. De repente sentía la boca seca al llegar a la parte inferior de la camisa y me la saqué por sobre la cabeza, dejando mi sujetador. Yo no podía soportar que ellos me miraran. Fue muy duro, así que cerré los ojos cuando desabroché mis jeans, deslizándolos por mi cadera y pateándolos el resto del camino.

Me puse de pie, delante de ambos, sólo con el sujetador y las bragas, sentí mi cara repentinamente caliente cuando los vi mirando mi cuerpo como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

"Todo, Isabella," Carlisle mandó con dureza.

¿Esto era lo que James quería? Bueno, podría hacerlo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, mis piernas se sentían temblorosas al llegar alrededor de mi sujetador y lo desabroché, dejándolo caer por mis hombros hacia el suelo. Me sentí tan avergonzada y enferma del estómago cuando llegué al elástico de mi ropa interior, deslizándola hacia abajo por las piernas y tirándola a un lado para unirse al resto de mi ropa.

Me paré en frente de los dos, desnuda. Bajé mis ojos por la vergüenza. Nunca me había sentido tan humillada, de hecho, nunca había estado desnuda antes frente a alguien que no fuera James.

Esme recogió la ropa a mi lado y salió de la habitación a través de una de las puertas a un lado.

Carlisle se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de su escritorio, sosteniendo algo negro entre sus manos. Me empecé a sentir muy incómoda y asustada. La mirada que me dio mientras giraba alrededor de mi cuerpo, era como si yo fuera un objeto que estaba a punto de comprar y decidir si era o no lo suficientemente bueno. Sentía mis piernas empezar a temblar peor que antes. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Sentí sus manos recorrer desde los hombros hasta el exterior de los brazos. Jadeé sorprendida cuando sentí sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas, colocándolas en mi espalda. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Quería gritar las palabras por el terror. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Comencé a luchar y gritar, pero no me podía mover, me había atado. Yo estaba tan asustada. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Seguramente ésto es un error. ¿Iban a matarme? Estaba tratando de poner mis manos lejos de él pero él fortaleció su agarre en mí. Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

"Isabella, dije no ruido", dijo con calma y con severidad. Yo estaba gimiendo mientras sentía las correas siendo abrochadas en mis muñecas. Eran suaves y firmes. Sus manos dejaron las mías, para bajarlas hacia mi trasero y apretando mis glúteos a su paso, bajándolas por detrás de mis temblorosas piernas. Pensé que caería al suelo. Sentí las correas en los tobillos también. Estaba tan aterrorizada que me quedé congelada en el lugar.

No podía mover mis brazos porque estaban atados en mi espalda. Carlisle se quedó parado a mis espaldas, se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró al oído: "No hay necesidad de llorar, Isabella."

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y pensé que iba a vomitar. ¿Qué iba a hacer conmigo? Yo quería ir a casa. Quería a James. ¿Por qué James me hacía esto a mí? Sin duda, esto tenía que ser algún error.

Caminando hacia mí volvió a hablar, "Calla, no hagas nada de ruidos, o habrá severos castigos. ¿Me entiendes Isabella?" No me podía mover. No le contesté. Yo estaba demasiado asustada como para mover un músculo.

Él se puso de pie delante de mí, mientras pasaba las manos por todo mi cuerpo. No podía dejar de temblar. Tomando la parte de arriba de mi brazo, me llevó a su escritorio.

"Agáchate," Ordenó. _¿Qué? ¿Sin duda no?_ Cuando no me moví rápidamente, llevó su mano hacia atrás y me golpeó el trasero dos veces. Grité de sorpresa cuando él puso mi cuerpo contra el escritorio.

Deslizó mi mano por mi trasero y siguió por mis piernas. Podía sentir el aire fresco en medio de su mano, deslizándose a lo largo de mis labios inferiores. Comencé a luchar contra él de Nuevo mientras me empujaba más fuerte contra su escritorio.

Al introducir un dedo en mí, me susurró al oído, "Prácticamente virgen."

Gemí...no pude evitarlo. Me pegó duro nuevamente. "Te lo dije, sin ruido." Luego pasó los dedos por mi culo, presionando la abertura. Mientras él introducía un dedo ahí, yo apreté mis ojos cerrados, mordiendo mi labio, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

"Nunca has sido follada por aquí, ¿verdad?" preguntó cuando yo empecé a patear y a gritar. _¡__No! No, ésto no me estaba pasando a mí._ Necesitaba salir; necesitaba irme de aquí. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi cara.

"Cállate o meteré mi polla ahí ahora." _Oh, por Dios. ¡NO! Ok, necesito calmarme._ Traté de respirar profundamente mientras lo sentí introducir otro dedo y al dolor aumentar. Me estaba mordiendo tan fuerte que creo que podría probar mi sangre, pero no iba a hacer ningún sonido. Eso era bastante doloroso.

"Hmmm...." dijo mientras retiraba sus dedos y lo escuchaba alejarse de mí. No podía verlo. "Tienes un culo muy bonito, Isabella," dijo. "Ponte de pie y acércate a mí." Mientras me ponía de pie y volteaba hacia él, vi que estaba sentado en la silla de la esquina del hall de la entrada, mirándome.

Caminé lentamente hacia él. Él se impacientó y me agarró, jalándome hacia abajo, así que yo estaba sentada en su regazo, dándole la espalda, mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas y mis manos debajo de mí, descansando entre sus piernas. _¿Podría ser esto peor?_ Mi respiración se agitó de Nuevo y estaba tratando de no gritar o llorar, cerré los ojos, tratando de fingir que estaba en otra parte.

Entonces habló de nuevo, "Tenemos reglas para vivir aquí, Isabella," Señaló.

"Si no obedeces las reglas serás severamente castigada." Estaba gritando en mi cabeza, ¿y esto no es castigo_?_ "Hay una palabra de seguridad, si dices la palabra todo ésto termina y tú te vas. Si la usas no podrás seguir tu formación ni regresar. La palabra es canguro."

"Como habíamos mencionado antes, te dirigirás a nosotros como Maestra o Maestro, si es necesario y si te lo permitimos. No hablarás con nadie en absoluto si no se te permite."

"No habrá miradas hacia arriba. Tendrás la Mirada baja todo el tiempo a menos que se te permita mirar hacia arriba," continuó, su mano acariciando mi vientre en círculos lentos.

"Nunca tienes permitido masturbarte, nunca. Por ninguna razón" ¡_¿QUÉ?!_ Estaba empezando a hiperventilar de nuevo. _Cálmate de Nuevo Bella, inhala y exhala._ Y, él continuo hablando al mismo tiempo que movía su mano hacia abajo, jugando con el vello de mi entrepierna.

"Tendrás dolor, y tendrás placer, solo cuando yo diga. Cada parte de ti es mía, para utilizarla como quiera, cuando quiera." Tomé una gran bocanada de aire mientras sus dedos se movían a través de mi clítoris. "Y, si te digo que te vengas..." Pellizcó fuertemente mi clítoris, "te vendrás."

No pude evitarlo, grité del susto. Rápidamente se volcó sobre mí así que estaba inclinada sobre sus rodillas. Me dió una palmada en mi trasero, entonces abrió mis piernas y me abofeteó entre ellas, por encima de mi entrada.

"Aprenderás a estar húmeda para mí. Tu coño es para mí todo el tiempo." Empujó sus dedos en mi culo, y los volvió a presionar. Eso fue muy doloroso. "Esto será repetido cada noche durante una semana, forzándote. No puedo esperar para follarte aquí," Me dijo mientras sacaba sus dedos.

Me dejó, caminó hacia la pared y apretó un botón. La puerta se abrió y Esme reapareció un momento después.

"Esme, puedes tener la espalda ahora," dijo mientras se alejaba más de mí y dejaba la habitación.

Esme caminó directamente hacia mí y se paró, entonces agarró mi cara tiernamente, quedando frente a la suya. Miró hacia mis ojos, "Isabella, mientras más rápido te acostumbres a esta vida, más rápido lo disfrutarás," dijo, pasando sus manos por mi cabello, acariciándome como acariciarías a un perro. Me sonrió. "Vamos; te instalaré en tu habitación."

Puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, me relajé un poco, pro estaba desnuda. ¿Cómo podría relajarme estando así? Mientras caminábamos a través de la puerta y por un pasillo largo y obscuro, me preguntaba a dónde iba y que iba a pasar conmigo.

Me llevó a un cuarto de baño, "Ve," dijo con voz firme, señalando hacia el baño, en la esquina de la habitación. Me di la vuelta hacia ella para desatar mis brazos de mi espalda. "No, Isabella. No tienes permitido tocarte." Entendí lo que pasaba y no pude evitar volver a llorar. Esto era peor que Carlisle me violara.

Agarrando mi brazo, me llevó al baño y me sentó. No podía parar mis sollozos.

"Silencio ahora, Isabella." Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, deteniéndose a abrazar mi cabeza. "Serás usada para ésto. Tu cuerpo ya no es tuyo. Va a mejorar."

Me calmé lo suficiente como para pensar en irme. Cuando estaba más tranquila, gentilmente me puso de pie y me levantó la barbilla, para que la mirara a los ojos. "No apartes la mirada, Isabella. No te averguences."

Llegó a entre mis piernas y me limpió suavemente mientras mi llanto continuaba. No me atreví a abrir mis ojos hasta que la tortura terminó.

Me llevó fuera del baño, caminamos por el pasillo hasta detenernos frente a una puerta. Al abrirla, vi a Carlisle delante de mí con una mano detrás de su espalda. _Oh, no._ Me congelé. _¿Qué iba a hacerme ahora?_ Viendo sus ojos, me di cuenta de que estaba arqueando una ceja hacia mí. Dándome cuenta de mi error, rápidamente dirigí mi Mirada hacia el piso, teniendo más miedo de él.

Esme se dió cuenta de que no me iba a mover por mi propia cuenta hacia la cama así que ella me llevó.

"Inclínate sobre la cama, Isabella." Habló Carlisle sin emoción, "y abre las piernas, lo más que puedas," ordenó.

No desobedecí mientras tropezaba sobre la cama y ponía la cabeza abajo. No tenía nada con que sostenerme o moverme. Moría por tener mis brazos de vuelta, estaban comenzando a dolerme.

Lo sentí, más que escucharlo, acercándose a la cama y separar mis glúteos y contuve un grito fuertemente cuando sentí una sustancia fría y mojada siendo frotada dentro de mi culo. ¡Oh, Dios, NO! Frescas lágrimas comenzaron a caer en la cama y traté de enterrar la cabeza en el colchón, tratando en vano de bloquear la sensación de él insertando por lo menos dos dedos dentro de mi recto, estirándome.

Sentí la punta de algo suave llenarme lentamente. Se sentía mal y me tensé, pero no paró. Siguió empujándolo dentro hasta que llegó al fondo. Presionó el final con fuerza una y otra vez. Sentí una cálida sensación en el nacimiento de mi estómago que nunca había sentido antes. Pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que iba mal, se detuvo.

Corrió su mano por mi trasero y sin ninguna advertencia golpeó mi culo con fuerza. Grité en dolor mientras me golpeaba una y otra vez. Estaba comenzando a tambalearme pero no podía moverme mucho en la posición en la que me encontraba. Me sostuvo por el hombro con una mano y siguió moviendo la otra por diferentes partes de mis muslos. Él área completa estaba ardiendo. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor. "Aprenderás, Isabella, que deberás obedecer las reglas o serás castigada una y otra vez." Dijo Carlisle. No creo que fuera a poder ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a alguien de nuevo.

Justo cuando creí que no podría soportar más, paró. Masajeando mis glúteos, y luego, con un gemido, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Esme vino y desató mis brazos, levantándome. Dejé salir un tembloroso suspiro de alivio. Poniéndome el cabello sobre el hombro de un lado y pasando sus manos por mis brazos, comenzó a masajear mis hombros. No pude evitar dejar salir el gemido que se formó dentro de mí. Se sentía muy bien, pero mi cerebro estaba gritándome que alejara sus manos de mí. Estaba tratando de controlar mi respiración y mis lágrimas, pero simplemente no podía.

"Recuéstate a mitad de la cama, Isabella. Boca arriba." Me dijo suavemente. Sentí como mi estómago se encogía de nuevo. _¿Ahora qué? _Pensé, pero obedecí su orden.

"Hasta que aprendas a no tocarte a ti misma es necesario atarte a la cama cuando estés sola," dijo. Mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, quería gritar _'¡No lo haré!' _pero sabía que hablar y suplicar sólo lo haría peor para mí así que me mordí la lengua.

Llevó mi brazo a lo alto de la cama y lo ató a un barrote de la cama, repitiendo la acción en el otro lado de la cama. Me sentí completamente indefensa cuando separó mis piernas y ató mis tobillos a ambos lados del poste, también.

Estirándose por una manta, la extendió sobre mi cuerpo, y sin decir ni una sola palabra apagó la luz y salió de la habitación. Escuché cómo cerraba la puerta y luego el sonido de las llaves mientras aseguraba la cerradura.

Mirando al techo, pensé en James. Estaba haciendo esto por él. Necesitaba hacer esto por él. No estaba segura de lo que traería el mañana. No podía hacer que todo esto tuviera sentido. Lloré hasta quedar agotada, finalmente sucumbiendo al sueño.

* * *

**N/T**: Es fuerte, ¿a que sí? Fueron advertidos. Se que por el momento esta como…. Extraña, la historia, pero enserio se pone muy buena, además de que los lemons son excelentes y habrá romance. Denle una oportunidad, por favor, que no se arrepentirán.  
Ahora, se que había un Poll de el próximo One-Shot… y aún esta en pie. Las parejas ganadoras están en el perfil. Solo que tardamos por que las autoras no nos responden los permisos, así que paciencia.  
¿Un review? ¡Queremos saber su opinión!

+Cítricos.


	2. Capitulo 2: Lunes, día dos, parte A

**Disclaimer: **Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendra una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: ¡Hola, gente bonita! Nos alegra un montón que sí le hayan dado una oportunidad a la traducción. Ya verán que no se van a arrepentir. Lamentamos el retrazo, pero la persona que le tocaba no lo entrego a tiempo, así que tomatazos, a ella(?) Vale, esperemos que continúen con la historia y no se vallan a asustar. Y ya que muchas preguntaron por Edward, pues él aparecerá pronto, no se preocupen. Y quiero aclarar que Esme y Carlisle no son malos, como muchas los catalogaron. Ellos son… bueno, con el tiempo lo descubrirán. Pero no hay ningún personaje malo. Solo James. Bueno, nos leemos abajo.

**Agradecimientos**: A Analu Cullen, que aunque se tardo, lo tradujo. Y un párrafo a Cafesitodeldia, porque fue linda e hizo su esfuerzo(?) Deberías traducir o algo, Anna, lo hiciste muy bien.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Me desperté en la mañana con el sonido de la llave en la cerradura. Traté de recordar dónde estaba mientras intentaba estirarme, y no podía mover los brazos. La realidad me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Mi respiración se aceleró, mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho; yo estaba en la Escuela de Capacitación. ¿Quién estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar en mi tortura?

Esme entró, todavía con un traje revelador como el de anoche. Era un corsé negro con aspecto duro, que parecía que se le iban a salir de ahí.

Siguiéndola, entro una bonita chica a la habitación, con una bandeja de comida. Ella era muy bonita con el pelo largo castaño y liso. Llevaba un corsé blanco, sus pechos empujado hacia arriba y afuera, derramando la parte superior que apenas los cubría. Ella tenía un collar alrededor del cuello, que era de cuero marrón, muy similar a un collar de perro. La mitad inferior es una falda blanca que larga se divide en numerosas secciones, todo el camino hasta la cintura. Se podía ver su piel debajo de la falda mientras caminaba en la habitación.

La chica se quedó a un lado, con los ojos hacia abajo, en la bandeja. Miré a Esme, con cuidado de no mirar directamente a ella. Me quedé mirando de nuevo el techo, sin saber qué hacer.

Se acercó a la cama y comenzó a deshacer los clips de las cadenas. No me atrevía a moverse cuando ya había terminado. Incluso cuando finalmente me liberó, me sentí como si estuviera todavía unida a la cama.

Incluso cuando finalmente me libre, me sentí como si estuviera todavía unido a la cama.

"Bella, ponte en la misma posición en la que estabas en la noche.", Dijo en un tono serio. Yo me sentía muy agotada, adolorida y débil, cuando me arrastré de la cama y puse las piernas abiertas, con las manos detrás de mi espalda. Mi cabeza estaba en la cama con mi trasero en el aire. Mi dolía todo el cuerpo. Esto era totalmente humillante, ¿no importaba? Sí, así es como me sentía la vergüenza sobre mi, una vez más. Cerré los ojos y traté de bloquear las sensaciones que tenían los dedos de Esme cuando saco el tapon de mi cuerpo.

"Siéntate en la cama, Bella". Ordenó. Hice lo que me dijeron.

Fue un alivio estar libre del tapon. Era tan humillante. También me sentía mareado y con náuseas ante la idea de lo que eso significaba para mí. Mi imaginación sacando lo mejor de mí, estaba fuera de control.

"Ángela." Habló Esme. La chica se acercó con la bandeja. "Coloca la bandeja en la cama y mira a Bella comer. Mira sí ella se llega a tocar. Conoces las reglas." Y con eso salio de la habitación.

Ángela se acercó a la cama y puso la bandeja en el extremo. Miré a la comida y ni siquiera intento de llegar a nada de eso. No era muy apetecible. Yo hubiera preferido no de comer.

Escuché un murmullo desde arriba. Era Ángela hablándome en un susurro, "Necesitas comer, Isabella. Ella volverá aquí pronto y si tú no has comido tu desayuno serás castigada." La miré y asentí con la cabeza. No había pensado en eso. Comencé a tratar de sentarme pero era difícil moverme. Ángela se inclinó para ayudar a que me sentara y sentí que ella irradiaba bondad. Alcancé el pan tostado que me ofrecía y empecé a comer. Era de mal gusto, pero era comida.

"Se hace mejor, tú sabes" Embozó una pequeña sonrisa para mí. Ella me miró como terminé el pan y bebí el jugo que estaba junto a el.

Justo cuando estaba terminando, la posición de Ángela cambió y dio un paso atrás, sentándose en sus rodillas, puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y miró al suelo. Mi ritmo cardíaco de inmediato aumentó como yo también mire la cobija entre mis piernas. Oí a alguien entrar y al instante sentí miedo, pero me relaje un poco cuando escuché la voz de Esme. "Ángela, tienes que volver a la cocina", ordenó. "Te veremos más al rato."

"Ven Bella, deja que te lavemos" Me moví a la orilla de la cama y me puse de pie, un poco temblorosa. Traté de no perder el equilibrio. Esme tendió la mano y me agarró del brazo, girándome.

"Las manos detrás de tu espalda, Bella." Dijo con voz grave. Tenía miedo en mi mente. ¿Qué iban a hacer conmigo ahora?

Esme me tiró del brazo y me hizo señas para que siguiera a través de la puerta. Yo estaba empezando a sentir pánico y tuve una sensación de inquietud enferma en el estómago. La seguí por el pasillo en silencio. Se detuvo frente a otra pesada puerta de madera y la abrió, indicándome que entre al salón.

Entrando en la habitación, me sorprendí al ver un precioso cuarto de baño que era muy anticuado. Un enorme bañera garra dominaba la habitación. Me di vuelta para hacer frente a Esme como entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un ruido sordo. Le miré con miedo. ¿Qué me va a pasar ahora? Rodeó la bañera, abrió los grifos de estos, añadiendo algunos aceites de una tabla que estaba al lado de la bañera.

Dio la vuelta, se me acercó y se puso a mi lado. Me sorprendió cuando comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el pelo. Quedé helada.

"Bella, relájate. No voy a hacerte daño." Ella hablaba en voz baja para mí. No me relaje. "Yo solo te voy a refrescar antes de ir con Carlisle." Esa idea no me relajo. Me llenó de terror.

"Vamos, tú necesitas esto para tranquilizarte." Oh, no, no otra vez. Yo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir esta vez y no me hizo sentir mejor. Me senté en el asiento del inodoro y Esme de nuevo pasó las manos por el pelo haciendo un escalofrío corriera por mi espina dorsal. Eso fue horrible. Después de eventualmente ser capaz de ir, Esme me puso de pie y levante la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos mientras limpiaba entre mis piernas. Sentí una sola lágrima en mis mejillas, como me puse roja de vergüenza.

Me dejó allí de pie, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la bañera, giro los grifos y metió su mano en el agua, para controlar la temperatura. "Ven aquí Bella." Me susurró. Me acerqué a ella, preguntándome cómo se suponía que entrara a la bañera sin caerme. Al no poder usar las manos era ridículo para mí ya que era la más torpe de todos los tiempos. Ella puso las manos sobre mis brazos y me tranquilizó cuando me ayudo a entrar.

Estaba muy caliente. Los aceites tenían un olor a lavanda y como me hundía más en la bañera me sentía raro y vulnerable estando con las manos atadas a la espalda. Desde aquí se puede simplemente hundirse en el agua y no levantarse nunca. _No entres en pánico… ¡no entres en pánico!_ Estaba empezando a híperventilar. Lo podía sentir en mi pecho.

Como Esme se acercó a mí se inclinó y me acarició la cara. Me estremecí y ella gritó "Cálmate ya, Bella. No voy a hacerte daño." ¿Esperaba que me lo creyera? Se acercó y tomó una esponja, ahogándola en aceite.

Sumergiendo la esponja en el agua, ella comenzó a enjuagar mi cuerpo comenzando por mis pechos. Sentí como el calor subía a mi cara a medida que ella iba bajando, masajeando mi cuerpo en movimientos circulares. "Shhh, Bella". No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sollozando y gimiendo cada que ella iba mas abajo, moviendo su mano entre mis piernas y continuó enjuagándome haciendo suaves movimientos circulares. Me sentí humillada. Nunca nadie me había tocado de esta forma y cuando creí que ya no podría soportarlo mas ella comenzó a enjuagar el resto de mi cuerpo, llegando a mis piernas y mis pies.

Esme bajo la esponja y me tomo por los brazos. "Vamos, Bella. Es hora de sacarte." Me hablo con delicadeza. Con las manos de Esme tocándome, aún, me pare y salí de la tina. Me sentía débil por lo que me senté en la orilla de la tina.

Ella estiro su brazo y tomo una toalla blanca y con pequeñas palmadas me secó, prestando especial atención en mis pechos y en medio de mis piernas. Sentí como el calor invadía nuevamente mi cara y mejor mire hacia otro lado. Escuche un cajón abriéndose. No quería saber lo que pasaría después conmigo pero la curiosidad se apodero de mí y voltee mi cara hacia ella.

Me sorprendió verla con un cepillo en la mano. Esme llevo el cepillo a mi cabello. Era muy delicada al cepillar mi largo cabello que de repente me encontré pensando en mi propia madre y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Cuando quedo satisfecha con su trabajo, me ayudo a pararme sin decir ni una sola palabra y salimos de la habitación. Yo estaba horrorizada. Caminaba por un pasillo desnuda, con las manos atadas, a plena luz del día. Trate de llevar mi cabello al frente para crear una especie de cortina pero el agarre de Esme detuvo mi brazo en el momento que iba a pasar mi cabello por encima.

Entrando a otra habitación, observé rápidamente a mí alrededor para evitar que me descubrieran mirando. Delante de mí había una mesa con estribos como los que se ven en consultorios médicos. Carlisle estaba de pie junto a Ángela, quien miraba hacia abajo junto a él.

"Ya está lista para ti." Dijo Esme soltando mi brazo y caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.

Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y creí que me iba a desmayar. ¿Qué me iba a hacer? ¿Por qué estaba yo aquí? Me quería ir a casa. Quería a James. ¿Por qué me haría esto James? ¿Esto tenia que ser, seguramente, algún malentendido?

Él caminó hacia mi y me dijo: "No te explicaré las reglas de nuevo, Bella. No tendremos problemas esta mañana contigo, ¿verdad?" No hice ningún sonido y seguí viendo a sus pies. No podía moverme. No respondí porque estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer algo. Me estremecí cuando Carlisle me desato las manos detrás de mi espalda. Cayeron a mis lados inertes.

¿Acaso quería usar la palabra de alerta ahora? ¿A dónde iría? ¿En dónde viviría? James me lo había dejado muy claro. Tenia que superar todo por lo que ellos me hicieran pasar si quería quedarme con él.

"Sube a la mesa, Bella." Ordenó a la fuerza. No había ningún margen de error en esto. Me di cuenta de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad aquí. Un desliz y estaba acabada. Camine rápidamente hacia la mesa y me senté sobre ella. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando como una hoja.

Mientras me acomodaba escuché su voz nuevamente. "Ángela, átala bien y que quede segura. No queremos ningún accidente ¿cierto?" Tragué saliva de solo pensar en lo que me harían. Estaba tan cerca de utilizar la palabra de alerta. La tenía en la punta de la lengua. Lo único que me reconfortaba, al menos un poco, era que Ángela estaba siendo muy delicada al atarme a la mesa. Me hizo sentir un poco mas tranquila.

Estaba mirando el techo cuando Carlisle bajó su mirada a mí. "Mírame, Bella." Me ordenó al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se encontraron con los de él. No noté emoción alguna mientras su mano envolvía mi seno. Automáticamente me alejé de su contacto y su mirada se veía confundida. Intenté desesperadamente no moverme. Rodó mi pezón a través de sus dedos causando que yo emitiera un pequeño grito. Sin decir otra palabra su mano bajó a través de mi abdomen, hasta llegar al vello entre mis piernas. Pasó sus dedos por mis labios inferiores hasta encontrar mi clítoris y comenzó a frotarlo. Aparte mi vista de la suya y cerré mis ojos.

Sentí como su mano se alejaba bruscamente y gritó. "¡No!" Y dio tres golpes rápidos a mi labio inferior. Exclamé sorprendida. "Cuando te digo que hagas algo Bella, debes obedecer mis ordenes. No te lo diré de nuevo." Con todas mis fuerzas traté de mantener mis ojos abiertos mirándolo fijamente a los suyos mientras me esforzaba por no dejar salir ningún sollozo. No ayudaría en nada si lo dejaba salir. De hecho, estaba completamente segura de que sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Carlisle regreso sus dedos a mi clítoris y continuó frotándolo repetidamente. Traté de no moverme, pero mi cuerpo tenía otros planes. Mi respiración aumentaba y se agitaba cada vez más. Sentí cierto tipo de tensión caliente en la parte baja de mi estómago.  
Se veía complacido con lo que ocasionaba en mí y detuvo todo movimiento de sus manos, apartó su mirada y se alejó de mi lado. "Ya puedes comenzar, Ángela."

Escuché que el grifo estaba abierto y el agua corría pero no podía ver nada. Solo podía ver el techo blanco. Sentí un paño húmedo y caliente limpiando toda el área entre mis piernas. Esa parte de mi cuerpo estaba muy sensible y el roce del paño hizo que mis ojos rodaran a la parte posterior de mi cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Ni siquiera cuando Esme hizo esto en la tina me sentí de esta forma. Era incómodo y placentero al mismo tiempo. Simplemente no comprendía nada.

"¿Te gusta esto, Bella?" Carlisle me habló.

Estaba mortificada, ¿Estaba disfrutando de esto? ¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Nuevas lágrimas pincharon mis ojos cuando la vergüenza se apodero de mí.

"Ángela, masajea la crema de afeitar en Bella." Mandó. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Se trataba de afeitarme? ¡Oh, Dios! Estaba más allá de humillada. Y, entonces empecé a sentir miedo ante la idea de una navaja de afeitar, o peor aún, un cuchillo. Yo quería mucho moverme, pero todo lo que podía hacer era tirar la cabeza de un lado a otro como yo estaba restringida.

Estaba respirando muy fuerte, pero teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Eso fue bastante malo. Yo no podía hacer frente a un castigo. Él vino detrás de mí y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza. De ninguna manera me tranquilizó.

"Va a ser descubierto por mí, Bella." Dijo, pasando los dedos por el pelo y descansando la otra mano la mejilla para obligarme a mirar a la derecha donde estaba él.

Entonces sentí la sustancia húmeda y fría y los dedos de Ángela que se mueven en un círculo suave pero firme, poniendo espuma alrededor. Comencé a sentir un hormigueo y sentí más lágrimas corren por mi cara de la sensación. Podía sentir mis piernas empezar a temblar. Tenía tanto miedo de la anticipación que de lo que venía después.

Sentí la hoja de navaja fría raspar mi piel, jadeé y trate desesperadamente de quedarme quieta. Fue muy difícil cuando todo lo que quería hacer en realidad era defenderse. Estaba tratando de pensar en otra cosa que el hombre me miraba desde arriba. Tuve que hacerlo para internar olvidarme de esta tortura. El problema para mí ahora era que realmente se sentía bien, y trate de olvidar lo que me provocaba esa sensación.

"Ves Bella, una vez que te relajas es muy agradable, ¿no?" Dijo sonriéndome. Lo odiaba más ahora. Su mano dejo mi cara y no me moví para mirar a otro lado. Sostuvo su mirada y su mano se deslizo hacia abajo y pellizco mi pezón. Incrementaba la sensación por todo mi cuerpo mientras él lo masajeaba, jalaba y pellizcaba. Tenia esta sensación caliente entre mis piernas y mi estomago estaba hecho un nudo. Mi respiración se acelero y la sensación incrementaba mientras Ángela continuaba afeitándome la parte baja. Ella era lenta y suave.

Después de un siglo de tortura del masaje pellizcador de Carlisle escuche más agua corriendo. Y, la tela caliente estaba de vuelta, lavando la ahora supuesta área desnuda. Esta era una tortura peor que las nalgadas que Carlisle me dio. Estaba tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

"Ángela, masajea el coño de Bella con loción calmante. Prestando particular atención a su clítoris." Dijo Carlisle, todavía sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. Realmente necesitaba cerrar mis ojos por la sensación que esto me causaba. Era demasiado. Comencé a sentir pánico, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Mi respiración era tan pesada.

"Bella, estas por correrte." ¿Estaba por qué? ¿Tener un orgasmo aquí? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Después Ángela esparció la loción, y oh, mi Dios, estaba cálida y mojada. La froto hacia dentro, resbalando sus dedos arriba y abajo en mis labios menores y encontró mi clítoris, frotándolo.

No pude evitar el gemido que se escapo de mis labios. Trataba en vano de excluir la intensa sensación creada por Ángela y Carlisle. Mientras todo mi cuerpo se tensaba y la opresión en mi estomago exploto. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba mientras gritaba por la fuerza de la sensación que inundaba a través de mí.

Inmediatamente comencé a sollozar. Ángela no paro de frotar con sus dedos. Mientras las sensaciones se juntaban de nuevo me sentí muy avergonzada. No podía parar la reacción de mi cuerpo a esto. Pero antes de que lago mas pudiera pasar Carlisle ordeno "Detente." Pensarías que sentiría alivio pero dolió en la boca de estomago. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía sensible y con hormigueo. No podía dejar de moverme mientras trataba de aliviar la sensación de entre mis piernas. Mi respiración todavía era entrecortada.

Carlisle camino hacia la pared y presiono un botón. Volteando de nuevo hacia nosotros dijo, "Te puedes ir Ángela, pero te quiero de vuelta aquí en una hora."

No podía ver en realidad pero escuche el cerrojo de la puerta cerrarse

"Bella, te encantara esta tarde. Serás llevada a un cercano clímax una y otra vez." Volvió, a tocar mi pelo. Me hacia sentir ansiosa y enferma en el estomago. "De cualquier forma no llegaras a ninguna liberación." ¿Cuál era el punto en eso?

Escuche la puerta abrirse de nuevo y ví a Esme caminando hacia mi, cargando una charola. Fue hacia la mesa cerca del lavabo. Estaba orando en silencio que en la charola hubiera comida y no algo mas siniestro.

Carlisle se agacho y susurro en mi oído. "Te veo mas tarde esta noche, Bella. Por ahora te dejare en las manos muy capaces de Esme." Quitando sus manos de mi cabello, se enderezo y se volteo. Camino afuera del cuarto sin decir nada más.

Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada sentí una brisa en medio de mis piernas. No estaba ayudando a mi estado no tan tranquilo.

"Muy bonito. Muy bonito" La escuche murmurar. Oh, Dios. Asumí que era su turno de torturarme ahora.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que volvió a donde mi cabeza estaba con el plato que por lo que podía ver era sopa. Esme se agacho y presiono un botón causando que mi cabeza se levantara lentamente. Iba a almorzar. Era eso o ella iba a torturarme comiendo en frente de mí. No me sentía con mucha hambre de todas formas. Déjala tratar.

Era la primera vez que podía tener un buen vistazo al cuarto. Era muy simple. Tenia un lavabo en la parte de debajo de la mesa en la que yo estaba acostada y una pequeña mesa con cajones debajo de ella. Y, eso era todo. Supongo que podrías describirlo como un cuarto quirúrgico de un doctor.

Esme detuvo el movimiento de la cama y me acerco una cuchara llena de una sopa de apariencia muy espesa. Genial, ni siquiera tenia permitido alimentarme yo sola. ¿Acaso ya no podía hacer algo yo sola? Me sentía como un bebé acostada aquí sin ayuda mientras ella sostenía la cuchara hacia mis labios. Darme cuenta de este hecho hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de nuevo. ¿Cuando iba a para de llorar? ¿Podría resistir esto?

Abriendo mi boca tome mi primera cucharada de sopa de papa de buen sabor. Comencé a pensar en James. ¿Quizás cambiaría de opinión y vendría a rescatarme?

Esme interrumpió mis pensamientos poniendo un popote a mis labios. Succione esperando que fuera algo que me gustara descubriendo que solo era agua. Al menos sabía bien aunque estaba asustada de que ellos me envenenaran.

"Tendremos un pequeño descanso antes de continuar con tus lecciones." Dijo, sosteniendo otra cucharada de sopa hacia mis labios. "Ahora come, Bella."

Ahora estaba temerosa de lo que esta tarde traería.

* * *

Bueno, quizá estos capítulos no estén tan fuertes, pero son para explicar como se vive en esa escuela. No se preocupen, que próximamente ya vienen los lemons, ¿okay? Pronto.

Dejen un review, ¿vale? Que nos motivan para seguir traduciendo.

+Citricos.


	3. Capitulo 3: Lunes, día dos, parte B

**Disclaimer: **Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendrá una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Primero que nada, ¡feliz navidad atrasado! Esperamos que se la pasen todo hermoso en están fechas tan especiales. Lamentamos de nuevo la tardanza, pero… err… ustedes saben. Vale, esperemos que les guste, y todo eso. Déjenme recordarles que Esme&Carlisle no son malos. Además, van a negarme que Carlisle en estado de no es sexy (?). Err… ¡disfruten!

**Agradecimientos**: A frutillahx24 por traducir este capitulo y mandarlo a tiempo, ¡Miles de gracias! & A MC'Phoenix.- por betearlo, eres un amo(l):3

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Que avance la tarde. _¿Cuándo terminaría todo esto? _después de que Esme terminara mi almuerzo, soltó mis ataduras y me dejó pasar un momento humano, pero apenas.

Yo quería ropa desesperadamente. Las echaba de menos. Me hubiera conformado con cualquier cosa en este punto.

Ángela entró en la habitación, junto a la puerta hasta que reconoció a Esme. Luego caminó hacia mí, dándole la espalda a Esme mientras sonreía amablemente y con la boca hacia mi "Todo va a estar bien, no te asustes, eso es lo que ellos quieren" Ella se puso de pie junto a mí con sus ojos mirando hacia abajo, las piernas a la altura de las hombros y las manos entrelazadas detrás del cuello.

"Cópiame" la oí susurrar. Moví mis piernas a la altura de mis hombros y las manos detrás del cuello, al igual que ella.

Oí a Esme caminar detrás de mí. Puso una venda sobre mis ojos, Tirando mis manos detrás de mí y atando mis muñecas también. Instantáneamente mi respiración se descontroló. Esto no puede ser bueno, pero di mi confianza a Ángela. Ella sólo había sido amable conmigo.

_No te asustes_, uh-uh puedo pretender hacerlo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba aterrada fuera de mi mente extraña.

Esme agarró fuertemente mi brazo. Tiró de mí hacia delante haciéndome tropezar un poco. Pero, la seguí. Caminando, me llevo fuera de la habitación, me apresuré.

Oí la puerta abierta y pocos pasos. Y, luego la puerta se cerró y silencio. Bajé la cabeza y traté de bloquear todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor mío como yo seguí caminando. Después de un tiempo de ser llevada a Dios-sabe-dónde, caminamos a una sala donde podía oí murmullos, un montos de voces diferentes. No tenía idea de dónde estaba.

No era el sonido de ningún lugar en el hubiera estado antes.

Siendo arrastrada un par de pasos, me di la vuelta y la venda desapareció. Parpadeé para que mis ojos se movieran al enfoque, solté una exclamación, no pude evitarlo.

Allí habían por lo menos treinta personas en una configuración tipo cafetería, sentados, totalmente vestidos de blanco y almorzando. Era todo muy tranquilo a pesar de la cantidad de gente sentada allí.

Hubo uno que otro vestido de negro a lo largo de la pared mirando aburrido con sus roles de vigilar a los estudiantes, supongo que se podría decir.

Sentí que mis piernas se movían de la altura de los hombros. "No te muevas de esta posición." Y, dicho esto Esme se marchó y me dejó allí de pie desnuda, con las manos todavía atadas detrás de mi cuello. Baje mi mirada aún más.

Estaba mortificada, estaba parada en un pequeño tipo de podio que usaban en las escuelas para los debates. Un pensamiento irónico cruzó mi cabeza _¿No se supone que es la imagen del publico desnudo y no al revés?_

Tomé una respiración profunda, trate de pensar en otra cosa. Mi casa, mi propia cama, mi almohada, James. ¿Qué podría posiblemente aprender que quisiera James en un lugar como este?

_Bueno, teniendo mi mente fuera de mi entorno no estaba funcionando._

Estando de pie allí no sé cuánto tiempo, teniendo que ocupar un poco mi entorno, decidí mirar a mi alrededor. Pude ver movimiento, pero mi cabeza estaba demasiado baja para ver mucho. Tratando de ser astuta con esto, enderecé un poco los hombros y quedé un poco más recta para poder ver un poco más.

Todo el mundo miraba su alimento, ni siquiera alzaban la vista o reparaban en mí...

Comencé a relajarme un poco. _Bien, esto no era tan malo como pensaba_. Todavía quería la ropa pero si nadie estaba mirando. Se hizo un poco más fácil de manejar.

Vi a un hombre de la mesa más cercana a mí mirar hacia arriba. Tenía el pelo desordenado color bronce y era muy guapo. Tenía un lindo collar de plata alrededor de su cuello, todo el mundo tenía collares. Sentí curiosidad, miré a todos los estudiantes un poquito más. Todos eran de colores distintos, de pronto me dí cuenta de que estaban agrupados por mesas de un determinado color.

Volví a mirar hacia el hombre con el collar de plata, con sus ojos fijos en mí y no puede apartar la mirada. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda y él vestido. No era de extrañar que estuviera mirando, probablemente yo miraría también.

Su expresión facial cambió a una mirada de preocupación, como si estuviera tratando de advertirme que algo iba a ocurrir antes de que pudiera mirar atrás. Un hombre enorme que parecía el doble de mi tamaño, se acerco a mí y me dio una nalgada en el trasero. Dejó su mano allí, masajeando mi nalga... mordí mi labio y traté de no moverme ni hacer ruido. Parecía que él podría romperme en dos con su dedo meñique. Yo en el instante comencé a sentir pánico en torno a la agitación en mi estómago.

El de cabello bronce se mostró aliviado por medio segundo hasta que el gran hombre a mi lado habló. "Mike" Ordenó con voz de trueno, alguien se puso de pie, a mi entender fue Mike, de la misma mesa que el chico de cabello color bronce que me estaba mirando antes. Mike llevaba el mismo collar de plata. Él ato sus maños detrás de su cabeza, bajó la mirada y se acercó a nosotros.

Me pareció ver un destello de ira en el rostro de el hombre de cabellos bronce antes de que él volviera su vista a la mesa otra vez. Debo haberme confundido. ¿Porque se enojaría? Bajé mis ojos nuevamente, una sensación de temor surgió en mí por lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación conmigo.

"Sígueme." Dijo. Rápidamente miré al hombre de los cabellos bronce de nuevo pero él seguía mirando la mesa. Bajé del podio y seguí a los dos hombres rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

Paramos en el pasillo. "Todos tuyos Carlisle", dijo en tono divertido.

"Gracias Emmett" Murmuró Carlisle, como él me miró con avidez.

"A mí y a Rose nos gustaría programar una sesión con nuestros nuevos alumnos" dijo golpeando mi trasero una vez más "Pronto". Y con eso Emmett se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándonos con Carlisle.

No sabia sí sentir alivio o desesperación mientras seguía a Carlisle hacia la otra habitación. Era un tipo de baño, sin baños sólo con duchas, un par de mesas y tejas por todas partes.

Mike y yo estábamos de pie, a un lado del frente de Carlisle. No había ningún ruido, nos dejo ahí en un justo silencio, nos observaba. Mis brazos y la parte de atrás de mi cuello me estaban matando, había estado en esa posición por horas. Necesitaba mover mi espalda. Necesitaba estirarme y sin embargo tenía que estar allí y tomarlo.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Era consiente de los juegos mentales ahora. No lo dejaría llegar a mí. Había estado sin ropa cerca de 24 horas. Estando de pie aquí sí así se puede tomar, lo tomo.

No sé cuánto tiempo había estado en este punto. Mike tampoco se había movido. Carlisle caminaba detrás de nosotros y puso sus manos en mi cintura... Traté con todas mis fuerzas no flaquear, pero supe que no tuve éxito cuando lo oí chasquear su lengua. Yo sólo esperaba no ser castigada por esto.

Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por mi cuerpo tocando mis pechos, mi piel se puso de gallina y mis pezones se endurecieron al instante. Pero a mi sorpresa no se detuvo. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y desató las ataduras que sujetaban mis muñecas. ¿Finalmente podría usar mis manos?

"En la mesa Isabella" dijo en voz baja a mi oído. Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió tanto que quede sin aliento. En respuesta él me dio dos fuertes nalgadas en mi trasero. Sentí que mis ojos se dilataban de miedo y mordí mi labio para no emitir ningún sonido.

"¡Ahora, Isabella, boca arriba!" Gritó.

La mesa se parecía mucho a la de un salón de belleza. Era fría contra mi piel, lo que no ayudaba a la piel de gallina.

"Mike, da a Isabella aquí el masaje, prestando especial atención aquí", dijo tocando mis senos, "Y aquí", tocando entre mis piernas. Quería llorar. Fue diferente con Ángela, pero este era un tipo que nunca había visto antes.

Carlisle debió haber visto la expresión en mi rostro.

"No habrá lagrimas. Ni ruidos, Isabella" Se volvió hacia Mike "Y tú no le darás el comunicado" Carlisle volteó y se marchó de forma abrupta de la habitación.

Inmediatamente me tensé, me di cuenta que mi cuerpo me traicionaba, otra vez. No podía creer que este tipo tuviera un brillo en sus ojos. Podía verlo a una milla de distancia. Él podía ver que yo tenía dificultades y sin embargo parecía bastante excitado con esto. Tan pronto como me sorprendió mirándolo y siendo testigo de esto, su expresión se fue a blanco otra vez. Pero me atrapó, yo lo vi, me hizo odiarlo aun más.

¿Por qué lo odio, sin embargo? Me preguntaba mientras él se vertía un poco de aceite en las manos, frotándoselas. Entonces sentí sus manos en mi estomago. Él había recibido la orden de hacer esto, pensé. ¿Debo odiar a Carlisle entonces? Él fue el que se lo ordenó. Y entonces tuve una sensación de malestar en mi estomago y me di cuenta de a quién debería odiar. James. Sinceramente traté de no llorar, pero con esta revelación que ocurrió no pude evitar el flujo de las lágrimas.

¿Por qué alguien que te ama, querría que pasaras por esto? ¿Era mala en la cama? ¿Era poco audaz? Todo lo que le tenía que hacer era preguntar y hablar de ello. Yo lo he intentado ¿Cierto?

Él no dijo ninguna palabra mientras masajeaba mi estomago, avanzando hacia mis pechos. Masajeó, pellizcó y rozó mis pezones entre sus dedos. Cerré los ojos intentando no hacer ruido. Si tan sólo pudiera bloquear lo que estaba haciendo con mi cuerpo, reaccionando de esta manera no seria del todo malo.

Dejé mi mente en blanco, tratando de no pensar. Tenía un nudo en el estomago. Todo lo que podía oír era mi respiración, fuerte y desigual en toda la habitación. Fue vergonzoso.

Era muy bueno en esto. Trabajó con mi cuerpo haciéndolo reaccionar cada vez más y más. Querría un comunicado mal, pero sin embargo no podía tener uno. Fue una agonía como yo tenia esperanza en uno. Solté unos cuantos gemidos. Sin poder evitarlo. Y, cada vez hacia que sintiera más y más vergüenza.

"¿Estás disfrutando esto, Bella?" Oí a Carlisle hablar humildemente a mi oído.

Mis ojos se abrieron de susto. ¿Cuando volvió? ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado observándome? Estaba horrorizada.

"Creo que es tiempo de una ducha antes de cenar" Habló Carlisle un poco más fuerte

"Desnúdate, Mike" Luego, se volvió hacia mi, "Fuera de la mesa, Isabella"

Sentí un pánico que me golpeó con tanta fuerza que pensé que me iba a enfermar..._Oh no, esto no podía estar pasando_. Si cierro los ojos, no tendría que ver a Mike desnudarse, pensé que podría ser capaz de fingir que estaba vestido. Me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas y respire hondo, tratando de mantener la calma.

Mientras sentía su cuerpo presionando el mío. Nop. No iba a ser capaz de fingir que estaba vestido cuando estaba sintiendo su erección en la parte baja de mi espalda. ¿Puedo hacer esto? Puedo hacerlo. No. No, no puedo hacer esto.

Comencé a luchar contra él, tratando de alejarlo. Sentí un segundo par de manos sobre mi, agarrando mis muñecas y juntándolas en frente de mi, recortándolas juntas.

"Isabella." Oí, seguí luchando "Isabella" Oí a Carlisle gritarme "Tú harás todo lo que te digan" Rompí en pánico, miré con enojo a Carlisle. Liberó lentamente mis manos. "Métela a la ducha, Mike"

Mike se movió, de pie delante mío, agarró mis manos subiéndolas por encima de la cabeza mientras caminaba a la ducha. Me colocó debajo de la ducha, Mike se acercó y amarró mis manos con una cadena, que me sostenía tendida e impotente para poder hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.

Regresó y se posicionó detrás de mí. Carlisle se acercó a mi rostro... Estaba realmente asustada ¿Que iba a pasar? Me resistí, pero fue inútil._ Esto no puede ser bueno_.

Mirándome a los ojos, dijo sin emoción alguna, "Isabella, lo que estamos haciendo es por ti. Esto es por lo que tú estas aquí. Tú necesitas vencer tus miedos, Isabella" Hizo una pausa para acariciar mi rostro, luché con todo mi instinto para no estremecerme, no seguí luchando y no mostré ninguna emoción cuando lo volví a mirar. "Muy bien, Isabella. Estás aprendiendo".

Él asintió a Mike y respaldado por la pared, apoyado contra ella, aún nos vigilaba.

El agua rociaba mi cuerpo. Estaba caliente y era realmente agradable sobre mi piel. Sabía que iba a tener que tocarme en algún momento. No sabía cuándo. No podía verlo y eso me inquietaba.

Fue amable cuando por fin me tocó. Acarició mi estomago en pequeños círculos casi amorosamente con la esponja. Yo trataba de controlar mi respiración irregular por el temor de que otro hombre me toque como éste lo hacia.

Luego, se apoyó en mi espalda y besó la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras que su mano derecha se ahuecaba en mi pecho, acariciando con su pulgar mi pezón endurecido. La izquierda frotaba todavía perezosos círculos sobre mi vientre, poco a poco haciendo más grande la circunferencia. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación. Después de todo es por lo que yo estaba aquí, como señaló Carlisle. Su mano se movió a su cuerpo y apretó su pene contra las mejillas de mi culo, frotando arriba y abajo. Inmediatamente me tensé y abrí mis ojos con horror.

Carlisle no se veía contento. Mike siguió su camino, obviamente disfrutando de él, su respiración era cada vez más y más pesada.

"Eso es suficiente, Mike", dijo finalmente Carlisle "Enjuágate y vístete. Tienes permiso para retirarte"

Mike me soltó y se volteó hacia el agua. No oí nada más hasta que escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y luego volverse a cerrar.

Carlisle envolvió mi cuerpo en una toalla, secándome con palmaditas y prestando particular atención a mis pechos. Creo que finalmente ganó. Mi cuerpo no reacciono tan mal a su tacto. No se inmutó.

"Cena para ti y luego a la cama" Dijo detrás de mi, liberó mis manos de las cadenas por encima de mi cabeza. Cortando las cadenas. Cayeron a mis costados. Frotó mis hombros. No pude evitar el gemido que se escapó de mis labios. Se sentía tan bien y mis brazos, cuello y hombros estaban muy adoloridos.

Me llevó hasta la puerta y la abrió. De pie junto a nosotros estaba Ángela con la mirada baja.

"Lleva a Isabella a su habitación" Mandó Carlisle, y volteó pasando a nuestro lado y se alejo por el largo pasillo.

Miré a Ángela, quien esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y me llevó por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a Carlisle.

Entramos a mi habitación donde había una bandeja de comida en mi cama. Nos miramos una a la otra y ella sonrió y señaló la cama. Al oír pasos provenientes del pasillo, su sonrisa desapareció y bajó su mirada. Le copié justo a tiempo cuando Esme entró.

"Isabella, come tu cena. Ángela, vigílala." Y con eso volvió a salir.

"Tenemos que estar tranquilas" Susurró Ángela "Come. Vamos, come tu cena Isabella" Susurró ella nuevamente, tratando de acomodarse junto a mí en la cama. "Entonces, ¿Estás aquí con alguien?"

Ángela me sonrió una vez que me senté.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Susurré "Y, por favor llámame Bella"

"Me gusta, Bella" Dijo ella con una sonrisa "Bueno, yo estoy aquí con mi novio, Ben" Comenzó "Estábamos tan curiosos sobre este estilo de vida que queríamos intentarlo y ver que pensábamos" Me sorprendió un poco esto.

"Yo quería ser sub y Ben quería entrenar para ser un Dom" Continuó.

"La primera semana es la más difícil," me miró "Yo quise dejarlo tantas veces pero se vuelve mejor, mucho mejor en realidad" Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Sólo tendría que tomarle la palabra.

"Ben no lo hizo muy bien siendo un sub" Dijo Ángela. Mi cara debió mostrar la confusión que sentía. ¿No acababa de decir que quería ser un Dom?

"Bueno, en orden de entrada a Dom todo el mundo que entre a esta escuela tiene que ser un sub primero. Esas son las reglas aquí" Señaló. "Carlisle siente que todo el mundo debería entender lo que pasa a través de un subcomité para apreciar y disfrutar de este estilo de vida"

"Hemos aprendido mucho unos de otros a través de este proceso de embargo. Lo más difícil es estar separada de él por la noche" Ángela esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para mí. "Pero, está bien ahora. Ahora que compartimos la misma habitación, él me desea por supuesto."

"Hay otra pareja como nosotros" Ella me sonrió "Tú le vas a gustar a Alice, estoy segura. Ella y Jasper se toman esto un poco más serio que nosotros, pero ella rompe las reglas como yo. Sólo se asegura de que no la atrapen."

"Entonces, ¿Esta tu compañero aquí?" Preguntó nuevamente. Me sentí muy triste y avergonzada de que James no estuviera aquí para estar conmigo a través de esto. ¿Si ya hubiera tenido la formación? No podía recordar un momento en el que estuviera lejos de mi. ¿Tal vez lo había hecho antes de conocerme? No podía imaginarlo ser un sub.

Oímos pasos provenientes del pasillo de nuevo. Ángela rápidamente se puso de pie y bajó la vista como lo había hecho cuando Esme había venido.

Nunca le contesté su pregunta. Tal vez fue un escape de suerte. No sabía qué decirle. Pero también me molestó que desesperadamente necesitara y quisiera hacer mis propias preguntas y que nunca fui capaz de hacerlo.

"Ángela, tienes permiso para retirarte" Ordenó Esme, sin siquiera mirar a ninguna de las dos. Se acercó a la cama y comenzó a ordenar sin restricciones.

Ángela se acercó a la cama, sonriendo con una pequeña sonrisa y cogió la bandeja y luego salió de la habitación.

"Acuéstate en la cama, Isabella" Ordenó Esme, haciendo mis limitaciones y atándome a la cama una vez más.

Estaba pensando que tal vez no seria tan malo, después de todo si puedo hacer algunos amigos. Mi dio ago de esperanza para las próximas semanas. Pero justo cuando estaba pensando en eso Carlisle entró en la habitación, yendo directamente hacia los cajones y comenzó a buscar algo en ellos. No podía ver qué estaba haciendo.

"Buenas Noches, Esme" Dijo él a ella. Esme asintió hacia él y caminó fuera del cuarto sin decir una palabra, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Carlisle vino y se sentó en la cama, poniendo todo lo que tenía en sus manos junto a mí.

Mientras descansaba una de sus manos sobre mi vientre, yo estaba usando todo mi poder para no moverme. No hacer sonidos para mostrar una reacción a como su mano se movía sobre mi cuerpo, tomó mi pecho y puso su dedo sobre mi pezón. Era difícil en ese instante, dio un pellizco y me sonrió. "Bueno", me dijo, "Estás aprendiendo"

Dejó ir mi pecho, se fue hacia mi entrepierna, pero no me tocó en un principio. Yo estaba tratando de entender lo que estaba haciendo cuando sentí su mano abriendo mis nalgas e insertar dos dedos, deslizándose hacia dentro y afuera, dando contra mí. Lo sentí añadir otro dedo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos ante la sensación. Fue un poco doloroso y se sintió tan extraño.

Sacó sus dedos y lentamente entró lo que supuse que era un enchufe como el que había usado la noche anterior. Se deslizó dentro y fuera de mí. Era tan grande. Me llenó y no impidió que los lentos movimientos del presente avanzaran durante varios minutos pero poco a poco entró más y más en mi hasta haberlo introducido por todo el camino, donde sabia que se quedaría hasta mañana.

Carlisle puso su otra mano entre mis labios inferiores, deslizando sus dedos dentro de mí.

Dentro y fuera, una y otra vez. Estaba tratando muy difícilmente de no actuar contra su mano.

Me dolía al principio. Se sentía tan seco. Esto era lo que sentía con James gran parte del tiempo.

"Siempre vas a estar mojada para mi, Isabella" Carlisle me arrulló, frotando su dedo pulgar por encima de mi clítoris, haciendo que mi estomago inmediatamente sintiera un endurecimiento de nuevo. Sentí que me humedecía bajo sus dedos.

¿Fue esta la razón por la que James me envió aquí? ¿Estaba tan mal en la cama? Me sentí tan avergonzada que necesitara aprender para ser mejor para James.

Carlisle se inclinó hacia mí y besó suavemente mi boca. "Si estás mojada para mi Isabella, puedo darte placer. Recuérdalo. Debes estar mojada para mí la próxima vez o a ti no te va a gustar el castigo" pellizcó mi clítoris, no pude evitar el gemido que se escapó de mis labios cuando lo vi levantarse, apagar la luz y salir de la habitación.

Se me escapó un suspiro de alivio cuando oí la puerta cerrarse. El único problema que tenía era que me sentía incómoda porque todavía tenía la sensación en el estómago. Y no me podía deshacer de ella.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sí nuestros calculas son correctos, en el siguiente hay un lemon. ¡Yey!  
Un beso, y por favor, dejen un review, ¡son nuestra paga!

+Citricos.


	4. Capitulo 4: Miercoles, día tres, parte A

**Disclaimer: **Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendra una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Nos tardamos. Lo sabemos. Pero estamos también un poco decepcionadas, ¿Qué paso, gente bonita? ¿Ya no les esta gustado esta historia? Los reviews están bajando. Pero pasa algo curioso; las alertas de historia y favoritos aumentan. No me parece justo. Los reviews son nuestra paga, así que por favor, el botoncito que les lleva a favoritos también los lleva a review(: Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, para las amantes de los lemons, bola de pervertidas(?) ¡Aquí esta el primero! So… tengo que advertir que también hay femslash en este capitulo, tomen sus precauciones. Y están haciendo las misma preguntas que ya respondí por aquí, ¿no leen la nota de traductor? Carlisle&Esme no son malos. Edward ya apareció en el capitulo anterior. Y es una escuela, por lo tanto, todos son alumnos. Pero hay desde Sumisos hasta Dominantes. Y Carlisle&Esme son los directores. ¡Espero que disfruten este capitulo! Nos leemos abajo.

**Agradecimientos**: A Leonannika, que aunque tardaste, lo tradujiste _perfectamente_, ¡gracias, linda!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente cuando Esme y Ángela me trajeron el desayuno. Tenía una manta sobre mi cuerpo, lo cual me sorprendió. Alguien debió haber venido y me revisó durante la noche. No sabía si debería de estar agradecida o si debería de asustarme.

No había razón por la que preocuparse por eso ahora. Esme caminó hasta mí, quitando mis esposas de las cadenas, y llevándose la manta que me había estado cubriendo con ella. Inmediatamente la extrañé.

"Isabella, inclínate sobre la cama" ordenó Esme. Así que de igual manera que ayer me levanté y abrí mis piernas, doblando mi adolorido cuerpo sobre la cama.

Esme sacó el temido tapón y me agarró del brazo y me dirigió al baño para que tuviese mi momento humano. Era tan degradante.

Volviendo a la habitación, ella no me dijo nada más. Fue como si ni estuviera allí. Soltando mi brazo, ella giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación con la manta sin decir palabra alguna.

Suspirando en mi cabeza _¿puedo moverme? _Me rendí y me senté en la cama. Me pregunté que me pasaría hoy.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" me susurró Ángela, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Pensando en anoche, no iba a mencionar el trabajo que me había costado conciliar el sueño después de que Carlisle se marchó. No podía deshacerme de esa frustrante sensación en mi estómago, pero me las arreglé de alguna manera para aguantarla.

"Bien, gracias ¿y tú?" susurré en respuesta, alcanzando el pan tostado de la bandeja.

"Tendrás permitido comer con nosotros pronto" susurró con una pequeña sonrisa alentadora.

La miré confundida "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, se supone que no debes de saberlo pero este confinamiento termina una vez que aprendes las lecciones básicas que ellos quieren que sepas" comenzó "Así que entre más rápido te sometas a sus deseos más rápido te mueves por el programa."

Ella había captado mi interés ahora. Necesitaba moverme rápidamente por este programa para volver a estar con James "¿Cuánto te tardaste en salir de este primer nivel de confinamiento?" pregunté entusiasmada.

Ella me sonrió, entendiendo a dónde quería llegar. "Me tomó cinco días, pero aparentemente así está muy bien. Aunque a Ben le tomó ocho días" me sonrió "He escuchado que a los peores casos les toma tres semanas."

"¿Qué quieres decir con los peores casos? ¿Te refieres a personas luchando y resistiéndose a ello?" pregunté.

"Bueno, estoy segura de que hay casos como esos, pero no sobre los que he escuchado. Hay una chica llamada Lauren, quien todavía está aquí, ella pensó que lo sabía todo pues ya había sido una sumisa antes. Causó un montón de problemas con su actitud. Algunas veces lo sigue haciendo" Ángela me rodó los ojos "Ellos se divierten sometiéndola de nuevo. Hay rumores de que su amo la mando aquí para que aprendiera una lección."

Ángela se sonreía a sí misma, obviamente recordando algo que había hecho esa chica. No pude evitar sino devolverle una sonrisa pequeña. ¿Eso era para James? ¿Le pertenecía? Era su novia. Nos amábamos. No, sería su esposa, no su esclava, ¿pero seríamos iguales? ¿Esta era la vida que yo quería? No, lo amaba. Él me amaba. Esto sólo era algo que necesitaba hacer para avanzar. Deseaba tanto avanzar.

La expresión de Ángela de repente cambió mientras oíamos movimientos afuera en el pasillo. Ella se levantó, se arrodilló en medio del a habitación y unió sus manos detrás de su cuello, bajando la mirada. ¿Se suponía que debía hacer eso también?

"¡Bella!" me siseó Ángela, dándome la respuesta. Salté de la cama e imité sus movimientos, pero lo hice en la cama.

Entró una mujer hermosa vestida como Ángela pero ella tenía un collar negro. Sus ojos estaban en el suelo también. Ella era tan pequeña que bien podría ser un duendecillo. Su cabello estaba igual de corto y puntiagudo, recordándome mucho a un hada. Su rostro estaba en blanco mientras se detenía en un lado de la habitación. Siguiéndola directamente en la habitación estaba un hombre alto. Él estaba de negro, obviamente un Dominante. Él era muy apuesto, con un cabello rubio desordenado que parecía que acababa de revolver. Tenía un aire de seguridad, su rostro estaba muy serio. Instantáneamente sentí el miedo y estuve de nuevo avergonzada por mi desnudez.

"Ángela, puedes retirarte" dijo claramente y con autoridad "Cierra la puerta cuando salgas."

Ángela rápidamente se movió hasta la cama y tomó la bandeja, pasando a la pequeña chica. Estaba segura de que la vi patearle el pie. _¿De qué se trataba todo esto? _Me pregunté. El hombre estaba viendo algo en la esquina de la habitación y no lo notó. Ángela salió y cerró la puerta un segundo después.

Caminando hasta la esquina de la habitación, él tomó la silla y la puso en medio del espacio abierto.

Él vino y se paró junto a mí, tomando mi cabello y haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás pudiendo verme directamente "¿Serás una chica buena para mí, Isabella?" me preguntó. Traté de asentir, pero como él tenía mi cabello agarrado no pude moverme.

"¿Sí, amo?" tartamudeé mi respuesta en una pregunta. Era sólo que no estaba segura de lo que quería. Estaba un poco confundida.

"Sí, amo Jasper" me dijo con una ceja alzada.

"Sí, amo Jasper" le contesté un poco más segura. Lo quería complacer. Definitivamente no quería irme del lado contrario a él. ¿Él era la persona que me había mencionado Ángela? Eso me hizo relajarme instantáneamente. No podía haber dos Jasper aquí, ¿o sí? Ángela dijo que era amigo de Ben y ella. Confiaba y tenía que confiar en Ángela, _¿sino quién más?_

"Harás todo lo que te pida, ¿no es así, Isabella?" dijo mirándome a los ojos, sin soltar aún mi cabello.

"Sí, amo Jasper" contesté con más firmeza.

"Buena chica. Ahora, ve y siéntate en la silla"dijo mientras soltaba mi cabello, pasando sus manos por mi espalda. Él dio un paso hacia atrás y yo hice mi camino, sentándome en la silla de madera. Se sintió fría y dura en mis muslos y trasero. Escuché detrás de mí cajones abrirse y cerrarse y entonces pude sentir una vez más que estaba parado detrás de mí.

Sentía una cuerda pasar alrededor de mi cuerpo justo debajo de mis pechos y ésta me ató al respaldo de la silla. No me atreví a moverme. Entonces él se movió hasta enfrente de mí y ató mis manos y brazos a la silla. No podía mover la parte superior de mi cuerpo del todo. Estaba asegurada en la silla. Sabía que esto estaba pasando aunque me gustara o no. Necesitaba convencerme de que él no era igual a Carlisle. O al menos esperaba que no fuera tan igual.

Sin embargo jadeé cuando sus manos se asentaron en mis rodillas y se deslizaron a mis muslos abriéndolos completamente. Él me miró y levantó una ceja, casi como si me estuviese retando a hablar. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos mientras sentía más cuerda, atándome a la silla en esa posición. Me sentía tan expuesta e indefensa de esta manera.

"Alice, muéstrale a Isabella cuánto te gusta" dijo Jasper mientras se alejaba y se recargaba contra la pared. Observó a Alice caminar hacia mí y sentarse en mi regazo. El material de su falda de abrió mientras ella se sentaba y me di cuenta de que no traía bragas debajo de la falda. Ella estaba desnuda completamente desnuda también, igual que yo.

Sentí como el calor aumentaba en mi cara mientras sentía si piel desnuda hacer contacto con mis muslos mientras su mano sostenía mi rostro. Ella las pasó por mis hombros, cuello y finalmente sopesando mi pecho y pasando su pulgar en mi pezón haciendo que se endureciera instantáneamente.

Inclinándose, besó mis labios. Se sentía muy suave y diferente a besar a un hombre. Alice se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, midiendo mi reacción y pasó su lengua rosa por sus propios labios antes de inclinarse y agarrar la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, besándome con más fuerza y pasión. Estaba tan sorprendida por ello que no tenía idea de qué pensar o qué hacer en este punto, pero entonces Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

"Eso es suficiente, Alice" ella inmediatamente se bajó, enlazó sus manos detrás de su cuello, bajando la mirada y abriendo las piernas paralelamente a los hombros.

"Haz venir a Isabella, Alice. Haz que lo disfrute" dijo con una sonrisa.

No tenía idea a qué se refería con eso. Mi pulso se aceleró y mi respiración también mientras Alice se ponía de rodillas y gateaba hasta mí, posicionándose entre mis piernas. Todavía con sus manos unidas en su cuello, ella me miró a los ojos y tomó mi pezón en su boca, mordiéndolo con sus dientes y pasando su lengua alrededor de él. Jadeé mientras ella lo soltaba con un "Pop" y repetía la misma acción con el otro. Entonces ella les sopló, haciéndolos endurecer todavía más. Alice dirigió su cabeza más abajo, besando mi estómago y fue todavía más abajo, sin mirarme mientras lamía mis pliegues desde abajo hacia arriba.

Inmediatamente grité. No sabía si debía de sorprenderme de que alguien hiciera eso, o excitarme por lo bien que se sentía o asquearme por lo tanto que me estaba gustando. Estaba tan distraída con lo que Alice estaba haciendo que no me di cuenta cuando Jasper se paró detrás de mí. Podía sentir su respiración detrás de mi cuello así como podía sentirlo observar a Alice hacerme lo que fuera que estuviese haciéndome.

Nunca había hecho esto antes. Nadie me había hecho esto antes. Sentí como un nudo en mi estómago se contraía y me sentí tan mojada, también sentí un hormigueo. Mis piernas se sacudían mientras ella lamía, mordisqueaba y respiraba contra mi piel más sensible. Sentí su lengua entrar en mí y gemí. No pude evitar hacerlo mientras ella me follaba con su lengua. Sentí sus dientes tirar de mi clítoris mientras ella lo chupaba con fuerza en su boca. Sentí mi cuerpo sacudirse mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y gritaba en mi liberación. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso. Estaba sorprendido de que se pudiera sentir de esta manera.

Alice sin embargo, no se detuvo mientras me venía. Comencé a sentirlo de nuevo mientras ella seguía lamiendo, bebiendo los jugos que salían de mí.

"No te detengas Alice, hazla venirse de nuevo" le ordenó Jasper.

Alice chupó mis labios en su boca con fuerza, y dejé escapar un gruñido mientras sentía su lengua mover mi clítoris mientras sentía como mi orgasmo comenzaba. Sentí sus dientes rasguñar mi piel y casi me vine de nuevo. Se echó hacia atrás y le sentí encontrar piel sensible en mi muslo y mordió. Grité en placer mientras su lengua se presionaba contra mí y me venía una vez más.

Alice de nuevo bebió mis jugos. Chorreaba por todas partes. Me sentía tan avergonzada, tan sucia y tan bien al mismo tiempo. Estallé en lágrimas. Podía sentirme a mí mismo sollozando y jadeando por respirar.

"Deténganse, Dios por favor deténganse" supliqué que terminaran esto. Era tortura. Estaba fuera de control y no me gustaba. No podía soportarlo más.

"Estás disfrutando esto, Isabella" murmuró Jasper en mi oído. No era una pregunta.

No me di cuenta de que estaba siendo desatada de la silla hasta que me sentí a mí misma ser levantada y dirigida hacia la cama. Se inclinó y me besó con fuerza, sorprendiéndome. No esperaba que hiciera eso.

Jasper se sentó en la cama, recargando su espalda contra la pared. _Dios mío, ¿qué es lo que va a pasar? _Me pregunté mientras me ponía encima de él, mi espalda presionando contra él. Pude sentir su erección empujando en mi espalda baja. Jasper envolvió mi cuerpo con sus brazos, sosteniéndome firmemente contra él.

"Desnúdate, Alice" dijo con un gruñido.

Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por mi rostro, él me hizo observar, manteniendo mi cabeza quieta con su brazo. Alice se quitó su ropa, desabrochando su corsé que se deshacía desde adelante. Deshizo encaje por encaje, eventualmente liberando sus pechos y deslizó el corsé de sus brazos. Ella se quedó allí orgullosa mientras se quitaba la falda y se quedaba parada desnuda enfrente de nosotros. Ella era tan confidente y segura de sí misma.

"Bésala. Ella sabe muy bien. Quiero que sepa cuánto. Quiero se pruebe a sí misma" ordenó.

Inmediatamente me sentí enferma y entré en pánico mientras me agarraba más fuerte contra él y Alice subía a la cama y se inclinaba, besándome suave y dulcemente incluso. Esperaba que fuera más ruda. Me tomó por sorpresa mientras sacaba su lengua en mi boca. Podía probarme a mí misma en sus labios. No sabía qué pensar. Sentí más lágrimas correr por mi cara mientras ella rompía el beso y miraba expectante a Jasper.

"Haz que se venga de nuevo, Alice, puedes usar tus manos así como tu maravillosa y talentosa lengua" ordenó.

Alice agarró mis rodillas con mis manos, doblándolas y abriéndolas. Las piernas de Jasper se envolvieron en las mías y las abrieron todavía más y las mantuvieron en su lugar. Alice le sonrió mientras ella se inclinaba y pasaba sus dedos por mis labios, abriéndolos mucho y dirigiendo un dedo hacia arriba para encontrar mi clítoris y frotarlo, haciéndome gemir. Traté de apartarme de ella.

Las manos de Jasper fueron hacia mis pechos, tirando con fuerza de mis pezones, pellizcándolos también. Las sensaciones fueron demasiadas para mí cuando Alice dejó entrar un dedo en mi ano y grité, lanzando mi cabeza hacia el hombro de Jasper mientras me venía de nuevo. Sentí su lengua en mi clítoris y sus dedos dentro de mí mientras explotaba una y otra vez, apretando alrededor de sus dedos. Estaba jadeando y llorando en el oído de Jasper.

Me retorcía y no podía más con ello, era demasiado.

Jasper se inclinó hacia mi oído y me susurró en un esposo acento sureño "Te ves jodidamente sexy viniéndote en la cara de Alice de esa manera."

No pude evitar gemir en respuesta. No había manera de que pudiese decir una palabra, y mucho menos armar una oración completa.

"Eres tan hermosa, Isabella. Me haces ponerme duro. Alice" Ella inmediatamente se detuvo y lo miró, ¿Había acabado ya la tortura?

"Vístete. Puedes retirarte" dijo firmemente. Alice rápidamente se levantó y sin una segunda mirada hacia él, se vistió. Pude escuchar abrir y cerrar la puerta mientras ella salía de la habitación.

Jasper dio unas palmaditas en la cama "De rodillas, Isabella."

Estaba un poco sorprendida por su petición. _¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar ahora?_ Sentí mi miedo comenzar a regresar. No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Pero, Jasper era diferente a los otros que había visto hasta ahora. Hice lo que me pidió y fui sorprendida de nuevo cuando tomó mi mejilla y sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, atrayendo mi cara a sus labios.

Él era tan suave mientras sus labios acariciaban los míos, su lengua pasaba a lo largo de mi labio inferior, demando dulcemente la entrada a mi boca. Abrí mi boca sin vacilación alguna y cerré los ojos cuando el profundizó el beso, su lengua masajeó la mía. No pude evitar el gemido que se me escapó. Nunca me habían besado con tanta pasión y adoración. Me asusté de lo mucho que me estaba gustando esto.

Jasper rompió el beso y me sonrió levemente mientras apartaba el cabello de mi cara "Eres una buena chica por haberte venido con Alice" me dijo "Quiero verte haciéndolo de nuevo para mí" Fui sorprendida de nuevo mientras él llevaba mi cara a la suya, besándome de nuevo. Pero esta vez era mucho más urgente y demandante.

Sentí su mano derecha deslizarse por mi espalda, mi cuerpo se hizo carne de gallina. No rompió el beso, sino que alcanzó entre mis piernas y deslizó sus dedos en mis pliegues, acariciándome. Se sentía tan bien que perdí el equilibrio y caí encima de él, poniendo mis manos en su pecho. Sentí el pánico de ser castigada mientras me alejaba, pero Jasper me presionó contra su cuerpo, gruñendo en mi boca.

Me relajé de nuevo, disfrutando lo que le estaba haciendo a mi cuerpo. Me sentía tan mal pero a la vez se sentía tan bien. Él era muy bueno ocupándose de mi cuerpo y no podía evitar dejarme llevar por sus afectos. Estaba gimiendo contra su boca mientras sentía mi cuerpo temblar, mi orgasmo comenzaba. Jasper pellizcó mi clítoris y forzó a sus dedos entrar en mí, doblándolos. Mientras apretaba alrededor de ellos, grité en mi liberación en su boca, su mano no me permitía apartarme.

Se echó hacia atrás y me miró a los ojos "Eres muy buena recibiendo placer, Isabella" dijo con una mirada seria en sus ojos "Pero, quiero mostrarte cuánto placer puedes tener mientras complaces a otros."

Lo miré confundida mientras su mano soltaba mi cabello. Pasando sus dedos por mi cabello, entonces él alcanzó los botones de su pantalón y se lo quitó, liberando su polla dura de su pantalón. Acariciándose una sola vez a sí mismo, levantó su mano hasta mi rostro y me guió hasta su polla.

_Respira Bella, respira. _Me dije a mí misma. _Puedo hacerlo. Es parte del entrenamiento_. Lo más rápido que aprendiera a hacer esto, más rápido podía regresar a mi vida real. Traté de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo mientras abría mi boca y bajaba en su larga medida.

Lo probé en mi lengua. De hecho no estaba tan mal "Lame la cabeza de mi polla, Isabella. Chupa el pre-semen de la punta y tómame lo más que puedes en tu boca" me dijo en su profundo acento. Hice lo que me dijo y le escuché gruñir de placer mientras le sentía golpear mi garganta.

Le sentí pasar su mano una vez más por mi cabello mientras chupaba y rozaba mis dientes a lo largo de su longitud, balanceado mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Había hecho esto muchas veces antes para James pero nunca nadie más. Chupaba lo más duro que podía. Jasper impuso el ritmo usando su mano, suavemente instándome a acelerar.

Sentí su mano en mi trasero mientras llegaba entre mis piernas, deslizó sus dedos entre mis labios y encontró mi clítoris, lo frotó y pellizcó. Gemí contra su polla, haciéndolo gruñir en el proceso "Eres una buena chica, Isabella. Me haces sentir muy bien" le escuché murmurar. Su voz era el sonido más sensual que había escuchado. Amaba escucharlo. Me mojé todavía más para él.

Sus dedos entraron en mí, obligando a que su polla entrara aun más por la fuerza. Él golpeó la parte trasera de mi garganta cuando lo tomé todavía más. Estaba sorprendida de que no me ahogara. Él me estaba dado demasiado placer como para pensar claramente mientras lo escuchaba sisear arriba de mí. Él incrementó el ritmo de sus dedos y apretó el agarre de mi cabello.

Los dos estábamos tan cerca. No me había dado cuenta de que podía sentirme de esta manera, mi cuerpo se sacudía y temblaba. "Quiero que te vengas para mí, Isabella. Córrete en mis dedos mientras yo lleno tu boca" dijo con un áspero gruñido.

Dejé salir un grito mientras me sentía venir en sus dedos, cuando se doblaron dentro de mí me enviaron directo a mi orgasmo. Mi propio grito pareció mandarlo a su orgasmo, derramando su semilla en mi boca "Bébela, Isabella, sigue chupando hasta que esté limpio" jadeó Jasper.

Cuando estuve segura de que estuvo limpio, lo dejé ir y me incorporé un poco para mirarlo. Él se volvió a poner sus pantalones, abrochándolos rápidamente.

"Has sido una buena chica para mí esta mañana, Isabella" Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello una vez más, inclinándose y besando mi cuello, haciendo carne de gallina todo mi cuerpo.

Se levantó del a cama y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola. Mirándome de nuevo, me dio una media sonrisa y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta.

Escuché su voz hablarle a alguien en el pasillo "Trae a un sumiso para que practique sus mamadas. Ella tiene espacio para aprovechar."

Quería morirme. _¿Cuándo terminaría la humillación?_

_

* * *

_

Bella esta loca. Si a nosotras nos estuvieran haciendo eso, nosotras encantadas(?). ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejen un review, ladies, así sabemos que les gusto! ;)

+Citricos.


	5. Capitulo 5: Miercoles, día tres, parte B

**Disclaimer: **Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendra una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T: **Tengo que hacer la advertencia de un ligero slash en este capitulo. Y para las Team Edward, ¡aquí lo tienen! Nos leemos abajo, ladies.

**Agradecimientos**: konaahcullen lo tradujiste muy bien, linda; y a sparklinghaledecullen por betearlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Oí a alguien caminar hacia la sala y rápidamente me apresuré a la orilla de la cama y traté de ponerme en la posición correcta. Tuve la suerte de quedar de rodillas, como tenia atada las manos alrededor de mi cuello alcancé a depositar mi mirada hacia abajo antes de ver a Esme caminar rápidamente en la habitación. Ella fue seguida directamente por Ángela, que traía una bandeja de comida. Di un suspiro de alivio. Al menos yo sabía lo que iba a estar pasándome a mí para los próximos veinte minutos. El saberlo era reconfortante.

- Ángela, vigila a Isabella. Tengo que organizar su clase de la tarde- dijo esme, que hablaba con leve molestia en su tono y luego de un rato se marchó.

Ángela se acercó a donde me encontraba. Me sonrió levemente, mientras me entregaba la bandeja. Cuando me senté en el borde de la cama, no podía creer que me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a estar desnuda delante de otras personas. Llegué a la comida y rápidamente empecé a comer, no podía creer el hambre que tenía.

Ángela se quedó allí y me miraba comer mi almuerzo en un silencio cómodo. Después de unos momentos por fin me habló en un susurro . "¿Cómo va tu lección de la mañana, Bella?"

Podía sentir el calor comenzar a subir en mi cara mientras yo miraba lejos de ella, mirando a mi plato. Tomé el último pedazo del bocadillo y me lo metí en la boca, tratando de darme prisa y terminar. Tenía una serie de preguntas que quería preguntarle a Ángela cuando tuviera una oportunidad.

-No te avergüences Bella, esto es lo que firmaste

¿Firmado? ¡Ella tiene que estar bromeando! No me he registrado para esto. Abrí la boca, lista para preguntar de qué estaba hablando, cuando oímos pasos en el pasillo. ¡Maldición! Se me fue mi pregunta de nuevo. Las dos nos volvimos a nuestras posiciones, de rodillas en el suelo justo antes de que Esme volviera a entrar en la habitación. Ya estaba aprendiendo.

Esme fue directamente hacia mí, me cogió del brazo y me levanto sobre mis pies "Ven, Isabella.", Dijo en un tono de voz sin sentido, y me sacó de la habitación.

"Déjeme por favor ir al cuarto del baño", yo rogaba secretamente cuando ella me llevó por del pasillo hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. "Pare y abra la puerta", "por favor pare y abra por favor la puerta…" Cantaba mientras que ella puso su mano en el tirador al cuarto de baño. Si pudiera demostrar la emoción estaría haciendo un baile.

Esme abrió la puerta y me llevó en el cuarto de baño adonde finalmente conseguí tener otro momento humano, por supuesto con Esme que me ayudaba. No me importó. Me parecía apenas relevante.

Esme no me volvió de nuevo a mi sitio después de eso. Me llevó abajo del pasillo a otro sitio. Me sorprendió lo que vi y no para ayudar sino para jadear ruidosamente.

En el piso estaba el hombre con el pelo de bronce, desnudo en una posición sumisa con sus manos atadas detrás de su cabeza. Esme me soltó para que fuera y me puse al lado de él, copiando su posición. Incluso ni siquiera conseguí una mirada del resto del cuarto porque me dio una sacudida eléctrica. ¿Qué iba a suceder aquí?

Oí la salida de Esme del cuarto. Y entonces silencio. Todo lo que podía oír era el sonido de nuestra respiración. Estaba totalmente en el borde de mi miedo mientras que el hombre al lado mío parecía un poco más relajado. ¿Él sabía lo que iba a suceder?

Levanté mi cabeza un poco para ver si podría conseguir una buena mirada en el cuarto. Había una tabla de cuero, bancos de cuero, y un escabel. ¿Para qué era todo esto? No quisiera ni saber. Miraba alrededor de las paredes, asimilando todo. Podía ver las paletas y los azotadores de todo tipo de tamaños y materiales que me hicieron enfermar de la sensación, me asusté. Haría lo que quisieran y así no tendrían la ocasión de utilizarlo en mí.

Cerré los ojos para que no me diera pánico y comenzara a llorar de nuevo, tomé algunas respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmarme. Imaginé que estaba en una playa con arena entre los dedos y escuchaba el agua rompiendo en la orilla. ¡Oh, ¿A quién estoy engañando? Como si eso fuera a funcionar.

Empecé a concentrarme en mi respiración de nuevo. Después de un rato se calmó un poco. La habitación no era tan temible cuando no había nadie aquí para hacer lo que ellos quisieran.

Tuve la suerte de echarle una mirada de reojo al hombre arrodillado junto a mí. Lo único que llevaba él, era un collar de plata de Niza en torno a su cuello. Era el mismo que Mike llevaba el otro día. Me pregunté si eso significaba algo. La idea de Mike me hizo estremecer, sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de eliminarla. Miré el cuerpo de este hombre y yo no podía dejar de ver la forma esculpida que tenía. Se podía decir que era trabajador, por el hecho de que tenía un cuerpo muy bonito. ¿Qué hacía yo mirándolo de esa manera?

Cerré los ojos y aparté la mirada de su rostro, concentrándome solamente en el piso de la habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo íbamos a tener que esperar? Él no movió ningún musculo y ni siquiera me ha mirado alguna vez. Yo habría pensado que era una estatua, salvo porque lo veía respirar.

Justo cuando me empezaban a doler las rodillas y pensaba que sería imposible dormir en esta posición, se escucharon pasos acercándose a la habitación.

"Bien, muy bien." Oí la voz de Carlisle por la espalda cuando cerró la puerta. Sentí que mi cuerpo al instante se tensaba.

Se acercó al centro de la habitación lentamente. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre nosotros. "Isabella, camina de rodillas y acércate a mi" Mandó con firmeza. Era difícil pero poco a poco me abrí paso hacia él. "No tenemos todo el día, Isabella." Me dijo con impaciencia. Traté de acelerar mis movimientos, llegué hasta él y él me arrodillé ante sus pies.

Me acarició el cabello, y luego se pasó los dedos por su ropa, pensando que era un perro. Metió la mano en la parte delantera de sus pantalones de cuero y se bajo el cierre de estos. Liberando así su polla ya erecta.

O dios, ya sabía que venía ahora. "_no bella, no desistas ahora, tu puedes hacer esto"_

Carlisle tomó la parte posterior de mi cabeza y entrelazó los dedos por mi pelo, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás un poco, entonces me miró. "Abre tu boca, Isabella." Ordenó. Poco a poco, abrí mi boca. Puso su polla dura en forma rápida en mi boca de forma que parecía que estuviera amordazada. Era enorme y yo sabía que no cabría pero siguió metiéndose a sí mismo más y más en mi boca "Eso es todo, Isabella. Buena chica. Ahora relaja la garganta "¿relajar la garganta? Bueno, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sentí su polla tocar mis amígdalas y yo sólo sabía que me iba a ahogar.

"te dije que relajaras los músculos de la garganta, Isabella"-Carlisle me gritó. Traté de hacerlo cuando lo sentí avanzar más en mi boca y empecé a respirar por la nariz. Empezó a meter y sacarla de mi boca rápidamente marcando él el ritmo con su mano en mi cabeza. Fue más difícil de lo que podía haber imaginado.

"Estoy tan contento de que James haya recurrido a nuestros servicios, tienes una boca sorprendente Isabella" hablaba entre jadeos "Jasper tenía razón, no estás nada mal , usa los dientes para masticar la cabeza" hice lo que me dijo, mastiqupe su cabeza con los dientes. "eso es todo… hum un poco mas…" el gimió mientras aceleraba el ritmo con la mano y sentí que su polla golpeaba la parte trasera de la garganta una y otra vez.

Lo sentí estar a punto de venirse en mi boca y trate de succionar lo más rápido posible para que ésto terminara de una vez.

Trató de acelerar el movimiento de mi cabeza moviendo su mano encima de mi cabeza. Usé los dientes para acelerar el proceso, sentí una lágrima en mi rostro cuando se vino en mi boca.

Podía sentir el gusto de algo pegajoso y espeso deslizarse por mi garganta. Con su polla aun adentro de mi boca traté de concentrarme en tragar el semen y a la vez respirar por la nariz. Era un desafío más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado.

"Bébete todo Isabella, hasta la última gota" aspiré y lamí hasta dejarlo completamente limpio y el salió de mi boca y sentí la liberación de mi cabello. Rápidamente se subió sus pantalones de cuero.

"_Gracias a dios que esto ya termino"_

"Levántate Edward y ven aquí" dijo Carlisle. _Oh por favor, no mas! _Sentí que otra lágrima bajaba por mi rostro. _Mantén la calma Bella, __no demuestres que estás molesta y disgustada por esto, sólo acaba de una vez por favor, y así, él y tú pueden esperar volver a sus habitaciones para la noche. _Yo estaba tan ocupada dándome un monólogo internamente que no me di cuenta de que Edward estaba de pie delante de mí. Yo solamente podía ver sus pies mientras tenia la mirada al suelo.

"Vamos a probar el auto-control, Edward. Vamos a poner los hermosos labios de Isabella alrededor de tu pene y ella te lo va a chupar y lamer y tu no vas a gemir. Si lo haces, habrá un castigo que no te va a gustar. ¿te quedó claro Edward?" no podía ver ni oir la respuesta, así que supuse que el asintió con la cabeza. Yo sabía por experiencia que no querría desobedecer a Carlisle.

"Isabella, abre" Carlisle me mandó con firmeza. Abrí la boca y miré la polla de Edward por primera vez. Mis ojos casi se salen de mi cabeza. Era mucho más grande que la de Carlisle. Creo que voy a ahogarme. _Relájate, relájate…_seguía cantándome mientras que me lo llevaba a la boca hasta llegar a la garganta.

"Eres buena, Isabella, pero una vez que mejores, serás brillante." _Oh, eso es algo a que aspiro a ser, brillante con la cabeza._ ¡Ya puedo ver porque James pidió esto!_ Comentario sarcástico por mi parte. Me deja para que aprenda y eso es lo que hago, creo que ya tengo listo mi informe. _Ok, estaba bromeando si pensé eso. Nunca he tenido gusto de hacer esto. Tengo esta sensación de que debía comenzar a aprender para tener el gusto. Yo estaría haciéndolo mucho más seguido.

"Ella es tan natural para esto, ¿no crees Edward? ¿Esto es tan bonito de ver no?" la voz de Carlisle era obviamente tratando de obtener una reacción de Edward. Realmente empecé a sentir pena por él.

"Sus labios se ven bien alrededor de tu pene. ¿No te parece Edward?" sentí que su polla se contraía en mi boca mientras que Carlisle lo seguía atormentando. Podía sentir su aguda respiración mientras trataba de mantener el control de sí mismo.

"Isabella, mira la cara de Edward. ¡Ves la alegría que le traes a él?" a mi pesar, levanté la vista y en su rostro se notaba el dolor que estaba pasando. Era muy difícil tratar de no mostrar su liberación, pero a simple vista se veía que iba a perder en cualquier momento. Me sentí mal por hacer esto con él cuando se notaba que claramente él no quería.

Carlisle se movió hasta quedar detrás de la espalda de Edward. "¿te gustaría que te acariciara el culo Edward?" pude ver que el me miraba desde el hombro de Edward. "mmm… es que es tan bonito de ver" Edward de pronto empezó a empujar dentro de mi boca violentamente y me tomó por sorpresa cuando se dio a conocer en mi garganta.

¡Oh no! ¿Qué significaba esto? Cuando aspiraba y lamía su polla dejándola limpia, oí a Edward sollozar.

"Qué decepción Edward. Necesitas tener más auto-control con esto muchacho". Tuve la suerte de echarle otro vistazo a la cara de Edward y ver como ésta cogía un destello de ira.

Carlisle se dio la vuelta hacia mí. "Isabella Levántate" Hice lo que me dijo de inmediato. Se inclinó, agarrando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me besó con fuerza. Se repartieron mis labios con los suyos y sacó la lengua en mi garganta.

Realmente no esperaba esa reacción cuando se quejó en mi boca y me soltó. "Buena chica, Isabella. Eres tan sensible. Creo que tienes la necesidad de reforzar tu formación, hasta tus muecas."Él dijo, mirando complacido.

¡Oh, Dios¡, ¿qué significa eso? No tuve que pensar mucho en eso cuando vi que agarró el brazo de Edward y lo llevó hacia el banco. Flexiono sobre él para que sus piernas se separaran y su culo se enfrentara a la pared, su rostro se volvió hacia mí y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Parecía avergonzado. Mi corazón se fue a él.

Carlisle empezó a atar las piernas de Edward en el banco para que estuviera detenido.

¡Oh, Dios ¿ qué iba a pasar aquí? empecé a sentir mucho miedo por él. Podía sentir muchas lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos sin ruido alguno, tantas lágrimas que hasta Carlisle llegó a mojarse los pies en la pared.

Solté un pequeño sollozo al mirar a la cara de Edward y él me miro a mí. Mi cara debía haber mirado con horror, ya que me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y me dijo con los ojos que estaba bien.

"Cuenta hasta veinte", dijo Carlisle con ira en su voz que hizo temblar mis piernas.

Oí el chasquido de la pala en la parte inferior de Edward. Yo no podía ver a Carlisle brutalmente golpeando a Edward, quien me miró a la cara y sentí lástima por él. Me sentí mal, mientras que escuchaba a Edward contar los golpes y nunca quebrando su voz.

El temor comenzó a bombear a través de mí mientras yo pensaba en la posibilidad de lo que me podría pasar si desobedezco a Carlisle. Me prometí entonces, que hay que hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para complacerlo, era la única persona que no quería entrar en el lado equivocado de -siempre.

Cuando llegó el último golpe de Edward, me di cuenta de que no había ni siquiera un ruido que no sea el del lugar. Yo no lo podía creer. Tenía que tener dolor. Me di cuenta de que Carlisle no se lo iba a dejar fácil.

Me di cuenta de que tenia lágrimas en mi cara, por el castigo que había pasado en frente de mí. No quería que él fuera más castigado. Me hizo darme cuenta de que tan enfermo y retorcido es este juego el que estábamos jugando. Uno de nosotros, de cualquier manera, iba a ser castigado, que era o si le llego o si no se realizo con satisfacción. Esto es lo que quiere Carlisle.

"_Por favor, que éste sea el final de esto, no quiero más crueldad"._

Carlisle puso la paleta en la pared y volvió a Edward, frotándole las mejillas del culo. Edward cerró los ojos, obviamente disfrutando de la sensación. Carlisle se detuvo y comenzó a deshacer las correas de las piernas de Edward.

"Date la vuelta Edward" dijo Carlisle. Edward lo hizo, parecía que estaba tan cómodo como Carlisle le detuvo en la banca, pero esta vez con él hacia arriba. Su polla estaba dura y espesa.

"Isabella, de rodillas" Él me ordenó sin darme un segundo vistazo. Caí de rodillas delante de Edward. "Ahora, veamos si puedes tener más control en esta ocasión, Edward."

Carlisle me miró y vi una amenaza en sus ojos. Yo sabía lo que él esperaba de mí y rápidamente tomó la polla de Edward y la puso en mi boca. Pude ver a Edward temblar debido a la sensación de mis labios atacarlo en la parte posterior de la garganta, una vez más.

Edward comenzó a mover de arriba hacia abajo su pene en un ritmo, con el rabillo del ojo pude ver Carlisle Abriendo la tapa de la parte delantera de sus pantalones de cuero nuevo, sacó su polla y empezó a masturbarse. Se acercó a Edward y le jaló la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Abre Edward." Él me miro a los ojos mientras metía la polla de Carlisle en su boca. Carlisle se quejó ante la sensación y empezó a marcar el ritmo, metiendo dentro y fuera de él con saña.

Sentí la polla de Edward en una contracción en mi boca. No iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se corra de nuevo. Sentí pena por él, mientras que él comenzó a mover sus caderas, empujando a sí mismo en mi boca un poco más rápido.

"Mierda", oí gruñir a Carlisle. Yo sólo esperaba que llegara antes de que Edward lo hiciera. Vi a Carlisle mirarme para asegurarse de que seguía haciendo mi parte. Edward se movió una última vez y se vino en mi boca. Repetí mis acciones, lamer y limpiar su polla. Me arrodillé de nuevo y justo antes de echar una mirada al suelo, acomodé las manos detrás de mi cuello. Vi una sonrisa en Carlisle cuando cerró los ojos y se vino en la boca de Edward.

Carlisle se apartó de la mesa y se acercó a la pared. Miré de reojo y lo vi pulsar un botón.

"Creo que todavía vas a trabajar en esta lección un poco más Edward" Carlisle le habló con suficiencia en su voz. Obtuvo exactamente lo que quería.

Comenzó a deshacer las correas de las piernas de Edward mientras caminaba a mí alrededor. Aparte de sus movimientos todo lo que pude oír fue jadeando a Edward mientras trataba de llevar su respiración bajo control.

Carlisle estaba junto a Edward y le agarró del brazo, ayudando a levantarse. Edward tuvo cuidado de no darme patadas accidentalmente cuando fue llevado a la pared. Automáticamente, alzó los brazos hasta las cadenas encima de su cabeza, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba como eso que le había ocurrido antes.

Tragué saliva y no podía apartar los ojos de lo que iba a pasar delante de mí. Así que me impactó cuando no me di cuenta de que Esme había entrado en la habitación. Ella me agarró del brazo y me llevó a mis pies con rapidez.

En cuanto lo tuve a mi espalda, Esme me sonrió. "Es la hora de tu baño, Isabella." _Genial_. Por lo menos yo sabía lo que venía en este momento. Mi pensamiento se dirigió directamente a Edward, en cuanto oí a Carlisle decir "Creo que necesitas otros veinte golpes. ¡Ahora cuenta!"Yo solamente oía el ruido de la paleta de golpeando a Edward durante todo el camino hasta la sala.

Me sentía tan sucia, realmente estaba esperando una sensación de limpieza, incluso si no podía hacerlo yo misma. Es mejor que nada. Tenía la esperanza de ir a dormir después de esto. Estoy tan cansada.

Esme esta vez no se puso detrás de mí como siempre, cosa que me sorprendió. Me ayudó a meterme en la bañera, la cual estaba llena. Yo tenía mucho cuidado de no tocarme a mi misma para que no me castigaran y para tener mi libertad aun. Llegue al fondo de la bañera y mis músculos inmediatamente se relajaron.

Por alguna razón, ya no me sentía mal cuando me veían desnuda. Me di cuenta de que mis manos no estaban atadas ¿la sesión que tuve recién habrá marcado alguna diferencia? ¿O quizás me estoy acostumbrando a esto? O solamente quizás estoy demasiada cansada para prestar atención. Me sentía tan bien estando en el agua relajándome.

Esme cogió la esponja de nuevo, le puso aceite y la sumergió en el agua. Empezó a frotar la esponja por mi cuerpo como si de un masaje se tratara. Se sentía tan bien que me empecé a relajarme más y deje escapar un gemido suave.

Movía la esponja en un movimiento circular, pasándola por mis pechos, frotando mis pezones con la esponja hasta formar que estos se endurecieran. Traté de no mover o hacer un sonido, pero no pude evitar el calor subió a mi cara. Esme me miró y yo trataba de respirar lo más normal que he podido para demostrar que no me vi afectada por sus acciones, incluso si mi cara me delataba.

Continuó por mi cuerpo, empezó a masajear mi estomago y yo lo sentí contraerse. Yo sabía lo que iba a venir. Me sorprendí cuando se detuvo de pronto, agarro el aceite y le puso más a la esponja. Fue hasta mis pies y empezó a lavarlos, mientras a mí se me producía un leve cosquilleo.

Puso ambas manos entre mis piernas, sentí su mano en mi labio inferior y puso la esponja en mi clítoris, frotando en pequeños círculos, una y otra vez. Froto más abajo, mientras que yo no podía dejar de subir las caderas hasta sus manos. Se me escapó un gemido cuando ya no sentí su contacto.

"Ahora levántate Isabella" me ayudo a salir del baño, "te voy a secar y voy a llevarte a la cama". Me paré frente a ella, llevando automáticamente mis brazos detrás de mi cuello, de pie, con las piernas a la altura de los hombros.

Esme sonrió satisfecha de mí mientras alcanzaba la toalla y la envolvió alrededor de mi, acariciándome me seco. Ella no frotó mis piernas, cosa que me sorprendió. Ella solamente palmeó sobre mis piernas. Me daba vergüenza, porque yo quería más. Arrojó la toalla en el baño, me agarró del brazo y me condujo por el pasillo de vuelta a mi habitación.

Al entrar a mi dormitorio, vi que había nuevos arneses. Cerré los ojos y empecé a concentrarme en mi respiración mientras ella me llevaba al centro de la sala, liberando mi brazo. Me dejó de pie, mirando hacia abajo esperando, preguntándome ¿Qué es lo que viene ahora? Me preguntaba en qué lugar del mundo te ponían arneses. Yo tenía los puños encima de la rodilla y las muñecas.

Esme recogió el primer manguito de la cama, enrollándolo alrededor de la parte superior de mi muslo apretándolo hasta que quedo firme. Se acerco a la cama y cogió el otro puño y lo puso como lo había puesto en mi otro muslo.

"De rodillas en el centro de la cama, mirando hacia la pared, isabella" ordenó. Rápidamente hice lo que me pidió. Yo no quería que me castigaran.

"¡Las manos detrás de la espalda!" Accedí de inmediato. Sentí sus clipes juntos. "agacha la cabeza hasta el colchón." Apoyé la cabeza hacia abajo lentamente de modo que no me cayera de la cama. Luego junté el muslo con los tobillos. No fue doloroso, pero no fue realmente cómodo tampoco. No podía ver nada realmente, solamente la pared en blanco. ¿Cuánto tiempo me iba a quedar así, con mi culo al aire? Esto es completamente humillante.

Oí a Esme salir de mi cuarto, dejándome en el silencio total. Yo estaba bastante segura de que ella no dejó la puerta abierta. Qué bueno, así nadie podría ver mi culo al aire y atado así. Ella no me había puesto el tapón, así que sabía que ella o alguien iba a venir pronto.

Oí pasos detrás de mí. Eran más pesados que los de Esme, por lo que no tenía idea de quién era. Sentí mucho miedo! ¿Qué me va a pasar? Los pasos se detuvieron junto a la cama. Tragué saliva y cerró los ojos en anticipación de lo que estaba por venir.

Sentí que una mano me tocaba el trasero, acariciándome. Entonces comencé a temblar.

* * *

¿Review?  
Admitan que el Carlisle/Edward fue lo mas sensual del mundo(?)  
+Citricos.


	6. Capitulo 6: Miercoles y Jueves día 3&4

**Disclaimer: **Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendra una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Lamentamos que tardemos tanto en actualizar esta historia. Los capítulos no son tan largos, y somos muchas chicas, lo sabemos, pero tenemos fundamento(?) La historia fue eliminada por FF, la original, así que para empezar, eso nos causo problemas. Después nos enteramos que la historia estaba siendo subida en un blog, así que regresamos a lo mismo. Surgieron pequeños problemas –traductoras desaparecidad, traducción no-bateadas-, en fin, un monton de cosas. Pero no crean que dejaremos de traducir esta historia. No, nos hechamos el compromiso e intentaremos subir capitulo cada semana. Ahora, ¡gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews! Esperemos que no bajen, por que nos desaniman. Y tambien esperamos que todos nuestros percances terminen pronto. Nos leemos abajo.

**Agradecimientos**: MichelleBecket por traducirlo y a sparklinghaledecullen por batearlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**BPOV**

"Que hermoso trasero tienes, Isabella." Susurró a mi lado mientras mis piernas empezaban a temblar. Al menos sabía quien era, sin embargo, el pensamiento no me hizo sentir mejor. Mi siguiente pensamiento fue... ¿qué es lo que me iba a hacer? Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable en mi vida. No me podía mover, apenas inmutarme, me abría para hacerme algo.

Todo lo que podía oír era mi respiración haciéndose más pesada por el miedo. Quería llorar. Estaba tan asustada. Carlisle mantuvo su mano paseándose por arriba y abajo sobre mi espina dorsal y mi centro. Se sentía tan espeluznante y me tenía al borde.

Jadeé cuando su mano fue lentamente entre mis piernas, sus dedos se extendían entre mis labios menores y se deslizaron entre ellos, frotando mi clítoris. Y, después, metió sus dedos dentro de mí.

"Tut, tut, Isabella." Me susurró. "Me sorprendió lo bien que lo hiciste hoy. Teniendo tu pequeña boca al rededor de las pollas es uno de tus fuertes, o eso parece." ¿A donde quería llegar con eso? "Fue una lástima que no necesitaras ser castigada esta tarde, pero ahora tengo un deseo, o no, Isabella?" ¿Qué? ¿A donde quería llegar? ¿Por que necesitaba ser castigada? Me sentí físicamente enferma.

"Te dije que tendrías que estar mojada para mí la próxima vez o habría un castigo. Y, ¿lo estás? No, no lo estás." Sentí el peso sobre el borde de la cama. No podía oír o ver nada. Las lágrimas ya se habían extendido y caían por mi rostro.

Después de una agonizante espera, su peso estaba de vuelta en la cama. Deseé que pudiera ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentí su mano en mi centro de nuevo. "Un hermoso traserito, Isabella. ¿Podremos ver cuán hermoso luce de rosa después tu primera azotada?" Ahí me asusté. Comencé a tirar de los amarres, aunque no hacía ninguna diferencia. No me podía mover. Empecé a gritar y sacudir mi cabeza tanto como podía.

Sentí su mano pegar fuertemente tres veces en mi trasero. "Serás silenciosa, Isabella, o agregaré otros veinte a tu lista." Carlisle me gritó.

Nunca había escuchado a Carlisle tan enojado, me asustó más. Estaba intentado tan fuerte tener mis sollozos bajo control.

"Cuenta, Isabella." y ahí fue cuando sentí el primer golpe de la papa. "Uno" susurré con una voz tensa. Se sentía diferente de como había pensado. No dolió tanto como picaba, pero no estaba cerca de lo que me imaginaba. "Dos," Dije ligeramente más fuerte mientras me pegaba. "¡Diez!" Bien, me estaba doliendo, tenía lagrimas frescas en mis ojos. Podía hacer esto. No estaba tan mal. "Catorce," Sentí como si mi trasero estuviera en llamas. "¡Dieciocho!" Bien, dos más. Solo dos más. "Diecinueve," Sollocé "Veinte." No pude evitar relajarme cuando sabía que había terminado. Estaba demasiado tensa.

Sentí las manos de Carlisle empezar a masajear mi centro. Se sentía bien pero igual dolía. No había alguna cosa que pudiera hacer para que se detuviera. Ya había pasado la peor parte.

Después sentí un gel helado en mi ano cuando sus dedos entraban en mi trasero. Su otra mano descansaba en mi centro, mientras frotaba gentilmente mis pliegues, enviando temblores directo a mi estómago, cuando agregaba otro dedo, estirándome; moviéndose dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo. "Muy lindo Isabella." Carlisle me susurró. "Tu trasero se estira tan bien para mí. No puedo esperar para tomarte aquí."

No pude evitar que el llanto se me escapara. Eso iba a doler, y yo no lo quería. "Vas a ser una fantástica sumisa, Isabella. No hay nada que no puedas hacer" Dijo "Es increíble que lo hagas tan bien para ser alguien sin experiencia." Me hablaba tan calurosamente. Estaba sorprendida por la diferencia en su tono de voz.

Él presionó el tapón dentro de mí. Se sentía tan ajustado con eso adentro, mientras lo metía y sacaba. Me estaba empezando a sentir muy adolorida.

"Vamos a ver como haces esto, mi Isabella." Escuché el sonido de un zumbido que venía detrás de mí. ¿Qué carajo era eso? Me tensé y empecé a moverme otra vez. "No. Isabella, relájate, vas a disfrutar esto."

No me tranquilicé por eso, pero me relajé un poco, esperando mi próxima ronda de tortura. Él se agachó, separando mis labios mientras ponía un vibrador en mi clítoris. Grité en sorpresa cuando la sensación de calor inmediatamente llegó a mi estomago.

Lo movía al rededor, aumentado y disminuyendo la presión. Estaba haciendo sonidos que nunca creí que escaparían de mis labios. Tuve que cerrar los labios por la sensación. Me retorcería si no estuviera en esta posición. Él me llevaba y traía al borde con tanta rapidez que yo estaba jadeando, casi gritando.

"Es todo, Isabella. Buena chica." Dijo parándose, golpeando a mi centro mientras se iba dejándome en esta posición. Sentí deseos de gritarle. No, no, no. ¡Necesitaba un descanso! Ese bastardo, nunca me había sentido así y era pura tortura. Lo odiaba, ¿Como pudo dejarme en así? Estaba incomoda en más de una manera. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a dormir en esta posición?

Después de calmarme e intentar ignorar lo desesperadamente que quería juntar mis piernas y causar fricción, caí dentro de un exhausto sueño.

Desperté en la mañana sorprendida de encontrarme en una posición diferente, rígida y adolorida. Necesitaba desesperadamente estirarme. Vagamente recordé a Esme viniendo en la mitad de la noche, acomodándome en mi posición para poder dormir, estirándome por la cama. Sabía que había gemido cuando mis músculos se acomodaban cuando todavía estaba medio dormida. Estaba tan agradecida de estar más cómoda.

La puerta se abrió y Ángela y Esme entraron otra vez. Esme se acercó a la cama, y sin soltarme los puños, me liberó de la cama de nuevo. Entonces me pregunté, ¿qué clase de tortura me esperaba hoy?

"Isabella, inclínate sobre la cama." Hice lo que me dijo antes de que me quitara el tapón. Aun seguía un poco adolorida. "Puedes pararte" Con eso caminó fuera de la habitación.

Me paré lentamente por que mis músculos estaban muy rígidos y adoloridos. Empecé a estirarlos, levantando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, dejé escapar un pequeño gemido. Se sentía tan bien.

Ángela trajo la bandeja hacía la cama sabiendo que me estaba sonriendo. Yo estaba un poco avergonzada, ¿Cómo se vería mi trasero esta mañana? ¿Podría ver marcas? No había ningún espejo aquí para mirar, y me pregunte ¿qué importaba de todas maneras? No era ni aquí ni allá. Tenía la curiosidad sin embargo.

Con un suspiro, me senté delicadamente en la cama, teniendo cuidado con mi piel y empecé a comer mi desayuno.

"¿Cómo vas con todo esto?" Ángela me susurró. "Parece que lo estas manejando un poco mejor."

"Sí, estoy bien." Dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no había sido otra cosa que linda en este hoyo infernal. Si no hubiera visto la cafetería hace dos días, no sabría cuantos estudiantes estábamos aquí. Apenas podía ver a alguno en este lugar que era tan tranquilo.

"Los oí hablar de ti esta mañana" Me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ah?" Dije, repentinamente interesada.

"Aparentemente lo estás haciendo bastante bien y si no hay problemas hoy vas a pasar de esta etapa. ¡Lo que significa que tendrás ropa y podrás comer con nosotros!" Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. "Estaba tan emocionada cuando tuve mi ropa otra vez. Se sentía un poco extraño, pero tampoco estaba esto antes." Ángela rió.

Me sentía un poco emocionada por el pensamiento de la ropa, incluso si era lo que Ángela estaba usando. No se veía muy cómodo y yo nunca lo usaría en mi vida normal. Pero, no me importaba mucho en este punto. ¡Solo quería ropa! ¿Era esto lo que James quería que usara? ¿Algo más revelador? Podría hacer lo que sea que ellos quisieran hoy. ¡Quería la ropa tanto! Necesitaba pasar este programa. Quería que James estuviera orgulloso de mí. Quería irme a casa.

Perdida en mis propios pensamientos, terminé mi último bocado del pan tostado cuando oí los pasos de Esme en el pasillo otra vez. Las dos nos arrodillamos en el piso, lista para su entrada. Me estaba haciendo más rápida en esto. No podía creer cuan útil me estaba volviendo, arrodillándome en el piso de esta manera.

Esme caminó dentro de la habitación. "Isabella, párate y ven conmigo." Mandó. La seguía detrás silenciosamente.

Caminando por el pasillo con Esme empecé a darme cuenta que ya no me sentía avergonzada por no usar ropa. Era probable que fuera porque difícilmente veíamos a alguien, pero seguía sorprendiéndome. Nos dirigimos a una grande puerta de madera sólida. Esme la abrió y la luz era tan brillante que tuve que cerrar mis ojos. Podía sentir la brisa fresca en mi piel. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para darme cuenta de que íbamos a afuera.

Mis nervios hacían que me doliera el estómago. Con lo que vi en medio del jardín, me sentía completamente desconcertada. Había un lindo pilar de piedra, era como los que veías en jardines lujosos sobre estatuas. Pero este no tenía una.

A un lado del pilar había un tablón de madera. ¿Iban a atarme en el pilar y después me pegarían con eso? No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo.

Esme vio mi incertidumbre sobre lo que iba a pasar, porque me agarró del brazo y me guió rápidamente hacía el pillar. Ella estaba impaciente por mi vacilación.

"Súbete al pilar, Isabella." Precisamente hice eso. "Ponte en cuclillas, entrelaza tus manos detrás de tu cabeza." Hice eso. No tenía un espacio para moverme. Si lo hacía de otra manera era probable que me cayera. No quería agregarle otro golpe a mi cuerpo.

Esme se movió en frente de mí y me abrió las piernas lo más que pudo, se dio vuelta y se fue, dejándome bajo los rayos del sol en el pilar. Estaba muy expuesta y podía sentir el aire en mi centro. Era raramente... excitante. No sabía qué hacer conmigo, aquí afuera y sola. Empecé a mirar alrededor del jardín y no vi nada. Necesitaba algo para pensar mientras se pasaba el tiempo y mantener mi cabeza ocupada, así que empecé a contar los ladrillos del muro de la casa.

Justo después pude ver unos jardineros afuera de la esquina de mi ojo caminando hacía mi. Oh, mierda. Ignóralos y pretende que no están aquí. Sentí que mi cara se volvía roja. Estaba tan mortificada, era tan indigno hacer esto, pero me mantuve en cuclillas asegurándome que no moverme mientras ellos miraban hacía mí. Ni siquiera parpadearon. Deben de estar tan acostumbrados a esto que ni siquiera les perturbaba.

Respiré fuertemente, después seguí contando los ladrillos. Había contando casi toda la pared cuando Esme regresó. Pensé que me iba a bajar, así que me alegré. Mis piernas estaban tan adoloridas que en serio quería estirarlas.

"Tus brazos, Isabella." Separé mis brazos de mi cuello, cuidando de mantener el equilibrio para no caerme. Sostuve mis manos en frente, sorprendida de que Esme agarrara la tabla y la pusiera sobre mis brazos. Los balanceó otra vez antes de dejarme una vez más.

Podía ver alguna gente caminando por la ventana mirándome, pero solo los ignoré y volví a recontar mi pared.

Debí de estar allí por horas antes de que Esme regresara. Tomó la tabla, ordenando que me parara. No podía mover mis piernas, que estaban congeladas en esa posición. Me forcé a quitarme del pilar y casi caía en los brazos de Esme. Ella me ofreció una botella con agua y estaba tan agradecida. No podía creer lo que sedienta que estaba.

Esme rodó sus ojos y condujo hacía el interior. Estaba tan asustada por haber caído sobre ella. No sabía que esperar cuando abrió otra puerta.

Miré hacia arriba y enfrente de mi estaba Carlisle y Edward. Edward estaba desnudo en su posición sumisa en el suelo y en frente de él estaba una mesa de cuero.

"¡Oh, Dios esto no podía ser bueno!"

"En la mesa, Isabella." Carlisle me ordenó. Tropecé con él, sin tener el equilibrio suficiente para mis piernas adoloridas. "¡Vamos, Isabella! No tenemos todo el día."

Me apuré y me puse rápidamente sobre la mesa. Estaba frío bajo mi piel, así que se me puso la piel de gallina hasta lo brazos. Carlisle se acercó y pasó sus dedos en mi cabello, quitándolo de mi pecho, mientras pasaba sus dedos entre mi pelo lentamente.

Después camino hacía Edward poniéndose enfrente de él. "Edward, de pie."

Edward se puso de pie rápidamente, con las manos todavía en su cabeza. Carlisle agarró su pene erecto deslizando su mano hacia arriba y abajo. "Recuerda que estamos trabajando en tu control otra vez Edward, pero sería lindo si le das placer a Isabella al mismo tiempo."

Me había dejado de preocupar en lo que me iba a pasar a mí. Solo quería portarme bien con Carlisle para poder avanzar en el programa. Podían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo. Para eso es lo que estábamos aquí. Repetí las palabras de Ángela en mi mente. Puedo hacer esto.

Edward caminó hacia la mesa y abrió mis piernas, arrastrando mi cuerpo sobre la mesa como si no pesara nada, poniéndome directo en su duro miembro. Oh, dios mío, esto iba a doler. Era mucho más grande que el de James.

No pude evitar admirar su pecho. Tuvo que trabajar constantemente para tener músculos como esos. Basta, Bella...

Edward debió de ver que me había tensado. Me miró a los ojos. Dios mío, eran tan verdes. Tomó un profundo suspiro, mientras sus manos tocaban el interior de mis muslos, deslizando desde mis pantorrillas hasta mi sexo, que lo tomó lentamente, apretando mis piernas y masajeando y acariciándolo, haciendo que enviara escalofríos por mi columna vertebral por la sensación.

Y realmente, ni siquiera me había tocado, solo estaba prendiéndome. Estaba mirándole la cara, y no podía resistir sentir lo amable que era conmigo. Era como si se diera cuenta de que esto era incómodo y nuevo. Trataba de hacerlo mejor para mí.

Edward agarró mi tobillo, paseando su mano sobre él tan suavemente, antes de ponerlo en su hombro, haciendo lo mismo con el otro. Se inclinó para adelante, doblándome, haciendo que tuviera mejor sensación. Extendió su mano y gentilmente empezó a masajear mis pechos, moviendo su pulgar sobre mi pezón. Exclamé antes la sensación inesperada que fue directo hacía la boca de mi estómago. Podía sentir que tan mojada te podías sentir cuando alguien te hacía eso. Me confundía. ¿Por qué nunca sentí eso con James? Se sentía mal, pero tan bien al mismo tiempo.

No podía pensar otra cosa en el momento. Pude sentir sus manos dejando mis pechos y rozando mi estómago, hasta llegar a mi sexo. Deslizando sus dedos en él, apartando mi labio inferior, encontró mi clítoris, y lo frotó. Levanté mis caderas hacia el involuntariamente. Una de sus manos se colocó en mi cadera, sosteniéndome abajo mientras lo hacía otra vez con una poca más de presión. No pude evitar que se me escapara un gemido. Se sentía tan bien.

Sentí la punta de su pene en mi entrada mojada que casi goteaba, haciendo que olvidara lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Continuó distrayéndome, frotando mi clítoris al mismo tiempo que entraba en mi cuerpo, llenándome. Oh, Dios mío, era magnifico en esto. No me había sentido tan bien en mi vida entera.

El empezó a moverse lentamente, dentro y fuera de mí. Yo buscaba su rostro, viendo como se movía. Estaba tratando de mantener la calma. El frotó mi clítoris con su dedo otra vez, y no pude aguantar más. Grité con toda mi fuerza ante el orgasmo mientras él entraba y salía. Tenía que sostenerme aún cuando tuve mi orgasmo.

Olvidé completamente que Carlisle si quiera estaba en la habitación hasta que sentí sus dedos entre mi cabello y respirar en mi oreja. "¿No es su polla un maravilloso espectáculo, Isabella?" No pude evitar que se me escapara otro gemido de mis labios, mientras intentaba levantar mis caderas sobre la mesa otra vez. Quería más.

Carlisle me tocó el hombro y deslizó su mano sobre mi pecho erecto, jugando con mi pezón, aplastando y pellizcándolo. Miré hacia Edward, y pude ver el enojo en su rostro. Me sorprendió por un momento. Comprendió que por la mirada en mi rostro lo había cachado y pellizcó mi clítoris. No podía pensar en nada aparte de sus manos en mi cuerpo mientras corría por mis músculos, arriba y abajo. Estaba tan cerca de venirme de nuevo mientras me empujaba, apoyándose en mi para hacerlo aun más profundo. Tocó lugares nunca antes alcanzados. Grité y mi espalda dejó la mesa de cuero otra vez, arqueando mis pechos en las manos de Carlisle.

"Arrodíllate, Edward." Carlisle le habló con fuerza. Edward salió lentamente, haciendo que gimiera. Estaba tan sensible. Después de tener las piernas sobre sus hombros, se puso de rodillas, mirándose bastante enojado.

"Déjame mostrarte como cogerla." y con eso Carlisle se volcó sobre mi estómago, balanceándome, haciendo que me inclinara sobre mis codos y quedara a centímetros de Edward. Parecía tan impresionada como yo lo estaba hace un minuto, hasta que su rostro cambió a ira pura. Pude ver como apretaba la mandíbula y miraba fijamente a Carlisle, pero estaba demasiado ocupado poniéndome en la posición, levantándome las caderas para que pudiera entrar.

"Necesitas tomar el control." dijo mientras entraba en mí con fuerza. Traté de no dejar escapar un sollozo mientras las lágrimas brotaban por mis ojos y caían por mi rostro. ¿Por qué me estaba sucediendo a mí? Estaba tan mortificada y avergonzada de enfrentar a Edward en esto. Intenté enterrar mi rostro en la mesa.

"La cabeza arriba, Isabella. Edward quiere ve tus hermosas expresiones en tu cara mientras yo hago que te corras. Te ves tan malditamente sexy cuando lo haces, ¿a que si, Edward?" Carlisle se jactó.

Levanté mi cabeza, mirando a Edward. Él no dijo nada, pero los músculos en sus brazos estaban flexionados mientras escuchaba a Carlisle.

Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible por Edward, y traicionándolo o salvándome mientras Carlisle alcanzó a acariciar mi clítoris. No fue tan genial cuando me tocaba. No pude evitarlo, pero esquivé lejos de la mesa mientras su otra mano se deslizaba a mí y su pulgar entraba a mi ano. La sensación era demasiado, grité y me vine de nuevo.

Estaba humillada, derrotada y rota mientras Carlisle salía de mí.

"Y así es como se hace" Carlisle alardeaba a Edward. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo.

Escuché como la puerta se habría y vi a Esme entrar en la habitación. Por supuesto, no estaba sorprendida.

Me ayudó a levantarme de la mesa, estabilizándome sobre mis pies mientras me agarraba del brazo y empezó a dirigirme fuera de la habitación. "Lo hiciste muy bien hoy, Isabella. Vamos a limpiarte, alimentarte e irte a la cama."

El único pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia el baño, era que estaba completamente agotada.

Esme me ató a la cama para dormir en la posición. Ni siquiera me molestó. Sabía que esto es lo que iba a pasar. Estaba demasiado cansada para que me importara.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de bloquear el resplandor de las luces. Fue la primera vez que pensé que estaba realmente relajada en este lugar. No era porque me gustara estar aquí. Era porque honestamente estaba demasiado cansada para que me importara, o incluso moverme. Los últimos cuatro días habían tomado su peaje en mí.

Estaba pensando en hoy con Edward. El realmente tenía un rostro amable y su cuerpo era realmente algo bueno para mirar. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos y la lección de esta tarde que no escuché a Carlisle llegar. Me asustó cuando se posó en la cama a un lado de mí.

Ya había separado mi trasero, presionado sus dedos mojados dentro de mí. "Oh, bastante lindo, Isabella. Te estás estirando tan bien para mí." Dijo sonriéndome. "En unos pocos días debería hacerlo y entonces tendré algo de verdadera diversión contigo."

Eso no era lo que yo quería oír mientras trataba de relajarme, así que insertó otro tapón dentro de mí. Este dolió. Era mucho más grande que el anterior.

Carlisle puso su otra mano en mi vientre, justo encima de mi centro. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Deslizó su mano hacía abajo, presionando con su pulgar en los labios de mi sexo, encontrando mi clítoris, frotándolo mientras metía dos dedos dentro de mí.

"Muy bien, Isabella. Eres una principiante muy rápida. Estoy muy satisfecho con tu progreso. Por eso, tengo un pequeño regalito para ti." Dijo en una voz calmada que no había escuchado jamás. Estaba tan feliz de haberlo satisfecho que no necesitaba otro castigo. Casi sonreí.

Puso algo suave en mi clítoris, presionándolo en mí. Exclamé de sorpresa cuando sentí un vibrador en mi clítoris. Era uno pequeño, pero no dejaba de sentirse igual de bien.

Los dedos de Carlisle entraron de nuevo, lentamente bombeando. "Puedes venirte cuando desees, Isabella." Dijo amablemente.

Tuve que hacerlo de otra manera que no lo enojara de nuevo. Había hecho que estuviera satisfecho y no quería que se enojara otra vez. Entonces, cerré los ojos y fingí que James estaba haciendo eso y no Carlisle.

Sentí las sensaciones mientras el vibrador cambiada de velocidades. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Era demasiado. No tenía control sobre mi cuerpo respirando rápidamente y sentí otro dedo agregado a mi goteante centro. Sus dedos empezaron a bombearme más fuerte y más rápido. La otra mano de Carlisle se movió a mi pecho y pinchó uno de mis pezones. Eso me envió al borde, levanté mis caderas. Y Grité cuando el orgasmo llegó.

Carlisle apagó el vibrador, removiéndolo de mi cuerpo. Se puso de pie, sonriéndome mientras llevaba sus dedos a sus labios y los lamía dejándolos limpios. Yo estaba demasiado aturdida por mi orgasmo para reaccionar cuando Carlisle se inclinó y me besó apasionadamente en los labios. Luego salió de la habitación, apagando las luces.

Oh, Dios mío. Estaba tan cansada. No podía pensar en nada mientras cerraba mis ojos y me quedaba dormida.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? A que Edward es un amo *0*  
Por favor, dejen reviews(:  
+Citricos.


	7. Captulo 7: Viernes, día 5

**Disclaimer: **Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendra una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: ¡Hey! Yes, people, acá con un nuevo capitulo. Lamentamos la tardanza, la razón esta en el profile de la cuenta. A Edward!lover, déjenme decirles que este capitulo sale otra vez. Y a las Carlisle/Bella!lover, amaran este capitulo. Podremos ver a una Bella no tan… estúpido, por decirlo bonito, y unos lemons, como siempre. ¡Nos leemos abajo!  


* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con Esme y Ángela caminado dentro de la habitación. Note que alguien me cubrió con una manta otra vez. Debo haber estado muy cansada la noche anterior, ni siquiera me moví y normalmente me despierto un poquito antes de que lleguen.

Esme se acerco a mí y quito la manta de mi cuerpo, me desató y acomodándome en la usual posición encima de la cama para quitarme el tapón y debo admitir que dolió un poquito esta mañana.

"Date prisa y come tu desayuno Isabella, tienes mucho que hacer esta mañana." Y Esme camino fuera de la puerta dejándome con Ángela.

"¿Qué está pasando?" susurré mientras me sentaba en cama para alcanzar el desayuno.

"Tu última mañana de soltera, eso es." Dijo sentándose a mi lado, saltando de la emoción.

"¿Hoy es viernes?" le pregunte a Ángela, no estaba segura de que día era de todos, se mezclaban entre sí, ella asintió de regreso a mí. "¿Qué me va a pasar?" empezaba a sentir un poco mal del estomago, no sabía su podría terminar mi desayuno ahora.

"Prepárate, vas a conseguir ropa y te van a dar a tu amo por el tiempo que estés en la escuela." Dijo como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas "¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar?"

"Honestamente no tengo idea." Le dije. ¿Cómo se supone que sepa?

Ángela sacudió su cabeza hacia mí. "Esto es emocionante, Bella. Muestra un poco de entusiasmo." Me sonrió.

Casi me reí ¿Mostrar un poco de entusiasmo, esto es emocionante? ¿Está loca? No pude evitar sonreírle de regreso. Y como siempre que escuchábamos los temibles tacones de Esme que había aprendido a reconocer en los últimos 5 días. ¿Solamente he estado aquí por ese poco tiempo?

Las dos nos levantamos rápidamente de la cama y arrodillamos en medio de la habitación y enlazamos los dedos detrás del cuello casi en sincronía. Si no hubiera estado un poco preocupada por las actividades de esta mañana habría sonreído. También pude notar que aunque estábamos en la misma posición yo estaba completamente desnuda y expuesta, y Ángela tenía ropa puesta.

Los pies de Esme aparecieron en el marco de la puerta. "De pie y vengan conmigo Ángela e Isabella." Caminamos fuera de mi habitación y por el pasillo. Temía que habitación nos llevaría. Cuando la puerta se abrió era la habitación en la que Ángela me afeitó por primera vez, con la mesa y los estribos. No pude evitar tragar ruidosamente.

"En la mesa Isabella. Ángela átala duro, no queremos accidentes desagradables ahora, ¿verdad?" y ella volvió a salir de nuevo.

La mire en pánico, pero Ángela solo me sonrió de forma tranquilizante y dijo "Tengo que afeitarte otra vez. Date prisa no quiero ser atrapada hablando."

Salté a la mesa y dejé que Ángela me amarrara, aunque no había forma de que me moviera si ella tenía una navaja cerca de mi piel.

Separando las piernas con las ataduras, sentí la sangre ir a mis mejillas una vez más totalmente mortificada de que Ángela me viera en esta posición.

"Hey, soy yo ¿esta bien? Confía en mi Bella. Solo relájate y disfruta." Asentí con la cabeza y traté de relajarme mientras Ángela puso sus dos manos en la parte superior de mis muslos, instantáneamente me sentí mojada mientras ella comenzaba a limpiarme con un paño caliente. Cerré mis ojos y traté de no moverme por la sensación.

Dejé a mi mente vagar un poquito, se sentían como semanas desde que había estado en mi propia cama, y con mi propia ropa. Ropa, eso era exactamente lo que quería aunque fuera su ropa. Sería feliz por eso. Lo más importante, eso también quería decir que estaba más cerca de ver a James, tenía demasiadas ganas de ir a casa, a verlo. Me preguntaba si me extrañaba, el probablemente extrañaba mi cocina. Pensé sonriendo para mí misma.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo va a cambiar nuestra vida después de mi estadía aquí? ¿Qué quería ahora? Pensé que sería casarse y formar una familia. Eso era lo que quería, pero después de estar aquí no estaba segura de lo que él quería de mí. Necesitaba hablar con él y eso no iba a pasar hoy. Mientras más rápido termine este programa más rápido lo puedo averiguar.

Ángela me trajo de regreso mientras me enjabonaba con el gel; en la boca de mi estomago se formaron nudos y mis pechos comenzaron a doler, esperando por ser tocados. Oh, Dios realmente necesitaba una liberación, Ángela me estaba poniendo muy mal con lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Estas disfrutando eso Isabella?" Esme estaba sentada al final de la mesa viéndome. Ralamente tenía que aprender a no cerrar los ojos en este lugar. Me deje llevar tanto que ni siquiera la escuche entrar. Tratar de esconder mis emociones era inútil ya que ella sabía que yo estaba excitada. Sintiendo el aumento de calor en mis mejillas, avergonzada de que me hubiera pillado disfrutando de esto.

"Hazla disfrutar un poco mas por favor Ángela, pero no le des una liberación." Esme se acerco a Ángela mirándonos a ella y a mí. Estaba mortificada de que me estuviera viendo, estaba tan roja, mis pezones estaban duros.

Ángela comenzó a lavarme abajo limpiando todo el jabón de entre mis piernas, entonces la escuche frotándose las manos y de la experiencia anterior sabía que era la loción. Lo que me sorprendió sin embargo es que Ángela empezó en parte superior de mis muslos trabajando su camino hacia adentro. Se sentía tan bien y me hizo gemir en voz alta. No pude evitarlo, simplemente se sentía tan bien, trate de alejarme para hacerla parar. Olvide lo fuerte que estaba atada mientras jalaba de las ataduras**.** Los dedos de Ángela se metieron entre mis labios mientras yo jadeaba alto por la sensación. Nunca me había sentido de este modo, incluso sentía lágrimas en mis ojos mientras yo estaba tan cerca de mi liberación.

"Es suficiente Ángela." Ella se detuvo y lavó sus dedos, quise gritar de frustración cuando ella paro estando tan cerca. Obviamente esto era lo que Esme quería mientras me sonreía liberándome de las ataduras.

Esme me bajo de la mesa y me puso en la bañera en donde me bañaba, asegurándose de tentar mi clítoris demasiado sensible. Era pura tortura y odiaba que quisiera más.

Saliendo de la bañera, no le tomo mucho tiempo secar mi cuerpo con palmaditas cuidando de no darme más placer.

Luego Esme me vendó los ojos me llevo fuera de la habitación por los pasillos, caminamos por mucho tiempo, no tenía idea de donde estábamos. Oí la puerta abrirse, "En tus rodillas Isabella, no te muevas de esa posición." Y después la oí irse. No se cuento tiempo me hicieron arrodillarme aquí, mis rodillas estaban adoloridas y no tenía idea de donde estaba. Oí que alguien se acercaba, me pregunte quien era ¿Lo había conocido antes? ¿Era Carlisle u otro Dom?

"Muy bonito Isabella." Oí la voz de Carlisle. Extraño, pero me alegre de que fuera él y no otra persona que no conocía. Lo oí susurrar alrededor, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Abre Isabella." Y yo sabía inmediatamente lo que quería mientras empujaba su polla dura en mi garganta.

"He estado tan complacido con tu progreso esta semana Isabella." Empezó mientras yo rosaba mis dientes por su polla, después lo succione de vuelta en mi garganta de la forma que le gustaba. Sentí su mano en mi pelo acariciándome mientras lo chupaba y envolvía mi lengua alrededor de su polla.

"Te estás moviendo tan bien a lo largo, debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Mm, fuerte…" murmuro para mí y lo chupe fuerte y me lo trague, obligándome a relajar mi garganta. Lo oí gemir y el mismo se salió de mi boca. Lo que me sorprendió, esperaba tener que hacerlo venirse.

A continuación quito la venda de mis ojos y me puso de pie. Pude ver la habitación en la que estaba por primera vez. Era similar a donde había estado antes tal vez ligeramente más agradable. Estaba en shock, no sabía que esperar, esto me tenia totalmente confundida.

Note que había ropa en la cama. Él se agacho y cogió el corsé y comenzó a vestirme. Hubiera sido más fácil para mí vestirme yo misma pero era como si yo no fuera capaz o no tuviera permitido hacer nada por mi misma nunca más. Todo me había sido quitado, no podía hacer nada por mí misma.

Comprimí el corsé, mis pechos sintieron que estaban siendo aplastados y que se iban a salir del corsé. Estaba tan apretado y casi dolía. Tomo la falda y la envolvió alrededor de mi cintura, otra vez estaba apretada e incómoda. Pero, sin embargo, era ropa y yo no iba a quejarme, no me atrevería a quejarme con Carlisle de todos modos.

"Eres mía Isabella, mientras estés aquí, yo soy tu amo." Estaba tan preocupada con mi nueva ropa que no lo vi de pie sosteniendo un collar. ¡Mierda! "Esta es tu nueva recamara por el resto de tu estancia aquí, hasta que yo decida que estas lista para irte."

Trague saliva y continuó "Usaras esto para demostrar a quien perteneces." Mire el collar, era exactamente igual que los plateados que usaban Edward y Mike el otro día. Camino alrededor de mi y puso sus manos sobre mi garganta. Haciéndome un poco miedosa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"¿Quien es tu amo Isabella? Dijo en mi oído mientras ponía al collar alrededor de mi cuello. ¿Se me permite responderle? No quería ser castigada todavía, así que me quede en silencio.

"Puedes hablar Isabella." Dijo sonando complacido de que no hubiera respondido, así que supongo que hice lo correcto.

"Tú, amo." Dije un poco nerviosa. Esperando que esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

Pasando alrededor de mí, se inclino y me dio un suave beso, me tomo por sorpresa que él fuera gentil conmigo. Paso su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, que nunca se lo negaría. Su lengua masajeo la mía inmediatamente profundizando el beso.

"Tú eres mía Isabella, todo acerca de ti es mío, mientras éste dentro de estas paredes." Dándome vuelta así que mi espalda daba hacia él, el me apretó contra su cuerpo y pude sentir su erección entre mis nalgas.

Susurro en mi oído "Incluso aunque estés cubierta así Isabella, eres mía. Estas a mi disposición en todo momento." Abrió la cremallera de mi corsé, lo que demuestra que tenia fácil acceso a él cuando el tomo mi pecho toscamente en su mano. Los exprimió, tentando el pezón, tuve que morderme el labio para contener un gemido.

Después Carlisle me movió un poco sobre la cama y se inclino sobre mí, moviendo la falda a una lado permitiéndole un completo acceso a mi culo y a lo que quisiera. Esta falda también podría no estar sobre mi cuerpo.

"¿Ves que tan accesible eres para mi Isabella?" dijo frotando mi culo. "Siempre estarás lista para mí." Dijo pasando sus dedos por mi coño y metió dos dedos. Carlisle gimió, "Estas tan mojada para mi Isabella, eres una chica buena."

Estaba tan sensible cuando lo sentí entrar en mí, moviendo sus dedos a mi clítoris, casi me vengo, pero me contuve.

"Eso es Isabella, puedo decirte lo excitada que estas para mi, se que estas cerca. Todo lo tuyo es mío ahora. Tu hermoso cuerpo es ahora mío, tu mente ahora es mía, tus orgasmos son míos. Me darás todo. Voy a permitir que te vengas para mi Isabella." Y él se aporro dentro de mí, no puede evitar venirme.

No se detuvo pero se inclino para murmurar en mi oído "Mm, muy lindo. Tan malditamente apretada y mojada. Otra vez, Isabella. Vente otra vez sobre mi polla" mitras se aporro dentro de mí, el pellizcó mi clítoris mandándome a otro orgasmo, no pude evitar gritar.

Carlisle rápidamente salió de mí, golpeando mi culo haciéndome gritar de la sorpresa. "¿Te permití hacer algún sonido?"

Él me bajo de la cama y me puso sobre mis rodillas. "Abre." Me gruñó. Hice lo que me dijo mientras el metió su polla dentro de mi boca agarrando el pelo de atrás de mi cabeza.

"Iba a venirme en tu apretado y mojado coño, pero si no puedes mantener tu maldita boca cerrada, debemos poner algo en ella. Haz un buen uso de ella." Gruño mientras chupaba duro queriendo complacerlo otra vez. No me gustaba enojado conmigo, así que lo chupe tan duro como podía, tomando todo de él. Lo oí gemir yo murmure un poco haciéndolo gruñir.

Empezó a follar mi boca marcando un ritmo adecuado para él, yo solo lo deje empujar dentro y fuera de mi boca y después añadí dientes, a lo que él gruño.

Estaba siendo bastante buena en ser capaz de tragar y respirar al mismo tiempo. Seguía chupándolo, dejándolo todo limpio.

Mientras estaba flácido decidí hacer algo un poquito diferente, yo quería hacer las paces con él así no sería castigada. Lo tome aun más profundo y succione sus olas en mi boca usando mi lengua para lamer la parte inferior de ellas.

Gimió y comenzó cada vez más difícil y las saqué de mi boca y comencé a usar mis dientes y lengua para ponerlo duro otra vez.

Dejó caer las manos a los lados de su cuerpo mientras daba una mirada a su cara. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, parecía que se estaba concentrando duro para no perderlo. Tome esto como una señal para aumentar mis esfuerzos y rose mis dientes otra vez y luego susurre un poquito tomando todo de él de forma que estuviera en el fondo de mi garganta.

Carlisle se apoderó de mi pelo otra vez tratando de controlar mis movimientos, establecer la velocidad a su gusto, follando mi boca otra vez, entrando y saliendo de mi garganta y boca. Sentí que su polla se sacudió y maldijo "¡Mierda!" Cuando pasó por mi garganta una vez más.

Lo lamí limpiándolo, salió de mi boca metiéndose de nuevo es sus pantalones. Me dio una palmada en la cabeza jugando con mi cabello, como si fuera un perro o un gato.

Luego me levantó mientras me subía la cremallera del corsé, por lo que se volvió difícil respirar otra vez.

Se acerco a la puerta y sin una segunda mirada salió de la habitación. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Me quede en medio del cuarto mirando a mí alrededor. Oí pasos y rápidamente me arrodille en el suelo. Unos segundos más tarde, Ángela entró a mi nueva habitación con un vaso de agua que estaba muy agradecida, también me alegraba ver una cara amiga. Solo sentí alivio de que fuera ella.

Me levante sobre mis pies, le sonreí y ¡casi salto sobre la cama! Estaba tan contenta de tener ropa.

"¡Felicidades Bella!" Ángela me dijo emocionada, dándome el vaso de agua que tomé con mucho gusto.

"¡Estoy tan contenta de tener ropa! ¡Incluso si es esto!" todavía me sentía un poco extraña sin ropa interior, pero los mendigos no pueden elegir. Bebí toda el agua. No podía creer la sed que tenia, o el hambre.

"Oh, ¡escuche a Carlisle te quería! Nunca se sabe muy bien hasta que tienes ese collar encima." Dijo con una sonrisa "Suertuda"

¿Estaba loca? "¿Qué quieres decir con suertuda?" pregunte sorprendida.

"Bueno, Carlisle es muy sexy ¿no?" sentí mis ojos ensancharse con ese pedazo de noticia. ¿Qué hay de su Ben? "Y escuche que tiene cierto fetiche(1) sobre el que insiste" Sentí el aumento de calor en mi cara.

"¿Tu quieres eso?" dije sin creerlo que me estaba oyendo.

"Dios, sí" suspiro "No puedo pensar en nada que quiera mas, Carlisle tomándome por atrás así."

¡Estaba demente! ¡Ella podía tenerlo! Justo cuando estaba a punto de expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta, oímos los pasos subir por el pasillo.

Mirándonos la una a la otra rápidamente nos arrodillamos en el piso.

Esme entró, "Ángela casi es hora de la cena, ¿confío en que lleves a Bella al lugar correcto?" No espero respuesta y se marchó.

Esperamos hasta que sus pasos se perdieron antes de hablar. "tienes que sentarte en la mesa de tu maestro con los otros sub." La mire con confusión.

"Maldición, Bella ¿no tomas nada enserio?" Dándome una sonrisa divertida. Ahora estaba aun más confundida.

"Tienes que sentarte con el grupo de Carlisle, así que cualquier persona con ese collar básicamente. Ese es el dormitorio en el que también estas. Cualquier persona con ese collar esta en esta parte de la casa." Dijo como si yo debiera saber todo eso. Mire el collar de Ángela y vi que era café.

"¿A quién le perteneces?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Pensé que sería obvio" Ella me sonrió.

"¿Esme?" y ella asintió. "Nuestro dormitorio es el de al lado del tuyo, Ben quería que tuviera una especie de Don amoroso a cargo de nosotros mientras estuviéramos aquí, así que él la pidió para nosotros cuando empezamos."

Eso me hizo pensar. ¿James pidió a Carlisle para mí? "¿Cómo la pidió?" Pregunté urgentemente, necesitaba oír esto.

"Él solo pregunto, era una de sus preocupaciones" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso no me dijo nada. No era una petición normal, Maldición.

"Vamos, deberíamos bajar antes de que lleguemos tarde, y no quiero perder nuestra cena ¿Y tú?" sacudí la cabeza "Oh, también después de la cena cuando seamos despedidos, necesitas ir al baño y volver a tu habitación." Salió de la sala, señalando la puerta 'Habitación 4C' ok, podía recordar eso. Ángela me indico que la siguiera poniendo los labios en los dedos diciéndome que necesitábamos estar calladas de ahora en adelante.

Caminando a la cafetería, no podía creer cuantos giros y vueltas eran, nunca sería capas de encontrar el camino de vuelta a mi habitación. Tenía que seguir a alguno de vuelta a mi habitación.

No podía creer lo hambrienta que estaba, me estaba muriendo de hambre, no había almorzado. Oh, bueno, ¡pronto tendría comida! Al entrar a la habitación estaba muy nerviosa, la última vez que había estado en esta habitación estaba desnuda y obligada permanecer ahí delante de todos.

Ángela apunto a la mesa en la que vi a Edward el primer día, le di una rápida sonrisa en agradecimiento e hice mi camino hacia la mesa, no estaba segura de donde sentarme. Dejé de tratar de resolverlo y esperaba que no hubiera orden en los asientos y rápidamente elegí un asiento y me senté.

Había un asiento libre a ambos lados de mí, así que estaba sentada con los ojos bajos. Las dos sillas a mi lado se hicieron hacia atrás y se sentaron, miré hacia mi izquierda y vi a Mike, mi corazón saltó a mi boca. Me asusté de estar sentada tan cerca de él y tener que comer. Así que ¿Quién estaba a mi derecha?

Mire a mi derecha y ahí estaba Edward, yo sabía que iba a estar en mi mesa pero sentado junto a él era una cuestión totalmente diferente.

Tomé una respiración profunda y la solté. ¿Ahora qué iba a pasar?

Todos en mi mesa se pusieron de pie y yo comencé a pararme, pero la mano de Edward me agarro del brazo y lo miré, sonrió y me puso de nuevo en mi asiento, dándome un gesto de la mano para quedarme. Le sonreí débilmente mientras estaba sentada ahí con torpeza sin saber porque me quede en la mesa sola y no podía seguirlos.

Edward regreso a la mesa con dos bandejas. Se inclino sobre la mesa y puso una bandeja delante de mí susurrando en mi oído… "Sé que ya nos conocimos, pero soy Edward."

Me puse muy tímida mientras susurraba de regreso "Bella…" y le sonreí. Qué lindo era para ir y buscar mi comida.

"Mm… Bella, me gusta." Me sonrió cuando se sentó a mi lado.

Sentí la sangre recorrer mi cara cuando me dio vergüenza la implicación. La otra silla se movió a mi lado y Mike se sentó. Escogí este momento para estar muy interesada en mi comida y mirar hacia la bandeja delante de mí.

Sentí una mano en mi muslo izquierdo, deslizándose hacia arriba, rosándome. Se inclino y hablo en voz baja. "Soy Mike, por cierto."

Este chico me estaba asustando, ¿todo el mundo tenía permitido tocarme así aquí? Trate de mover mi silla lejos de él un poco y llame a Edward.

Sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura para no caerme, lo miré para ofrecer disculpas y lo vi mirando por encima de mi cabeza a Mike articulando "¡Basta!" se veía letal, no me gustaría estar en el lado equivocado con él.

El resto de la cena trascurrió sin mas incidentes por lo que estaba agradecida. Seguí al resto de ellos mientras se ponían de pie y tomaban sus bandejas vacías a otra mesa y salían de la habitación.

Por suerte para mi si estaban y vi el número de mi puerta y entre a la habitación. ¿Ahora qué hago? Mierda, tengo que encontrar el baño.

Por suerte para mi, era bastante fácil. ¿Podía hacerlo por mi misma ahora? Tomando la oportunidad mientras no había nadie cerca lo hice y me apuré a regresar a mi habitación, donde mi corazón salto a mi boca y comenzó a martillar en mi pecho porque frente a mí, en medio de mi habitación estaba Carlisle. Rápidamente me tire al suelo y baje los ojos atando mis manos detrás de mi cuello.

O, Dios, ¿va a castigarme ahora por no estar aquí?

"Muy lindo Isabella" dijo sonando calmado ¿eso era algo bueno? Necesitaba tener mi errática respiración bajo control.

"Levántate" dijo todavía en calma, y yo nerviosa, me puse en pie. Pasó su mano por mi cabello, luego ahueco mis mejillas tan suavemente, acercándose. Me besaba muy suavemente, pasando su lengua por mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar que concedí de inmediato, quería que por favor no me castigara, besándolo de vuelta. Él era muy bueno besando, tenía que admitirlo, y era muy agradable cuando era suave y dulce. Todavía me asustaba un poquito, pero podía ver porque Ángela se sentía atraída por él.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Isabella." Dijo desabrochando mi corsé, acariciando mi hombro, se sentía tan lindo. Él me estaba desnudando de manera cuidadosa y amorosa dejando caer el corsé al piso. Sus manos ahuecaron mi pecho masajeándolos, tentando mis pezones, pellizcándolos y retorciéndolos suavemente. Tuve que reprimir un gemido, se sentía tan bien.

Soltó uno de mis senos y la deslizo a la espalda, abrió la cremallera de la falda que cayó al suelo en un charco alrededor de mis pies. Sus manos aun estaban en mi espalda y me jalo más cerca de él, su erección presionando contra mi estomago.

Se agacho y comenzó a besar mis hombros antes de morder mi oído. Podía oír su respiración entrar y salir mientras murmuraba en mi oído "Lo hiciste muy bien hoy Isabella. Estoy buscando seguir trabajando contigo más."

Tuve que luchas contra un temblor, estaba tan excitada por este Carlisle que me impacto.

La mano en la parte baja de mi espalda se deslizó hacia arriba, una mano llena de cabello, tirando suavemente mi cabello atrás, tirando de mi cuello hacia atrás, exponiendo mi cuello y procedió a besarlo hacia abajo, lamiendo y besando hacia abajo hacia mi pecho tomando mi pezón izquierdo, mordiéndolo suavemente con sus dientes. Se dispararon escalofríos en mi espina.

Dios mío, estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que quería que me tocara.

Luego me sorprendió al levantarme al estilo novia y me llevó a la cama, por lo que me lanzó en ella. Se inclinó hacia abajo, continuó chupando mi pezón, alcanzándome y agarrando una de mis muñecas con la correa de la parte superior de la cama. Cambio a mi otro pezón y luego hizo lo mismo con mi otro brazo. La mitad superior de mi cuerpo estaba restringido a la cama y yo estaba luchando por levantar las caderas del colchón. Él dejo mi pecho y comenzó a bajar, besando mí estomago, besando entre mis muslos donde contuve un suspiro. Sentí que cambiaba de posición al final de la cama mientras la cama se hundía con su peso. Coloco sus manos sobre mi tobillo desabrochandoel brazalete que estaba debajo de ella, lo masajeo y beso antes de volver a atarlo a la cama. Repitió el masaje en mi otra pierna se extendió aun mas cuando la sujetó en su lugar.

Estaba completamente indefensa y expuesta a él. Entonces Carlisle se movió de nuevo hacia la cama y lamió entre mis piernas, suspirando al probarme. No pude evitar dejar salir un gemido y levanté mis caderas hacia su boca.

"Déjame oírte Isabella…" dijo mientras movía sus dedos dentro de mí, moviéndolos dentro y fuera de mi, estaba tan mojada. No pude evitar gemir y levantar mis caderas de la cama, estaba tan cerca, se sentía tan bien, tan bien. Entonces el movió sus dedos hacia mi culo presionándolos dentro de mí, metiéndolos dentro y fuera de mi, deje salir otro gemido y mi respiración se estaba volviendo más pesada, cerré mis ojos, no pude evitarlo. La sensación era demasiada.

Sentí su cabello en mi estomago mientras succionaba mi clítoris y metía el tapón dentro de mi deje salir un grito por la sensación y me vine duro dentro de los labios de Carlisle mientras él continuaba succionando y lamiendo, todavía estaba gimiendo y levantando mis caderas por el más grande orgasmo que he tenido en mi vida.

Carlisle comenzó a besar mi estomago de nuevo, besando cada uno de mis pezones hasta que volvió a mi cara.

Se inclino sobre mí, alejando un mechón de cabello de mis ojos. "Duerme bien Isabella. Vas a necesitar tu descanso para mañana." Dijo mientras se inclinó para besarme duro, probándome a mi misma en sus labios, no pude evitar devolverle el beso. Muy pronto se aparto de mi y no pude evitar el gemido que salió de mi boca mientras el salía de la habitación.

¿Qué quiso decir con 'vas a necesitar tu descanso para mañana'? comencé a sentirme incomoda otra vez. Miles de pensamientos empezaron a correr por mi cabeza y dormir era la última cosa en mi mente.

* **Manía, afición**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿A qué la espera si valió la pena? ;)  
Sabemos que es una locura, pero por favor, ¡dejen reviews! :D

+Citricos.


	8. Día 6 Sábado

**Disclaimer: **Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendra una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Bueno, people, no tenemos perdón de Dios(?), lo sabemos; pero aquí está el siguiente cap! A partir de hoy, ahora sí, se actualizará cada 5 días, pero el siguiente estará el viernes. En este cap sale Rosalie

* * *

Día 6 - Sábado

Me despertaron Esme y Alice cuando entraron en la habitación, era el primer día que se me permitía usar ropa. Esme me desató y aventó la ropa hacia mis pies. Levantó una ceja hacia Alice y salió. Bueno, buenos días a ti, Esme. Suspiré mientras Alice terminaba de desatarme y me decía que me inclinara para poder sacarme el tapón, lo cual me pareció muy degradante, estaba acostumbrada a que Esme lo hiciera, pero ¿enserio Alice?

Otra sorpresa, fue que me estaba dando ropa diferente a la del día anterior. Era parecida, pero el estilo era diferente. Este corsé se ataba por enfrente, en vez de la cremallera de atrás.

"¡Hola, Bella!" Alice pasó de seria a 'rebotar' por la habitación. Era totalmente sorprendente de ver.

"Hola." Le sonreí en respuesta. No podía evitarlo, pero sonreírle a Alice era contagioso.

"¿Cómo te ha ido hasta ahora?" Me preguntó, Alice me ayudó a vestirme.

¿Debía contestar sinceramente o con la común respuesta educada? Me preguntaba dónde estaba Ángela.

"Bien. ¿Dónde se encuentra Ángela está mañana?" pregunté, esperando llevar la conversación lejos de mí.

"Ella tiene lección hoy." Dijo Alice mientras guiñaba, era como si fuera una broma privada. "Vamos, tienes que tomar tu desayuno antes de que te lleve a tu clase. No podemos llegar tarde." Dijo ella, tratando de apurarme. Comí todo rápidamente y la seguí fuera de la habitación, lista para encarar la tortura del día. ¿Qué sería hoy?

Alice me llevó en silencio a una habitación en la que no había estado antes. Era sólo un dormitorio. Era una larga cama con solo una sábana de algodón. Había una mesa de noche con nada encima. La habitación era, de hecho, aburrida en comparación a las otras en las que había estado. La única cosa que me sorprendió, fue el enorme espejo en un lado de la habitación. Me hacía sentirme un poco nerviosa. Si la tortura no era obvia, ¿Qué sería?

Alice cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y comenzó a susurrar. "La señorita Rosalie pidió que se desvistiera y la esperara en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la espalda."

La miré, confundida. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Se encogió de hombros. "A Rose le gusta hacer cosas... diferentes. Ya verás."

Tomé una nerviosa respiración. ¿Qué quería decir con diferente? Todo era diferente aquí. Quería preguntar, pero escuché que Esme la llamaba desde el pasillo. Suspiré y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de que saliera.

Me desvestí rápidamente, doblando un poco mi vestido y dejándolo a un lado. Me arrodillé en la cama, con las manos detrás de mi espalda. La posición era casi un poco extraña. Me había acostumbrado a tener los dedos entrelazados detrás de mi cuello. Eché una mirada hacia abajo, simplemente esperando por las torturas de hoy. Ni siquiera comenzaba a adivinar lo que iba a suceder. Sabía que no había manera de adivinarlo. Yo estaba comenzando a aprender que aquí, uno va paso por paso. No podía pensar acerca de lo que se avecinaba. El miedo te daría un descanso y luego te derrumbaría.

Escuché como la puerta se abría suavemente y volvía a cerrarse. Tenía que pelear contra la necesidad de voltear. Estaba aprendiendo a pensar. No quería ser castigada. No sabía qué era lo que Rosalie quería hacer. No quería saber cuál era su forma de imponer un castigo.

"Mm, adorable. Perfecto, Isabella. Demasiado bonito, de hecho." Dijo en una dulce y empalagosa voz. Era obvio que estaba orgullosa porque yo estaba en la posición indicada a la primera.

Me sorprendí cuando sus delicados dedos levantaron mi barbilla. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos por un momento antes de que yo volviera a bajarlos. Me ruboricé, la sensación de temor comenzaba a apoderarse de mí.

"No. Quiero que me mires. Directo a los ojos. Tengo unas cuantas reglas que me gustaría decirte antes de comenzar hoy. ¿Me entiendes, Isabella?"

Asentí con mi cabeza lentamente, regresando mis ojos para mirarla. Eran demasiado azules, como aguas cristalinas. Rosalie era infectantemente hermosa. Era el tipo de chica que tenía tanta belleza, que bajaba tu autoestima 10 puntos cada que la veías. Enrojecí, avergonzada. Nada era claro, pero me habían puesto en un espejo con todos mis defectos, y a esta hermosa mujer.

"Bastante linda..." Susurró, apretando su pulgar contra mi barbilla. "Ahora, éstas son mis reglas. Las seguirás cuando estés conmigo, y sólo conmigo, Isabella. Cuando estés conmigo, hablarás. Si yo hago una pregunta, tú dirás 'sí, señorita' o 'no, señorita'. Si no tienes una respuesta para mi pregunta, dirás 'como guste usted, señorita.' Espero que seas clara con tus respuestas, Isabella. Veamos, ¿Me estás entendiendo hasta aquí?"

"Sí, señorita..." dije en un forzado susurro. Era como si mi voz hubiera sido exiliada... u olvidada.

"Además, quiero que grites de placer o de dolor. Quiero saber si lo que estoy haciendo va funcionando." Se inclinó lentamente hacia mí y me besó en la boca. Tomó mi labio inferior y lo succionó. Sentí una ola de calor llegar hasta mis muslos. Me succionó el labio inferior duramente, pasando sus dientes mientras se apartaba. "¿Entendido?"

"Sí, señorita." Me sorprendió escuchar mi voz tan ronca. Parecía fuera de lugar. Me ruboricé de un brillante rojo. Mi cuerpo me traicionaba una vez más.

"Buena chica. Ahora, otra cosa que deseo que aprendas, es que soy una Diosa y tú me adorarás. Adorarás cada parte de mí que yo te mande. Te enseñaré a adorarme. Con tu cuerpo, tu boca, tus manos, tu lengua... de cualquier manera te gustará. Ahora, desnúdame."

Llevé mis temblorosas manos a su corsé. Gracias a Dios los broches estaban por la parte de adelante. No sé cómo le hubiera hecho si hubiera sido de otro modo. Había docenas de los pequeños broches en la parte frontal de su corsé. Sus senos estaban tan altos y apretados que ni siquiera sabía cómo es que podía respirar. Estaba tan apretado.

Sabía que yo no lo estaba hacienda lo suficientemente rápido, pero, sorpresivamente, no decía nada. De hecho, comenzó a pasar sus dedos a través de mi cabello, una y otra vez. Eso fue extrañamente... relajante. Lentamente regresé mi mirada a la de ella, sus ojos me miraban mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Empujé el tejido de encaje de sus hombros al suelo. Se puso de pie delante de mí, desnuda y orgullosa, sus pechos a pulgadas de mi cara.

"Lo harás más rápido la próxima vez, Isabella." Dijo suavemente. Sabía que era una orden pero ella no era autoritaria. "No habrá castigo esta vez. Ésta es la primera sesión conmigo y quiero que explores tus capacidades sin miedo… Sin embargo, la próxima vez, si no te comportas de la manera que me gusta, mi látigo te dará unas nalgadas a ese glorioso culo tuyo. ¿Me entiendes?"

El miedo brotó en mí. Me tragué los nervios que se estaban construyendo en mi garganta. "Sí, señorita."

Ella tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos una vez más, tirando de mi boca hasta la suya. Nunca antes había besado a nadie con labios tan suaves. Sondeo y suave, su lengua trazó mi labio inferior antes de resbalar en mi boca. Su lengua trazó mis dientes antes de zambullirse aun más. Después de un momento, aumentó la fuerza del beso, su mano se deslizó a mi cabello y liberó mi barbilla. "Ahora..." se calló, pellizcando mis mejillas y arrastrando su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula. "Tú me adoras correctamente. Harás lo que yo diga, ¿verdad, Isabella? "

"Sí, señorita." Dije en voz baja, sintiendo temblar mi labio inferior mientras el aire fresco de la sala me golpeaba, la humedad de su tactohaciéndolo mucho más frío.  
"Mm, bien..." Susurró. "Ahora, dame un beso. En los labios primero."

Hice lo que me mandó, el temblor de mis labios cada vez peor. Poco a poco, mi boca se conectó con la suya. La de ella se movía suavemente contra la mía, sus dedos aún en mi pelo. Se apartó un poco y tomó una respiración profunda. "Bueno, ahora mi cuello. Besa despacio."

Hice lo que dijo. "Duro, Bella, realmente bésame". Gruñó. Una vez más, hice lo que me dijo, presionando los labios más firmemente contra la carne de su cuello. Rosalie suspiró en voz baja, apoyando su cabeza hacia atrás en placer. Podía sentir su pulso acelerar en mi carne.

"La mayoría de subs**(1)** están tan ansiosos de agradar, que babean sobre mí. Eres casi tímida. Es refrescante." Musitó en voz baja, su mano se deslizaba por la parte de atrás de mi cuello para sostenerme. "Mm, sí. Baja. Usa tu lengua."

No estaba segura de qué hacer ¿Debía lamerla? Poco a poco saqué mi lengua, dejando que se arrastrara por la superficie de su pecho hasta que llegué a la parte superior de su pecho. Me detuve, no sabía qué hacer.

Puso su mano en mi barbilla y dirigió mi boca a sus grandes pechos. "Adóralos. Bésalos. Lámelos. "Musitó.

Estaba tan asustada. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Nunca había estado con una mujer como ésta antes. Alice me había hecho esas cosas a mí, pero... Yo estaba atada. Estaba recibiendo. Tímidamente me adelanté y comencé a dejar ligeros besos en la cremosa piel de sus pechos.

"Más duro," casi gimió, su mano se deslizó sobre mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza una vez más. Puso mi boca más cerca, directamente donde ella quería mi boca.  
Apreté los labios más duro contra su carne. Sabía que si no empezaba a hacerlo mejor, ella se enojaría. No quería ser castigada hoy. No podía soportarlo más. Empecé a chupar pedacitos de carne en mi boca, besando alrededor del pezón de su seno derecho. Me sorprendió cuando ella gritó en voz baja, la cabeza caída hacia atrás.

"Eso es. Muy bien. Ahora, mis pezones."

Me quedé inmóvil con palabras. ¿Realmente podía hacer esto? Tragué saliva y llevé mi boca a su pezón rosado y rígido. Parecía como una piedra debajo de mis labios. Lo besé una vez, dos veces, y una tercera vez antes de finalmente cerrar los labios alrededor de él. Chupé la carne arrugada duramente, respirando por la nariz y cerrando los ojos.

"Mierda, Isabella. Buena chica," Rosalie suspiró con un tono entrecortado, el placer se escapaba de su voz. "Usa tu lengua."

Aparté su pezón, sacándolo de mi boca. Aplané mi lengua y la hice rodar a través de su suave piel, trabajando en un círculo. Ella en realidad sabía bien, lo que me sorprendió. No me lo esperaba por alguna razón.

Sentí el calor llegar en mis mejillas, avergonzada por el hecho de que yo no... no disfrutara de ésto. Ella no era cruel ni ruda. Sin embargo, Sabía que iba a cambiar. Pero, por ahora, me gustaría tomar su pequeña amabilidad y esperar que por complacerla, siguiera siendo amable.

Decidí tomar el pezón en la boca de nuevo. Ella pareció disfrutar de eso antes. Rosalie se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, gimió, arqueando su espalda hacia mí.

"Mierda, sí" suspiró "Trabaja en mis tetas con tu pequeña y linda lengua. Se siente tan bien."  
Sus palabras fueron tan sucias en su bonita voz, sorprendiéndome. El calor se cayó de mis mejillas y el cuello hacia abajo, hundiéndose en la boca de mi estómago. Apreté los muslos, avergonzada por la piscina entre ellas.

Tomé una respiración profunda y cambié al otro pecho, yendo directamente a su pezón endurecido. Su cuerpo tembló, con su espalda curvada hacia mí. Ambas manos fueron a mi cabello, dirigiendo mi boca con más fuerza que antes.

"Mmm, Dios. Tu boca es fantástica. No puedo esperar para tenerla en mi coño. Si lames mi coño la mitad de bien de lo que lames mis pezones, no me tomará mucho tiempo venirme en tu linda cara."

Jadeaba contra su pezón por sus palabras, mis ojos ensanchándose. Por suerte, ella no me vio, con la cabeza todavía hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Con las dos manos metió su pezón a mi boca. Al instante cerré los labios alrededor de ella, sabiendo que en cuanto ella terminara, yo también.

"¿Te gusta adorar a mis tetas, Isabella?"

Sabía lo que era la respuesta correcta. No era estúpida. La parte que me hizo pensar fue que no estaba segura de estar mintiendo.

"Sí, señorita."

"Muéstrame lo mucho que te gustan. Manosea ese lindo coño tuyo."

No estaba segura de si esto era un truco o no. Me dijeron que no me tocara. La miré suplicante, con ganas de saber si se trataba de un truco o no. Estaba sorprendida cuando ella me miraba en esa forma, pura lujuria en sus ojos.

Agarró a uno de mis brazos por detrás de mi espalda y casi con fuerza la puso entre mis piernas.

"Te dije que manosearas tu coño, Isabella. ¿Me entiendes?"Rosalie gruño con rudeza.

"Sí, señorita." Susurré contra su pecho. Cerré los ojos, avergonzada de nuevo, cuando deslicé mi dedo dentro de mí. Yo estaba húmeda, más húmeda de lo que probablemente debería haber estado. La vergüenza se apoderó de mí. ¿Por qué esto me afectaba así? ¿Era lesbiana? ¿Bisexual? Estaba tan confundida.

"Coge ese coño más duro," gruñó de placer, metiendo su pezón en mi boca otra vez. Era difícil hacer dos cosas a la vez, complaciéndola a ella y manoseándome al mismo tiempo. Pero, una vez que me puse un ritmo que era cómodo, ni siquiera tenia que pensar en ello.

Mi mente se centró en mi boca y no en la mano. No quería pensar en la presión en mi estómago. No quería pensar en hacerme venir a mí misma. Creo que Rosalie se dio cuenta de esto. Chasqueó la lengua con irritación.

"Isabella. Quiero que te vengas en tu mano. Pero, si no lo vas a hacer no te voy a castigar, quiero que te castigues tu misma. Hm... Creo que me gustaría que te abofetearas ese pequeño e hinchado clítoris tuyo. Quiero que te abofetees ese hasta que estés gritando. Di sí, señorita."

"Sí, señorita" dije en voz baja, con miedo de mi mente. ¿Podría realmente golpearme?

Saqué mi dedo de mi interior, sintiéndolo pegajoso y húmedo. Llevé mi mano hacia atrás lentamente y la deje caer contra mis labios. Rosalie chasqueó la lengua de nuevo. "Duro. ¿Y te dije que dejaras de adorarme?"

"No, señorita." Dije, con mi mirada baja. Me tragué el miedo en mi garganta, obligándolo a bajar mientras que llevaba mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo de nuevo, esta vez más duro. Picaba, un fuerte ruido hizo eco por la habitación, pero no era desagradable. Fue todo lo contrario, en realidad.

Me trasladé al otro pecho, dejando que mi lengua se enrollara contra su carne arrugada de nuevo. Una y otra vez, trace la misma zona, chasqueando la lengua por el pezón cuando me di una bofetada. Ambas, mi respiración y la de Rosalie, se detuvieron. El endurecimiento se volvió peor y peor.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda.." Rosalie se fue apagando, con las manos en mi pelo una vez más. "Duro, Isabella. Quiero oír tus gritos contra mis tetas."

Mi mano automáticamente obedeció, con ganas de aliviar la presión. Gemí en voz alta mientras mis labios se cerraban alrededor de su pezón, rozando mis dientes otra vez.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo, agarrándolo casi dolorosamente. Pero esto no me detenía.

"Rápido, abofetea esos labios de color rosa muy rápido." Rosalie casi gritó, sorprendiéndome.

No pude evitarlo. Mis dientes atraparon su pezón, torciéndolo ligeramente cuando mi propio orgasmo se apoderó de mí, el volumen de mis propios gemidos me sorprendió. Mis muslos temblaban, temblaban mientras yo trataba de sostener la palma de mi mano apoyada en mi centro.

"¡MIERDA!", Gritó Rosalie en voz alta, las manos tiraban de mi espalda. Jadeaba, recargando mi cabeza mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Antes de que fuera capaz de otra cosa, con una sorprendente cantidad de fuerza, Rosalie me echó hacia atrás, jalando de mi pelo. Caí de espaldas en la cama, con los brazos por encima de mi cabeza. La miré fijamente en estado de shock, sin saber qué hacer.

Vi como Rosalie contuvo su propia respiración, un malvado destello en sus ojos. De hecho, podía ver sus fluidos bajando por sus piernas, que ya se filtraba a través de sus bragas y las arruinaban.

"Mm, mira lo que hiciste, putita." dijo, enganchando los pulgares en sus bragas. Las arrastró por sus muslos. Los abrió delante de ella, la oscura tela con sus fluidos. Los retorcía entre sus dedos. "Me hiciste venir. Muy bonito."

Rosalie comenzó a arrastrarse sobre mí, prácticamente me acechaba. Tuve que resistir la tentación de escabullirme en mis manos y rodillas. Traté de controlar mi respiración cuando bajó la boca hasta mi estómago. Tomó una respiración profunda, rozando la nariz hasta el centro de mis pechos hasta que finalmente entró en contacto con mi oído.

"Si eres malditamente buena con mis tetas no puedo imaginar lo jodidamente increíble que vas a estar con mi clítoris. Voy a montar tu cara hasta que me venga." Ella mordió mi oreja, su mano deslizándose entre mis piernas. Pellizcó mi clítoris duro, torciéndolo ligeramente. Gemí en voz alta, los ojos tratando de cerrarse. "Te gusta esa idea, ¿no?"

Sabía el juego que debía jugar. "Sí, señorita."

Se arrastró el resto del camino, rozando su cuerpo suavemente contra el mío, en la más ligera de las formas. Sus duros pezones se rozaron con los míos, enviando un choque a través de mi sistema, antes de que se sentara.

Pensé que habría sido más difícil cuando se posicionó. En cambio, con una gracia y facilidad que me asombró, se posicionó por encima de mi cara, revoloteando encima por pulgadas. Ella agarró un puñado de mi pelo y me tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, obligándome a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"¿Has hecho esto antes, Isabella?"

"No, señorita." dije en voz baja, el olor de su feminidad llenado mis sentidos. Yo habría pensado que olería mal. Siempre había asumido eso. Ella era dulce, aunque salada. Podía oler la loción que usaba y el almizcle que era ella, todo mezclado en uno. De hecho fue muy... agradable, si algo de esto realmente podría considerarse agradable.

"Compláceme, y yo, te recompensaré." dijo, sin soltar mi pelo. Moví mi cabeza un poco, cerrando los ojos. Sacudió mi pelo duramente, obligándome a abrirlos. "Mírame. Quiero ver tus ojos mientras yo monto tu pequeña y linda boca."

La sangre inundó mis mejillas mientras me movía hacia delante, mis ojos fijos en ella. Moví mi boca arriba, dejando que mis labios se presionaron contra los de ella. Besé la carne blanda y suave varias veces, apenas ejercí presión antes de presionar más fuerte. Me hice un poco hacia atrás, lamiendo mis labios mientras pensaba en cómo debía hacerlo. Nunca había complacido a una mujer antes. Antes de esta noche de cualquier forma. No podía entender por qué quería hacer esto bien. Era algo más que el miedo al castigo. No podía entenderlo...

"¿Es tan hermoso que tienes que mirar?" Rosalie dijo burlándose.

"Sí, señorita..."le susurré. Su boca se convirtió en una sonrisa pequeña, con los ojos chispeantes. No creo que realmente esperara mi respuesta. Me di cuenta un poco más tarde que no era necesaria.

"Tan linda, pequeña puta..." susurró, quitándome el pelo de mis ojos. "Por favor, mi puta... Usa esa talentosa lengua tuya."

Tragué nerviosamente y levanté la cabeza una vez más hacia su carne. Lentamente, saqué la lengua y la pasé a lo largo de sus dos labios. Una pequeña cantidad de líquido se filtró de ella, haciendo que el almizcle fuera mucho más fuerte. Pasé la lengua por la hendidura, los jugos se encontraron con mi lengua, y dejé a mi lengua arrastrarse contra sus sensible brote.

"Lame allí otra vez." Ordenó, su voz llena de deseo.

Apoyé la lengua entre sus labios rojos e hinchados, agitando y girando su clítoris, una vez más. Su cuerpo se removió encima de mí, más y más líquido goteaba de ella. Levanté la cabeza un poco más alto de la cama, envolviendo mis labios alrededor de brote. Lo aspiré en mi boca, aumentando la presión de mi lengua en su contra. El sonido de sus jadeos y gemidos llenaban la sala vacía.

"Mierda, sí. Me encanta tu puta boca. No puedo esperar a verla envuelta alrededor de la polla de Emmett. A él le va a encantar."

¿Emmett? ¿Quién era Emmett? El miedo se apoderó de mí al pensar en ese tipo masivo que conocí el otro día con Mike. Me olvidé de eso. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora. No permitiría que el miedo me dominara. No dejaría que me rompiera.

Sus caderas comenzaron a girar y retorcerse encima de mí, moviendo su clítoris contra mi lengua. Creo que la cama se movió conforme sus movimientos. Vi sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta, soltando gritos silenciosos. Un pesado chorro de líquido se derramó de su cuerpo, bañando mi boca y mejillas, cayendo hacia mi barbilla. Su agarre en mi pelo se perdió mientras pasaba su mano sobre su estómago. Casi pude ver la electricidad disparándose sobre su cuerpo.

Le tomó unos minutos recuperar el aliento, mientras ella se cernía sobre mí. Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo, preguntándome qué vendría después.

En lugar de bajar de mí, como yo pensaba que iba a hacer, ella cambió de dirección, su cuerpo ahora frente a mis pies.  
"Lo has hecho muy bien, Isabella. ¿Crees que deba recompensarte?"

Esto era un truco. Esto tenía que serlo. No era tan estúpida. "Si a usted le place, señorita."

"Lo que me agradaría es sentir tu lengua de nuevo. Lame, limpiarme."

Mi mandíbula estaba empezando a doler un poco a medida que continuaba. Esta vez cerré los ojos, concentrada en mi trabajo. Así que cuando sentí algo caliente y húmedo entre mis muslos, casi le gritó en estado de shock.

"Estas tan húmeda. Creo que disfrutas lamiendo mi coño, tú, pequeña puta." Dijo, divertida, su boca en mí otra vez un segundo más tarde. Sus dientes me rozaron mi brote, enviando ondas de electricidad a través de mis muslos. Se sacudieron, mis rodillas tratando de levantarse. Tenía tantas ganas de cerrar las piernas, pero no pude. Traté de ocultar la sensación al continuar mi trabajo.

Tal vez si la hiciera venirse de nuevo se dejaría y se aburriría conmigo. Lo dudaba de alguna manera.

Un solo dedo comenzó a explorar mi entrada, empujando profundamente dentro de mí. Mis caderas tiraron de nuevo mientras su lengua probaba mi clítoris. Estaba tan cerca ya. Ella sacó el dedo y yo gemí por la pérdida, sorprendiéndome. Quería la liberación, la quería mucho. No quería estar frustrada.

Y entonces, sentí su dedo deslizándose en algún lugar abajo, presionando con el pulgar dentro de mí, mientras mordía con fuerza sobre mi clítoris, causando el más maravilloso dolor y placer. Era demasiado.

Grité contra su muslo, mis manos hicieron su camino hasta sus caderas, sosteniéndolas por amor a la vida. Jadeaba contra su muslo, deteniéndola. Se apartó de mi agarre y se acomodó en la cama junto a mí. Sus cristalinos ojos me miraron por encima de mi cuerpo rojo y sudoroso, mi pecho palpitante. Una sonrisa de suficiencia le cubrió los labios.

"La próxima vez que me toques sin permiso voy a golpear tu culo hasta que sea púrpura y estarás pidiendo clemencia... Aparte de eso, lo hiciste muy bien. Jasper estaba en lo cierto. Tu boca es divina."

El calor flameó en mis mejillas. Quería mirar hacia abajo, avergonzada. ¿Hablaban de mí? Me sentí como si fuera un juguete que con el que cada uno tenía que jugar. Y entonces caí en la cuenta.

Lo era.

¿Era esto lo que James quería que yo fuera? ¿Su juguete?

Rosalie se inclinó y besó mis labios por un momento y luego mi frente, quitó el pelo de mis ojos una vez más antes de levantarse de la cama. Cogió su ropa y se vistió, extendiendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza con pereza. También quería vestirme, pero no había dicho que podía aun. Tuve que esperar pacientemente.

"Isabella, recuerda la próxima vez habrá castigo por tus fechorías." Empezó a hablar, de espaldas a mí. "No puedo esperar para jugar de nuevo contigo. Ahora, vístete." Con eso caminó fuera de la habitación y Alice entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Alice, con la voz baja.

"Entonces, ¿qué?" Le pregunté, tirando de mi vestido por encima de mi cadera.

"¿Qué te pareció? ¿Cómo fue?" rodó sus ojos, sonriéndome.

"Tenías razón. Ella le gusta hacer las cosas de manera diferente. Por cierto, ¿quién es Emmett?"

El sonrojo subió por las mejillas de Alice por primera vez "Emmett es el amante de Rosalie. Es otro dom. Él es... Diferente…"

"Todo el mundo aquí parece ser diferente." Murmuré para mí misma, enlazando la parte superior rápidamente. Estoy seguro de que tenía que tomar un baño antes de acostarme.

"¿Qué dijo Rosalie?" Preguntó con curiosidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Me sonrojé ligeramente. "Ah, que no podía esperar para ver mi boca sobre él."

"Oh, vas a estar adentro para una sesión salvaje." Escuchamos un pequeño ruido afuera, el ruido de unos tacones. Esa fue la señal de que nuestra charla había terminado. Quería preguntarle qué quería decir, pero al mismo tiempo, me daba miedo.

Pero, supongo que lo descubriría muy pronto. Esme abrió la puerta y entró "Bien, estás vestida. Date prisa, no lleguen tarde al almuerzo de chicas." Oí la voz de Esme "Isabella, tienes la tarde libre para hacer lo que quieras, recuerda las reglas, asegúrate de ducharte antes de la cena, las dos levántense y vayan." Hicimos lo que nos dijeron y nos apresuramos al pasar a su lado, caminando rápido por el pasillo.

Una tarde libre, eso era nuevo, me pregunté ¿qué se permite hacer por aquí? ¿Era un truco? Al entrar en la cafetería me di cuenta de que el asiento que tome ayer seguía vacio, fui y elegí un sándwich y un refresco y me senté en entre Mike y Edward.

Tan pronto como me senté, Mike puso la mano en la parte superior de mi muslo agarrándolo fuerte y jalándome hacia él. Casi grito asustada, no lo esperaba y casi saltó fuera de mi piel.

Sucedió tan rápido que no estaba segura de lo que realmente ocurrió, Edward se inclinó detrás de mí y de repente Mike estaba en el suelo y su silla estaba volteada. Eché un vistazo al otro lado de mí rápidamente y Edward se echó hacia atrás y estaba comiendo su almuerzo. La cara de Edward estaba serena, luciendo pura e inocente. Sus ojos, sin embargo, contaban una historia diferente de felicidad y emoción.

Mike se levantó rápidamente y levantó su silla mirando a Edward. ¿Qué había pasado? Luego en mi visión lateral vi una enorme mano en su hombro. No pude evitar voltear, Edward me agarró del brazo y regresé mi atención hacia él. Entonces vi a Mike saliendo de la habitación con Emmett.

Dejé escapar un enorme suspiro que no me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo. Qué idiota era Mike.  
Cuando el almuerzo terminó, Edward fue llamado para una sesión de entrenamiento mientras estábamos dejando la cafetería. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer conmigo misma. Decidí que no había nada que hacer en mi cuarto, así que iba arriba para un poco de exploración, el único problema era que no sabía con lo que podría toparme, que era un poco preocupante.

Caminé por un pasillo, no había nadie alrededor, lo cual fue un poco raro en sí mismo. Giré a la izquierda y seguí andando por el pasillo, mirando algunos de los cuadros en las paredes. Fue entonces cuando solté un grito ahogado, allí delante de mí había un arco, las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron y pude ver libros sobre libros. Apreté el paso, con la esperanza de que este pudiera ser mi rescate y salvación. La habitación estaba vacía, estaba sola. Fue un gran alivio encontrar algo que tomara mi interés aquí, estaba tan agradecida ahora de cualquier tiempo libre que tuviera así lo podría pasar aquí.

Los estantes corrían del piso al techo y cubrían cada pulgada de las paredes a excepción de una ventana y una chimenea, tenía que haber miles de libros en esta biblioteca. Había un cómodo sofá color crema. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar estar aquí en esta escuela y, sin embargo una suite tenía que haber sido construida, tenía que haber estado aquí antes de que se convirtiera en este tipo de escuela.

Di un paso atrás con asombro mientras corría un dedo sobre el lomo de los libros en uno de los estantes, mirando los títulos. Orgullo y prejuicio, que no lo había leído desde que estaba en la escuela. Me encantaba la escuela. La vida era tan similar entonces. Sentándome me acurruqué en el sofá y empecé a leer.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve metida en mi libro. Levanté mi vista hacia la ventana y el sol se estaba ocultando. Mirando en la distancia, estaba comparando mi vida con el libro, extrañé a mis amigos de la escuela. Extrañaba a mi familia no enía a nadie más aparte de James, y yo quería más. Deseaba tener hermanas así como Elizabeth sería amada. Una hermana cercana como Jane, alguien en quien pudiera confiar. Yo no era lo suficientemente afortunada, no seas tonta Bella, me te estás engañando, recordando que en la vida real no existían los cuentos de hadas. El pensamiento de que me debería ir y tomar una ducha y prepararme para la cena llegó a mi mente, cuando escuche algunas huellas acercando. ¿Como se suponía que tenía que comportarme, arrodillarme si era un dom?

Eché un vistazo a la puerta sin saber qué hacer, cuando me di cuenta de que era Mike, así que no tenía que arrodillarme, ya que era un sub también. La expresión de su rostro cambió cuando me vio acurrucada en el sofá.

Mike se sentó junto a mí con un ruido sordo. Puso su mano en mi pantorrilla y la frotó. "Tú sabes, Isabella, casi perdí mi tarde libre gracias a ti." Me dijo sin emoción en su voz. Sus dedos fueron subiendo hasta arriba de mi pantorrilla.

"Lo siento" murmuré al verlo de pie y traté de alejarme.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?", dijo, tirando de mí hacia abajo, a sus rodillas en el sofá. Sentí su erección sobre mi falda.

Abrí la boca y salté de nuevo.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y me agarró del brazo otra vez "No es suficiente esfuerzo, lo siento." Me gruñó mientras me hacía caminar hacia atrás, tropezando y cayendo en las estanterías de libros. Mike me cerró el paso, empujando mi espalda contra los estantes duros y presionando su cuerpo más cerca al mío.

"¿Por qué el maldito Edward esta tan fascinado contigo?", dijo, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi rostro. Me encogí de nuevo cuando la pasó por mi hombro y cuando tomó mis pechos a través del corsé.

"Tal vez sea por esa linda boca tuya. He escuchado que es increíble..." Me sonrió mientras se apartaba y sacaba su pene erecto de sus pantalones.

Estaba pensando en pegarle cuando escuché a alguien entrar en la habitación y un jadeo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Oí la voz de Alice mientras yo rápidamente utilizaba la distracción para alejarme de Mike. Yo no podía quedarme allí, tenía que irme.

Corriendo fuera de la habitación lo más rápido que pude, no sabía a dónde iba, hasta que vi el cuarto de baño y corrí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me senté en el suelo de baldosas y lloré todo lo que sentía. Este lugar estaba empezando a hartarme. Quería estar en casa, segura con James. ¿Cómo podía salir de aquí, de este lugar? Quizá él no sabía que iba a ser de mí aquí, ¿Debería solo irme? Seguramente no sabía que estas cosas iban a suceder y estaría bien si regresaba con él. Pero, ¿y si no, y si dice que tenemos que terminar cuando me valla? ¿A dónde voy a ir? ¿Con mi mamá? ¿Con mi papá? Le dije que haría esto.

Respiré hondo, tratando de calmarme, mirando alrededor del cuarto de baño, empecé a desnudarme y pensé que estaría bien que yo tuviera una buena ducha caliente por mi cuenta por primera vez desde que llegué aquí. Necesitaba una de todas maneras, con todas las actividades del día.

En cuanto abrí los grifos, me quedé por debajo de los chorros de agua caliente. Era agradable sentirse limpio de nuevo y lavar las lágrimas de mi cara. Mike era tan escalofriante como el Sr. Collins en Orgullo y Prejuicio; sonreí con la comparación. Tal vez la vida no era tan diferente a los clásicos, después de todo. Pero entonces yo estaba en este lugar, yo nunca había leído algo como esto antes de venir aquí.  
¿

Tal vez tenía una amistad con Alice y Ángela? Necesitaba una amiga para depender aquí. ¿Podría confiar en ellas?

"¿Bella?" Oí la voz de Alice detrás de mí. "¿Estás bien?" Sonaba preocupada por mí.

"Sí, estoy bien Alice. Gracias por ayudarme allá." Le dije, y le sonreí cálidamente mientras me daba una toalla.

"¡El placer es mío! Ese tipo es un pedazo de mierda." Dijo con un estremecimiento. "Le estoy diciendo a Jasper sobre él."

Me volví hacia ella cuando estaba intentando vestirme "Oh, no Alice. No quiero meterme en problemas, por favor." Le pedí.

"No te preocupes, Bella. No te vas a meter en problemas. Confía en mí." En cierto modo confiaba en ella, pero todavía no me sentía a gusto sobre esta situación.

Tomé una respiración profunda "No puedo ir a cenar, sólo voy a ir a mi cuarto." Vi a Alice intentando discutir conmigo. Sostuve mi mano "Por favor, Alice, solo dejarme irme".

"Claro" dijo con una sonrisa en donde podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos. "Te veré mañana, Bella. Espero que duermas bien."

"Lo mismo digo, Alice. Gracias de nuevo." Ella me abrazó antes de que pudiera pasar y salí del cuarto de baño a mi habitación.

Me deje caer en la cama, ni siquiera me desvestí ya que estaba demasiado cansada, sólo cerré los ojos y me dormí.

* * *

**Subs**: Sumisos.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿A qué la espera si valió la pena? ;)  
Sabemos que es una locura, pero por favor, ¡dejen reviews! :D

+Citricos.


	9. Domingo, día 7

**Disclaimer: **Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendra una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Bien, people, como prometimos, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, esperamos que les guste, no sale Edward, pero sale Rosalie… y Emmett. **Edito:** No sé por qué FF me subió el cap todo junto en una parte, pero espero que esta vez ya esté bien.

* * *

**BPOV  
**  
**Día 7- Domingo**

Mi mañana fue con la misma rutina. Mike trató de sentarse junto a mí en la mesa pero me las arreglé para ponerme entre Lauren y otra chica que no conocía. Edward no estaba ahí, lo que me sorprendió. Lauren estaba satisfecha de sentarse junto a Mike, los dos acostumbrados entre sí. Lauren podía tenerlo. No creo que nadie se peleara con ella por él. Sin embargo, no me pasó desapercibido que Mike estaba mirando directamente hacia mí de vez en cuando, y Lauren estaba dándome la mirada más diabólica.

La chica que estaba al lado de mí se estaba riendo de la situación detrás de su mano. Bueno, estaba halaga de que alguien lo encontrara gracioso.

Emmet se acercó a la mesa, con una mirada con intención en el rostro. "Isabella." Oh, Dios, no. "Estarás en el Salón de Entrenamiento Dos a las dos de la tarde. Hasta entonces ayudarás a Alice." Y entonces se volteó hacia Mike. "Mike y Lauren, repórtense al Salón cuatro de inmediato." Ambos se pararon y se fueron, Emmett también se fue, para seguir dando órdenes a los subs.

Parándome, tome mi bandeja y la dejé cerca de la cocina, y empecé a buscar a Alice. Ella no fue difícil de encontrar ya que obviamente estaba tratando de llamar mi atención, haciendo mucho alboroto. Ella era la única moviéndose entre la multitud. No pude evitar sonreírle con entusiasmo.

La seguí fuera de la habitación hasta un clóset. "Estamos en el servicio de limpieza." susurró. Me estaba preguntando que era todo eso. "No es tan malo como suena. Por lo general tenemos un tiempo de justa libertad después de una sesión de entrenamiento."

"De hecho, no me importa limpiar," dije con una sonrisa. Eran cosas de todos los días. Algo que no había hecho en un tiempo. Estaba emocionada de estar limpiando. Quizás había algo malo conmigo.

Limpiamos la cafetería en pocas horas. Nos lo tomamos con calma, tratando de pasar el tiempo. "vamos, Bella. Ya está todo hecho, ¿por qué no vamos a explorar?" la mire preocupada.

"¿Explorar?" repetí.

"Todo el mundo estará ocupado por otra hora o algo así. Vamos, ¡Tienes que vivir un poco! Ni yo he visto todo lo de la escuela, aún." Alice era insistente, jalando de mi brazo, llevándome fuera de la habitación. Tenía curiosidad acerca del resto de la escuela, tengo que admitirlo.

"Bueno, entonces. Pero, tenemos que ser cuidadosas. No quiero que Carlisle nos encuentre." susurré.

"Oh, no lo hará. Yo tampoco quiero eso, créeme." Alice agrandó un poco los ojos ante la idea de la ira de Carlisle sobre ella. "NO puedes creer que estén casados por la manera en que se comportan a veces ¿tú puedes?" Dijo ella con disimulo.

"¿Quiénes están casados?" la mire con confusión.

"Carlisle y Esme, por supuesto," Alice dijo mirándome con los ojos abiertos, ¿Cómo se suponía que lo sabría? Ellos no habían dado ninguna señal ni me lo dijeron. "Ellos tienen el mismo apellido. ¿Pensaste que eran familiares?" me miró con una sonrisa. "¡Eso si que sería interesante!" levantó sus cejas hacia mí y comenzó a reírse.  
¿Cómo se suponía que yo sabría que tienen el mismo apellido?

Estábamos caminando por uno de los pasillos de la cocina y me di cuenta de que no había estado ahí antes. Era bastante obscuro y sombrío, y un poco espeluznante, ya que no había luz natural, sólo unas puertas al lado de nosotros.  
"Nunca he bajado aquí antes," dijo Alice. "He tenido curiosidad desde que asomé la cabeza por aquí la semana pasada y estaba tan oscuro."

"¿Ves las luces por encima de la puerta?" ella mantuvo la voz baja, mirando hacia arriba. Asentí con la cabeza. "Cuando están prendidas, significa que hay una sesión en marcha y no puedes entrar. Cuando están apagadas significa que están vacíos."

La luz de una puerta más adelante estaba roja. Deseché el pensamiento de que alguien nos encontraría aquí. Estaba a punto de decirle a Alice que regresáramos, cuando oí pisadas. Ambas nos miramos con miedo, abrimos la puerta que estaba enfrente de nosotras y corrimos hacia adentro. Alice encendió una luz y cerró suavemente la puerta. Hubo un misterioso resplandor en la habitación.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Dijo Alice, apoyándose contra la puerta y respirando con dificultad. "Esperemos que ésto nos de un poco de tiempo para volver y ayudar en la cafetería." La expresión de su rostro cambió de repente y ella se apartó de la puerta. Me paré al lado de ella y comencé a mirar en toda la habitación.

"Oh, Dios mío," susurré. "¿Qué es este lugar?" Busqué a tientas la mano de Alice y la agarré con fuerza.

Este lugar estaba más allá de darme miedo. No era como ninguno otro lugar en los que hubiera estado, era algo medieval. Yo no quería tener sesión en ese salón. El piso era de madera y tenía techos altos, con vigas con cadenas y barras de colgar en ellos. Había dos jaulas en una esquina. Había un pozo de Madera- al que no le daba la luz- a un lado; y una rueda que parecía ser una correa para un humano. Horribles sillas, bancos y mesas estaban ahí también. No podía entender nada. Habría diferentes tipos de cosas para flagelar, esposas y barras con esposas, todas alineadas en una fila al final del salón.

Alice y yo estábamos paradas ahí, conmocionadas. Estoy segura de que con las bocas abiertas, tratábamos de entender ésto. "Tenemos que salir de aquí," susurré con miedo. No quería estar en esta habitación de nuevo. No hubo respuesta de Alice. Apreté su mano, volteándome hacia ella. Su cara estaba llena de admiración, sólo viendo alrededor de la habitación. "Alice..." traté de agitar su brazo. "Alice..." susurré un poquito más fuerte. Centró sus ojos en mí y sonrió.

"¿No sería divertido jugar aquí?" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Um, ¿no?" dije, tratando de decidir si ella ya se había vuelto loca. "¿No te asusta ni tantito?" dije, completamente asombrada por su comportamiento.

"Bueno, un poco, pero es parte de ésto. Con el correcto Dom debería ser fascinante." Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y se dirigía a una de las mesas.

"Yo no quiero estar aquí de nuevo." Dije con voz firme. No podía ver la atracción en esta habitación, para nada.  
"Bueno, si no lo pusiste en tu solicitud como algo extra, estarás bien." Alice me sonrió.

"¿Qué solicitud?" dije confundidamente.

"Tú sabes, la que llenaste y firmaste antes de enrolarte aquí." dijo.

"Um, nunca llené nada para entrar aquí." Dije, aún confundida.

"¿Qué? Tuviste que. Si no, no aceptan a nadie." Se rió de mí. Yo aún estaba confundida.

"Nope. No tengo ni idea sobre qué estás hablando." Dije un poco más alto. Eso no tenía sentido.

"¿Entonces con quién estás aquí? ¿Tal vez con alguien en común? Creí que estabas sola." Alice dijo, volviéndose igual de confundida que yo.

"Nadie. Mi novio me dejó aquí y me dijo que tenía que obedecer todo lo que me dijeran. Eso fue todo." contesté.

"Hmm, eso es raro. Nunca he escuchado sobre eso. ¿Estás entrenando para ser una esclava? Sé que eso es ligeramente diferente."

"No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo." contesté. Ésto era interesante. ¿Es por eso que todo el mundo esperaba que supiera que era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Estaba entrenando para ser esclava? ¿Es eso lo que está pasando? Si él llenó mis papeles, espero que por el amor a Dios no haya puesto esta habitación. Necesitaba hablar con James, pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso?

Alice se volteó y volvió a examinar la habitación. Quizás esto era un gran malentendido. Eso tenía que ser. Cuando lo viera de nuevo, arreglaríamos esto. Me estaba empezando a gustar la idea de ser una sub. Sólo quería seguir adelante y ver cómo iba.

"Alice, necesitamos salir de aquí antes de que nos descubran." Dije, acercándome a ella y tomándola del brazo.

"Vámonos, te haré salir, incluso si tengo que arrastrarte fuera de aquí." Dije con una sonrisa, bromeando.

Cuando apagamos la luz y abrimos la puerta, vi el número en la puerta. 'D3'. ¿Sótano Tres? ¿Cuántos tipos diferentes de salones tenían aquí? Yo no quería verlas si eran como esta, eso era seguro.

Nos apuramos a salir del cuarto, cerrando la puerta y regresando a la cafetería discretamente. Respiré aliviada y con mucho gusto cuando volvimos a la tarea de preparar las mesas para el almuerzo.

Mike y Lauren no regresaron para el almuerzo, por lo cual estuve agradecida. Me estaba desesperando, y la posesividad de Laurens también. No quería a Mike ni a nadie para eso. Sólo deseo que él entienda y me deje sola.

Caminando por el pasillo, estaba acercándome hacia donde sería la siguiente sesión, y estaba nerviosa, como siempre. Necesitaba encontrar este salón de entrenamiento por mí misma y esperaba que estuviera en el siguiente pasillo, o de otra forma, estaría en problemas...

Estaba de suerte, la puerta TR2 estaba enfrente de mí. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme frente a frente con Emmett y Rosalie. Rápidamente bajé mi mirada al piso, me puse de rodillas y entrelacé mis dedos detrás de la cabeza.

"Muy lindo, Isabella, muy lindo," Emmett dijo. "Vamos a tener diversión esta sesión. Necesito que te desnudes y vengas de rodillas hasta el centro de la habitación."

Rápidamente hice lo que pedían, deseosa de complacer. Emmett era enorme, y yo tenía miedo de descubrir su lado malo.

"Rosalie tiene una petición, creo. Ella quiere ver tus labios alrededor de mi polla." Sonrió hacia mí y tomó sus pantalones. "Abre tu boca, hermosa." Tomé su polla en mi boca y la trabajé, succionando, pasando mis dientes, pasando mi lengua por la punta de su polla antes de succionarlo y tenerlo en mi garganta.

Rosalie estaba dando vueltas alrededor de nosotros lentamente, viéndonos desde todos los ángulos. "¿Te gusta lo que ves, bebé?" Emmett le dijo a Rosalie, guiñando.

"Dios, sí, quiero ver cómo te vienes en la garganta de esta puta." Le dijo ella con voz ronca. Y con eso, Emmett se vino en mi boca. Me aseguré de no derramar ni una gota antes de lamer y succionar para dejar su polla limpia.

Salió de mí después de unos momentos y regresó su polla a sus pantalones. "Muy lindo, Isabella. Me complaciste gratamente. Hoy vamos a trabajar en placer y dolor." Me sentí a mí misma tensarme mientras escuchaba esas palabras.

"El dolor te traerás placer, Isabella, eso te lo puedo garantizar," arrulló. "Arriba." Me puse de pie y Rosalie me sujeto, extendiéndome por la pared. Mis piernas estaban tan lejos que creí que podría apoyar mi cabeza en el muro, ya que mis muñecas estaban sobre mi cabeza.

Lo vi acercarse a la pared y agarrar un látigo. Rosalie acercó una silla y se sentó, como si fuera la audiencia. Esa fue la primera vez que pude ver la habitación. Había una mesa, bancos, y un espejo a lo largo de una pared. Prácticamente podía ver mi reflejo, y no me gustó. Tuve que mirar a otro lado. Decidí mirar a Rosalie.

"Mira este látigo." Mi atención regresó a él mientras veía como agitaba el látigo frente a mí. No me moví ni contesté.  
"Te puede traer mucho placer." Dijo, mientras pasaba el látigo por mi tobillo y la parte interior de mi pierna, rozando mi coño. Tengo que admitir que con un solo toque me sentí inmediatamente húmeda. Seguramente él iba a golpearme con él, y con ese pensamiento no podía creer que eso me fuera a dar placer.

Llevó el látigo a mis pezones, pasándolo de uno al otro, hacienda que se pusieran tensos y duros. Sin previo aviso, Emmett golpeó mis pezones, uno después del otro. Eso dolió y me excite al mismo tiempo. Mientras me golpeaba de nuevo, chillé de placer, deseando más.

"Rosalie, estaba preguntándome si me darías algo de asistencia, anta como lo agradable que es verte masturbándote mientras tengo a Isabella aquí. Me aseguré de que ella ate lo agradezca adecuadamente." Emmett le dijo, guiñando.  
Rosalie rió mientras se levantaba, iba hacia el muro y agarraba otro látigo. "Voy a tener mucha diversión viendo cómo te vienes con esto, Isabella." Mientras golpeaba mi coño no puede evitar gemir. Picaba un poco, pero el placer que sentí con el látigo era algo que nunca había imaginado.

"Eso es todo, Isabella. Deja todo salir." Dijo mientras me golpeaba, una y otra vez. Estaba respirando dificultosamente mientras Emmett volvía a golpearme. No pude vitar gritar mientras tenía un orgasmo. Aún así no pararon, haciéndome llegar de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tenía mis jugos deslizándose por mis muslos. Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso, cuando me vine de Nuevo, derribándome de agotamiento contra la pared y tirando de mis ataduras de las muñecas.

Emmett y Rosalie me soltaron y me recostaron en la mesa. Emmett agarró de algún tipo de loción de las que estaban en el estante y comenzó a masajear mis pechos. Se sentía tan fresco y agradable, contrarrestando el dolor de mis pechos calientes. Después me masajeó los mulos y mi coño. Extendiéndola entre mis labios, en mi carne tierna; no pude dejar de gemir mientras trabajaba con sus dedos en mí.

"Ahora, Isabella, necesitas agradecerle a Rosalie adecuadamente. Ponte en cuatro puntos y gatea hacia ella." Emmett ordenó.

Hice lo que me dijo y gateé hasta Rosalie. Sus piernas ya estaban abiertas para mí, lamí su coño. Escuché su gemido, mientras una de sus manos bajaba y me tomaba del cabello, presionando mi cara contra su coño más fuerte. Succioné, lamí y mordisqueé, trabajando su suave carne.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. No pude ver quién era. Traté de moverme, pero Rosalie me regresó a entre sus piernas. Pare por un Segundo, pero después seguí. ¿Cuán humillante podía ser que te encontraran entre las piernas de una mujer?

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Carlisle, y Emmett se había acercado a él. Seguí lamiendo y succionando el clítoris de Rosalie. No pude escuchar sobre qué hablaban, pero escuché la voz de Emmett. "Bien... no contento con este Carlisle..." y, entonces él caminó hacia Rosalie.

Rosalie pasó los dedos por mi cabello, para jalar mi cabeza y que pudiera ver su cara. Su cara no era una imagen feliz, me di cuenta cuando la miré. Con suerte ella no estaría enojada conmigo, sino con Carlisle.

Carlisle caminó hacia mí, me tomó de un brazo y me levantó. "Isabella, queremos hacer una pequeña prueba de tu dolor." Entré en pánico. No pude evitarlo, pero no podía respirar bien. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por mis ojos. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

"Rosalie ayuda a Isabella a ir a la plataforma." dijo amablemente Emmett. No recuerdo como llegué ahí ni como me agaché sobre la misma.

Escuché a Rosalie susurrando en mi oído. "Inhala y exhale y no será tan malo. Emmett y yo vamos a hacer esto." Rosalie estaba jugando con mi cabello. Supongo que trataba de calmarme, pero yo ya estaba más allá de poder ser calmada. Había pasado ese punto tan rápido como Carlisle dijo dolor.

Vi a Carlisle y a Emmett tener una discusión. Yo no pude oír, pero Emmett y Carlisle tenían caras feroces cuando éste se giró y salió. Cerré los ojos mientras Emmett caminaba hacia mí. Estaba pensando en usar la palabra de salvación hasta que oí la voz de Emmett. Su voz era realmente suave, tratando de consolarme de nuevo. "Isabella, no te voy a lastimar. Esto no es un castigo. Tú eres fuerte. Puedes soportar esto."

Después su voz volvió a ser fuerte, regresando a la voz de 'Dom', creo que le podía llamar así. "Vamos a probar tu reacción al dolor, te daré diez nalgadas, con la paleta de madera, cinco golpes con el flogger (1) y finalmente con el bastón."

Eso sonaba feo, pero Emmett dijo que no iba a lastimarme. Podía hacer ésto. Rosalie puso sus manos sobre mí y las apretó tranquilizadoramente. Me sorprendió lo amables que fueron conmigo. Era como si ellos no quisieran que esto pasara.

"Comenzaremos con mi mano, Isabella." La voz de Emmet me llevó de vuelta a lo que iba suceder y no pensé más en eso. Estaba halagada de que fueran tan amables conmigo. "Contarás con cada golpe."

Sentí la mano de Emmett en mi culo desnudo, frotándolo suavemente. Dejó mi piel y bajó su mano rápidamente a mi mejilla izquierda. No dolió tanto como pensé que lo haría. Estuvo bien. Podía hacer esto.

"Isabella, contarás o se te agregará uno..." La voz de Emmett sonaba molesta conmigo.

"Uno," susurré con voz ronca.

"Fuerte y claro, Isabella," Emmett dijo mientras golpeaba la otra mejilla.

"Dos," dije más claramente.

Después de ocho, la parte posterior de mi trasero ardía. Emmett las froto antes de dar el décimo golpe. Rosalie y Emmett intercambiaron posiciones.

"La paleta," dijo," "cuenta a diez, Isabella." Rosalie dijo con voz firme.

Las manos de Emmett apretaron mis hombres tranquilizadoramente, frotando su pulgar en círculos. Fue bueno saber que estaban hacienda eso bajo órdenes. Que ellos no estaban de a cuerdo con esto.

La paleta golpeó mi trasero. "Uno," grité en sorpresa. Lastimaba de una manera diferente a la mano de Emmett. A continuación, golpeó la parte superior del muslo "Dooos," Oh, Dios mío. Eso escocía. Mis manos se estremecieron, y mi primer pensamiento fue usarlas para proteger mi trasero. Emmett debió de haber visto eso, ya que bajó sus manos para ponerlas encima de las mías.

"Cinco," grité. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras mi trasero y mis muslos ardían. Estaban muy calientes.

"Lo estás hacienda muy bien, cariño," escuché que Emmett murmuraba.

"Ocho," estaba empezando a llorar porque lastimaba demasiado. "Diez." Mis hombres fueron agitados. Todavía tenía que aguantar otros castigos, sin embargo, mi trasero se sentía como si estuviera en fuego. Emmett soltó mis manos y llevó las suyas a mi trasero, dándoles un suave masaje. "Mierda, Rose. Esto está feo." Emmett murmuró.

¿Qué estaba feo? ¿Hacerme esto? Mierda, sí, eso era! Yo no hice nada malo. Hice todo lo que me pidieron.}

"Sé suave con el bastón, ¿ok, Rose?" él aún hablaba en voz baja. Entonces alzó su voz y dijo "Flogger. Cuenta, Isabella."

"Uno," Sentía punzadas en todas mis piernas. Este lastimaba de otro modo. "Cuatro," Dios, eso picaba como una puta. Quería terminar con esto. Tenía lágrimas bajando por toda mi cara. "Cinco." Oh, gracias, Cristo, por eso. Sólo el bastón para terminar.

Emmett se volteó y me sostuvo hacia abajo. Oh, Dios, eso no podía ser algo bueno.

"Bastón, Isabella. Cuenta." Sentí cómo cruzaban mi trasero en una línea. Eso dolía tanto, que grité, "¡UNO!" Grité y comencé a sollozar. "¡DDOOSS!" mierda, eso lastimaba. "¡TRÉS!" eso golpeó mis muslos. Y, ¡eso fue un poco mejor para mí! Mierda, ¡No quería que me golpearan duro! "¡CUATRO!" Podía sentir mi garganta seca y agrietada. Una más, "¡CINCO!" Gracias a Dios había terminado. No podía soportar más. No recuerdo cómo terminé en la mesa toda desinflada.

Lloré cuando Emmett aplicó la pomada o loción en mi culo. No podía creer que no se me hubiera ocurrido usar la palabra de salvación. Hubiera servido si se me hubiera ocurrido cuando me estaban apaleando. Pero, estuvo bien. Lo había logrado.

"La llevaré al baño. ¿Quieres conseguir a uno de los subs para atenderla ahí, Rose?" él le dijo a ella.

"Claro. Ahorita regreso." Rose dijo y dejó la habitación.

"Lo hiciste bien, Isabella. Muy bien." Emmett se agachó y besó mis labios cariñosamente. "No lo pudiste haber hecho mejor, cariño." Le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa.

Emmett me agarró con cuidado y me sacó de la sala, el estilo de la novia, al baño, donde Alice me estaba preparándome un baño. Vi como Alice echaba sales y aceite al agua.

Emmett me bajó al agua caliente y yo no podía dejar de gritar. "Shhhh... Lo sé, cariño pero el dolor se irá en un minuto. Cuídala, Alice." La expresión de su rostro estaba enojada y desgarrada cuando dejó la habitación.

"¿Qué pasó, Bella? Nunca había visto a Emmett de esa manera." Alice susurró mientras comenzaba a bañarme.  
"Realmente no lo sé" susurré en respuesta. Mi cuerpo complete dolía. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que Alice continuara, satisfecha de que todo hubiera terminado, al menos por ahora.

Mientras iba saliendo de la bañera, se abrió la puerta y Ángela entró cargando ropa limpia. "¿Qué diablos está pasando" nos dijo a ambas.

Alice y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.

"Bella tiene que comer en su habitación esta noche." Ángela nos informó.

"¿Por qué?" Alice tomó la palabra. Yo estaba poniéndome la ropa. Eran similares a las que había usado ayer, con un cierre.

"No importa. En serio. Nosotros no hacemos las reglas, solo tenemos que seguirlas," dije. En realidad, no ver a Mike, era probablemente una recompensa. Estaba feliz de ir a mi habitación. "será mejor que se vayan a cenar antes de que se metan en problemas." Les sonreí. "Oh, y, ¿Alice?"

"¿Sí, Bella?" dijo en voz baja.

"Gracias por cuidar de mí esta noche" le sonreí. Ella vino corriendo hacia mí y me sorprendió con un abrazo. Era tan agradable ser sostenida. No había tenido eso en mucho tiempo.

"De nada, Bella, cuando quieras. Además, ¿Para qué están los amigos?" Ella se hizo hacia atrás, sonriendo ligeramente. Soltándome, se giró hacia Ángela. "Vamos, Ang, será mejor que nos movamos antes de que se nos haga tarde."  
Dejamos el baño juntas. Ellas fueron hacia la cafetería, yo hacia mi habitación.

A cena transcurrió sin incidentes, sopa y pan, pero que me llenó, y yo estaba agradecido de tener tiempo a solas. Mi mirada estaba perdida, sin ver nada en realidad. Me sentía extrañamente relajada y cómoda. Era extraño después de la tarde que había pasado. Pero antes estaba disfrutando. No podía dejar de reconocer la sensación de entre mis piernas.

Podía escuchar los tacones de Esme sonando por el pasillo. Rápidamente fui de mi cama al suelo, me arrodillé y entrelacé mis dedos detrás de mi cabeza, antes de que ella entrara.

"Muévete y desvístete. Dóblate sobre la cama para que pueda ponerte el tapón, Isabella. No tengo toda la noche." Dijo, obviamente irritada. Lo hice rápidamente mientras me lo decía.

Sentí su mano en mi trasero, mientras introducía un dedo húmedo por mi ano. Traté de no reaccionar y moverme. Sentí cuando introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a bombearme. Sentí como mi ano se agrandaba mientras metía el tapón, quedando apretado y llenándome. Sentí lágrimas correr por mis ojos, y tuve que morderme el labio para no llorar.  
"Muévete a la cama, Isabella." Dijo un poco suave. Hice lo que me pidió y ella me ató rápidamente y me dejó sola con mis pensamientos. No podía creer lo agotador que era este lugar.

Carlisle me había jodido con tanto dolor. No sabía si podía soportar eso. Esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de que cayera dormida.

* * *

(1)Es un mango con muchas correas saliendo de él

Awww, los reviews han bajado, pero aquí seguiremos!

Sabemos que es una locura, pero por favor, ¡dejen reviews! :D

+Citricos.


	10. Lunes, día ocho, parte A

**Disclaimer:**Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendra una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Bien, aquí está el siguiente cap, de nuevo no sale Edward, ¿Por qué creen que sea'?...

* * *

**Dia 8 – Lunes – Parte A**

Esa mañana, a la hora del desayuno me habían dicho que debía verme con Carlisle en el cuarto de entrenamiento dos, el cual sabía que era el único que tenia esos bancos y la mesa. Estuve allí sólo ayer. Me desnudé y esperé. Nunca sabía qué esperar cuando caminaba entre esos cuartos, y aún me sentía enferma, siempre con el miedo en la boca del estómago por lo que iba a sucederme.

Caminando allí, di un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba vacío. Tomé mis ropas, las doblé, y las puse en una pila cerca a la puerta. Caminé al centro del cuarto, me arrodillé y entrelacé las manos detrás de mi cuello.

La espera era la peor parte, muchos escenarios distintos pasan por tu cabeza mientras estás así. Decidí tratar de no preocuparme y pensar en algo distinto. La primera cosa que saltó a mi mente fue Mike y lo que iba a hacer con él. No tenía idea. No estaba segura de que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer con él.

No fui afortunada esta mañana y terminé sentada al lado de él. Puso su mano en mi muslo y trató de separar mis piernas mientras iba subiendo. Mi única salvación fue Emmett, que vino a nuestra mesa para darnos las lecciones de hoy. Tan pronto como lo vio acercarse, su mano dejó mi pierna y la puso sobre la mesa.

Comí rápidamente el resto de mi desayuno y tan pronto como Emmett dejó la mesa, hice mi escape. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, pero no sabía qué. ¿Había alguien con quien pudiera reportarlo? ¿Este era un comportamiento aceptable? Alice no lo pensaba así, eso era seguro. Debo mencionárselo la próxima vez que hablemos para ver qué piensa ella.

Edward también estaba constantemente en mis pensamientos en este momento. No lo había visto en un par de días y no había escuchado que se hubiera ido. Esperaba que se encontrara bien y no estuviera siendo castigado en algún calabozo. Sentí un escalofrió ante este pensamiento.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír pasos afuera de la puerta. Bajé mi mirada, esperando que mi próxima ronda de lecciones empezara.

Carlisle y Esme entraron por la puerta. Esto me sorprendió, ya que Esme nunca antes había estado conmigo en una sesión de entrenamiento real. Quizá ésto no sería tan malo después de todo. Desde que había aprendido por Ángela y Alice que ellos estaban casados, los veía de manera algo diferente. No sabía qué hacía la diferencia para mí. ¿Los hacía más humanos? No tenía la respuesta.

"De pie, Isabella. Vamos a tener algo de diversión contigo en este día, mi querida niña" Él usó su arrulladora voz conmigo. Me levanté, con mis brazos aún detrás de mi cuello mientras él permanecía en frente mío, mirando mi cuerpo. Podía ver su enorme y fuerte polla presionando a través de sus pantalones de cuero. ¿Qué lo tenía tan excitado? Y entonces llegó a mí. ¡Ay, mierda! De seguro que no. ¡Esme estaba en el cuarto!

Creí que me desvanecería del miedo. Sentí la sangre corriendo por mi rostro y me sentía algo mareada. Quizá si me desvanecía saldría de esta situación. Él corrió su mano subiendo y bajando por mi cuerpo, rozando sus dedos sobre mis pezones. Instantáneamente reaccionaron y se endurecieron, enviando un escalofrió por mi espina.

"¡Sobre el banco, Isabella!" No podía hacer más. Me aterroricé y traté de escapar hacia la puerta. Rápidamente, Carlisle me agarró, deteniéndome. Estaba forcejeando contra él cuando una de sus manos tomó mi barbilla, enterrando sus dedos en mis mejillas. Me sorprendió y me lastimó un poco mientras giraba mi rostro hacia él. La otra alrededor de mi cintura mientras detenía mi forcejeo y lo miré, horrorizada.

"¡Ésto es lo que quieres, Isabella!" Estaba muy molesto conmigo. Yo estaba muerta "Deja la escena de niñita asustada." Aún lo estaba viendo horrorizada, sin realmente entender lo que él estaba diciendo. "Ésto es a lo que tu accediste y por lo que te inscribiste. Ahora sube a ese banco." Aún sin dejarme ir, me llevó al banco y me ató para sujetarme a él.

Mis piernas fueron extendidas y fui arqueada sobre el banco, completamente abierta. Carlisle forzó mis brazos detrás de mi espalda y los aseguro juntos.

"Te tocó el bastón ayer, ¿no, Isabella?" Solté un sollozo. "Si vas a llorar sin que te hagamos nada, creo que quizá amordazarte sea necesario." Esme lo trajo a mí y lo puso en mi boca, asegurándolo detrás de mi cabeza.

Estaba tratando de tragar y respirar cuando Esme hablo. "Cálmate y respira por la nariz, Isabella" Ella cruzó sus brazos y caminó de regreso a la pared para ver.

Incliné mi cuerpo en el banco, esperando a que inicie el dolor. No debería haber corrido… Me mantuve gritando esto una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¡Mierda! Esto iba a doler.

"Primero voy a darte veinte azotes en tu lindo y pequeño culo, Isabella." Dijo aún con ira en su voz, rozándolo antes de deslizar sus dedos dentro de mis nalgas. Ya estaba adolorida por lo de ayer. Esto iba a ser horrible. "Oh, No puedo esperar hasta moverme dentro de esto." Él dijo, hablando para sí mismo. Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía el golpe del azote en mi culo y lo escuchaba contar cada golpe. En realidad no dolía, de hecho trataba de retener un gemido. Odiaba el hecho de que se sentía tan bien como mi culo se calentaba con el calor mientras él continuaba hasta llegar a veinte.

"Ésa fue la preparación para esto," ¡CRACK! Grité de dolor pero, fue apagado por la mordaza mientras él primero me golpeaba directa y fuertemente a través de mis nalgas. "No queremos romper tu linda piel y dejar una marca. Es realmente una lástima que esto sea de James. Me habría encantado marcar tu piel para recordarte de quien eres." ¡CRACK! Grite y solté un sollozo. "Tienes diez de estos también, Isabella" ¡CRACK! Grité con cada estallido del látigo. Finalmente había terminado. Esme vino y quitó la mordaza de mi boca. Mi garganta estaba herida por gritar.

Estaba jadeando y tratando de calmar mi respiración, así que no me levanté. Carlisle se puso frente a mí, mientras sentía que Esme masajeaba mi ardiente parte de atrás. No pude hacer más que gemir y dejar que cayeran nuevas lágrimas por el dolor y placer que esto me daba. Sentí la refrescante loción siendo puesta en mi culo y muslos.

"Abre, Isabella." Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hacer algo antes de que él empujara su dura polla dentro de mi boca. Tenía que recordar relajarme, así que no me atragante mientras empujaba su polla al fondo de mi garganta.

"Ahhhhh..." Escuché a Carlisle suspirar mientras empezaba a succionar y apretar mis labios alrededor de su polla.

Sentí a Esme moverse detrás de mí y algo frío rozar los labios de mi coño.

Me sacudí un poco, sin quererlo. Me concentré de nuevo, dándole a Carlisle su mamada; cuando sentí de nuevo algo frio. Era un vibrador, o al menos eso pensaba, sostenido en mi clítoris.

¡Mierda! Grité y gemí mientras la intensidad era aumentada. Era muy fuerte.

Carlisle obviamente disfruto de mi grito y gemido alrededor de su polla porque puso sus manos detrás de mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y gimió. "¡Sí! Muy bien. Aumenta la velocidad, Esme."

Oh, Dios mío. Era doloroso. Mi estómago estaba apretado y yo estaba gritando y moviéndome tanto como podía en la posición en la que estaba. No podía mantenerme quieta mientras Esme incrementaba y disminuía la velocidad haciéndome llegar una y otra vez. Desvaneciéndome contra el banco, estaba gimiendo y gritando alrededor de la polla de Carlisle.

Mis piernas estaban temblando tanto que si no estuviera sobre este banco habría caído al piso. Tenía mi leche corriendo bajo mis piernas.

Era mortificante y a pesar de todo, ellos continuaban. Estaba suplicando en la polla de Carlisle y por supuesto ellos no podían escucharme, o entenderme, más bien. Si lo hacían, no les importaba o detenían lo que estaban haciendo. Lloré largamente. No me podía preocupar más por eso. Sólo quería que detuvieran esta tortura. Quería llevarlo a donde sea que él quisiera ir para hacerme esto.

De repente Carlisle salió de mí, jalando mi cabeza para mirar mi rostro. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y de nuevo estaba muy ida para preocuparme. Aún estaba forcejeando y gimiendo. "Por favor, por favor."

"Estás disfrutando de esto, ¿verdad, puta?," dijo, mirándome por encima. "Ahora terminemos lo que hemos empezado, ¿podemos?" No dije nada.

"¡Respóndeme!" Grito mirándome.

Estaba tan rota. Tan herida y cansada. No tenía nada más en mí. Él podía hacer lo que mejor le satisfaciera lo mire y asentí con mi cabeza.

"Dije que me respondieras puta, ¿o debo castigarte de nuevo?" Dijo, mirándome con enojo.

"Sí, amo Carlisle..." balbuceé en un susurro. Esto estaba mal. Difícilmente podía lograr respirar bajo control después de responderle correctamente. Parecía satisfacerle por lo que sentí alivio y él caminó detrás de mí.

No me importaba lo que estaba haciendo. Aún le rogaba a Esme que se detuviera. "Por favor, por favor," me mantuve diciendo pero nada pasaba o cambiaba. Nada que dijera hacía diferencia.

Entonces sentí ese gel, asumí que eran los dedos de Carlisle, en mi ano. Oh Dios mío, aquí viene. Esto va a doler. Me tensé un poco. Los húmedos dedos de Carlisle masajearon mi entrada dulcemente. No pude reprimir un gemido mientras sus dedos entraban en mí sólo un poco. Se quedó en la entrada, girando cada vez más ampliamente. Oh, Dios mío. Me sorprendió cuando empecé a gemir y apretar mi culo un poco hacia su mano. Mierda, la sensación era tan diferente de antes. Me masajeó mientras iba a lo más profundo. Luego Carlisle añadió otro dedo, extendiéndome aun más.

"Pretendes que estas por encima de todo esto, ¿no es así, Isabella? Pero lo deseas." Instantáneamente estaba avergonzada y sorprendida de escuchar sus palabras. "Deseas mi polla dentro de tu culo, llenándote. Vas a amar esto, Isabella." Dijo mientras sus manos dejaban mi ano y sentía la punta de su polla en la entrada. Agarrándose de mis muslos, lentamente se deslizo dentro de mí. ¡Oh, dolía! Grite las palabras en mi cabeza mientras chillaba ante la sensación.

"¿Tengo que amordazarte de nuevo, Isabella?" Dejé de hacer ruidos lo mejor que pude. Todo lo que hacía era un quejido mientras que Esme aumentaba la velocidad del vibrador otra vez. Mis caderas estaban presionadas contra Carlisle a su gusto. El dolor y el placer eran demasiado y sabía que me correría de nuevo. Pero de nuevo a ellos no les importó cómo me sentía. Carlisle sólo incremento su ritmo y estaba deslizándose dentro y fuera de mí con más fuerza.

Gruñéndome mientras hablaba, "vamos a hacer esto mañana otra vez, Isabella. Tu serás linda y cariñosa." Todo lo que se podía escuchar era el vibrador, las caderas de Carlisle golpeándome por detrás, mis jadeos y respiración fuera de control.

"Un castigo por tu miedo de hace un rato." Y, con eso se corrió dentro de mi culo con un gemido. "De verdad tienes un pequeño y bonito culo, Isabella." Carlisle le dio una manotada a mi adolorida nalga una vez y luego pude escucharlo salir de mí. No hice ningún sonido, sólo un suspiro de alivio mientras Esme apagaba el vibrador en mi clítoris. Estaba palpitando y tan adolorida. Nunca había sentido nada como esto en mi vida. Esme me desató. Me estaba sintiendo tan débil y agotada por la intensa sensación del vibrador volviéndome como un frenesí dentro de mí por horas. No me importó lo que Esme me haría después. Sólo esperaba ir a la cama pero no creí que sería así.

"Tiempo de una ducha, Isabella. Voy a disfrutar bañar tu cuerpo esta noche sabiendo lo sensitiva que estas. Prestaré particular atención a esas áreas..." Recorrió sus manos sobre mi culo antes de guiarme fuera del cuarto y subir al corredor. No pude hacer más que gemir. Esto no iba a ser agradable.

"Y, por ese gemido tendrás que cenar esta noche en tu cuarto a solas sin ropa." Dijo con satisfacción en su sonrisa.

Sabía que esto era parte de mi castigo por huir antes. No podía hacer más y no me importaba mucho en este momento mientras estábamos entrando en el baño. Esme se desnudo en frente mío. Estaba muy débil para preocuparme mientras ella se giraba a la ducha.

"Ven aquí, Isabella." Me arrullo mientras me envolvía en sus brazos, sus manos inmediatamente fueron a mis pechos. Apretó y giro mis pezones entre sus dedos. Gemí mientras me inclinaba hacia ella. No tenía la fuerza para mantenerme a mí misma de pie, estaba tan exhausta.

"Esa eres tú, pequeña puta. Disfrutas que toque tu cuerpo, ¿no es así?" Esme habló bajo a mi oído. Solté un sollozo mientras su mano iba entre mis piernas. Estaba tan adolorida. "Eso eso. Vamos a limpiarte bien, así puedo llevarte a la cama y frotarte con algo de crema relajante en esos pequeños y lindos labios."

Traté de alejarme de su mano, pero no me podía mover. Esme era una mujer fuerte, me di cuenta mientras me sostenía bajo la ducha. Ella cerró el agua después de estar satisfecha, ahora estaba limpia. Luego me sentó en el borde del baño y me envolvió en una toalla. Yo sólo miraba fijamente al espacio mientras ella se secaba y vestía y luego me secó a mí.

Me dejó desnuda en el pasillo. No podía importarme menos. Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar desnuda ahora que no me importaba quien me viera o estar avergonzada por ello. Supongo que esto es lo que ellos querían.

Tengo que admitir que estaba alegre de ver mi cuarto. Había un sándwich y agua en la cama, de lo cual estaba sorprendida. "Come y bebe, Isabella. Tengo un almuerzo y voy a llegar tarde a estas alturas." Esme sonó irritada de nuevo, fue al cajón y saco una loción y una crema.

Rápidamente comí mi almuerzo. Estaba hambrienta y el agua se sentía muy bien en mi garganta. "Acuéstate en la cama sobre tu estómago, Isabella." Hice lo que me dijo mientras ella masajeaba la crema y la loción en mi adolorido culo. Traté de no encogerme demasiado. Se sentía bien para ser honesta más que doloroso.

"Gírate." Gire mi cuerpo, en realidad sin desear moverme. Estaba tan relajada por su masaje que era un esfuerzo hacerlo. Esme sujetó mis manos a la cama y puso mas loción en sus manos, frotándolas entre ellas antes de ponerlas en mis hombros, luego bajando a mis senos. Quería juntar mis piernas mientras giraba y apretaba mis pezones, masajeando ásperamente mis senos. Tuve que morderme la lengua para detenerme de gemir. Giré mi cabeza a un lado y cerré mis ojos.

"Se siente bien, ¿no, pequeña puta?" Esme me arrulló. No respondí. No era necesario. Ella sabía que se sentía bien. Era buena en esto. "Puedes responder, Isabella."

"Sí, ama Esme." gemí alto. Mientras masajeaba mi estómago, bajando más lentamente, estaba a punto de rogarle que me tocara. Puso sus manos en mis rodillas, abriendo ampliamente mis piernas, puso un tapón en mi ano que dolía muchísimo, estaba muy adolorida, antes de volver a masajear mis muslos internos. Me estaba volviendo loca mientras su pulgar masajeaba dulcemente círculos en mi piel, gradualmente de manera más sigilosa. Me podía sentir goteando humedad y ella aun no me había tocado donde yo tanto quería.

"¿Esto es lo que quieres, Isabella?" Me preguntaba mientras tocaba mis adoloridos labios, separándolos suavemente.

"Sí, ama Esme." Sentí mas crema en mi sensitiva piel mientras la frotaba suavemente, haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara y mi orgasmo se iniciara. Estaba tan cerca. Estaba a punto de correrme cuando de repente se detuvo y sujetó mis tobillos a la cama.

Se puso de pie y se inclino hacia mí.

"No mereces terminar, Isabella." Me sonrió, sabiendo cuan desesperadamente lo necesitaba. Se inclinó más, pasando una mano bajo mi rostro y besándome, corriendo su lengua por mis labios. "Si no tuviera esa cita me montaría encima de tu cara y vería lo que tu pequeña y linda boca puede hacer." Ella suspiró de manera anhelante, besándome por última vez. "Hasta la próxima vez." Luego puso la loción y la crema de nuevo en el cajón de antes y salió del cuarto.

Estaba agotada, emocional y físicamente. Ni siquiera importaba que tanto necesitara terminar. Mis ojos simplemente se cerraron y se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

Me desperté tiempo después. Giré mi cabeza y pude ver que el sol se había ido. No tenía ni idea de que hora era pero tenía mucha hambre. Esperaba que pudiera comer algo.

Empecé a pensar de nuevo en lo de esa mañana. Mi mente seguía recordando lo que Carlisle me había dicho horas antes en el cuarto de entrenamiento. En realidad estaba enojada. Como se atrevía a decir: Deja la escena de niñita asustada. ¡Estaba asustada! ¿Quién no lo estaría en mi situación? Mi culo aún estaba adolorido. Podía sentirlo arder. Estaba muy magullada. Creo que será por días y él dijo que iba a hacerlo de nuevo mañana como castigo por tratar de escapar. ¡Mierda! Me sentía como si gritara mientras las lágrimas saltaban de mis ojos.

¡No me inscribí a esto! ¡No me inscribí a nada! Como si alguien inscribiría su vida y cuerpo a esto. Debió de haber sido una forma de decir. Acepté las reglas esa primera noche. Eso es lo que él debió de haber querido decir y supongo que me inscribí a ello si se lo quiere ver de esa manera.

¿Desde hace cuanto estoy aquí? Sentí mis ojos desbordarse mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer. Quería mi vida de nuevo. Pero en realidad ¿que había en mi vida?

Justo como estaba en lo más bajo de mi ánimo escuche los ahora comunes pasos caminando por el corredor y detenerse justo fuera de mi puerta.

Oh por el amor a Dios, por favor que no sea Carlisle. No podría soportarlo más por esta noche.

Dejé salir un sollozo mientras la puerta se abría.

* * *

Sabemos que es una locura, pero por favor, ¡dejen reviews! :D

+Citricos.


	11. Lunes , dia ocho, parte B

**Disclaimer:**Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendra una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Aquí está el siguiente cap, gente hermosa (:...Muchas le atinaron! Es Edward! y verán de qué manera hace su aparicón

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

**Día 8** —_Lunes_— Parte B.

Mis ojos tuvieron que adaptarse a la luz y no pude saber quien estaba allí, pero Gracias a Dios no eran Carlisle o Esme. Era Edward. Mi cuerpo se relajó cuando dejó una bandeja de comida a los pies de mi cama. Se sentó junto a mí y poco a poco me di cuenta de que estaba en negro. Él se veía como un muerto sexy, pero aquí vestido de negro sólo significaba una cosa. Ahora sabía dónde había estado el último par de de días. Ahora él era un Dom, o al menos uno de la formación. Pero aún llevaba el collar de Carlisle, que no me tranquilizaba nada.

"Hola, Bella…", dijo en voz baja, tocando gentilmente mi costado. No pude evitar saltar por su toque. No estaba segura de que esperar.

Él me miro con confusión. "No voy a hacerte daño… No habías comido. Pensé que tendrías hambre."Dijo.

Me relajé un poco mientras Edward alcanzaba mi mano izquierda. Se dejó caer lentamente, masajeando el brazo. Estaba siendo tan dulce y suave que no podía dejar de relajarme completamente en su presencia, aunque yo estuviera completamente desnuda. Se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo, rozando mis pezones con su camisa mientras él tomaba mi otro brazo. Mis pezones reaccionaron inmediatamente poniéndose duros. Edward no les prestó atención alguna y repitió el gentil masaje trasladándose a mis pies.

Sus manos eran agradables y cálidas en contra de mis pies y yo no podía dejar de gemir mientras tenía sus dedos en mis tobillos, masajeándolos. Se sentía tan bien. Antes nadie me había puesto mucha atención. Me pregunto quién le envió a hacer esto, ¿No era yo el castigo?

Se deslizó de nuevo hasta la mitad de la cama y se inclinó, rozando un poco de sus cabellos con mi cara.

"Vamos, te ayudaré a sentarte." Yo no podía dejar de encogerme mientras él me ayudaba a moverme.

Él apretó los dedos en mis hombros mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me mordía los labios para no hacer ningún ruido. No podía creer cuánto dolor tenia. Todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y podía sentir a mis músculos luchando en cada movimiento que hacía.

Edward trajo la bandeja hasta la cama, junto a mí y me cogió el vaso de agua, porque mi mano estaba temblando mucho.

Edward tomó el vaso y trajo la pajilla de arriba a mis labios. No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos mientras tomaba un sorbo. Todo lo que pude ver fue bondad mientras él llevaba la mano quitándome el cabello del rostro, acunando mi mejilla. El agua se sentía bien por mi garganta

"Aquí tenemos algo para comer", me ofreció un poco de fruta fresca con un tenedor. Fue muy agradable y refrescante. Terminó por darme de comer el plato entero de la fruta.

Empecé a relajarme. Me acondicioné poniéndome un poco más cómoda y me encogí un poco en mi movimiento. Estaba buscando el sándwich y empecé a comer.

"

¿Cómo te sientes?", Preguntó, poniendo más de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y lejos de mi cara. Me sorprendió cuando preguntó eso. En realidad, nadie me hizo esa pregunta nunca. Ni siquiera mis padres. Siempre estaban tan involucrados en sus vidas y no creo que me preguntaran acerca de las mia.

"Adolorida." Admití en un tono dudoso. Necesitaba recuperarme de mi cuerpo para dejar de temblar. Fue un poco embarazoso. Comí más alimentos, con la esperanza de que, el azúcar me pudiera ayudar.

Edward suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de mirarme debajo de sus gruesas pestañas.

Realmente se veía como un buen hombre, en ese aspecto. "Lo siento. No te lo merecías. Ésto se supone que es sobre…" Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, deteniéndose a sí mismo a mitad de la frase.

Terminé de comer y me sentí un poco mejor. Mi temblor estaba bajo control, de manera que era algo.

Edward se inclinó, ahuecando la mejilla otra vez "Eres tan hermosa, Bella."

Sentí que la sangre subía a mi cara, y aparté la mirada. Al mirar hacia abajo, de inmediato sentí que estaba desnuda, y cuánto poder tenía el ahora. Yo no lo tenía.

Edward puso un dedo debajo de mi barbilla, tirando de mi cabeza y me miró a los ojos. "No te escondas de mí." Dijo cuando empezó a deshacer los botones de su camisa.

¡Oh, Dios! No sé si yo pudiera manejar hacer algo ahora. Mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido. Sentí que mi aliento empezaba a acelerararse con la idea de hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Yo no quería llorar de nuevo, pero sentí que mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos mientras que tenía las lágrimas hasta el borde.

Edward se quitó la camisa y la envolvió alrededor de mi cuerpo libremente. "Ponte esto." Murmuró.

Estaba lleno de sorpresas. ¿Sabía lo incomodo que me sentía sentada así frente de él?

Me mordí los labios para no hacer ruido de nuevo, pero no funcionó. "Oww", grité mientras yo movía el culo de la cama.

"¡¿Qué mal, estás herida, Bella?" Edward parecía un poco enfadado conmigo.

"Edward estoy bien, de verdad" Dije tan convincentemente como pude.

"¿Cómo es que yo no te creo?" Me dijo con una mueca en la cara. Me levantó de la cama y él accidentalmente rozó mi culo. Yo no podía dejar de sisear de dolor.

"¿No te dan ningún cuidado, después de todo?" Parecía enojado. "Vamos. Tengo algo en mi cuarto que te ayudará con eso."

Suavemente me ayudó salir a la cama completamente y me dolía como el infierno. Se inclinó hacia adelante y abrochó unos pocos botones de la camisa. "Vamos." Él me sonrió, el llevó más de mi cabello lejos de mi cara. Debía parecer un lío de tanto llorar.

Estaba siendo tan cariñoso y su cuidado me hizo sentir muy incómoda. Yo nunca había sido tratada con tanta amabilidad. Edward abrió la puerta, miró a su alrededor antes de colocar suavemente la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y poco a poco me llevó a su habitación a unos pasos hasta la sala. Me sorprendió lo cerca que estaba de mi habitación. Me dolía caminar y su camisa estaba irritándome la piel, junto con el tapón no era en absoluto cómodo para caminar. Sólo estaba agradecida de que no necesitábamos ir muy lejos.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y me empujó suavemente a la parte interior. Mi boca se abrió cuando entré ¡Era tan hermosa! Yo nunca había visto nada tan agradable y decorado con gusto en esta escuela, hasta ahora.

"Lindo, ¿no?" Yo asentí con la cabeza hacia él. "Sólo he estado aquí por un día y ya se siente más como en casa y mi habitación." Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward me tendió la mano y lo tomé con avidez. Fue tan agradable que no pude evitar querer seguirlo a cualquier lugar. Me llevó a un enorme cuarto de baño con spa y todo su contenido.

"¿Esto es sólo para ti?" No podía dejar de preguntar.

"Sí", se volvió hacia mí, un poco divertido. "Es increíble los beneficios que se obtienen de ser un dom en comparación con ser un sub."

Edward dio un paso más cerca de mí, llevándose la mano a mi cara. Su pulgar frotaba mi mejilla con cautela. No pude evitar que mis ojos bajaran hasta su pecho esculpido. Quería correr mis dedos por su cuerpo, dejando que mis manos sentir la piel suave y los músculos debajo de ellos.

Miré hacia arriba y al instante mantuve la mirada fija en sus ojos. Sentí que mi corazón latía fuera de control cuando se inclinó y presionó suavemente sus labios a los míos. Fue tan dulce que quería otro.

Se echó para atrás de mí y sonrió. "Creo que voy a darte un baño. Se puede usar un buen baño y creo que vi algo en mi cajón en el otro cuarto que podría ser un alivio." Me besó de nuevo. "Yo vuelvo, ¿vale?"

Yo asentí con la cabeza hacia él antes de que lo viera salir de la habitación. Me sentía tan agotada que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Yo estaba tan agradecida con Edward por cuidar de mí. Rápidamente me limpié los ojos. Yo no quería que me viera como una mujer indefensa. Más de lo que ya me sentía de todos modos. Había llorado bastante delante de él ya.  
Regresó con una sonrisa.

"¡Lo encontré! Vamos a usarlo en el baño. Te sentirás mucho mejor una vez que lo hagas."

Edward abrió los grifos y vertió un poco del líquido de la botella en el baño. Miró hacia mí y comenzó a deshacer suavemente los botones de la camisa. Puso la camisa sobre los hombros, teniendo cuidado de no tocarme el culo, y yo estaba agradecida.

Me acerqué más cerca del baño, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de entrar en el agua, cuando su mano se apoderó de mí brazo. Me volví hacia él, sin saber qué iba a hacer ahora.

"¿Es el tapón el que te incomoda?" Esto me sorprendió. Me sentí tan avergonzada. Asentí tímidamente a él. Yo no me atrevía a hablar con él acerca de esto.

"Inclínate hacia delante", dijo en un tono suavemente tranquilizador. Coloqué mis manos en el borde de la bañera. Me tensé. Sabía que esto iba a doler. Yo estaba tan dolorida desde antes. Edward puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, frotándolas por la espalda tan lentamente, cuidando de no tocar las marcas rojas en mi cuerpo.

Edward se inclinó y me besó en el cuello, envió un escalofrío en mi espalda. La piel de gallina en mis brazos a su tacto suave. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios en mi piel. Mordisqueándome en la oreja, yo no podía dejar de apoyarme en él mientras sacaba el tapón suavemente de mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón empezó a correr mientras me volví a mirar a los ojos. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable conmigo? Simplemente no lo entendía. Se inclinó y besó la parte de atrás de mi cuello, poniendo una mano debajo de las rodillas. Grité en sorpresa cuando me levantó y, lentamente, me puso en el baño caliente. Gemí y grité de dolor cuando el agua caliente picó mi piel dolorida. Cuando empezó a pasar el tiempo empecé a sentirme mejor.

Abrí los ojos para ver que Edward sacaba a patadas sus pantalones por sus tobillos. No pude dejar de notar su prominente erección mientras se metía en la bañera, deslizándose detrás de mí. Tenía una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo mientras envolvía una mano alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí contra su pecho.

Sus pulgares dibujaron círculos perezosos en mi estómago, que me hicieron descansar en sus brazos. Yo no sabía por qué, pero yo confiaba en él, sabía que no me haría daño.

Nos quedamos tranquilos, sentados en un silencio cómodo. Cerré los ojos, era la primera vez que me sentía segura desde que entré en este lugar. Yo podría perfectamente quedarme dormida aquí, pero estoy segura de que Edward no apreciaría eso.

"¿Bella?", Murmuró en mi oído.

El sonido de su voz, era muy sexy. Volví la cabeza, abrí los ojos, los suyos estaban llenos de lujuria mientras se inclinaba y me besaba, trazó mi labio inferior con la lengua. Abrí la boca, dejando que profundizara el beso.

Él enroscó sus manos húmedas en mi cabello, en la parte trasera de mi cuello. El beso se convirtió en mucho. No pude evitar que un gemido saliera de mí.

Levanté mi mano y recorrí el contorno de su mandíbula antes de deslizar los dedos alrededor de su cuello, entrelazándolos a través de su cabello. El agarre Edward me apretó mientras el beso terminaba, pero aún así, salpicando pequeños besos a lo largo de la mandíbula hasta que llegó a mis oídos.

"Dios, Bella." Sopló mientras una de sus manos acunaba mi pecho, dirigiendo su dedo pulgar sobre el pezón. Se sentía tan bien que me sentí tan perdida en el sentimiento. Apoyé la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole un mejor acceso a la piel en el cuello y el hombro, él continuó.

Su mano se movía a mi otro pecho mientras él le pellizcaba el pezón. Mi espalda se arqueó mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido. Dios mío, este hombre sabía cómo hacer que mi cuerpo se sintiera bien.

Edward besó a lo largo de mi cuello de nuevo y llegó a mis oídos. Respiraba suavemente, su aliento por encima de mi piel. "¿Estás bien?"

Yo asentí con la cabeza. No podía expresar mis respuestas en este momento. No quería poner fin a este sentimiento.

Deslizó su mano por mi estómago, deslizando sus dedos entre mis piernas, separándolas un poco. Deslizó sus dedos entre mis labios que me hicieron tener una respiración profunda. Dios, se sentía bien cuando su dedo lentamente empezó a dibujar círculos suavemente sobre mi clítoris. Gemí un poco y se volvió a mi cuello y me besó justo debajo de la oreja.

Edward se apoderó de mi pecho, masajeando y tirando de mi pezón. Mi respiración aumentó de velocidad y yo era consciente de los pequeños ruidos que estaba haciendo, pero estaba demasiado adormilada para preocuparme. Sus dedos comenzaron a frotar círculos un poco más fuertes en mi clítoris. Yo arqueé la espalda contra su pecho. "Ahh," gemí. Podía sentir su dura polla como roca contra mi espalda.

Se sentía tan bien tenerlo allí. Yo me froté contra él, tratando de crear un poco de fricción, fricción y deslizamiento en su contra. Edward metió los dedos más abajo, dando vueltas en mí.

"¡Oh, Dios!", Grité mientras cambiaba los senos y masajeaba el otro. Mi orgasmo se estaba formando, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera vivo y con un hormigueo. Yo quería que me tocara en todas partes. Sus dedos me acariciaron dentro de mi coño y añadió luego el pulgar a mi clítoris.

"Ohh ..."

"Oh Dios ... Edward ... Nunca me he sentido tan bien antes". Yo estaba jadeando mientras él continuaba y se inclinaba, comenzando a besar mi hombro. Mordió suavemente su camino hasta mi clavícula.

Su respiración era irregular y se estaba volviendo aún más. Pasó la lengua justo debajo de mi oído, besando mi lóbulo de la oreja antes de chuparlo con boca. Lo soltó y murmuró en mi oído.

"Vente para mí, Bella. Quiero escuchar que te vengas para mí." Sentí que sus dientes rozaban mi punto sensible justo debajo de la oreja.

Su voz en mi oído fue lo que me llevó al borde. Me dejé llevar, arqueando la espalda, presionando mi pecho en su mano, y grité. Sentí sus dientes rozar mi punto sensible justo debajo de la oreja otra vez, enviando un escalofrío en la espalda.

"¡Oh Dios!" Gemí mientras otro orgasmo comenzaba justo después del otro.

Fue tan potente y maravilloso mientras él seguía trabajando mi clítoris y con los dedos dentro de mí, hasta que finalmente se desaceleró. Me relajé en su contra, tomando una respiración profunda.

Edward quitó la mano y me llevó rápidamente a su regazo. Me incliné y lo besé duro. Ahora era su turno. Yo quería que él se sintiera tan bien como él había hecho que yo me sintiera. Yo enrollé mis dedos en su cabello, dándole un pequeño tirón.

Gemía en mi boca, eso le gustaba. Le pasé la mano por el cuello, corriendo a lo largo de sus pectorales y sintiendo sus músculos en el abdomen. Dios, era hermoso. Lo besé en la mandíbula, pasando la lengua a lo largo de la línea de la oreja.

Yo estaba tan cerca de su polla con mi mano, casi podía tocarlo.

"Bella, no cariño" me cogió la mano, sosteniéndola en la suya. Lo miré con confusión. Él sonrió y me miró con nostalgia.

"Esta noche fue para ti. Quiero que tú te sientas bien."

Edward me recostó y me abrazó, acariciando mi cuerpo, pasando los dedos hacia arriba y abajo de mi espina dorsal. No quería salir. Este era el cielo.

Nos acostamos juntos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sólo estábamos disfrutando del momento, por desgracia, el agua del baño se estaba enfriando.

"Vamos, es mejor que salgamos." Parecía tan renuente a como yo me sentía.

Edward me ayudó a salir de la bañera, cuidadosamente envolviéndome en una gran toalla blanca y suave. Me sentí mucho mejor después de mi baño. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" Él dijo con humor en su voz. Me volví hacia él ya que rápidamente puso un brazo por debajo de mis rodillas. Grité y él se rió mientras él me agarraba y me llevaba a su cama.

Me puso sobre mi estómago. ¡Su cama era tan cómoda! Yo no podía dejar de suspirar de la satisfacción y puse mi cara en la almohada.

"No te muevas". Mandó suavemente.

Felizmente pude obedecer esta norma y casi me dormí. Le oí volver tranquilamente. Ni siquiera podía abrir mis ojos. Yo estaba tan cansado.

Le oí frotándose las manos como si hubiera bronceador o algo en la palma de su mano que animó mi curiosidad. La esparció sobre mi piel y empezó a trabajar con mis músculos de la espalda. Lancé un gemido. ¡Fue increíble! Yo no podía creer la suerte que tenía esta noche.

Edward me sorprendió besándome el trasero y los muslos, donde las marcas estaban antes de colocar algún tipo de crema en ellos. Era tan atento, me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Luego consiguió más aceite. O, algo, y empezó a masajear mis pies. Gemía y mi cara se enterraba en la almohada. Dios, se sentía tan bien.

Subió por mis piernas, masajeando los músculos. Se sentía tan bien. Yo quería que me tocara. Me estaba mojado por la idea de que me tocara mientras él masajeaba cuidadosamente en los muslos. Di un pequeño gemido mientras sus pulgares corrían por el interior de mis muslos, trazando las líneas de mi cuerpo. Él me rozó el labio inferior y tuve un nudo en el estómago.

"Abre las piernas para mí, Bella." Dijo en voz baja, mi respiración se dificultó mientras oía el ruido de un vibrador. Joder, quiero esto.

Edward puso el vibrador sobre mi clítoris, por mis labios alrededor de mi coño, sumergiéndolo, estaba gimiendo y tratando de no retorcerme alrededor de la cama demasiado, pero era tan condenadamente difícil.

Sentí que mi trasero se tensaba un poco. "Está bien. Relájate, bebé. Voy a hacerte sentir bien. Te lo prometo."

Yo le creí. Estaba siendo muy bueno conmigo. Traté de relajarme en la cama de nuevo. Con sus dedos mojados suavemente entró en mi culo dolorido y subió el vibrador. Grité. Dios se sentía tan bien mientras sus dedos estaban rodeando mi entrada, masajeando con el juguete que fue metiendo dentro y fuera de mí. Enterré mi cara en la manta, tratando de ahogar mis gritos. ¡Joder!

Mi cuerpo tenía una mente propia mientras se restregaba en su mano, profundizándose dentro de mí. ¡Joder! Nunca me di cuenta que se podía sentir tan bien.

Mis dedos estaban agarrando la manta mientras yo estaba gritando, gimiendo de placer. Apretó el clítoris profundamente y me vine duro, gritando en la manta, con mi liberación.

Sus dedos se movían a mi clítoris mientras yo bajaba de mi orgasmo. Gemí en la manta, totalmente agotada.

"Eso no es así como Esme lo hace." dije, riendo en la manta. Oí la risa de Edward detrás de mí mientras retiraba el juguete y sus dedos. Puso una manta alrededor de mi cuerpo y me rodó más. Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando me tomó. Me acurruqué en su cuello mientras él me llevaba de vuelta a mi habitación.

"Gracias por esta noche, Edward." Yo le susurré al oído.

Volvió la cabeza y me besó en los labios.

"En cualquier momento, Bella. En cualquier momento." Parecía un poco destrozado mientras me ponía hacia atrás.

"Lo siento, pero te tengo que atar de nuevo a la cama." Edward se inclinó y besó a cada una de mis muñecas antes de atarlas a la cama. Luego se trasladó hasta los pies de la cama y me besó en los tobillos y los frotó mientras me ataba a la cama.

Fue sorprendente la diferencia que se comparaba con atarme a la cama. Yo deseaba poder hacer esto cada noche. Él no era nada como Esme o Carlisle.

Yo estaba tan relajada. "Cierra los ojos, Bella." Sonreí adormilada por lo que me dijo. Recorrió sus dedos por mi cabello, masajeando el cuero cabelludo. Dios, esto fue fantástico. James nunca hizo esto por mí.

Me sentía culpable por comparar a Edward con James. James ni siquiera había entrado en mi cabeza hasta ahora. Yo era una mala novia, teniendo afecto a otro hombre, y queriendo que me quiera de verdad. Edward sólo sentía pena por mí. Tenía que recordarlo, y no dejar que mis emociones se alargaran.

Traté de cerrar mis pensamientos. Estaba cansada y extrañaba a James fuera lo que fuera. Traté de concentrarme sólo en los dedos de Edward, pasándome sus manos por mi cabello. Era tan suave que me estaba relajando y me sentía segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Me sumí en un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

Sí! Edward ya es un dom *dibuja corazones* qué les parece?

¡Díganoslo en un review ;)

!Y chicas, deben de saber que siempre leemos sus reviews, no podemos contestarlos porque somos varias; pero leemos sus hermosos comentarios (:

+Cítricos


	12. Miércoles, día 11

**Disclaimer:**Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendrá una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Aquí está el siguiente cap, un poquito tarde, pero aquí está; el siguiente estará el jueves (: Muchísimas gracias a fer93vulturi por traducir el cap y a sparklinghaledecullen por vetear. Gente, aquí sale un poquito más Edward!

* * *

**Día 11- Miércoles.**

"Bella….." Una suave voz me llamaba.

"Bellllllla….." Abrí un ojo para encontrarme con la sonriente cara de Ángela. Me tensé un poco al recordar dónde me encontraba. Miré su rostro de nuevo, y ella me seguía sonriendo, así que me relajé un poco contra la almohada. Ah…. Una almohada. Algunos lujos sin los cuales piensas que podrías vivir, pero una almohada era el cielo. Fue la primera noche en la que pude dormir bien desde que llegue a este lugar. Le sonreí a la almohada por primera vez en una semana y enrosqué mis brazos a su alrededor. Me sentí libre mientras me movía en la cama. Rodé sobre mi espalda y me estiré mientras Ángela se reía. Hacia once días que me encontraba en este lugar. No tenía una idea real del tiempo, la única razón por lo que sabía cuántos días tenia aquí, era porque Carlisle lo había mencionado ayer. No podía creer que había avanzado en mi entrenamiento, principalmente con lo que había hecho el día de ayer, con Carlisle.

Pensé en lo que había ocurrido ayer en la mañana. Escuché la puerta abrirse, siempre sentía el miedo acumularse en la boca de mi estómago al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse, al no saber qué tenían reservado para mí.

Vi a Carlisle por el rabillo del ojo, inmediatamente supe que tenía que tranquilizarme y no entrar en pánico; sabía para qué estaba aquí. Me merecía esto por haberme aterrado ayer, había aprendido mi lección, no lo volvería a hacer.

Me comportaría como una verdadera sumisa, o al menos como yo pensaba que una sumisa tenía que comportarse. No pelearía. Permitiría que me cogiera por mi adolorido trasero sin hacer ningún sonido.

"Buenos días, Isabella, confió en que has pensado en cómo te comportaste el día de ayer y no tengo que tratarte tan duramente." Me dijo Carlisle, sin ningún tono de emoción en la voz. No podía decir si estaba de buen o mal humor, esperaba que fuera lo primero.

No hice ningún sonido ni me moví mientras desabrochaba las cadenas que me mantenían atada a la cama. Se inclinó un poco para poder frotar mis adoloridas manos, siguió por mis brazos llegando finalmente hasta mis hombros. No pude evitar gemir mientras la tensión de mi cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer.

"De verdad eres una buena niña, pero tienes que parar todos esos pretextos, y aceptar la vida que tú misma elegiste vivir." me dijo. Y tenía razón, debía de aceptar esto. Yo elegí estar aquí. Necesitaba darle a todo esto una oportunidad.

Las manos de Carlisle, siguieron bajando y se detuvieron en mis pies, masajeando primero uno y después el otro. Mientras sus manos subían por mi muslo, la anticipación comenzó a crecer en mi interior en espera de lo que se aproximaba. No podía creer que de verdad quería que me tocara. Intentaba evitar que mi cuerpo se moviera al compás de sus manos, intenté quedarme quieta. Quería hacer esto de la manera correcta.

Dejó de masajear mi coño. Separo mis piernas ampliamente, pensé que iba a tocarme más íntimamente, pero en lugar de eso, sacó el tapón de mi cuerpo, no me moví ni hable mientras hacía esto. Estaba completamente quieta, completamente orgullosa de mis esfuerzos. Carlisle se paró de la cama.

"Al piso, Isabella." Me ordenó rápidamente, un poco tambaleante hice lo que me ordenó. Me hinqué y separeé las rodillas, miré hacia abajo, y coloqué mis manos detrás de mi cuello, todo eso tan rápido como pude.

Respiraba lentamente, mientras observaba cómo sacaba su polla de los pantalones de cuero.

"Abre." Me ordenó. Hice justo eso mientras tomaba su polla en mi boca, lamiendo, chupando y ahuecando mis mejillas para acomodarlo mejor, y tratando de hacer que terminara más rápido. Quería complacerlo, necesitaba complacerlo. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, por lo que quería que estuviera contento conmigo.

Tomé la polla de Carlisle hasta el fondo de mi garganta, arañándola suavemente con mis dientes, repetí el procedimiento a lo largo de toda su longitud, hasta que se vació por completo en mi boca.

"Muy bien, Isabella." Me dijo prácticamente en un arrullo. "En la cama con tus manos en las rodillas, Isabella." Me hice hacia atrás dejando que su verga saliera de mi boca con un sonoro pop.

No me atreví a levantar la vista mientras me dirigía hacia la cama. Tenía miedo, sabía lo que estaba por venir. Todavía estaba adolorida por lo de ayer. Intenté llegar a la cama sin mostrar lo aterrorizada que estaba. Mis piernas temblaban, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad evité que se siguieran moviendo, para poder poner mis manos en mis rodillas.

Carlisle se colocó encima de la cama, justo detrás de mí, colocó su mano en mi trasero y separó lentamente mis nalgas, haciendo que el espacio entre éstas más ancho.

Metió sus dedos en mi ya húmedo coño, embarrando mis jugos en mis labios interiores. "Tan mojada, que buena niña." Me susurró. Cuando me dijo eso, me hizo sentir más mojada, tanto que sentí mi leche fluyendo.

Acarició mi trasero y volvió a separar mis nalgas, sentí sus húmedos dedos masajear mi ano. Dios, eso dolía. Traté de concentrarme en mantener mi respiración constante mientras metía otro dedo gentilmente, calculando el ancho de mi ano. Elevé un poco la cara pero él no lo noto, tenía que concentrarme en mi respiración. Quería estar calmada. Lo sentí cambiar de posición mientras lentamente metía su pene en mi trasero.

Cómo jodidos dolía, pero me calmé mordiendo un poco mi labio inferior y cerrando mis ojos. Esperó un poco a que mi cuerpo se ajustara, comenzó a sacar y meter su polla en mi trasero. Mantuve los ojos cerrados, rechinando un poco mis dientes mientras continuaba cogiéndome por el culo. Rezaba porque su liberación se acercara.

"Eres tan estrecha, Isabella. Se siente maravillosamente bien." Carlisle podría haberme hecho cualquier cosa en ese punto, pero mi único fin seria complacerlo. Mordí de nuevo mi labio inferior.

Carlisle gritó mientras se liberaba en mi interior. Y le dio una pequeña caricia a mi trasero. No me moví. Estaba concentrada en mi respiración y en cómo lentamente acariciaba mis muslos, jalándolos hacia abajo, de modo que quedé acostada.

"Estoy impresionada, Isabella. No estaba seguro de que esta vida fuera para ti después de lo ocurrido ayer." Sentí como mi rostro se tornaba rojo por la vergüenza "Pero veo que después de un castigo y una buena noche para pensar acerca de tus actos, has modificado tu actitud." Sus manos seguían masajeando mis piernas lentamente.

Carlisle continuó hablando "Creo que es hora de que progreses en tu entrenamiento. Ya no tienes que permanecer atada a la cama por las noches." No pude evitar sonreír contra el colchón ante tal declaración "Podrás servir a otros Dom, te portarás de la mejor manera y serás respetuosa con ellos, siempre que estés en su compañía. Las reglas nunca dejarán de ser aplicadas." Alzó un poco la voz para que la orden quedara bien entendida.

"Aprenderás a servir a otros sub, así como a los nuevos integrantes de la escuela." Carlisle se bajó de la cama.

Eso significaba que ¿yo tenía que hacer lo mismo que Ángela hizo conmigo el primer día que yo llegue aquí? No sabía si podía obligarme a mí misma a hacer eso. Sería un gran cambio para mí lograr hacer eso.

"Te bañarás, y estarás trabajando en la cafetería por la mañana y por la tarde. Tendrás un poco de tiempo libre. Empezarás tus nuevas clases y deberes mañana. Isabella, te estoy dando esta oportunidad para que llegues a saber que puedes llegar una gran sub, una sola equivocación y te quitaré todos tus privilegios. No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión, Isabella."

Después de que Carlisle se fuera, no vi a nadie más, me había saltado el desayuno por lo que cuando llegue ahí estaba completamente vacío, limpié la cafetería, y comí el almuerzo y la cena prácticamente sola. Lauren estaba ahí, molestando y mirándome ceñuda pero no le hice caso. Y pasé parte de la tarde leyendo en la biblioteca. Decidí que el día de ayer había sido un buen día.

"Bella, vas a tener que levantarte, de otro modo vas a hacer que las dos nos metamos en problemas y en cuanto a ti vas a terminar atada de nuevo." La voz de Ángela me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Rodé de nuevo sobre mi espalda y la vi sonriendo satisfecha. Inmediatamente salté de la cama, de ninguna manera quería que mis lujos me fueran arrebatados.

Mientras me vestía gire mi cabeza hacia Ángela. "¿Qué tenemos que hace el día de hoy?" Sin saber que teníamos qué hacer por la mañana.

"Comemos nuestro desayuno rápidamente, estamos asignadas al Dom 2, luego le llevamos el desayuno a ellos." Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿De qué te estás riendo?" pregunte con curiosidad, no sabía que resultaba tan gracioso.

"Oh, Ben se metió en problemas con Carlisle anoche, lo regresaron al nivel de Sub hasta que aprenda a cómo comportarse según las reglas y muestre respeto." Me dijo sonriendo satisfecha.

"Bueno pareces bastante contenta con eso. ¿No deberías estar un poco enojada?"

"No, pienso que es jodidamente graciosísimo." No pude evitar sonreír ante su juramento y levantar una ceja cuestionando su actitud. "Me vio en el corredor anoche, cuando no había nadie alrededor" comenzó a reírse mientras me contaba "Dios es un idiota, él pensó que la puerta era un armario, o eso decía. Enroscó su brazo en mi cintura y me arrojo por la puerta abierta. Dejé escapar una pequeño grito y me reí un poco cuando comenzó a atacarme a besos, me colocó contra la pared."

"Oh, no ¿qué paso?" sabía que algo había ocurrido, era una parte obvia.

"Estábamos metidos en el asunto, tenía mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, cuando escuchamos a alguien aclarar su garganta." Dijo, riéndose ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido.

"Oh, no" ni siquiera pude evitar la pequeña risa que se escapó de mí.

"Sí, lo sé, resulta que no estábamos en un armario, Ben se las ingenio para meternos en la oficina privada de Carlisle." Ángela casi lloraba al no poner contener la risa, y no pude evitar comenzar a reír también. "Después pasamos cerca de una hora en su oficina, escuchando el reglamento de la escuela, y que si no íbamos a tomar esto seriamente lo más probable es que Ben no fuera un buen Dom."

"Fue divertido ver a Ben arrastrándose, me recordó tanto a la preparatoria cuando el director te regañaba. Estaba ahí intentando no reírme, era tan gracioso. Pobre Ben." Me contó todavía con un poco de risa mientras intentaba calmarse.

"Así que de cualquier modo, ahora esta como sub hasta que Carlisle piense que vale la pena que regrese a ser un Dom." Me sonrió y rodo sus ojos.

"¿Cómo se siente con esa decisión?" pregunte con curiosidad.

"No he podido hablar con él desde entonces. Pero puedo asegurar que enojado. Nunca le agradó ser un sub, sabía que necesitaba el entrenamiento, pero pensó que eso estaba muy atrás de él después de haberse convertido en Dom." Me sonrió"Vamos tenemos que apurarnos antes de que las castigadas seamos nosotras."

Caminamos fuera de mi cuarto con rumbo a la cafetería. Comimos en silencio, lo cual era preferible. Toda la charla sobre chicas se había acabado. Casi al final, Emmett se acerco a la mesa. "Isabella, tienes que ir a la sala de entrenamiento número tres a las 10 para tu próxima sesión. Ángela tú te reportaras en la oficina de Carlisle a las 10, confío en que sabes ¿dónde está?" Le sonrió para luego guiñarle un ojo antes de darse la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

Escuche a Ángela murmurar "Mierda". Luego dejó caer su cabeza, mirando con sumo interés su desayuno. No creo que le encontrara nada de gracioso a la situación.

Ángela me mostró la lista de cuartos y las bandejas, me dijo que tenía que llevar mi bandeja de desayuno al cuarto 9C, mi estómago cobro vida al darme cuenta de quién era el cuarto. Era el cuarto de Edward, me aleje de Ángela y sonreí.

De pronto la idea de repartir el desayuno me resulto excitante.

Caminé hacia la puerta de Edward, sin saber qué esperar. No lo había visto desde la noche en la que fue a buscarme. Sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas. No había un punto de retorno, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta.

"Un minuto." lo escuché decir. Esperé nerviosamente, después de un muy largo minuto lo escuche decir "Adelante"

Recargué la bandeja contra la pared y abrí la puerta, rogando por no tirarla al suelo.

Entré al cuarto e inmediatamente noté que no tenía playera. Dios mío, tenía un cuerpo maravilloso. Me quedé parada, insegura, no sabía dónde quería que colocara la bandeja. Me sentí como una idiota ahí parada y con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo. Le robé una pequeña mirada mientras caminaba hacia mí, pero en lugar de detenerse siguió hacia la puerta y la cerró con candado, lo que me sorprendió.

Edward regresó y se paró justo frente a mí, colocó su dedo debajo de mi mentón, presionando hacia arriba ligeramente, levanté la cabeza encontrándome con sus ojos, intenté contener mis emociones.

"Buenos días, Bella." Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Dios, sí que era arrogante. Quería sonreírle de regreso.

"Días." Murmure tímidamente. ¿Se me permitía hablar? Edward quitó la bandeja de mis manos y la colocó en la mesa. Sí, tenías que haber puesto la bandeja en la mesa. Dios, Bella, eres una idiota.

Edward miró mis ojos y sonrió. "Gracias, esto luce maravilloso." Me dijo. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Me tenía que ir? ¿Tenía que hablar? ¿Tenía que servirle? Tendría que haberle preguntado a Ángela antes de venir. De seguro él no quería que me quedara a observarlo.

"¿Quédate y habla conmigo? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Te apetece algo?" me dijo, era evidente que él sólo estaba siendo amable, le daría un modo fácil para salir del aprieto.

"No estoy segura…." Empecé a decir, avergonzada por el hecho de que me invitara a quedarme. Debería de haberme ido en cuanto me quitó la bandeja. "No me quiero meter en problemas."

"No lo harás." Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. " Si alguien dice algo, sólo di que un Dom requirió de tus servicios."

No pude evitar sonreírle" ¿Requirió mis servicios? ¿Requieres de mi servicios?" No pude evitar filtrear un poco con él. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Yo no podía hacer eso.

"Lo único que requiero en este momento es de tu compañía. ¿Por favor?" Me dijo mientras me miraba con su rostro formando un puchero. No me pude resistir, era tan lindo. Me acerque a él, mientras, él jalaba una silla para que me sentara. Wow, que caballero.

"Gracias." Dije tímidamente. Esto era tan extraño. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Esta era una circunstancia tan extraña, pero me gustaba Edward.

Él no había sido nada más que amable conmigo.

"Mi placer, Bella." Me dijo. Wow, exudaba encanto. Después me ofreció un panecillo de moras. Era mucho mejor que todo lo que había comido en los once días pasados, no pude evitar comer algo más que harina con apariencia de cartulina. Le sonreí mientras tomaba el muffin de sus manos.

"Así que, cuéntame algo de tu vida, realmente no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar." Me preguntó. Tomándome por sorpresa. Esta sería una conversación muy corta, no había mucho que contar.

"No hay mucho que decir." Dije confundida, no entendía por qué quería saber algo de mí.

"Vamos, tiene que haber algo. Todos tenemos una historia." Me dijo. Miré hacia Edward, ¿Cómo un tipo como él podía estar interesado en alguien como yo? Se aburriría de mí rápidamente.

"Soy bastante aburrida." Dije

"De verdad dudo eso." Me contradijo." Vamos, trabaja conmigo, Bella, ¿Qué tal esto? ¿Dime algo que te guste? ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?"

Bueno al menos eso era fácil. Inmediatamente conteste, "Libros." Dios, probablemente piensa que eso es aburrido.

"¿Qué clase de libros?" preguntó finalmente, comiendo algo de su desayuno.

"De toda clase." Dije honestamente. Amaba los libros, me costaba trabajo quitar la nariz de ellos. Noté que Edward rodaba los ojos ante mi respuesta por lo que dije. "¡Es verdad¡" hice un pequeño mohín.

"¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?" me respondió, no pude evitar sonreír satisfecha. Esto debía de estarlo aburriendo hasta las lágrimas. Pero mi libro favorito, esa era una pregunta difícil. Había tantos libros, pero de pronto recordé el que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca. "Supongo que "Orgullo y Prejuicio""

"Ah, así que eres romántica." Me preguntó divertido. Oh, de seguro creía que era un de esas niñas que todavía creían en el romance. Estaba consciente de que el romance sólo pertenecía a los cuentos de hadas y a los clásicos.

Me encogí de hombros "Supongo… Que sólo son los clásicos los que más me gustan" Se aclaró la garganta y me miró avergonzado." Tengo que admitir que nunca lo he leído"

Eso me sorprendió "¿De verdad?" me acerqué un poco hacia él, "¿Por qué?" pregunté.

Se rió. "No lose, supongo que porque no soy una chica."

No pude evitar reírme en respuesta, se perdía de tanto si de verdad pensaba de esa manera."Bueno, esa es una horrible razón para no leer un libro. Podrías aprender una cosa, o dos." Mierda, qué había dicho.

Se estaba riendo de oreja a oreja, inclinándose un poco hacia mí y de modo arrogante me dijo, "¿Qué podría aprender, Isabella?" Yo misma me había metido en ese apuro, y podía sentir la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas, y su sonrisa tornarse en divertida."¿Hay algo que te gustaría enseñarme, Isabella?

Oh, él quería probarme, él sabía a lo que me refería. Pero le iba a dar lo que pedía, tenía que encontrar una respuesta.

Rodé mis ojos y le quité el jugo de naranja, y me senté bien en mi lugar.

Dios, ¿por qué no podía pensar en una respuesta rápida cuando la necesitaba? Tragué un poco de jugo y le pregunté.

"¿No vas a castigarme, verdad?"

Me dio una gran sonrisa "No" me dijo "Nunca te castigaría de ese modo." Me dio una gran sonrisa y de pronto todo se torno más serio. "Ven acá."

"¿Qué?" estaba un poco sorprendida por su petición, en un momento estábamos bromeando y al otro todo se hacía serio. Me levanté con un poco de precaución. Él no se había movido, pero me tomó por la cintura y me dio la vuelta, sentí su mano subir mi falda y no pude evitar emitir un jadeo. No esperaba esto. "Vamos a asegurarnos de que estés sanando bien." Me relajé un poco, pero no completamente.

Desabrocho el botón de mi falda y ésta cayó al suelo. Mierda. Luego me acercó un poco más hacia su cuerpo. Deslizó sus manos de mis caderas a mis nalgas, la sensación me hizo brincar un poco. No sabía qué esperar de él.

"¿Estás bien?" me susurró suavemente, me relajé un poco mientras masajeaba lentamente mi trasero, al mismo tiempo no pude evitar mojarme un poco ante el toque de sus manos.

"Estoy bien, sólo un poco adolorida." dije. Dios, esto era tan embarazoso.

No pude evitar relajarme completamente, sus manos eran mágicas. Sus manos eran subes, tiernas, amables. "Tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor." Me dijo.

Dios, sabía qué era lo que iba hacer. Iba a conseguir un poco de esa loción o aceite, cualquiera de esas dos opciones quería que ocurrieran. Sentí cómo mi estómago se contrajo con sólo pensar en esa opción. Miré hacia el reloj y entré en pánico. Mierda, tenía que irme, rápidamente me giré hacia Edward.

"No puedo, Edward." Le dije rápidamente, bajó un poco su cara mostrando la decepción que sentía. ¿Estaba enojado?, pasé lentamente mis dedos por su cabello, inclinando un poco su cabeza para que me mirara. "Tengo sesión de entrenamiento en quince minutos, y no quiero llegar tarde."

Le echo un vistazo al reloj, y su cara se tornó comprensiva, delicadamente beso mi ombligo. Oh, Dios ¿Por qué tenía que tener clase justo ahora? Recargó su cabeza en mi estómago, podía sentir su acompasada respiración. Mierda, eso era sumamente erótico.

"Desde luego, tienes razón." Me murmuró, todavía sin moverse. "De seguro también tengo una sesión a las diez."

Se agachó y tomó mi falda del suelo, enrollándola en mi cintura. Miró hacia arriba, y clavó su vista en mis ojos, los suyos eran tan verdes, podría mirarlos por siempre.

"Gracias." Susurré, le agradecía no sólo por eso, sino por mucho más.

"Cuando quieras." Me susurró de regreso.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, me incliné un poco y besé su mejilla y salí corriendo del cuarto. Iba a llegar tarde si no me apresuraba. Puse mi mano en mis labios y corrí hacia los salones de entrenamiento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Bajé un poco la velocidad mientras me acercaba a los salones. Intentaba que mi corazón disminuyera su ritmo para poder aclarar mi mente. Salón de entrenamiento tres, nunca había estado ahí, no sabía qué me esperaba detrás de la puerta. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Emmett esperando. No parecía haber nadie más en el cuarto, pero no me detuve a observar nada más mientras me colocaba con las rodillas al suelo y las manos en la nuca.

"Muy bien, Isabella." La voz de Emmett fue seria cuando me habló. "Creo que la confianza se ha perdido un poco, los subs necesitan tener confianza en sus Doms." Comenzó a caminar frente a mí, lentamente.

"La lección de hoy nos servirá para recuperar un poco de la confianza perdida. No creo que puedas disfrutar tu conocimiento en la escuela, sino sabes confiar en tus superiores. Por eso pedí esta sesión, para que seas capaz de avanzar en tu entrenamiento."

"Tienes permitido hablar en esta sesión, quiero que seas capaz de expresar tu placer. Quiero que respondas mis preguntas con total libertad, pero con respeto. No tendremos interrupciones en la sesión, nadie cambiará la sesión una vez que se haya comenzado." Emmett dijo, deteniéndose frente a mí.

Estaba un poco confundida por lo que había dicho. Estaba consciente de que la última sesión había sido interrumpida por Carlisle, pero no sabía qué tenía que ver el tema de la confianza con todo esto.

"Párate y desnúdate, Isabella." Me ordenó Emmett. Ni siquiera lo pensé, me puse de pie y me quite la falda y el corset.

Mi vida de verdad había cambiado desde que había llegado aquí. Por primera vez no me encontraba preocupada por el hecho de estar desnuda frente a Emmett, con cuidado doblé mi ropa y la coloqué a lado de la puerta.

Mantuve la vista baja y me volví a colocar frente a él. De verdad era grande, pero no estaba asustada de él como la primera vez. Él fue muy paciente conmigo cuando Carlisle ordenó la prueba de dolor. Estaba equivocado con el tema de lo confianza, yo sí confiaba en el. Se lo demostraría en la sesión.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, apreciando mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera me había tocado, pero yo estaba un poco encendida debido a mi encuentro con Edward, y me humedecí ante la anticipación. Mis pezones se endurecieron por la situación.

"¿Tienes frio, Isabella?" me preguntó, dando un paso al frente.

"No, señor." Murmuré, un poco avergonzada por las reacciones de mi cuerpo.

"Eres una buena niña, ¿verdad?" Emmett dijo, tocando mi seno derecho, no sabía si tenía que responder ante tal pregunta, por lo que me quedé callada. Él dijo que podía hablar libremente, pero no sabía cómo responder. ¿Sí, señor? No parecía la respuesta adecuada.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas, Isabella?" Emmett se inclinó un poco hacia mí y dijo "Puedes hablar."

Tampoco tenía idea de cómo responder. ¿Cuáles son mis deseos?, nunca nadie me había preguntado algo como esto antes, estaba totalmente asombrada y no sabía que decir.

Creo que sintió el descontento que sus preguntas me provocaban, ya que se inclinó hacia mi cuerpo para depositar un beso en mi hombro, en la base de mi cuello.

"¿Te gusto eso, Isabella?" Emmett murmuró contra mi piel.

"Sí, señor" murmuré, mientras sentí como lentamente la excitación crecía en mi interior.

Después Emmett besó mi mandíbula, luego mis labios, deslizando su lengua por mi labio inferior. Abrí mi boca, para permitir el acceso de su lengua, que comenzó a masajear la mía. Emmett se alejó un poco, rompiendo el beso, "¿Te gusta eso, Isabella?"

"Sí, señor." Le dije roncamente. Tenía tantas ganas de que me tocara.

"¿Quieres que te bese de nuevo, Isabella?" me dijo, acercándose a mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

De inmediato respondí, "Si, señor." Me sonrió antes de besarme de nuevo.

Era muy bueno besando, no pude evitar gemir un poco y colocar mis manos en sus brazos.

"¿Quieres que toque tus senos, Isabella?" Estaba tan serio, pero me agradaba que se tomara la molestia de preguntarme.

"Sí, señor." Respondí gimiendo. Esta situación de preguntas y respuestas me estaba encendiendo y esperaba que llegara a un final feliz.

Emmett tomó mis senos con ambas manos, recorriendo con su dedo pulgar mis pezones. Arqueé un poco la espalda, presionando mis senos en contra de sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos. Dios, quería más. Quería que dejara de ser tan gentil.

"¿Quieres que pellizque tus pezones, Isabella? ¿Quieres que haga que te mojes?" dijo con voz suave. Gemí y me apreté más contra sus manos. "Oh, no Isabella, tienes que pedirlo."

De inmediato respondí con un "Sí, señor." Emmett pellizcó mis pezones, estaban duros como roca, estaba al borde del dolor, pero del dolor bueno. Quería más. "¿Qué quieres que haga ahora, Isabella? Dime ¿qué quieres?" Me dijo con un tono serio.

Sentí la frustración crecer dentro de mí ante tal pregunta. El sabía lo que quería. "Quiero que me toques en medio de las piernas, necesito que lo hagas." Nunca había sido tan aventurada. Estaba sorprendida de mí misma.

Emmett sonrió mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por mi estómago, separando con sus dedos mis labios vaginales y colocando un dedo en mi interior, notando cuán humedecidos estaban mis pliegues. "Hmmm, Isabella, estás tan mojada." Colocó dos dedos en mi clítoris, provocando que arqueara en contra de él, queriendo más. "Ahora voy a terminar lo que iniciamos. Pero primero quiero que me muestres cuánto confías en mi." Me dijo mientras sacaba sus dedos de mi interior.

Estaba frustrada, no pude evitar poner una cara de rabieta al ver que se alejaba de mí.

Inmediatamente recuperé la compostura, miré hacia el suelo y coloqué mis manos detrás de mi nuca. Tenía que recordar dónde estaba.

"Ve a la mesa Isabella, acuéstate boca arriba." Me ordenó, pero no tan duramente, lo que me hizo sentirme confiada de lo que iba a ocurrir. Fue la primera vez que de verdad pude observar el cuarto. Era un poco más pequeño que los otros. Era similar al cuarto donde estaban todos los espejos y las bancas, pero aquí no había espejos. Me preguntaba por qué.

Me acosté en la mesa. Emmett no habló mientras ataba mis manos y pies a las esquinas de la cama. Mi cuerpo tenía la forma de una estrella, con mis piernas bien abiertas.

Se acercó a mi cara diciéndome "Necesitas aprender a confiar en mí, Isabella" Me vendó los ojos, mi respiración se aceleró inmediatamente, por el miedo que me producía el no poder ver nada. Solamente lo podía escuchar moviéndose a mí alrededor.

Brinqué asustada cuando sentí algo cepillar mi seno derecho y luego mi pecho izquierdo.

"¿Es esta pluma, algo para asustarse, Isabella?", preguntó. Me relajé completamente, sabiendo qué era lo que me había tocado, dibujó un pequeño círculo alrededor de mi pezón, para luego trazar una línea hacia mi vagina.

De pronto se detuvo, lo escuché alejarse de la mesa para luego regresar, me tensé de nuevo sin saber qué esperar.

"Isabella, nada de lo que haga hoy será para provocarte dolor. Todo se tratará sobre el placer, tienes que recordar esto." Mientras decía esto, sentí algo suave pero con muchas hebras deslizarse por mi estómago y luego por una de mis piernas, para por fin regresar todo el camino recorrido.

Sentí como el aparato abandonaba mi cuerpo, para inmediatamente regresar a mis muslos, pero lastimándome un poco. Me tensé, esperando más dolor. Hizo lo mismo en el otro muslo. Me relajé un poco al darme cuenta de que no dolía en absoluto. Supe que estaba siendo azotada con algo suave. De hecho se volvía más excitante mientras lo hacía por todo mi cuerpo.

Gemí mientras jugaba con mi pezón con el látigo. Mi pezón estaba tan duro que resultaba doloroso. Estaba tan excitada.

Y lo sentí darle unos pequeños golpecitos a mis labios vaginales, no pude evitar retorcerme de placer, mientras lo hacía de nuevo. Se sentía tan bien no quería que parara de hacerlo.

"Verás, Bella, estos látigos no se usan sólo para castigar, pueden darte mucho placer." Dijo mientras se retiraba, lo sentí aproximarse a la mesa, esperé con la anticipación latente por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. "¿Bella, tengo un látigo, que puede darte mucho placer, quieres que lo use en ti?" Confiaba en él totalmente, y quería saber que se sentía hacer con él esto.

"Sí, señor." Repliqué con un poco mas de confianza en la voz.

Escuché el látigo antes de sentirlo en mis pezones, lo sentí mucho más enérgico que la última vez que lo usó, pero tuve más placer del que pude hacer imaginado. Supongo que tendría que haberme asustado, pero, al contrario, me sentí totalmente confiada de Emmett. Él no había hecho nada más que demostrarme placer y tenía que admitir que era maravilloso. Escuché un sonido tintineante, no tenía ni la menor idea de que era.

"Vas a disfrutar esto, Isabella." Lo sentí pellizcar mis pezones y no pude evitar gruñir ante la sensación, estaba colocando algo sobre ellos, los estaban aplastando sin poder liberarse. Hizo lo mismo con el siguiente pezón, fue un poco incómodo, pero no doloroso, sentí como algo frío descansaba sobre mi piel, no pude saber qué era. "Hermosa Isabella, luces preciosa con esas. Deberías usar pinzas para pezones más seguido."

Inmediatamente sentí como el látigo volvía a golpear mis labios interiores y todo mi cuerpo se alivió, grité de placer mientras sentía como volvía a utilizar las pinzas en mis pezones. Quería que me golpeara más fuerte, movía el látigo por mis muslos para volver a golpear mis labios. Oh, estaba a punto de venirme, esto era tan intenso.

"Por favor… Y… Yo… necesito venirme." Tartamudeé con prisa, por las sensaciones que crecían en mi interior.

"Vente para mí, Isabella." Me ordenó.

No necesité nada más, sentí cómo el orgasmo azotaba mi cuerpo entero. Sentí las manos de Emmett en mis senos mientras pellizcaba mis pezones con la ayuda de la pinza que los apretaba, grité mientras otro orgasmo azotaba de nuevo mi cuerpo. Estaba viendo estrellas, me vine tan fuerte. Santo dios.

Mi respiración era pesada mientras descendía de mi paraíso personal.

Emmett retiró las pinzas de mis pezones, y comenzó a desabrochar mis manos y mis piernas, luego comenzó a masajear mis senos, estaban tan sensibles y dolían hasta cierto punto, pero era un dolor soportable, incluso agradable, gemí ante su contacto.

Luego masajeó mis hombros, siguiendo con mis muñecas; tomándose su tiempo. Siguió con mis piernas, pasando de una a la otra, tomándose su tiempo.

Mi respiración regresó a la normalidad y levantó la venda de mis ojos.

"¿Disfrutaste eso, Isabella?" levanté la mirada, pestañeando un poco para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

"Sí, señor." Respondí confiada, mientras él me ayudaba a pararme de la mesa y se asegurara de que mis piernas estaban lo suficientemente firmes para soportar mi peso.

"Así debió de haber sido nuestra primera sesión." Me sonrió "vístete, el resto de día es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Nos estaremos viendo muy pronto, Isabella." Me dijo, guiñándome un ojo, para luego darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto; cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Pasé el resto del día leyendo en la biblioteca. Era un cuarto tranquilo, me recosté en un sillón y leí, me sentía descansada mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto.

Pensaba en cuánto había cambiado desde que estaba aquí. Me encontré riendo, mientras me bañaba, al pensar en las semanas pasadas.

Nunca sentí miedo de Emmett, Jasper y mucho menos de Edward. Los tres eran mis profesores favoritos, pensaba mientras secaba mi cuerpo.

Me di cuenta de que hacía muchos días no pensaba en James. ¿Qué significado tenia eso?, no lo sabía. Lo amaba, pero había recibido más atención y comprensión de extraños que dé él en todos los años que llevábamos juntos. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Tenía un significado? Sabía que él me amaba a su manera. Debía de ser el hecho de que no lo había visto. Todo se resolvería cuando estuviéramos juntos de nuevo.

Ese pensamiento me molestó desde que dejé las regaderas hasta que llegué a mi cuarto, dejara mi ropa en la silla para después meterme a la cama.

Dejé de pensar en ello cuando vi una almohada y cobijas esperando por mí, por segunda noche consecutiva. Me acurruqué contra ellas, formando una bolita con mi cuerpo y abrazándome a mí misma. Hoy era otro buen día. Quizá las cosas comenzaban a cambiar para mí. Tuve una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que me dormí.

* * *

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, son hermosos, y como varias han preguntado, sí, está la historia paralela a ésta, desde EDWARD POV y JAMES POV, me aprece, y como ya mencioné, son paralelas, no difieren mucho de esta, en este momento no planeamos traducirla, pero quizás en un futuro

Reviews?

+Cítricos


	13. Jueves, Día 12, parte A

**Disclaimer:**Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendrá una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Aquí está el siguiente cap, lamento la tardanza, pero yo –sparklinghaledecullen-, estoy administrando la cuenta en estos momentos y mi computadora murió, así que hasta hoy conseguí una lap, pero bueno, gracias a **fer93vulturi **por traducir el cap, awwww, sé que les gustara el cap

* * *

**Día 12- Jueves – Parte A**

Fui despertada por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, miré a una Alice entrando con gran energía y una enorme sonrisa al cuarto.

"Me enviaron por ti para que puedas desayunar". Subió a la cama y me jaló de ella. "Tienes una sesión de entrenamiento en media hora con Esme, así que debes de apurarte. Vamos, Bella."

Dios, sí que era molesta.

Me arrastré de la cama y me vestí rápidamente, siguiéndola fuera del cuarto para poder bajar y desayunar. Esperaba que hoy fuera un buen día, como ayer, pero mientras desayunaba tenía un mal presentimiento en el estómago, así que comí en silencio, pensando en lo diferente que había sido mi desayuno ayer en la mañana. Amaba conversar con Edward, era tan fácil, me hacía sentir tan cómoda y era tan guapo; motivo por el cual, sabía que nunca podría sentirme igual con nadie más. Aunque James tampoco estaba tan mal de ver.

Caminé hacia el salón de entrenamiento dos y Esme ya estaba ahí, esperando por mí. Me arrodillé cerca de la puerta, entrelacé mis manos detrás de mi cuello y miré hacia el suelo.

"Buenos días Isabella, ¿confió en que el día de ayer disfrutaste de tu sesión con Emmett?" habló sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, por lo que no supe si esperaba o no una contestación, de verdad no sabía qué hacer, por lo que la opción más segura fue permanecer en silencio.

"La sesión de ayer fue para intentar avanzar en tu entrenamiento. Párate y desnúdate para mí, Isabella." Me ordenó.

Inmediatamente hice lo que se me pidió, doblé mi ropa y la coloqué a lado de la puerta.

"Ayer fuiste atada a una mesa con los ojos vendados ¿no es así?" No hice ningún sonido pero mi respiración se agitó al recordar lo ocurrido el día de ayer. "Ven acá, Isabella, párate en la mitad del cuarto." Hice lo que me pidió, un tanto insegura al no saber lo que iba a ocurrir. Vi un par de cadenas colgando desde el techo.

"Párate con las piernas bien abiertas." Arrastré un poco mis pies, y Esme se enfurruñó, "Más abierto que eso, Isabella, no tengo todo el día." De verdad estaba empezando a odiar mi nombre. Me sentía como una niña cuando estaba con Esme.

"Levanta tus brazos arriba de tu cabeza." Me ordenó. Hice lo que me dijo, no me sorprendió que me hubiera encadenado. Mi vista se mantuvo en el suelo mientras ella hacía eso y, por primera vez, noté unos aros clavados en el suelo. Esme se dobló y ató mis tobillos a esos aros. Estaba obligada a estar en esta incómoda situación, sin poder moverme.

¿Era malo sentir la anticipación de lo que ocurriría? Mis piernas separadas me hacían sentir una sensación fresca en el medio de ellas.

"Ahora, relájate, Isabella." Mientras decía esto, ató una banda negra alrededor de mis ojos. Era similar a lo que había pasado ayer, pero no había ninguna cama. Podía hacer esto, no había ninguna clase de movimiento, y tampoco ningún sonido, el cuarto estaba completamente quieto, ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Justo en ese momento, escuché la puerta abrirse. Mi respiración se agitó, pero intenté mantener la calma, pero no podía dejar de pensar ¿Quién era?

"Buenos días", escuché decir a Esme a la persona que había entrado al cuarto. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y unos cuantos pasos, que me tranquilizaron un poco.

"Días". Escuché su voz e intente no sonreír, necesitaba escucharla una vez más sólo para estar segura. "¿Qué vamos a hacer el día de hoy?", lo escuché hablar de nuevo y me relajé un poco, confiando en que el día de hoy no sería nada malo.

"Bueno, vamos a explorar diferentes juguetes, que pueden ser usados en las sub femeninas. Explicaré cómo darles un uso más eficiente e identificar los mejores." Escuché la voz de Esme. Escuchaba los sonidos de mi alrededor, buscando en ellos algún tipo de advertencia sobre lo que iba a ocurrir. La escuché caminar hacia mí y eso me asustó un poco, no sabía qué iba a hacer conmigo. Sin ninguna advertencia, ella pellizco mi pezón y yo salté. Mierda, eso me asustó.

"Isabella va a ser muy importante para la sesión de hoy." La sentí inclinarse, y me congelé, de pronto sentí sus labios besando mi cuello. Después se acerco a mi oído para hablar, lo que me hizo estremecerme. "Isabella, por hoy cuando te haga una pregunta quiero que contestes… siempre y cuando seas respetuosa y honesta." Estaba a punto de asentir con la cabeza cuando, continuó hablando. "También quiero que expreses vocalmente tu placer. Eso ayudará a Edward para conocer la efectividad de sus esfuerzos. ¿Está claro, Isabella?"

¿Había acabado esta vez? Empecé a asentir con la cabeza. ¿Quería que hablara? "Sí, señora" dije, ligeramente insegura de mí misma.

"Buena niña", ella aspiró un poco de aire y pellizcó de nuevo mi pezón, haciendo que saltara de nuevo, odiaba no poder ver dónde estaba, la escuché alejarse, así que pude relajarme un poco, intentando escuchar qué es lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

"Primero, quiero empezar con el pequeño", escuché decir a Esme. Podía escuchar un sonido pero nada más, ¿Qué me iban a hacer? Estaba preocupada y ¿Cómo no estarlo? "Colócalo en el medio de sus labios y su clítoris."

Oh, Dios. Esperaba que ésto no me doliera. Sentí cómo algo frio y suave se deslizaba por mi estómago, y cómo una mano se colocaba en mi cuello. Sabía que era Edward, eso evitó que me tensara, sabía que no me lastimaría. Lo sentí separar mis labios inferiores y empujar el aparato en contra de mi clítoris.

"Buenos días, Isabella…." Torcí mi cabeza, presionando mi cara contra la suya, para que Esme no pudiera notar mi sonrisa. De pronto sentí una ligera vibración en mi clítoris, de inmediato sentí cómo me humedecía. Edward acariciaba con sus dedos mis labios desnudos, deseaba tanto sentirlo dentro de mí.

"Este es un vibrador. Es bastante popular, este cuenta con cinco velocidades distintas." Escuché decir a Esme en el fondo del salón, y de pronto el vibrador cobró más velocidad. "Opino que es mejor, su uso es más eficaz si la sub se encuentra recostada y atada". La velocidad incrementó mucho más, podía sentir la leche saliendo de mi cuerpo, demonios, esto sí que era intenso.

"¿Cómo se siente, Isabella?", escuché a Edward preguntar con un tono suave de voz.

"Muy bien." Mi voz flaqueó mientras dije esto. Dios, se sentía maravilloso, sólo quería mover mis caderas. Necesitaba más. Quería sentir cómo me tocaba. Después, la velocidad aumentó, por lo que tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la sensación y dije "Muy, muy bien."

Mientras más me acercaba a mi orgasmo, el vibrador se detuvo de repente, no pude hacer nada más que emitir un gruñido. Quería que todo se repitiera de nuevo. Escuché la suave risa de Edward, frente a mí, para después acercarse lentamente y besar el costado de mi boca. Sentí el momento en el que retiró el vibrador de mis labios interiores.

"Como puedes ver" escuché decir a Esme, "Esta es una muy efectiva forma de placer, es una de las recompensas favoritas de las sub." Dios, sí, entiendo porqué.

"También tenemos dobles vibradores con cable, uno se coloca en la vagina y otro en el clítoris" Dios, la anticipación me estaba matando de si este era su favorito.

"Veo que no tengo que explicar qué es esto… No suelo usar este para penetración vaginal, más bien para preparación, prefiero su uso en los pezones." ¿En mis pezones? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

Lo sentí en mis pezones y fue una sensación diferente pero extraordinaria, mientras corría el vibrador hacia mi otro seno, sentí mi pezón endurecerse y no puede evitar emitir un gemido. El vibrador se deslizó por mi estómago hasta llegar a mis labios inferiores, tocando mi clítoris. Quería cerrar mis piernas, frotarlas lentamente la una contra la otra, crear un poco de fricción. Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba completamente atada. Esta sesión de entrenamiento me estaba matando.

"¿Cuál prefieres? ¿En los pezones o en el clítoris, Isabella?" Esme me preguntó.

"En los pezones, señora." Contesté sin dudarlo. Sentí cómo mi confianza crecía usando estos juguetes. Era bastante disfrutable después de todo, incluso aunque no pudiera tener mi liberación. Esperaba que me dejaran hacerlo al final o de verdad explotaría.

"Edward, otro buen uso para este juguete es anal, especialmente para principiantes como Isabella." Esme habló de nuevo.

Oh, Dios no, anal, no, otra vez no. Sentí cómo Edward se acercó a mí, metiendo más el vibrador en mi vagina, sentí sus labios rozar mis oídos, mientras me susurraba "Prometo hacerlo bien por ti." Le creí, confié en lo que él iba a hacer. Sacó el juguete de mi interior, intenté relajarme, para darle un poco de confianza a Edward y supiera que confiaba en él.

Edward debió de caminar para colocarse detrás de mí. Sentí cómo frotó y masajeó mis nalgas. Las separó y deslizó el vibrador por la abertura de mi trasero, volviendo a colocar el vibrador en mi vagina, que estaba completamente empapada.

Tentó el agujero de mi trasero, recorriendo el vibrador de arriba hacia abajo intentando meterlo dentro del circulo de mi ano. Comencé a bajar mis resistencias, no podía creer que lo único que deseaba era que lo empujara dentro de mí. De pronto, lo introdujo dentro de mí y al mismo tiempo comencé a sentir una mano masajeando mi seno, dejé escapar un gemido y recargué mi cabeza en contra de su cuerpo. Oh, mierda, esto se sentía bien. Deseaba tanto a Edward, lo quería completamente para mí.

"Que hermosa vista." Escuché decir a Esme, cerca de mí. Sentí un par de dedos deslizarse en mi coño, dentro y fuera. Mierda, Esme me estaba toqueteando mientras Edward masajeaba mis pechos. Las sensaciones me estaban abrumando…mi cuerpo se comenzó a mover en contra de su mano. "¿Cómo se siente esto, Isabella?" ella me preguntó.

"Maravilloso." Dije mientras gemía.

"Es suficiente, Edward" dijo Esme. Sacando sus dedos de mi interior. Oh, dios, esto era una dulce tortura. Tenía tantos deseos de venirme, que podía sentir mi coño palpitando. Nunca había sentido esto… quería venirme con tantas ganas.

Un juguete y luego otro, Edward y Esme lo siguieron haciendo por no sé cuánto tiempo, experimentando con diferentes juguetes. Estaba jadeando, anhelante de obtener mi liberación, tenía lágrimas de frustración en mis ojos, estaba tan cerca de mi orgasmo, pero a la vez tan lejos.

"Asumo que este es para estimulación del clítoris." Escuché decir a Edward, no sé cuánto tiempo más podría esperar antes de comenzar a rogar.

Era muy suave, sabía que era Edward el que lo hacía, arrastraba el aparato por mi cuerpo. Lo sentí en mi estómago, y contuve la respiración por la anticipación, ¿Quizá esta vez si me dejarían correrme?

"Muy bien, de hecho lo es." Escuché responder a Esme. "En lo personal, es uno de mis favoritos."

Sentí el calor corporal de Edward, estaba tan cerca de mí, lo único que quería, era fundirme sobre él, estaba tan frustrada sobre no poder tocarlo. Deslizó el juguete por mis labios y lo colocó justo en mi clítoris. Estaba tan sensible, que brinqué un poco y dejé escapar un gemido, me dejé caer hacia el frente, apoyando mis senos contra el torso de Edward, quería restregarme en contra de su pecho, amoldarme a su figura, quería mover mi cuerpo junto al suyo.

"Oh, Isabella, debes de tener tantas ganas de venirte." Susurró en mi oído, su cálido aliento acaricio el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"Edward." Suspiré.

"Maestro o señor." Él dijo, mierda, por un segundo olvidé dónde estaba, espero que Esme no me haya escuchado.

"Sí, maestro."Corregí mi respuesta, esperando no ser castigada.

"Te haré venirte, Isabella." Su respuesta fue completamente erótica en mi oído. Su mano estaba en mi seno, sentí sus labios besando mi cuello, y el vibrador comenzó a cobrar mayor velocidad, acercándome a mi orgasmo.

"! Oh….oh Maestro¡ Maestro, por favor…" Comencé a implorar, moviéndome contra él y contra el vibrador.

"Es suficiente Edward, no estamos listos para dejar que se corra." La voz de Esme nos interrumpió. Dios, en este momento de verdad que la odiaba. "No te preocupes, lo hará, pronto lo hará." La escuché murmurar.

Quería llorar. No sabía cuánto más podría soportar. Sentí los dedos de Edward en mi barbilla, me besó con un poco de fuerza. "Te vendrás pronto." Me dijo con un tono ronco en la voz.

"Bájala, Edward." Esme ordenó.

Edward desencadenó mis brazos, haciendo que quedaran a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, masajeó tanto mis brazos como mis hombros. Me sentí maravillosamente después de estar en esa posición por tanto tiempo. Sentí sus manos abandonar mi cuerpo, no pude evitar sentirme decepcionada, pero de pronto sentí sus labios en mis muslos, repartiendo suaves besos en ellos para desencadenar mis pies.

Sentí un brazo rodear mi cadera, por lo que me permití relajarme. Sentí sus labios en mi oído mientras murmuraba "Que buena niña." Removió la venda de mis ojos, no pude evitar pestañear un par de veces mientras él depositaba pequeños besos en mi mandíbula.

Miré por encima de nosotros y vi a Esme, que nos observaba, inmediatamente desvié la mirada y deposité un beso en la mejilla de Edward. "Gracias, maestro…." Rápidamente volteé la cara y miré hacia abajo, ya que Esme se acercaba hacia nosotros.

"Edward, ayúdala a recomponerse, aquí." Esme dijo mientras apuntaba hacia algo. ¿Qué demonios era esto? Se veía como una extraña silla de montar.

Edward me guió hacia la silla y me montó a horcadas sobre ella, tenía las manos detrás de mi cuello y la vista baja. Esme lo encendió, pero yo no escuchaba nada a mi alrededor, sabía que estaban hablando, pero mi cuerpo tenía mente propia, arqueé la espalda y gemí de placer.

Las vibraciones eran tan fuertes, mi respiración se escuchaba tan alta.

Perdí el equilibrio y bajé las manos, intentando encontrar un poco de estabilidad. Era tan difícil estar quieta, y era prácticamente imposible mantener mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. Pero intenté regresarlas a su postura original, quería complacerlos para no ser castigada.

Sentí el líquido escurriendo por mis muslos, no podía creer que todo eso saliera de mí.

De pronto, Edward estaba frente a mí. Esme estaba sacando su verga de sus pantalones y su mano se movía de arriba hacia abajo por toda su longitud. Tenía tantas ganas de tomar su verga en mi boca. Esperaba que no estuvieran haciendo ninguna prueba conmigo.

Después escuché a Esme ordenarme "Chupa su polla, puta." De inmediato tomé su polla en mi boca y le di un ligero jalón. Todavía no mantenía el equilibrio, no quería caerme.

"Mierda…" escuché jadear a Edward, mientras se lo chupaba hasta el fondo de mi garganta, provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio de nuevo. "Isabella, sujétate de mí." Me ordenó. No lo dudé ni por un momento, enredé mis brazos alrededor de sus piernas, seguí empujando su verga hasta el fondo de mi garganta, me resultaba difícil concentrarme en lamer su polla, mientras sentía esas vibraciones en el medio de mis piernas. Edward enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, ayudándome a marcar el ritmo que él deseaba. Estaba agradecida por esto, estaba gimiendo e intentando respirar por mi nariz, no podía contenerme, necesitaba expresar el placer que sentía, aunque tratara evitarlo, no podría. De no haber sido por las piernas de Edward, me habría caído hace mucho tiempo, me sujetaba de ellas como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y lo intentaba complacer; marcando el ritmo que él deseaba.

Escuché hablar a Esme, pero no podía concentrarme, sentí la polla de Edward tensarse en mi boca y derramar su semen, seguí chupando, intentando tragar cada gota antes de que mi cuerpo tuviera su propio orgasmo. Me vine, y mi cuerpo entero vibró por la intensidad del momento. De pronto, las vibraciones se detuvieron. Y liberé la polla de Edward, colocando mi frente en su plano estómago, intentado recuperar mi aliento. De pronto, recordé dónde estábamos, y comencé a colocar la polla de Edward en sus pantalones de nuevo. Mientras Edward acariciaba lentamente mi cabello.

"Gracias." Me dijo roncamente, también estaba intentando recuperar el aliento. No me pude resistir a sonreír, aunque fuera hacia el suelo.

"No hemos terminado, Edward." Dijo Esme, asombrándome, haciendo que me colocara en mis pies, "En la mesa con las piernas separadas."

De un modo muy poco agraciado y pasos inseguros, llegué hasta la mesa, recostándome en mi espalda, no tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Vi a Edward pararse al final de la mesa.

"Rodillas dobladas y acércate hasta el final de la mesa, Isabella" me ordenó finalmente con tono Dom. Inmediatamente hice lo que me ordenó, mientras Esme levantaba mis brazos y los amarraba en la parte de arriba de la mesa.

¿Supongo que sabes cómo usar eso?" Esme le preguntó a Edward, mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de él, eso no me gustó, no me gustó para nada que lo tocara.

"Lo sé "él respondió, mirando hacia mi coño, estaba totalmente abierta y expuesta hacia él.

"Cógela por el culo. Amo cuando la cogen así" Esme besó su cuello, eso me hizo sentir enferma. Edward colocó su mano en mi estómago, formando un pequeño círculo con su pulgar. Lo miré a los ojos e instantáneamente me sentí un poco mejor. Su mirada era tan amable y tranquilizadora. Sus manos se metieron en mi coño, esparciendo la humedad que había ahí por todo mi trasero, estaba tan mojada, nunca había estado así, tan cubierta de mi propia leche.

"Isabella, necesitas relajarte para mí." Cuando dijo eso, noté que de verdad necesitaba hacer caso de lo que decía, confiaba en él, necesitaba mostrarle que confiaba en él, concentrándome en relajar mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos brevemente mientras presionaba la falsa polla en mi apretado trasero. Con pequeños círculos, comenzó a tentar mi entrada, jugando a que avanzaba, y admito que era disfrutable. Era una sensación completamente diferente a lo que esperaba.

"Recuerda dejarme saber cuánto te gusta." Lo escuché decir, para inmediatamente comenzar a sentir las vibraciones.

"¡Oh!¡Dios!" Gemí cerrando los ojos, y arqueando la espalda mientras jalaba la cuerda a la que estaba atada. Mientras las vibraciones continuaban, noté que de nuevo no tenía el control de mi cuerpo, lo perdí completamente. No sabía que se podía sentir tan bien. La mano de Edward comenzó a tantear mi clítoris y sus dedos entraron en mi vagina, esta sensación era abrumadora, casi lloraba, podía sentir los sollozos en mi boca. Era muy bueno, no quería que acabara.

"Mírame mientras cojo tu hermoso trasero, Isabella." La orden de Edward fue tan imponente que mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato. Nunca antes había sido tan duro conmigo, por lo que me excité de inmediato. Mi orgasmo me golpeó sorprendentemente, haciendo que más líquido saliera de mi interior. Dios, él no se detenía y mi estómago comenzó a contraerse de nuevo. No podía controlar los sonidos que salían de mi boca, ni siquiera sabía lo que mi cuerpo hacía. Luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, mi coño palpitaba, podía sentir otro orgasmo aproximándose.

"¡Vente de nuevo para mí!" demandó Edward, el reflejo de su rostro era lujuria pura, fue un maravilloso catalizador para llevarme de nuevo al paraíso, lo sentí mientras mi espalda se arqueaba. Mi cuerpo estaba tan cansado que colapsé en contra de la mesa mientras sacaba el vibrador de mi interior, sentí cómo esparcía besos por mi estómago, no podía creer cuán relajante había sido eso.

"Claro," escuche decir a Esme, había olvidado que estaba ahí. "Este es sólo un juguete básico. Algunos de los otros juguetes son más personalizados para otras actividades, por lo que están reservados para lecciones futuras, también quiero que seas más firme con tu sub, mejoraste mucho al final de la sesión, pero eres demasiado suave con Isabella. Debes de demostrarle quién está a cargo." Cerré mis ojos, no queriendo oír nada más. Edward era perfecto. Esme me molestaba.

"¿No tienes algún lugar a donde ir?" escuché decir a Edward, mientras se apartaba de mí.

"De hecho, sí" escuche responder a Esme "tengo una cita para almorzar."

"Yo puedo terminar aquí, si así lo prefieres, yo me aseguraré de hacer que Isabella esté en donde tenga que estar." Escuché decir a Edward, sí, por favor, dije para mis adentros, intentando no sonreír.

"Sí, eso sería muy amable. Gracias." Esme respondió, y yo respiré como signo de alivio ante tal noticia, iba a tener a Edward para mí por unos minutos.

"Disfrute su almuerzo, señora." Escuché decir a Edward, era evidente que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y sentí a Edward colocarse encima de mí, liberando mis brazos de su amarre, lenta y gentilmente los masajeo, empezando con mis manos siguiendo hasta mis hombros.

Me sorprendió colocándose encima de mí y besando mis labios. "Lo hiciste maravillosamente, Bella.", me sorprendió de nuevo al no decir mi nombre completo. En ese momento supe que éramos Bella y Edward de nuevo, por lo que podía hablar libremente.

"Gracias." Dije tímidamente, mientras levantaba mi cabeza y comenzaba a levantar mi cuerpo lentamente. Bajé mis piernas de la mesa y se balancearon un poco. Lo miré. "Eso fue…", no sabía cómo expresar lo que quería decir, sentí cómo mi cara se teñía de un tono rojizo y lo intenté de nuevo. "Quiero decir, se sintió…"

Se movió hasta quedar en el medio de mis piernas, impidiendo que siguiera balanceándolas. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura, mi respiración se cortó por un momento, amaba que me tocara. Edward observaba profundamente mis ojos,

"¿Cómo se sintió, Bella?"

"Maravilloso…" dije en un susurro, quería besarlo con tantas ganas que me incliné un poco, él se movió por el breve camino que nos separaba y empezó a besarme lentamente, era magnífico besando. Él profundizo el beso y yo, elevé mi cuerpo para enroscar de mis dedos en su desordenado cabello. Lo jalé un poco e intenté aproximar mi cuerpo al suyo. Liberó mis labios, pero se mantuvo cerca, me empujó suavemente, haciendo que mi espalda quedara pegada a la mesa, se arrastró por la mesa hasta quedar sobre mí, viendo directamente a mis ojos."Tú hiciste que esto fuera maravilloso para mí" murmuré suavemente, necesitaba hacerlo entender que nunca, con ningún tipo de sexo, había sentido esto, jamás. Edward gimió suavemente.

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy por la tarde?" me preguntó, mirando directamente a mis ojos.

Estaba tan feliz que no pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risilla, me levanté un poco y quite un mechón de cabello que descansaba en su frente cubriendo un poco su mirada, y le sonreí. "Tengo la tarde libre. Quizás visite la biblioteca."

Edward me sonrió, "Quizás también visite la biblioteca, suena como una buena forma de pasar la tarde." Comenzó a besar mi cuello, lo moví para darle un mejor acceso, sin querer miré el reloj. Mierda, necesitaba llegar al almuerzo. Pero no quería moverme, no quería dejarlo. Y tampoco quería meterme en problemas.

"Umm, ¿Edward?", dije con un tono de derrota.

"Hm" murmuro mientras besaba y lamía la piel de mi cuello.

"Necesito llegar al almuerzo antes de que me meta en problemas." Dije con arrepentimiento, pero no pude evitar sonreír mientras sentía cómo me seguía besando.

Supongo que segundos después registro lo que le había dicho, ya que dijo"¡Oh!" saltó de la mesa llevándome con él y colocándome sobre mis pies. "Por supuesto. Lo lamento."

Me estiré en la punta de mis pies y presioné mis labios contra los suyos, besándolo suavemente. "Nos vemos luego, maestro…" me di la vuelta sonriendo para mis adentros y saliendo del cuarto.

Caminando hacia la cafetería seguía sonriendo por mi sesión con Edward. Tomé una bandeja de la barra y comencé a caminar hacia la mesa vacía. Una vez sentada, mis pensamientos seguían con Edward y en el salón de entrenamiento, no quería salir de ese cuarto, pero sabía que si no lo hacía me iba a meter en problemas. Me había saltado un par de comidas pero nada había pasado, pero sabía que no podía confiar en tener una excusa válida. Escuché la silla de al lado recorrerse, no me importó saber quién era. Estaba muy ocupada, y todavía tenía el resto de la tarde libre para pensar en lo ocurrido, relajándome en la biblioteca con un libro entre las manos frente al fuego, de verdad no esperaba que Edward estuviera ahí, pero la idea de pensar que de verdad estaría ahí me hizo sonreírle a mi bandeja.

Levanté mi tenedor y comencé a comer un poco de ensalada de frutas. Cuando sentí una mano en lo alto de mi muslo.

Salté ante la inesperada intromisión y levanté la vista para encontrarme con Mike, mirándome con algo más que anhelo en la mirada, era algo siniestro.

"Te extrañé, Isabella." dijo, me congelé mientras apretaba mi muslo. "No puedo esperar hasta ser un Dom, quiero mostrarte cuánto placer te puedo dar, Isabella" trató de sonreírme, pero para mí, pareció una mueca.

Tragué pesadamente mi comida, no sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Nunca más quería estar en una sesión de entrenamiento con él. Había algo en él que no me permitía confiar en su persona, y de verdad no me gustaba nada que me tocara.

Traté de alejarme de él, mientras una gran sombra cubría mi cuerpo. Casi salto un metro, mientras escucha la resonante voz de Emmett, "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mantengas tus manos para ti mismo? Pequeña comadreja, Lárgate del comedor en este momento y repórtate en la oficina de Carlisle ¡AHORA!"No pude evitar encogerme de miedo al escuchar la estridente voz de Emmett, no quería que me hablara así nunca.

Escuché la silla recorrerse a lado mío y regresé la vista hacia mi bandeja. No quería estar incluida en nada que involucrara estar en la oficina de Carlisle. Traté de ocultarme detrás de mi cabello, lo usé como una cortina para protegerme del resto de la cafetería.

Mantuve la cabeza baja por el resto del almuerzo, me escabullí rápidamente, sentí un gran alivio mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca.

Atravesando la puerta de la biblioteca, esperaba que Edward estuviera esperándome, no pude evitar sentirme decepcionada, pero a la vez estaba agradecida de poder estar un momento sola, de todos modos, no sabía cuánto más mi cuerpo podría soportar, sonreí para mis adentros.

Estaba tan absorta en la lectura del libro, que no noté cuando alguien entró al cuarto. "Buenas tardes, Isabella". Me sentí enferma en cuanto escuché su voz. Levanté la vista del libro para encontrarlo frente a mí. Inmediatamente supe que tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Su mirada no me inspiraba confianza, no sabía qué pasaría no había nadie alrededor.

Cerré el libro y lo coloque en el sofá, levantándome. Le saludé y dije "Hola Mike, estaba a punto de irme." Lo pasé caminando, pero sentí su mano sujetar mi muñeca.

"¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Isabella?" Me sonrió, no confiaba para nada en él. "He estado buscándote."

"Iba hacia mi cuarto, quedé de verme con Alice." Dije, mientras intentaba liberar mi muñeca, pero apretó su agarre, impidiendo mi liberación.

"Alice, está en su lección" se rió, "y estará ahí por otra hora al menos. Vamos Isabella, no te hagas la difícil, sabes que me deseas tanto como yo a ti." Dijo, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo. Intenté caminar hacia atrás, pero mi pierna golpeó con un sillón, por lo que caí hacia atrás, terminando con el cuerpo de Mike encima del mío. Dejé escapar un grito.

La mano de Mike cubrió mi boca, "Ahora, Isabella, no hay nadie alrededor, disfrutarás a este bebé, créeme" Intenté gritar de nuevo mientras sentía sus labios en la parte superior de mi corsé, casi tocando mis senos .Estaba luchando intentando liberarme, pero era demasiado fuerte. Estaba atorrada debajo de su cuerpo. No sabía cómo demonios iba a salir de esta.

* * *

Bueno, qué creen que pasará con Mike? Se librará Bella?

Y qué opinan de Edward como Dom?

Sabemos que es una locura, pero por favor, ¡dejen reviews! :D Todas dejan reviews hermosos y nos animan a continuar :)

+Citricos.


	14. Jueves, Día 12, parte B

**Disclaimer:**Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendrá una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Aquí está el siguiente cap, lamento la tardanza, pero yo –sparklinghaledecullen-, sí, de nuevo yo; estoy administrando la cuenta en estos momentos y no tuve acceso a mi compu en 5 días, así que hasta hoy tengo mi compu, pero bueno, gracias a **fer93vulturi **por traducir el cap

* * *

**Día 12 - Jueves - Parte B  
**  
Cerré los ojos y esperé mi oportunidad para darle una patada y gritar, sabía que tenía que esperar y hacer esto cuando él pensara que me había dado por vencida. No había manera de aceptar que esto fuera a pasarme a mí.

Cuando James se enterara de esto, Mike iba estar muerto. Había visto lo que James podía hacer con sus puños, por más que me diera miedo lo quería aquí protegiéndome. Mordí la palma de su mano que estaba sobre mi boca, intentando cualquier cosa para lograr una victoria sobre él. En su lugar, me mordió el pecho, y grité de dolor.

De repente, sentí que su peso se despegó de mí, no quise abrir los ojos, no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Los abrí con cansancio y vi a Mike, ahora a metros de mí.

"Si valoras tu vida saldrás de aquí... ¡AHORA!"Edward le gritó, y Mike salió de la habitación lo suficientemente rápido.

Oh, Dios estaba en problemas. Edward parecía tan enfadado. ¿Por qué estas cosas siguen sucediéndome a mí?

Edward se arrodilló delante de mí y me levantó, por lo que ahora estaba sentada en el salón. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Traté de detenerme, pero no parecía ser capaz.

"¿Estoy en problemas?" Yo sólo quería acabar con esto, ¿cómo iba a ser castigada en esta ocasión? Él nunca me había castigado antes, pero por supuesto que iba a pasar ahora; por rechazar y pelear con otra persona. ¿Por qué sino estaría enojado? No pude contener las lágrimas que caían

"¡Dios, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué estarías en problemas?" Murmuró, pero eso no me tranquilizo, me miraba con disgusto.

"Porque... porque..." Empecé, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? No podía hablar. No sabía qué hacer en esta situación.

"¡Bella, no hiciste nada malo! Él es un imbécil" Pasó los dedos por el pelo, yo no podía dejar de temblar, "te lo prometo, nunca estarás en problemas por algo como eso." Estaba tratando de sostenerme. Yo seguía insegura, ¿en realidad estaba de acuerdo con esto? ¿Acaso no estaba en problemas?

"Bella, ¿por qué no vienes a pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo y cenamos?" Me preguntó con una voz suave y calma.

Asentí con la cabeza, levanté mis manos para limpiar las lágrimas. Seguro parecía un desastre, "¿En serio?" Le respondí, sin estar segura.

"Sí, por supuesto" rió, inclinándose para besarme ligeramente en la mejilla "Vamos. Vayamos a mi habitación a relajarnos".

Edward se levantó y me ofreció su mano, poco a poco levanté mi mano y el la cogió, ayudándome a pararme, "Gracias" dije en voz baja.

"No hay nada por lo que necesites agradecerme" me sonrió un poco.

¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? No estaba en problemas, luego me salvó de Mike "Sí, la hay. Tú...", puso un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarme.

Edward se inclinó y me susurró al oído. "Hablaremos de esto en mi cuarto. Vamos, antes de que alguien nos vea". Sentí su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda presionarme para salir de la habitación. Caminamos por el pasillo, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estábamos en su cuarto. No recuerdo cómo llegamos ahí atrás... Creo que había entrado en shock.

Oí que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, y a Edward cerrarla con llave. No sabía qué hacer con él. Siempre había sido muy amable conmigo, pero no sabía en quién confiar.

"Ahora, ¿estás bien?" Me preguntó, cerré los ojos brevemente aliviada. Parecía haber logrado salir ilesa esta vez, pero sabía que Mike iba a intentarlo de nuevo.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que la solté "Sí, estoy bien" Mi voz no sonaba como mía, incluso a mis propios oídos.

Edward tomó mi mano, me guió hasta la cama y se sentó, yo desconfiaba de lo que iba a suceder. Me colocó entre sus piernas, así que estaba de pie mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

"Bella, ¿algo como esto ocurrió antes? ¿Ha hecho esto antes?" Edward exigió una respuesta.

Me daba vergüenza, pena, y enojo, sentí nuevas lágrimas correr por mis mejillas mientras buscaba mi voz. "Sí, él intentó... en la biblioteca... Alice le interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacer nada."

"Hijo de..." dijo, con los ojos llenos de rabia. "Nunca lo hará de nuevo," dijo con una mirada de determinación en su cara triste. "No le permitiré hacerte eso. No tiene ningún derecho."

¿No tenía ningún derecho? ¿No es esto lo que ocurre aquí? Como si él pudiera detenerlo. Había tenido la suerte de que la gente hubiera interrumpido los dos ataques de Mike, aunque estaba bastante segura de que volvería a ocurrir. Sin embargo, le estaba muy agradecida a Edward, me gustaría haberlo conocido antes de todo esto. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con él. Me hizo sentir segura, pero no de la misma manera que lo hacia James. Disfrutaba de su compañía. De todas maneras no tenía sentido pensar así, ya era demasiado tarde. Yo estoy con James. No es que Edward estuviera interesado en mí de todos modos.

Levanté mis dedos para que jugaran con su pelo. Me encantó cuán desordenado y rebelde era. Podría jugar con el todo el día, si me lo permitiera. "Gracias," susurré, "no sólo por hoy."

Él asintió con la cabeza y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, colocando su cabeza en mi estómago. Moví los dedos jugando con los mechones de pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" Preguntó.

"No," contesté, pensando en volver a la biblioteca, "me quiero limpiar ya mismo. Me hizo sentir tan... sucia "

"Usa mi ducha." me dijo mirándome.

"No podría. No en medio del día. Te meteré en problemas," le dije. No quería que alguien me atrapara haciéndolo.

"No, no lo harás," me sonrió. Prefería utilizar las duchas comunes, aunque, no quería causar ningún drama más hoy. "Isabella, te bañaras en mi ducha."

Sonreí un poco al escuchar que me dio la orden: "Sí, amo," respondí con voz burlona. Estaba contenta por lo que hizo, me sentí completamente a gusto, y empecé a relajarme un poco más en su presencia.

Edward me condujo hacia el baño sosteniendo mi mano. Me emocioné al pensar en él en la ducha conmigo. Hubiera amado que el baño lo tomásemos juntos, sólo pensando en él en la ducha los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron.

Edward se inclinó y me besó en la frente. "Llámame si necesitas algo." Mi corazón dejó de latir con esas palabras, por supuesto, después de lo que pasó con Mike, ¿por qué iba a querer estar conmigo?

"¿No vas a unirte a mí?" Me sentía peor de lo que había estado hace un minuto. Por supuesto que no me quería. Suave y dulcemente beso mis nudillos.

"No. Disfruta de tu ducha, amor." Sentí que mi espíritu elevarse un poco con esas palabras, él era tan agradable. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan atento. Edward se volvió y comenzó a caminar fuera del baño.

No solté su mano, se volvió rápidamente, lo besé ligeramente en la mejilla y susurré "Gracias" antes de volverme de espaldas.

Me deshice de esa ropa horrible y abrí la ducha. No podría usar esa ropa otra vez. Estaba furiosa cuando me metí en la ducha abriendo el agua tan caliente que apenas podía soportarla. Necesitaba fregar y desinfectar mi cuerpo para deshacerme del recuerdo de Mike.

Sentí mi seno suave cuando lo roce con mi brazo. Miré hacia abajo y vi la marca que la mordedura de Mike había dejado. Se estaba desvaneciendo. Me pregunté si dejaría un moretón.

¿Cómo se supone que tengo que protegerme de Mike? ¿Decirle a Carlisle? Sentí miedo y temor al tener que decirle a Carlisle. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al contarle sobre Mike? No quería pensar en eso. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

Cerré la ducha y comencé a secarme la piel roja, caliente. La ducha me había hecho brillar, y no en el buen sentido. Suspiré. ¿Qué importa de todos modos? Me miré en el espejo y vi a mi pelo, los hilos mojados y ásperos, me parecía a un gato ahogado.

Comencé a buscar un cepillo o un peine, pero no encontré nada en el baño que fuera a ayudarme en lo absoluto. Genial, iba a tener que salir así. Traté de peinarme con los dedos, pero era inútil, en realidad, nada iba a ayudar.

"Edward," llamé en voz baja, un poco insegura de mí misma asomando mi cabeza por la puerta. "¿Tienes un peine?"

Él se rió "¿Has visto mi cabello? ¿Se ve como se ha visto un peine?"

No esperaba esa reacción, me reí, traté de no rodar los ojos. "No, el look salvaje funciona para ti. Yo voy a parecer un desastre".

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia mí, "Puedo hacer algo al respecto."

Abrí la puerta más y sus ojos pasearon por mi cuerpo, probablemente no podía creer lo mal que me veía con el pelo así. Se acercó a un cajón y tomó algo de el.

"Ven aquí" dijo viniendo hacia mí. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, poniéndome delante del espejo. Lo mire un poco confundida, sonrió un poquito. "Déjame cepillarte el cabello."

Era muy dulce, comenzó a cepillarme el cabello, me sentí tan vulnerable mientras lo veía desenredar con cuidado cada nudo. No sentí nada. Mi propia madre nunca había sido tan dulce. Deseé haberlo conocido antes de todo esto, antes de James. Sentí que mis ojos humedecerse un poco, pero estaba decidida a no llorar. Había llorado lo suficiente por hoy, y en su presencia, no quería que me viera así otra vez. Yo lo miraba en el espejo, no pude apartar mis ojos de él. Sujeté mejor la toalla en mí.

Sostuve mis ojos con los suyos en el espejo, no podía mirar hacia otro lado. "¡Y ya está!" susurró con voz ronca mientras se inclinaba sobre mí y puso el cepillo en el banco de delante mío. Sujeto mis hombros, yo quería que sus manos quedaran allí para siempre. Empezó a masajearme suavemente. Estaba cada minuto más encendida sentada enfrente suyo, solo con una toalla. "¿Estas mejor?"

"Mucho." Volví la cabeza mirando por encima de su hombro.

"Espera aquí. Te traeré algo." Giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación con bastante rapidez. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a recibir mientras miraba mi reflejo, el pelo mojado caía sobre mis hombros. En verdad no sabía lo que estaba mirando o cuánto tiempo. ¿Estaba todavía en shock por los eventos de hoy? Ya no sabía nada.

Suspiré, fui a la puerta del baño y me apoye en el marco. Edward estaba ocupado buscando algo en sus cajones. De repente encontró lo que buscaba y me miró, me dio la ropa que había estado buscando.

"Estarás más cómoda en esto." Parecía tan nervioso entregándome la ropa. No sé qué me pasó, sonreí y tome la camiseta negra que me daba. Dejé caer la toalla, estaba de pie, desnuda frente a él. Me puse la camiseta por la cabeza. Me quedaba enorme pero pude ver el contorno de mis pezones duros través de la tela.

Edward estaba en trance. "¿Te pasa algo?" Le pregunté, mientras el volvía a mirarme.

"Nada en absoluto," sonrió y se aclaró la garganta. "Tenemos toda la tarde, si lo deseas. ¿Hay algo que quiero hacer?"

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí un poco insegura de lo que el quería decir. "¿Qué hay para hacer?"

"Um…" comenzó, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Traté de no reírme de él, que obviamente no sabía qué hacer. "Tengo algunas películas descargadas en mi laptop que podríamos ver."

"¡Oh!" Me sorprendí. "Eso suena muy bien. Me gustaría," dije sonriendo. No había hecho algo tan normal en mucho tiempo. Me acerqué a la cama y subí, acostándome a su lado antes de volverme para verlo. "¿Qué películas tienes?"

Edward parecía un poco desconcertado, ya que se limitó a mirar la cama, Salió de ella, cogió el equipo y lo puso delante mío. Me alcanzó el menú. "¿Por qué no escoges tú?"

Se puso a mi lado, mientras yo trataba de decidir lo que íbamos a ver. "Esta," dije, señalando a la pantalla.

Se inclinó sobre el equipo, presionó un botón y comenzó la película. Moví sus brazos para poder acurrucarme, tenía su brazo debajo de mi cabeza. Estaba tan cómoda.

No recuerdo mucho de la película, tan pronto como empezó me quede dormida en brazos de Edward.

Sus manos estaban sobre mi cuerpo, incluso en la parte posterior de la camisa que él me prestó, tocando mi columna. Fue más abajo, siguiendo la línea de mi trasero, y apretando mi cachete no podía dejar de gemir en su boca. Quería más. ¡Necesitaba más!

Me estaba frotando contra él, me deslicé hacia arriba y abajo de su polla. Mi respiración era cada vez más fuerte. No pude evitar gemir "Oh... uhh... Edward... "

Oí gemir a Edward, y me desperté con un sobresalto mirando su cara. Tenía los ojos llenos de lujuria cuando murmuré "¿Edward?" Estaba confundida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Lo siento, estabas soñando, y al parecer se trataba de un bonito sueño..." murmuró.

Oh, Dios no. Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí. Sentí que la sangre subía a mi cara, estaba tan avergonzada que levanté las manos para cubrir mi cara. "Oh mi Dios. Lo siento mucho... yo... "

"Bella, no hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte. Lo siento si te he despertado. Parecía un sueño muy bonito," dijo bromeando. No pude evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa mientras lo miraba por encima de mi hombro, saqué las manos de mi cara. "¿Con qué estabas soñando?"

Me di la vuelta para obtener una mejor visión de él. "Como si no supieras," dije, todavía un poco de vergüenza.

Movió las cejas hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro:."Sé quien lo protagonizaba. Pero no sé las escenas." Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, poniendo mi culo sobre su erección. Estaba muy excitada, sintiéndolo a través de su ropa "¿Qué te hacía Isabella?"

Sentí que mi rostro se calentaba con su interrogatorio, sonrió. Negué con la cabeza hacia él. No había forma de que le respondiera.

Edward se inclinó más cerca, a centímetros de mis labios. Pensé que iba a darme un beso... yo quería que me besara. Estaba tan caliente, tan excitada por el sueño. Me había decepcionado que no fuera real.

"Si no me lo vas a decir, ¿me mostrarías?" Dijo con voz ronca. Fue tan excitante oírle decir eso. Yo ni siquiera supe lo que me pasó cuando me incliné sobre él y apreté mis labios con los suyos, besándolo apasionadamente. Edward gruñó, se volteó boca arriba, llevándome con él, por lo que terminé encima suyo. Podía sentir su cuerpo, su polla dura, apoyada en mi pierna.

Moví las manos entre su pelo. Edward sacó la camiseta por encima de mi culo desnudo, masajeó mis nalgas y las separó. Fue muy excitante, pero quería más.

Nos levantó y me senté a horcajadas de su cintura, sacó la camisa por encima de mi pecho y respiró. "Joder..." mientras acercaba mi cuerpo hacia él, agarró mi pezón con la boca. Mierda, yo… Lo necesitaba.

Nos rodó sobre la cama, mordisqueando, chupando y arañando con sus dientes mi pezón. Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío; ahora el estaba arriba mío. Me encantaba sentir su peso. Lo quería desnudo. Lo necesitaba desnudo. Sólo lo quería entero. Quité mis dedos de su cabello e intente quitarle la camisa.

Edward se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Se inclinó rápidamente lejos de mí y tiró de la camisa sobre su cabeza, luego volvió a mi pecho, mordiendo suavemente la punta de mi pezón. Mierda, se sentía malditamente bien.

"Oh, ¡Dios! Edward... ¡Te quiero! ¡Por favor!" casi rogué, arqueando la espalda un poco, tratando de acercarme a él. Necesitaba sentirlo, lo deseaba tanto.

Se detuvo y miró mis ojos, buscando algo. Mi respiración era errática. Arqueó su mano en mi mejilla, inclinándose para besar mis labios. Su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior y me besó apasionadamente, mi lengua se enredó con la suya. Retrocedió un poco, descansando sus labios contra los míos.

"¿Cómo me quieres, Isabella?" Dijo en contra de mis labios.

"Edward," empecé, pero fui interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta. Edward miró hacia arriba maldiciendo, entonces me miró un poco preocupado y molesto al mismo tiempo.

"Ve al baño, te haré saber cuando puedes salir." Me dijo rápidamente en un susurro, los dos saltamos de la cama, corrí al baño y cerré la puerta. Oí Edward aclararse la garganta y ordenó. "Adelante"

Me olvidaba dónde estaba cuando estaba con Edward. Sentía como si estuviéramos haciendo algo mal conmigo escondida en el baño. Supongo que estábamos haciendo algo mal, yo no pertenecía a Edward, aunque lo deseara. Nosotros no estábamos juntos. Yo estaba con James.

Me apoyé en la puerta para poder escuchar lo que estaba pasando al otro lado.

Oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y luego el silencio.

Entonces oí unos pasos y Edward murmuró "Gracias."

"De nada, amo." Escuché que una voz femenina respondía ¿Quién era? Puse la oreja en la puerta esperando oír más claramente

"Yo no soy tu amo." La voz de Edward se levantó con un chasquido, me asustó un poco, no esperaba escucharlo tan enfadado. No había visto a Edward de esta manera nunca.

"Pero ojalá lo fuese," oí la voz de nuevo ¿Quién fue? "Haré todo lo que usted requiera, señor." Lauren. Mi estómago se desplomó mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

"¿Cualquier cosa?" Oí la voz de Edward todavía sonaba irritada.

"Lo que sea." Lauren respondió. Podía oír su voz sedosa de aquí, me puso enferma.

"Requiero que te vayas esta habitación ahora. Quiero que me dejes en paz. Ahora vete antes de que te castigue." Escuché decir a Edward y la puerta se abrió y cerró nuevamente.

Me aparté de la puerta sin saber qué iba a pasar cuando Edward viniera a buscarme. Esperé y esperé... pero nada. Decidí arriesgarme y abrir la puerta. Tenía la frente apoyada en la puerta, parecía que estaba sufriendo.

"¿Todo bien?" Pregunté en voz baja. Edward volvió la cabeza y me miró.

"Sí, todo bien." Empujó la puerta, su sonrisa era forzada. "¿Me acompañarás en la cena?" Rápidamente asentí con la cabeza. No quería dejarlo, no pude evitar sonreír mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Comimos, compartiendo su inmensa cantidad de comida. Estaba tan agradecida. La comida era buena, y me sentí tranquila... estaba a salvo aquí, me quedé mirando el reloj. Desde que dio las nueve me di cuenta que el tiempo transcurría rápidamente.

Suspiré rompiendo el silencio. "Tengo que volver a mi cuarto antes de meterme en problemas."

Él me miró parecía no querer que me fuera. "¿T gustaría que te acompañe?" preguntó.

Me hizo reír, probablemente podría llegar a mi cuarto sin necesidad de más dramas. "Creo que puedo llegar." De repente me di cuenta de que tal vez él quería. Levanté la vista. "A menos que quieras."

No estaba segura, no quería que él sintiera que tenía que cuidarme. Yo era demasiado problema para él de todos modos.

Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "En primer lugar, debemos vestirte, antes que alguien lo note. Aunque, creo que te ves mejor con mi camiseta."

Sonrió, fue mi turno de bromear. "Me gusta más tu camisa," moví mis caderas un poco cuando entré en el cuarto de baño y me puse el mi corsé y la falda, estaba tratando de no pensar en Mike ni en esta tarde mientras me vestía. No quería arruinar el poco tiempo que me quedaba con Edward.

Respiré hondo y salí del baño, pensé en burlarme un poco más de él. "Estoy lista cuando usted lo este, amo." Traté de mantener la alegría de mi voz para que él no lo tomara en serio.

Se rió en voz baja. "No tienes idea de cuánto me gusta oírte decir eso."

"Amo, amo, amo..." No podía dejar de ser infantil, Dios ¿cuántos años tenía?

Edward se rió de nuevo, rodeando los ojos. "Vamos, antes de que te castigue."

"Pero quizás disfrute con su castigo," dije inocentemente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

"Eres malvada. Vamos, niña mala. Vamos a llevarte a la cama." Suspiró, abriendo la puerta. Estábamos a mitad de camino a mi habitación cuando Esme dobló la esquina. La vi y deje caer los ojos al suelo. Me sentí mal, aquí vamos otra vez. ¿Qué iba a suceder esta vez?

"Ah, ahí estás, Isabella. Me preguntaba donde estarías. No ha sido mala ¿o si Edward?" Preguntó Esme.

"No, en absoluto. Me hizo compañía esta tarde." Edward respondió suavemente. Mi ritmo cardíaco fue frenético

"Oh, ¿no obtuviste lo suficiente de ella la vez anterior?" Preguntó Esme.

Sentí la mano de Edward correr por mi brazo, "No, no lo hice," respondió.

"Es una sub hermosa ¿no? Se esta formando tan bien. Sin embargo tiene que ir a la cama pronto. No me gustaría ver a su hermoso culo marcados con la paleta de Carlisle. Ha estado haciéndolo tan bien. Sería una vergüenza que hubiera un retroceso en la formación." Las palabras de Esme eran amenazadoras, en cierto modo. Definitivamente yo no quería ver a Carlisle.

"Ah," dijo Edward. "Cualquier retraso sería culpa mía. La estaba manteniendo... detenida. Me aseguraré de que ella se encuentre en su cama de inmediato, ama."

Esme se inclinó y le dio un beso de Edward, sentí una punzada de celos cuando ella hizo eso. ¿Le hace eso a todos los Dom? "Buenas noches, Edward." Edward me empujó ligeramente hacia mi habitación. Abrió la puerta y entre, esperé a que cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

"Podríamos haber estado en problemas," susurré.

Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. "Pero no lo estamos. Ahora, dije que me aseguraría que estuvieses en la cama y tengo la intención de hacer que eso suceda." Con un movimiento rápido, me cogió en sus brazos. Traté de no chillar mientras me llevaba a la cama. Me acostó y sonreí, me beso en la frente. "¿Cómoda?", preguntó con su sonrisa torcida bromeando. Quería pegarle un tortazo por ser tan cursi.

"Me gusta más tu cama," dije sonriendo. Los dos podíamos jugar a este juego.

"Me gustas más en mi cama, también," dijo que antes de darme un beso rápido en los labios, y rápidamente retiró la falda de mi cuerpo. Grité suavemente en sus labios por la sorpresa. Tenía que estar en silencio.

Me besó de nuevo cuando empezó sacar el corsé lentamente de mi cuerpo, dejándome disfrutar de su beso. Estaba completamente desnuda sobre la cama y ni siquiera pensé en cubrirme cuando lo escuche decir "hermosa" antes de cubrirme con la manta.

No quería eso. Puse mala cara cuando me di cuenta que realmente me iba a dejar dormir. "Me estas tomando el pelo," acusé.

Me besó otra vez y guiñó un ojo rápidamente, alejándose de mí. "Tal vez. Pero te gusta." Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, apagando la luz. "Buenas noches, Isabella."

"Buenas noches... amo..." No pude evitarlo, sonreí en mi almohada, viendo la luz de la sala atenuarse mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Sabemos que es una locura, pero por favor, ¡dejen reviews! :D Todas dejan reviews hermosos y nos animan a continuar :)

+Citricos.


	15. Sábado, Día 14

**Disclaimer:**Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendrá una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Aquí está el siguiente cap, lamento la tardanza, gracias a **fer93vulturi**por traducir el cap y a sparklinghaledecullen por betear

* * *

**Día 14 - Sábado  
**  
Por el último día y medio había mantenido un perfil bajo y evitado a todo el mundo, como si fuera la peste. Realmente necesitaba hablar con Edward sobre Mike. Algo había que hacer, estaba harta de vivir con miedo todo el tiempo. Mi problema ahora sin embargo, era ¿cómo lo reporto? ¿Iba a meter a Edward en problemas? Sabía por Edward que yo no había hecho nada malo, pero ¿Carlisle lo vería de esa manera?

Por supuesto no iba a encontrarme con Edward si me la pasaba evitando a todo el mundo. Estuve llamando a su puerta varias veces en las últimas 30 horas. Suspiré y me fui a probar de nuevo, llamando a su puerta por quinta vez ese día. Estaba empezando a sentirme como una acosadora. Hice una mueca y mire a mi alrededor, con la esperanza de no ver a nadie en los pasillos.

Sabía que el almuerzo se aproximaba y que no podía faltar a otra comida, en primer lugar, porque no quería meterme en problemas por no estar donde debía estar, y en segundo lugar, estaba tan hambrienta, no había comido desde el almuerzo de ayer.

Ayer tuve suerte, Mike no estaba allí. Esperaba que hoy fuera lo mismo.  
Suspiré y me alejé de la puerta de Edward, sabiendo que no estaba allí. Lo intentaría de nuevo más tarde. Ayer estuve inquieta cada vez que tenía que entrar en alguna habitación. No quería ver a nadie. Si hubiera podido, me habría quedado en mi habitación.

Por suerte para mí, las clases que tuve fueron con Emmet y Jasper. Nada nuevo. Sabía que había unos nuevos estudiantes que llegaban hoy, porque los había oído charlando sobre eso. Creo que estaban preocupados con ellos. Sé que uno de ellos les estaba causando algunos problemas. Emmet dijo que si tenía que tenerla como sub podría hacerle verdadero daño, con lo molesta que era. Tengo que admitir que era divertido escuchar hablar de ella. Esperaba que no hubiesen hablado de mí de esa manera cuando llegué por primera vez.

Entré en la cafetería y rápidamente mire por encima de mi mesa, al observar que el único asiento disponible era entre Mike y Lauren. Mi estómago cayó cuando me di cuenta que tenía que sentarme entre ellos. Puedes hacerlo, Bella. Emmet está a unos metros de distancia. Respira, puedes hacerlo.

Me acerqué y agarré el almuerzo en una bandeja. Había perdido el apetito al instante. Iba a batallar para conseguir ingerir algo... Sabía que ni siquiera sabría lo que comía. Sentarse junto a ellos, no era algo que yo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

Me puse la silla hacia atrás y dejé que mis cabellos cayeran como una cortina alrededor de mi cabeza, tratando de esconderme de ellos. Fue inútil, pero yo estaba dispuesta a saltar y gritar si tan solo me tocaba. Estaba tan tensa y nerviosa que el simple movimiento de Lauren a mi lado casi me hizo saltar fuera de mi asiento y gritar.

Tenía que calmarme un poco.

Estaba mirando hacia arriba, hacia abajo y hacia los lados cada pocos segundos. Quería comer esto rápido y poder irme. Volví a mirar y se sorprendió ver a Edward en la habitación. Él me sonrió y al instante me sentí aliviada de saber que estaba bien. No pude dejar de darle una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia nuestra mesa con Emmet. Necesitaba estar a solas con él para que pudiéramos hablar  
Bajé los ojos de vuelta a mi almuerzo con rapidez antes de que alguien atrapara mi mirada fija en él. Eso sería todo lo que necesitábamos, más drama.

Edward comenzó a hablar con Emmet, los dos tenían los brazos cruzados sobre sus cuerpos en sus personajes de Dom. Fue muy divertido de ver. Si no hubiera estado tan asustada de meterme en problemas, me hubiera reído.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que volvía a la mesa y bajé los ojos, los mantuvo en la comida.

"Buenas tardes, Isabella." Edward estaba detrás de mí, se inclinó para susurrarme al oído, enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. Tuve que luchar para quedarme quieta, ya que los espasmos recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Para empeorar las cosas, pasó los dedos sobre la piel de gallina de mi cuello haciendo todo el camino por mis brazos.  
"¿estarás libre esta tarde?" Preguntó en apenas un susurro. Maldita sea, no. Tenía que cumplir con Alice en la preparación para otra sesión que iba a venir. Negué con la cabeza, diciéndole que no. Le oí suspirar. Eso era más o menos cómo me sentía.  
"Es una lástima. Supongo que tendré que hablar con Carlisle para organizar una sesión privada" No podía dejar de sonreír un poco, parecía que me quería ver tanto como yo quería verlo. No me atreví a alzar los ojos porque sabía que Emmet probablemente nos estaba mirando.

"¿Te gustaría eso, Isabella?" Traté de asentir sin llamar más la atención hacia nosotros, pero era tan difícil. Si llegábamos lejos con esto estaría muy sorprendida. Se inclinó y me besó en el cuello. Estaba aguantando la respiración mientras él respiraba en mi oído: "considéralo como un hecho. Que tengas una buena sesión"

Traté de no reír por como Edward pateó la silla de Mike "¡Ojos abajo!" Emmet le gritó a Mike.

Mike no se movió durante el resto del almuerzo. Creo que había tenido bastante con el castigo de Carlisle. Me sentí aliviada, no quería encontrarme con él en el resto del tiempo que iba a pasar acá. Algo había que hacer. Tan pronto como estuviera sola volvería a ocurrir. Yo… lo sabía.

Terminé el almuerzo rápido para poder salir antes que Mike, así que supe que estaba detrás de mí y no al acecho a la vuelta de una esquina a punto de atacar. No confiaba en él en absoluto.

Salí de la sala comedor y fui a encontrarme con Alice. En realidad no sabía qué hacer con mi lección de hoy. Ángela me había dicho esta mañana, tratando de mantener su risa, que esta iba a ser una tarde interesante.

Abrí la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, Alice ya me esperaba. Saltaba de emoción. Oh, mierda, ¿por qué estaba tan emocionada? ¿Qué me estaba ocultando?

"Estoy tan feliz de estar haciendo esta sesión contigo, Bella" sonrió, dándome un abrazo. Estaba un poco sorprendida de lo amigable que era "Ángela y yo jugamos a lo de las varitas de paja para ver quién sacaba la más larga. Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos!"

"Y ¿qué es exactamente Alice?" Le pregunté, empezando a sentirme incómoda.

"Bueno... ¿te acuerdas de los tratamientos que te dieron la primera vez que viniste aquí?" Me preguntó, en forma de explicación.

Sentí el calor de la vergüenza subir hasta a mi cara cuando me di cuenta de lo que estábamos por hacer. Mierda, no esperaba esto.

"Bella, te juro que te lo pasarás en grande. Relájate ¿si? "Alice parecía exasperada por mí.

Para ella es fácil decirlo, yo no estoy acostumbrada a ver las vaginas del pueblo. Tomé una respiración profunda y mire a Alice.

"Muy bien, muy bien. No veo cómo va a ser divertido, pero vamos a acabar con esto" Suspiré y me acerqué a la mesa de examen médico con estribos, que me asustaba como la mierda.

"Oh, voy a hacerlo más divertido." Ella sonrió maliciosamente hacia mí. Dejé escapar una risita nerviosa mientras miraba su cara. Oh, mierda ¿en que me había metido?

"¿Cera o afeitado?" Ella tiró de mí.

"Umm... ¿Me afeito mis piernas?" Yo le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Qué? ¿No te haces nada?"

"¿Antes de estar acá?" Le pregunté y ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, nunca me hice nada"

"Oh, así que debe haber sido un pequeño shock para ti entonces" Me sonrió "¿no se te advirtió nada antes de venir aquí?" Yo sólo me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza.

"Bueno, siempre he hecho el mío, no puedo recordar no habérmelo hecho. Así que tal vez no es un tema que surge ¿Pero lo habrás pensado?"Alice sacudió la cabeza. "Por otra parte hay algunas chicas que no lo hacen, así que no sé."

"Entonces, ¿qué haces tu Alice?" Sentí el color subir a mis mejillas de nuevo al hacer semejante pregunta personal.

"¡Oh, yo, cera! Puedo encerar todo... me encanta. No me molesto en afeitarme todo el tiempo. La depilación con cera es mucho más satisfactoria y no tienes comezón o sarpullido" divagaba acerca de las diferencias entre el rasurado y depilación con cera.

"¿Pero no te duele como el infierno?" Pregunté, totalmente interesada en su respuesta. No tenía amigas para hablar de este tipo de cosas, y sonó interesante el no tener que afeitarme todo el tiempo. Odiaba el hecho de que Ángela ya me había tenido que afeitar un par de veces, sabía que lo tenía que hacer de nuevo, y pensé que eso iba a pasar hoy. Comencé a llenarme de miedo ante la idea.

"¡Dios, no! No duele en absoluto" Sonrió realmente dulce hacia mí, no sabía si confiar en ella, o no, ella preguntó "¿Quieres darle una oportunidad?"

"Ummm... No sé, Alice" me daba tanta curiosidad como miedo "¿Esto va a doler no?" Dije cuando Alice empezó a saltar arriba y abajo de mí pensando que ya había aceptado. Mierda, no había vuelta atrás, si decía que no iba a herir sus sentimientos y creería que no confiaba en ella.

"Ok, vamos a empezar con las piernas." Empezó a tirar de mí para acostarme sobre la mesa. Levanté una de mis cejas.

"Oh, espera" Casi me gritó. Me volví y la mire preguntando a que venia tanto revuelo.

"Quítate la falda, no quiero que la cera..." se detuvo y sonrió con aire de suficiencia a mí antes de continuar "o sangre manchen tu bonita falda blanca" Sabía que estaba bromeando, puse los ojos en blanco y desabroche la falda, arrojándola sobre su cabeza. Bueno al menos esperaba que estuviera bromeando.

"Manos a la obra, Alice" tratando de no ponerme nerviosa.

Ella aplaudió y se rió de mí golpeando mi muslo, me subí a la mesa. Oh, está bien, no esperaba eso. Me acosté y la vi preparar las tiras de cera

Mi ritmo cardíaco subió mientras extendía una capa delgada de cera en mi.

"Está bien, lo que tienes que recordar es extraer las tiras en contra de la forma en la que el pelo crece" Alice estaba explicando. La miré en la confusión. Ella suspiró "¿sabes la dirección en que se afeita?"

"Sí" Repliqué

"Debes extraer la tira en esa dirección" Estaba frotando la tira de tela en la pierna, asentí mostrando que entendía lo que decía, y sólo me arrancó la pierna. Sin avisos, ni nada.

"¡MIERDA!" Grité. No estaba preparada para eso. Es cierto que esperaba que fuera mucho peor de lo que era pero aún así me quemaba la piel un poco.

Ni siquiera pestañeó cuando estaba poniendo más cera en mi pierna con un aplicador.

"Tienes que recordar sostener la piel que esta debajo de la franja antes de tirar y no dolerá" Ante esto me eche a reír. ¿No dolerá? Oh, sí claro. Sin embargo, por la tercera ya estaba acostumbrándome.

"Así que, Bella…" Comenzó Alice "¿dónde viven tú y tu novio?"

"Oh, a las afueras de Seattle ¿Y tú?" Pregunté educadamente.  
"Oh mas o menos a media hora de aquí, cerca de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.", Dijo sonriendo "No es demasiado lejos ¿quieres que nos juntemos cuando nos vayamos de aquí?" Dijo mirándome esperanzadamente. "No me malinterpretes, no es para practicar ni nada. Pensé que podríamos ir de compras con de vez en cuando"

Seguía sonriendo.

"No sé si me gustaría ir de compras" le dije rodando mis ojos "pero que sería bueno juntarnos" me entristecí al recordar que James había vendido mi coche hace unos meses, alegando que no lo que necesitaría, y que estaba allí sentado sin usar. Estuve de acuerdo con él en ese momento, era simplemente otro gasto. Pero ahora se hacia más difícil hacer nada.

"No tengo más mi coche, por lo que nos limita, me temo que tú tendrías que venir a mí." Me sentí un poco decepcionada por la situación. Alice era muy divertida y era muy fácil hablar con ella.

"Oh, eso está bien Me encanta conducir." Dijo, "Seattle también tiene lugares de compras muy buenos."

No pude dejar de gemir ante la idea de pasar tiempo arrastrándome en una tienda trás otra. Las cosas que haces por los amigos. ¿Amigos? Se sintió bien. Yo sólo esperaba que a James le gustara. Quizás la podía ver cuando él estaba en el trabajo, realmente no quería que él la asustara.

"Date vuelta, vamos a hacer el otro lado" Ella mandó, golpeándome la pierna para llamar mi atención.

Ni siquiera dudé al darme la vuelta y permitirle hacer la mitad posterior. Me dolió un poco alrededor de los tobillos y la rodilla pero aparte de eso era soportable. Eso fue hasta que empezó en la segunda pierna.

"¡Mierda, Alice!" Grité irritada cuando saco a primera tira. Quería darle una patada. No era una persona violenta, pero en serio esto no estaba bien.

Alice sonreía alegremente continuando su camino "No seas bebé, Bella" Dijo, pareciendo que iba a estallar en carcajadas. Era evidente que estaba disfrutando causándome dolor. No sabía qué pensar de esto, era como un pequeño diablo.  
La segunda franja no fue tan mala como la primera y llegué a acostumbrarme a la sensación, estaba bien.

"La otra cosa que necesitas recordar es cuando saques la tira fuera se puede presionar suavemente sobre la piel, quita un poco el dolor, solo ten cuidado de no frotar la piel, ya que es muy sensible"

"Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí Alice? ¿Lo sabes?" Le pregunté curiosamente.

"Ah, no mucho más, me temo" dijo un poco triste, "Estaremos de vuelta sin embargo, esta es una especie de vacación para nosotros. Tenemos que volver a la vida real, lamentablemente" Suspiró.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Vacaciones?" Casi me ahogué con el aire.

"Claro, esta es nuestra vida" Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa "Siempre es bueno refrescar conocimientos, conocer gente nueva. Experimentar nuevas cosas"

Wow, eso me dio mucho que pensar ¿Eso significa que yo iba a volver aquí? ¿Posiblemente la próxima vez con James? Yo no sabía qué hacer ni pensar de eso.  
Acaba de terminar la segunda pierna trayéndome de vuelta al presente.

"Ahora, vamos a empezar la lección" Sonrió maliciosamente a mí.

"¿Qué? ¿No fue eso?" Dije completamente exasperada, sentada sobre mis codos para mirarla ¿Qué demonios hice para tener que pasar por eso?

"Um, ¿por qué encerar tus piernas seria una lección?" Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Eso es sólo de aseo personal, que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Yo sólo quería ver cómo soportabas dolor. Eres bastante buena"

Dejé escapar un gemido y arrojé el cuerpo hacia atrás, cubriéndome los ojos con el brazo. Oh, mierda ¿Qué era lo que íbamos a hacer? Me entraron ganas de llorar al pensar en el dolor que me iba a infligir.

"¿Bella?" No me moví ni dije una palabra "¿Bella?" dijo Alice un poco más fuerte. "Tienes que aprender cómo hacer esto. Puedes echarte atrás si quieres. Pero en serio, no es tan malo"

Sí, eso decía ella. "Anda, vamos a acabar con esto" Gemí.

"Está bien" dijo un poco demasiado alegremente para mi gusto. Estaba sacando demasiada diversión y satisfacción de esto "Ahora el truco es hacerlo en pequeñas tiritas y asegurarse de apoyar y sostener bien la piel" Entonces sonrió maliciosamente a mí. "Por supuesto, si quieres infligir dolor, olvídate de esos detalles."  
Me senté mirando a toda prisa "vas a hacerlo en tiras pequeñas y apoyar y sostener la piel, ¿no es Alice?" La miré de repente con pánico.

Ella se echó a reír: "Por supuesto, Bella, yo no te haría daño nunca" Seguía riendo cuando dijo "Pero si esto fuera Lauren en cambio…" Con esa noticia una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, así como en la de Alice, ya que ambas estábamos pensando en lo mismo "Hmmm, esto podría ser un trabajo divertido después de todo" Dije riendo con Alice.

"Oh, sí totalmente." Alice sonrió tirando los estribos alrededor, "Es más fácil con estos, ya sabes… más fácil llegar a todos lados"

"Esto es muy poco glamoroso ¿lo sabes no?" Dije, poniendo mis pies en los estribos, sin preocuparme por la modestia, me había acostumbrado a todo esto. Wow, es un poco inquietante que esté acostumbrada de hecho.

Ella fue tirando talco para bebés en mí "Para absorber el exceso de humedad" explicó.

Sentí la cera caliente seguir y Alice estaba charlando sobre algo con Jasper, sólo escuchaba a medias mientras mi respiración iba un poco más rápido y ¡tiró! Wow, de acuerdo, no me dolió nada. La depilación de mis tobillos dolió más que eso.  
Empecé a relajarme un poco hasta que bajó a la parte más sensible de mis labios.

Tuve que admitir que era levemente excitante "¡MIERDA!" Grité cuando arrancó la tira de tela. Eso dolió un poco, de acuerdo tal vez mucho, había lágrimas en mis ojos. De repente, no podía dejar de reír. Estaba completamente loca para soportar todo esto.  
Alice era completamente ajena, seguía hablando de su casa donde vivía con Jasper y lo mucho que la extrañaba. Cuando se detuvo de repente, "¡ya está, ves que no era tan malo!" Asintió con satisfacción

Y para ser honesta no fue tan malo. ¿Lo haría de nuevo? Eso… eso era discutible.

"Ahora todo lo que necesita es algo de aceite de bebé para quitar el exceso de cera, voy a poner un poco de loción fría y la piel se calmará en pocas horas" Recitó para mí.

"Entonces, ¿Cree que puedes hacérselo a otra persona en los próximos días?"

La miré completamente horrorizada "Tienes que estar bromeando ¿no?" Le pregunté.

"Pues ¿de qué otra manera te vas a perfeccionar? Tienes que hacerlo con alguien"

Puso los ojos en mí. "Ángela o yo estaremos allí para ayudar las primeras veces no te preocupes" Se echó a reír "Uno nunca sabe, Lauren podría ser tu primera, yo pagaría para ver eso" Se rió burlonamente ayudándome a bajar de la mesa y pasándome la falda.

"Creo que tenías razón después de todo" Le dije, mientras abotonaba mi falda.

"Generalmente la tengo. ¿Sobre qué esta vez?" Me miró confundida.

"Realmente me divertí esta tarde. Quise patearte un par de veces, bueno eso podría haber sido divertido también" Sonrió mientras golpeaba mi brazo con el hombro a modo de broma.

"En cualquier momento, me encanta causar algo de dolor" Se rió y salió de la habitación, en lo que yo sonreía.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde temiendo la cena. Me pregunté si podía escapar ilesa de otra comida con Mike. Entré en la cafetería y no estaba allí todavía. Suspire aliviada, llevé mi bandeja a la mesa. Esperaba terminar y salir de aquí antes de que llegara. Tuve suerte, pude haber tenido indigestión, pero acababa de terminar cuando se sentó. Estaba muy satisfecha de mí misma mientras salía del comedor.

Me estaba preparando para la cama, salté cuando mi puerta se abrió: era Carlisle. De inmediato caí al suelo de rodillas, y puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, mirando sus pies. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para pensar qué demonios estaba pasando.

"Ponte de pie y ven conmigo, Isabella" dijo amablemente "Tienes una noche agitada por delante" No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Nunca había sido levantada en medio de la noche, así que esto era todo muy nuevo. Tenía curiosidad, pero no miedo, no al menos por el momento.

Entré en una de las más grandes salas de formación con Carlisle donde Ben y Ángela ya estaban de rodillas desnudos en el centro de la habitación. "desnúdate Isabella" Mando Carlisle. Cumplí de inmediato, poniendo mi ropa con las de Ángela y Ben cerca de la puerta. Rápidamente fui al centro de la habitación al lado de Ángela y me arrodillé a su lado. Bajé la cabeza, y Carlisle salió de la habitación sin decir palabra.  
No me atrevía a abrir la boca para conversar. No tenía idea de que estaba viendo o lo que estaba ocurriendo. Seguramente no nos dejarían aquí sin supervisión. Me preocupaba de lo que se trataba todo esto, para lo que estábamos aquí. No sabía qué pensar, pero estaba un poco estresada.

Poco tiempo después se abrió la puerta golpeando la pared y rebotando con un ruido sordo.

"Esta es una clase de prueba, Edward. Tienes rienda suelta de estos Subs. Para una sesión de noventa minutos. Quería que no tuvieras ningún plan en absoluto. No hay tiempo para pensar, quiero ver cómo trabajas bajo presión. Hago esta prueba a todos los Doms. Es importante ser capaz de trabajar con lo que tienes. Algunos no pueden hacer eso. Tienen que planear cada detalle. Quiero ver que tienes control, no importa sobre qué" Oí a Carlisle decirle a Edward, inmediatamente me sentí a gusto y con ganas de empezar la sesión. Traté de no sonreír cuando me di cuenta de que era él en la sala con nosotros.

Edward estaba a mi lado "Ya veo" le dijo a Carlisle y sentí sus dedos ligeramente correr por mi hombro "¿Completamente libre?" Dijo. Me encantaría saber lo que pasaba por su mente en este momento.

"Sí, pero voy a estar viéndote todo el tiempo. No voy a intervenir a menos que tengas preguntas o sienta que estuvieras perdiendo el control" Carlisle dijo, caminando hacia la esquina de la habitación "Diviértete"

Carlisle parecía realmente feliz cuando hablaba. Vi a los pies de Edward en movimiento alrededor de la habitación.

"Ben, pensé que estabas entrenando para ser un dom" oí preguntar a Edward juguetonamente "Asumo que estás castigado."

"Querida Ángela ¿es el castigo motivo de risa?" los pies de Edward se movieron hacia Ángela "Eso no es muy agradable" Pude oír su voz, sin diversión alguna. Me alegré de no estar en sus zapatos. Lo vi alejarse.

"Ángela, Ben, no tendrán liberación por su mal comportamiento. Supongo que sólo queda Isabella" Traté de no sonreír "Ben, ¡ven aquí ahora mismo!" Edward mandó.  
Tuve que admitir que era muy divertido, pero Carlisle estaba aquí y había un papel que desempeñar.

"Ata a Isabella a la mesa." Su voz era fuerte y dominante mientras daba órdenes a Ben. Me molestó un poco pero me puse de pie y me apoye sobre la mesa. Quería que Edward lo hiciera, no Ben.

Tuve que admitir, sin embargo fue excitante saber que la mirada de Edward recorría mi cuerpo, obviamente le gustaba lo que veía. Sólo deseé que estuviéramos solos, no con otras tres personas en la habitación. Ben me ató las manos por encima de mi cabeza, a ambos lados de la mesa. Se movió a mis pies. Edward lo detuvo, moviendo la cabeza.

Fue a la parte superior de la mesa y pasó los dedos por mi pelo. Se sentía tan bien. Confiaba en él. Se inclinó y besó mi barbilla. "Quiero que te vengas esta noche la mayor cantidad de veces posibles, Isabella. Tus orgasmos me pertenecen. ¿Me los darás?" Preguntó, con ojos suaves y amables.

"Sí" logré susurrar, olvidando que no se me permitía hablar. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico por cometer ese error los labios Edward presionaron los míos.

"Buena chica" Dijo, poniéndose de pie otra vez, cambio su voz, obviamente recordando dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo "Ángela, ven aquí" Vi a Ángela pasar a la mesa. "Quiero que chupes y juegues con sus pezones y su clítoris. La harás acabar tanto como sea posible. No te detendrás a menos que yo te diga"

Oh, mierda no me esperaba esto. Sentí la boca de Ángela en mi seno y mis ojos de inmediato rodaron a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, mientras sus dedos se deslizaron por mi clítoris y bombearon en mí. Podía oír la voz de Edward.  
"Ben, ¿no es hermoso?" dijo "¿Quieres verla venirse?" Me estaba excitando cada vez más. No sé por qué no me daba vergüenza, pero no estaba preocupada por la gente alrededor que me miraba.  
Hice como que era la boca de Edward y sus dedos en mí, bombeando mi coño, haciéndome sentir más húmeda. Sentí mi boca floja mientras mi estómago se retorcía con las sensaciones.  
"Ayuda a Ángela. Quiero tu boca en sus pezones y tus dedos en su estrecho y hermoso coño" Escuché decirle a Ben.

No abrí los ojos, me dejé llevar por las sensaciones de Ben y Ángela chupando y succionando con sus dientes mis pezones. Sentí unos dedos sobre mi clítoris, supuse que eran de Ben, y eso fue todo lo que necesite para llegar.

"Mierda, sí" oí a Edward, "Vente para mí, hermosa. ¡Vente para mi ahora!" Me exigió. Mi boca se abrió y el espasmo estremeció todo mi cuerpo. Ángela y Ben redoblaron sus esfuerzos y yo ni siquiera había acabado mi primer orgasmo cuando Edward habló: "¡Otra vez! Vente de nuevo. ¡Grita ahora!"

Edward siendo tan autoritario sonaba tan jodidamente caliente, no podía dejar de gritar

mientras mis senos empujaban las bocas de Ben y Ángela.

"Sostengan sus piernas por las rodilla" Mandó Edward. Sus dedos se retiraron de mis labios, me sentí aliviada, porque no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar, estaba tan sensible. Vi como Ben y Ángela agarraban una pierna cada uno y me extendían para que Edward mirara. Casi me vine de nuevo con la expresión de pura lujuria en su rostro.

Se agachó entre mis piernas y me besó el estómago. Mi respiración era cada vez más desigual. Oh, dios mío. ¿Iba a poner su boca sobre mí? Mierda. Mierda. Mierda

"Voy a darte el honor de mi lengua. ¿Quieres eso, Bella? ¿Quieres mi lengua lamiendo tu coño delicioso? Respóndeme" Edward ronroneó. Joder.

"¡Sí! Por favor, ¡sí! "Le rogué.

"Dímelo. Usa las palabras" Mandó.

Ni siquiera lo dude, le rogué, "¡Lama mi coño! ¡Por favor!" Sollozaba, con la espalda arqueada, necesitada de él. Edward me había calentado tan jodidamente mucho por jugar conmigo, hablar conmigo. Sentí su erección a través de sus pantalones vaqueros y de repente no quería jugar más. Edward debió sentir mi angustia mientras besaba mi estómago y separaba mis labios. Pegó su lengua en mi doloroso coño. Estuve a punto de venirme y entonces, se apartó un poco antes de atacar a mi clítoris. Joder, mi respiración era dificultosa. Todo esto era demasiado.

"¡acaba en mis dedos!" Mandó, antes de meterme sus dedos

"Edddwwaarddd." Grité tirando a la mierda las restricciones, tratando de liberarme.

"Mía" oí, antes de que comenzara a atacar mis labios y morder suavemente mi clítoris. Estaba casi llorando de todas las sensaciones. "Todo esto es mío. Pertenece a mí. ¡Tu placer es mío!"

"Suyo" no pude dejar de estar de acuerdo.

"Una vez más" exigió. ¡Oh, Dios! "Si eres mía, te vendrás de nuevo ahora!"  
Edward fue contundente y eso me calentó mucho más. Chupó duro mi clítoris y de inmediato me envió al borde. Me puse tensa, cerré los ojos y grite. ¡Carajo!  
Él no estaba siendo amable conmigo. Un demoledor grito se me cayó de los labios, haciendo sonar las cadenas salvajemente mientras luchaba con el sentimiento. El sudor caía sobre mi cuerpo, mi pelo pegado a la frente. Mis ojos estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza mi cara estaba toda arrugada.

Bajaba del orgasmo, no esperaba que Edward metiera su polla dentro de mí.

Llenándome. ¡Oh, Dios ¡Sí! Esto es exactamente lo que quería.

"Eres mía, Bella." Dijo mientras continuaba metiéndose en mí. Podía sentir su polla tocar mi pared del fondo, golpeando una y otra vez, enviando otro tipo de placer que no había sentido antes. Su pulgar frotaba el nudo de mi clítoris. Sus golpes fueron cada vez más y más rápido "Joder, mi hermosa niña. Te sientes tan condenadamente bien, Bella, ¡vente, carajo! ¡Vente en mi polla ahora mismo!" Gritó.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando me gritó. ¡Mierda! Lo amo cuando es tan duro conmigo. ¡Hacía tanto calor! Mis paredes se cerraron mientras me venía fuertemente, arqueando la espalda. Edward cayó hacia adelante, apoyando su frente sobre mi vientre y le oí murmurar: "Mierda" antes de alejarse de mí.

No podía dejar de temblar, el dolor de mis piernas me estaba matando.

"Ponle las piernas hacia abajo y suéltale los brazos Ángela... y Ben, ven aquí" Edward mandó. Me sentí agradecida, ya que ambos dejaron en paz mis senos doloridos.  
Ángela soltó mis muñecas que estaban bastante doloridas por todos los movimientos que hice. Las masajeo suavemente, de lo que estaba agradecida.

"Levántate, Isabella. Ángela, limpia su coño con tu lengua" Edward ordenó. Miré a Ángela que estaba a punto de reírse, con los ojos en el pobre Ben que estaba de rodillas frente a Edward. Paso los dedos por el pelo de Ben "Abre y límpiame, ahora" Mandó.  
Miré a Ben que ahora era la limpiaba de polla de Edward. Joder, no pensé que iba a calentarme sólo por mirar. Ángela separo mis piernas y se sumergió en mí suavemente, mientras me apoyaba sobre la mesa y cerraba los ojos, concentrándome en mi respiración.

"Mírame" Oí el mandato de Edward. De inmediato abrí los ojos y me concentre en él.

"¿Se siente bien? Dime ¿Se siente bien, Isabella?" Preguntó.

"Sí, maestro" No tenía idea de lo que quería y estaba muy perdida para poder prestar atención. Estaba agotada. No tenía idea de qué hora era. Estaba agradecida a Ángela por ser tan gentil y solidaria; probablemente sabia cómo me dolía.

"Ángela, de pie. Isabella, dale las gracias por todo el placer que te ha dado. Bésala y agradécele correctamente. No pares hasta que yo te diga"

Miré a Ángela que sonreía tímidamente a mí. "¡Gracias" le susurré antes de poner mis labios sobre los de ella, siempre suavemente. Fue un poco incómodo al principio, pero me había acostumbrado a la sensación de besar a otra mujer

"Tóquense entre sí cuando quieran" Escuché decir a Edward.

Sonreí a Ángela cuando ella agarró mi culo, y enrosque mis dedos en su pelo, trayéndola mas cerca. Gemí un poco ante la fricción de mis pezones tocando los suyos. Deslicé mi mano por su espalda. Se sentía tan diferente estar con otra mujer. Tan suave. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, oía gemir a Ben con la polla de Edward en su boca.

Pude oír a Edward hablando con Ben, pero realmente no escuchaba. Ángela había comenzado a besar mi cuello antes de volver a mis labios. Estaba tan perdida en esta situación que no paramos hasta que oímos a Edward aumentar un poco la voz.

"Niñas, vengan aquí."

Nos separamos y acercamos él inmediatamente. Él abrió los brazos y envolvió a cada una con un brazo y nos besó profundamente. Buscó a tientas mi culo y traté de no sonreír, sabía que Carlisle seguía mirando. Mierda, ¡me había olvidado que estaba acá!

"Paren" Edward gruñó agarrando al pobre Ben por el cabello "De rodillas, niñas, muéstrenle cómo se hace. Isabella, quiero mi polla en tu boca, Ángela, mis bolas... Quiero tu lengua en ellas"

No vacilé, arrodillé y envolví mis labios alrededor de su polla y me llegó a la parte posterior de la garganta. Sus caderas se sacudieron. Sabía que él estaba empezando a perder el control. Un par de chupadas muy duras después, se vació en mi boca, inflé mis mejillas y liberé a Edward. Me aseguré de tragar hasta la última gota, respirando cuidadosamente por la nariz.

"Mierda", suspiró parándome en mis pies. Me besó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura pasando los dedos en mi pelo. No pude obtener lo suficiente de él.

Oí una garganta que se limpiaba. Edward me soltó y se dio vuelta, bajando de inmediato la mirada al suelo.

Oí la voz de Esme, "Todos a la ducha." Me pregunté cuánto tiempo había estado observando

Edward se volvió hacia mí, me besó y sonrió antes seguir a Esme para ducharnos. No quería dejarlo allí. Quería acurrucarme con él. Sentir sus brazos envolviéndome.  
Oh, dios me sentía muy unida a él. Mierda, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Él siente lo mismo? Lo dudaba. Suspiré, con un dolor en el pecho recordándome dónde estaba y para lo que estaba allí, empujé todo fuera de mi mente mientras me dirigía a las duchas.

* * *

Sabemos que es una locura, pero por favor, ¡dejen reviews! :D Todas dejan reviews hermosos y nos animan a continuar :)

+Citricos.


	16. Lunes, Día 16, parte A

**Disclaimer:**Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendrá una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Gracias a sparklinghaledecullen revisarlo y a Antonella por traducirlo. Nota al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Día 16-Lunes-Parte A**

El domingo fue el día más tranquilo. Me habían dado el día libre para hacer casi lo que quisiera, a excepción de un poco de limpieza que hice con Alice. Me agradó que pudiera llamarla amiga. Era lo último que esperaba de todo esto. El estar aquí era como estar en la luna, por así decirlo, por lo mucho que había cambiado desde que había llegado.  
Me alegré de haber tenido el día libre ayer, estaba bastante harta, sobre todo por el horario, y también por el maldito dolor. Traté de llamar a la puerta de Edward unas cuantas veces, pero por supuesto él no estaba, de nuevo. ¿Por qué cuando yo estaba libre, él no lo estaba?

Es por eso que estaba muy emocionada por ver con quién iba a tomar el desayuno esta mañana. ¿Quizás por eso estaba observando? Supe que iba a tener Edward a solas conmigo por un rato, mientras Ángela me daba su bandeja con su desayuno y me guiñaba un ojo. Necesitaba hablar con él acerca de Mike, estaba harta de mirar por encima de mi hombro y de preocuparme cada que daba vuelta en una esquina.

No pude quitar la sonrisa de mi cara mientras caminaba por el pasillo y llamaba a su puerta.

"Adelante" le oí decir. Sentía mariposas en mi estómago mientras equilibraba la bandeja para no volcarla mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta.

Estaba de pie junto a la cómoda, de espaldas a mí, fumando. ¡Yuck! Yo odiaba el olor y el sabor de su aliento cuando fumaba. Él no tenía ni idea de quién estaba en la habitación con él. Podría tener un poco de diversión.

"Ya sabes, fumar es un hábito sucio" le dije con una sonrisa, haciéndole saber que estaba en la habitación con él.

Se volvió rápidamente y su rostro se iluminó al ver quien sostenía su desayuno. Miró hacia la puerta y caminó rápidamente hasta ella, cerrándola antes de hablarme.

"Eso me han dicho muchas veces.", Dijo, poniéndose el cigarrillo en la boca y tomando la bandeja de mis manos, colocándola sobre la mesa. Se volteó hacia mí después de dar otra calada; tuve que luchar para no rodar mis ojos, "¿Cómo estás?"

Preocupada, pensé mientras me mordía el labio, pero no quería ir directamente a eso, me miró y sonrió un poco, "no tan bien como el sábado en la noche."  
Su rostro se iluminó con el recuerdo, "Fue agradable ver."

"Nunca me he sentido tan bien en mi vida", susurré con timidez. Di unos pasos hacia él, quería sentirlo y besarlo. Llevó su maldito cigarrillo hasta sus labios y le dio otra calada. No podía soportar el olor de esa cosa. Se inclinó hacia delante y yo retrocedí un poco.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó confuso.

"Esa cosa huele muy mal", señalé el cenicero, simplemente odiaba eso, no me ponía caliente.

Sus expresiones faciales cambiaron y empezó a verse realmente cabreado. Comencé a arrepentirme de haberlo siquiera mencionado. Debía mantener mis opiniones para mí.

"Deberías recordar que aún estás bajo mis órdenes, Isabella." Me espetó secamente.

De repente se pareció a James cuando se cabreaba porque hacía algo mal, di un paso hacia atrás y me disculpó rápidamente. "Lo siento", le susurré, y bajé los ojos al suelo.

"No, yo lo siento. Gracias por el desayuno. Eso es todo. "Dijo. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente y pude sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos mientras me volteaba y abría la puerta. "Que tengas un buen día, Isabella." Le oí decir. Mi estómago cayó cuando me di cuenta que no me había llamado Bella.

Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia mi habitación y dejé escapar un sollozo. ¡Estúpida!... ¡Idiota! No podía creer que lo había hecho enojar, y por cigarrillos de mierda. Como si eso importara. Podría acostumbrarme al olor. Mierda. Le di una patada a la cama por la frustración.  
¿Cómo diablos le iba a hacer ahora para recompensarlo?

Tenía una sesión con Carlisle a media mañana, pero tenía que encontrarme con Alice en poco tiempo, yo sabía que tenía que olvidar por el momento y hacer que no se dieran cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Fui al baño y me salpiqué agua en la cara y traté de calmarme. ¿A quién estaba engañando?, me sentía miserable como el infierno. Y para empeorar las cosas, me di cuenta de que aún no había resuelto mi problema, Mike. ¿Debía hablar con Carlisle?

Sí, lo sacaría al final de nuestra sesión. Tenía que dejar de preocuparme cada vez que caminaba alrededor de la escuela.

Rápidamente me sequé la cara y salí corriendo a la sala en que estuvimos depilando el otro día. Al entrar en el cuarto escuché a una chica llorando y me sorprendí al ver a Esme y a la pobre Alice amarrando a esta chica a la mesa.

"Jessica, tu amo te quiere depilada. Debes ser depilada. "Esme le gritó a la niña.

"Joder, no me van a depilar ahí abajo. No me importa quién eres. "Jessica respondió. Nunca había oído a nadie hablarle así a Esme.

Jessica logró golpear a la pobre Alice en la cara en su lucha por alejarse de ellas. Sentí que se me caía la mandíbula ante la escena delante de mí. ¿Debía ir y ayudar? No estaba segura de qué hacer.

"Estás haciendo que esto sea peor para ti, Jessica, y no me vas a tratar de esta manera." La voz de Esme sonaba muy irritada. "¿Quieres que añada más castigos a los que Carlisle ya te dio?" Esme espetó. "No me provoques, niña, puedo tenerte encerrada en el calabozo rápidamente. "

Eso pareció impresionar un poco a la chica y se calmó. Alice rápidamente la ató, antes de que me atraparan con la boca abierta, la cerré rápidamente y me arrodillé en el suelo junto a la puerta, entrelazando los dedos por detrás de mi cuello. No quería que Esme me castigara.

Mi movimiento debió haber alertado a Esme de mi presencia. "Isabella, ven aquí y ayuda a Alice" me dijo secamente. "Volveré más tarde, si te causa más problemas, Alice, pulsa el botón de llamada y yo personalmente la arrastraré hasta los calabozos".

Esme salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Me levanté rápidamente y fui a pararme al lado de Alice. Me miró frotándose la mejilla y levantando sus cejas. No se veía muy feliz con respecto a Jessica

Alice tomó un respiro profundo, "Bella, ¿recuerdas la depilación?" le dio la espalda a Jessica y me sonrió, había un destello malicioso en sus ojos. Asentí y miré a Jessica atados a la mesa, dando gracias a Dios de que yo no estaba ella ahí este momento.

"Nuestro trabajo de hoy es depilar a nuestra estudiante más nueva", dijo volteándose hacia Jessica. Me recordé nunca meterme con Alice, especialmente si ella estaba a cargo de la depilación.

"Iba a hacer que tú lo hicieras", dijo dirigiéndose a mí, todavía sonriendo, "Pero ya que Jessica se estuvo resistiendo, creo que solo observarás y ayudarás. "Alicia se volteó, dándome un guiño y gesticuló con su boca 'venganza'.

Oh, diablos, pobre Jessica, pensé mientras Alice esparcía la cera en la por encima de su coño.

Alice no dudó cuando quitó la primera tira. Sabía por experiencia reciente que la parte de arriba no dolía realmente mucho, pero Jessica se las arregló para gritar como si fuera el peor dolor imaginable. Supe que solo estaba fingiendo. Alice me miró y sonrió, levantando una ceja, como diciendo que le estaba tratando de tomar el pelo, y la ignoró, apretando sus amarres y siguiendo.

Creo que Alice ya se había hartado lo suficiente de ella para cuando llegó a sus labios y supe, simplemente supe que no iba a tomar bien su piel mientras arrancaba la tira. Alice verdaderamente enojada, esta chica no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

Cerré los ojos y estuve lista para el grito real que salió de la boca de Jessica, sentí un poco de pena ella mientras su piel toda roja.

"Tú, maldita perra", gritó Jessica "¡Hiciste eso a propósito!" gritaba fuertemente y lágrimas de verdad corrían por su rostro.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando", dijo Alice con calma y arrancó el otro lado. Jessica hubiera saltado hasta el techo si no hubiera sido por los amarres. Sabía lo mucho que dolía. Joder.

Alice calmadamente ignoró a Jessica, quien estaba gritando y maldiciendo. Alice le puso la crema y se acercó a la pared y apretó el botón. Ella me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta la pared y bajó los ojos al suelo. Imité su postura y esperé.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Esme seguida de Emmett. Joder, él se veía tan maldito.

"Llévala al calabozo uno, Emmett, he tenido suficiente de esta pequeña puta por un día." Se volteó hacia ella y dejó que Emmett levantara a Jessica como si no pesara nada y salió de la habitación.

Dejé escapar un suspiro que no me había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo.

Alice me miró y se rió un poco, "Bueno, eso fue interesante."

La miré a los ojos y levanté una ceja, "Recuérdame nunca meterme contigo, Alice, ¿sí?" le sonreí. Ella soltó una carcajada y se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a limpiar.

La oí suspirar, "Realmente no quiero volver al mundo real," dijo en voz tan baja que no estaba segura si debía escuchar, pero de repente quería saber qué hacía fuera de aquí.

"¿Qué haces fuera, Alice?" le pregunté, también en voz baja.

"Solía trabajar en una tienda de ropa." Puso sus ojos en mí e hizo una mueca.

"¿Solías?" le dije, levantando mis cejas.

"Bueno, yo trabajaba allí antes de conocer a Jasper. Él sabía lo infeliz que era. Trató de convencerme de que lo dejara, pero yo no quería depender de él y tampoco sabía qué quería hacer. Estaba como perdida " Asentí , reconociendo la sensación.

"De todos modos, después de un año o así, me dio una charla sobre cómo la vida es demasiado corta y que debería abrir mi propia tienda y vender las cosas que yo sabía que se venden bien. Me dijo que tenía mucho potencial como para trabajar en la tienda de alguien más por el resto de mi vida. "Ella miró y me sonrió. Pude ver lo mucho que lo amaba.

"Así que renuncié en cuanto recibí la carta de aceptación de la Universidad en la que apliqué. Empiezo un mes después de que salgamos de aquí." me miró con orgullo.

Estaba un poco celosa, me encantaría ir a la Universidad. Ese era mi sueño. Ahora me preguntaba si algún día eso iba a pasar. "Entonces, ¿qué estudiarás, Alice?" Le pregunté con verdadero interés.

"Administración de Empresas. Supuse que sería mejor saber un poco más sobre esto antes de abrir mi propia tienda, así no quebraré en los primeros años. "Me sonrió ampliamente. "Aunque estoy un poco nerviosa por comenzar la escuela otra vez."

"Lo harás muy bien, estoy segura, me gustaría poder ir contigo." Le sonreí tristemente.

"¿Por qué no? Sería muy divertido. Me gustaría conocer de menos a alguien. "Alice dijo mientras saltaba de arriba a abajo un poco emocionado.

Sabía que sería inútil mencionárselo a James, había renunciado a ese sueño mucho tiempo atrás.

"No creo, Alice. Simplemente no funcionaría. "le dije, dándole la espalda para que no viera lo decepcionada que estaba.

La sala estaba de vuelta a la normalidad a los pocos minutos. Estaba buscando a ver si había algo más que hacer.

"¿Tienes ganas de venir a mi habitación para charlar un rato?" Dijo, mirándome con optimismo. "Jasper está muy ocupado hoy y no tengo nada planeado hasta la tarde." Alice se dirigió hacia la puerta, obviamente teníamos permitido salir.

"Me gustaría poder" le dije mientras salía con ella," tengo una sesión con Carlisle en pocos minutos. No quiero llegar tarde. "Le di una pequeña sonrisa, disculpándome. Hubiera preferido ir con Alice cualquier día de la semana que ver lo que me estaba esperando en la sala de al lado.

"Eso es una pena, ¿otra vez, entonces?" Ella susurró mientras caminábamos por el pasillo juntas.

"Definitivamente." Le susurré.

Me separé de Alice al final de la primera sala y me dirigí a otra habitación entrenamiento para encontrarme con Carlisle. Abrí y cerré la puerta, y cuando vi que ya estaba en la habitación, bajé los ojos hasta el piso y me arrodillé junto a la puerta, colocando las manos detrás de mi cuello.

"Muy bien, Isabella" dijo con voz amable. "¿Puedes ponerte en pie, por favor?"

Hice lo que me pidió mientras dejaba mis dedos entrelazados detrás de la nuca.

"Nuestra sesión de hoy no será como siempre", Dijo. "Pon tus brazos a tu costados y mírame Bella".

Inmediatamente miré hacia arriba, sorprendida de que me llamara Bella, y mis brazos se cayeron a mis costados. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué fue eso? De inmediato me sentí presa del pánico.

"Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que te has acercado mucho a Edward" me sentí enferma mientras la sangre se agolpaba en mi cara. ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué había descubierto? ¿Qué había dicho Edward? Debió haber estado realmente molestó esta mañana. No dije ni una sola palabra mientras Carlisle continuaba.

"Edward es un muy amable y considerado Dom. Tiene mucho que aprender... "Carlisle hizo una pausa y empezó a pasearse un poco por delante de mí, "y temo que se ha olvidado un poco de su lugar como dom. Me ha asegurado que no lo ha hecho. Me inclino a creerle hasta cierto punto, pero me preocupa que puedas tener sentimientos por él, cuando él me aseguró que no tiene ninguno por ti"

Sentí a mi corazón romperse al escuchar a Carlisle decir que él le había dicho que no tenía sentimientos hacia mí. Quería irme y volver corriendo a mi cuarto, pero Carlisle no había terminado.

"Quiero enseñarte a Edward en acción con otra sub, para asegurarte de que es así con todas." continuó Carlisle.

Quería decirle que no sería necesario, pero sabía que no tenía permitido hablar.

"Además, Isabella, ya elegiste una vida con alguien más ", declaró él, mirándome a los ojos, sentí como mis ojos se ensanchaban mientras caía en la realidad. James. "¿Es correcto, Isabella? Puedes contestar".

"Sí, amo. "Le dije, escuchando a mi voz quebrarse. Bajé los ojos avergonzada cuando él me lo explicó. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Yo estaba con James.

"Sígueme Bella." Dijo un poco más amablemente y me llevó fuera de la habitación y hasta otra sala más pequeña que estaba al lado.

No pude evitar jadear con sorpresa cuando entré en la habitación y vi a Edward a través de una ventana de vidrio.

Edward estaba sentado con Lauren, aunque, ella tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Él la besaba en los labios. Sabía que era una representación, pero sentí que mi corazón se rompía en dos mientras se mantenían tan dentro de sí.

"Yo te haré llegar tan putamente duro que se verás estrellas. ¿Quieres eso?" Le oí gruñir a ella. Sentí las lágrimas picando en mis ojos cuando recordé en dónde y con quien estaba.

Yo no podía dejarle ver que estaba molesta por esto. Esta es una representación, eso era todo.

Edward tenía los brazos de tomados por detrás de su espalda y sus pechos fueron empujados más hacia su cara la cara. Quería matar a la perra mientras él deslizaba su otra mano entre las piernas de ella y esta se agitaba un poco en su regazo, claramente disfrutando.

Edward se inclinó y le lamió el cuello y claramente pude ver que comenzó a trabajar más duro con sus manos en ella mientras ella se acercaba a su liberación. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños a mis costados. No sabía cuánto más podía soportar

"Eres mía y te marcaré como tal. Me perteneces, puta, "oí a Edward decir a Lauren. Y no pude evitar dejar escapar un sollozo. Las lágrimas ya estaban circulando libremente por mi rostro.

"Ve, Bella, Edward un buen dominante, trata a todos con respeto y afecto. Así es él." Dijo Carlisle en voz baja.

"Necesitas concentrarte en tu propia formación, Isabella. Eres una sumisa fantástica. James es un hombre afortunado"

Miré a Carlisle, quien agarró mi brazo y me sonrió. Traté de devolverle la sonrisa a través de las lágrimas, debía haber lucido lamentable, porque vi lástima en sus ojos.

"Eres libre de salir, Isabella" Carlisle habló gentilmente. No podría estar más agradecida con él en ese momento, no quería seguir viendo. "Necesitas estar de vuelta en la Sala de Entrenamiento 2 después del almuerzo", afirmó. Asentí con la cabeza y salí de la pequeña habitación lo más rápidamente posible.

Corrí por el pasillo y abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio, la cerré de golpe y me tiré en la cama y lloré.

* * *

Bueno, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero he decidido que la traducción de esta historia no se puede quedar incompleta, así que nos pondremos de nuevo a traducir los capítulos que faltan. Por el momento trataremos de actualizar cada una o dos semanas. Espero que alguien siga interesado en leer esta historia.

Algún review?

sparklinghaledecullen

Cítricos


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendrá una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Gracias a sparklinghaledecullen por revisarlo

* * *

**Día 16- Lunes- Parte B**

No logré llegar al almuerzo, el tiempo pasó sin que me diera cuenta, estando acostada en mi cama, pensando en lo ridícula que debí de verme frente a Edward. Él era amable, y llegué a pensar que podría tener algo más con él.

Después de un largo suspiro, obligué a mi trasero a salir de la cama para llevarlo al baño, por segunda vez en el día, para limpiarme antes de que mi sesión iniciara. Me apenaba la idea de ver a Carlisle, pero me obligué a dejar de pensar en ello. Él tenía razón, tenía que concentrarme en mi entrenamiento. Mi cabeza comenzaba a palpitar, mientras aventaba un poco de agua hacia mi rostro, se podía notar que había estado llorando; pero siendo honesta, ayudó un poco. Esperaba que cuando llegara a los salones de entrenamiento, la inflamación de mis ojos hubiera disminuido.

Caminando por el pasillo, intentaba dar pequeñas inhalaciones, para calmarme un poco. Entré al salón de entrenamiento y vi a Carlisle y a James parados frente a mí. No pude evitarlo, mi cara se transformó y una gran sonrisa apareció en ella, corrí hacia James, lo envolví en un abrazo. Por fin estaba a punto de irme a casa, estaba tan emocionada que me sentía mareada. Quería regresar a mi vida normal, obviamente mi entrenamiento estaba completado.

Lo había extrañado tanto, y después del espantoso día que había tenido hoy, todo volvería a ser perfecto. Quería regresar a la cocina y volver a cocinar. Dejé escapar una pequeña risa y me acurruqué contra él.

James levantó sus brazos para encontrar los míos y comenzó a jalarme para separarme de su cuerpo. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con su rostro. Me confundí cuando vi su rostro enojado. ¿Qué había hecho? Siempre hacía lo que se me ordenaba.

"Veo que ella necesita quedarse aquí por más tiempo", dijo, mirando a Carlisle mientras una expresión de decepción y enojo cruzaba por su rostro cuando me miró.

"Eso se arreglará, James". Carlisle me miró, y no se veía feliz. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cuál iba a ser mi castigo por esto? No hice nada malo, o al menos eso creía. Quizás no debí de haber corrido hacia él, pero hacía más de 16 días que no lo veía. Era su novia, estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo. Y ahora había empeorado las cosas, había hecho que mi estancia aquí se prolongara. No puede evitar lucir decepcionada y herida mientras veía a James. Quería llorar y estaba aterrorizada por el castigo que Carlisle planeaba para mí.

"Estoy seguro que así será". Dijo James, mirándome, "Estoy bastante decepcionado de su progreso, Carlisle. Esperaba poder tenerla pronto en casa. Y por lo que veo eso no ocurrirá en un futuro cercano". Su voz estaba completamente teñida por un tono de disgusto, pero cuando levanté la cabeza, me encontré con una suave sonrisa. Sabía por experiencia propia que esa no era una buena señal.

James estaba aparentemente tranquilo, pero sabía que en su interior estaba hirviendo de enojo; de pronto me sentí feliz de saber que me iba a tener que quedar aquí con Carlisle por un poco más de tiempo, pensé que con mucho gusto recibiría este castigo comparado con lo que me esperaba con James.

James dio un paso hacia adelante y se agachó un poco para besarme y tapar la vista de Carlisle. Besó mis labios y se estiró para alcanzar mi oído.

"Dices una palabra, Isabella, y te cazaré hasta matarte. Y confía en mí cuando digo esto, cariño". Siseó en mi oído. "No será una muerte fácil. Procura no meter ideas en esa linda cabecita tuya. Te encontraré. Recuerda quién está pagando por tu estadía aquí. Eres mía. Carlisle hará lo que se le pide". James me sonrió dulcemente y besó suavemente mis labios, acariciando dulcemente mi cabello. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con su rostro, y creí cada palabra de lo que dijo.

"Te he extrañado terriblemente, Isabella". Dijo en un tono un poco más alto. Él nunca me decía así. Esta era una escena para Carlisle.

Me sentí físicamente enferma. Porque nunca había visto esto antes. Me costaba mucho respirar mientras intentaba controlar mis emociones. No tuve la misma suerte con mis ojos, que se llenaron de lágrimas. Miré hacia el suelo intentando eliminarlas de mi rostro.

"¿Cómo va su entrenamiento?" preguntó James. Me congelé en cuanto sentí las miradas de Carlisle y James, algo que no había visto.

"La primera parte de su entrenamiento, la que discutimos en la entrevista, se ha completado. Arrodíllate y sirve a tu amo, Isabella".

¿Amo?, nunca había pensado en él como mi amo, él era mi novio. ¿Cómo no pensé en esto antes? ¿Esto era solo otro acto para Carlisle? De seguro de vuelta en casa todo volvería a la normalidad. Sí, eso iba a pasar. Todo esto es una escena para Carlisle, James no haría esto.

Temblaba mientras me arrodillaba frente a él, desabroché su pantalón y bajé la bragueta de sus jeans y, rogando a Dios que me ayudara en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, saqué su ya duro miembro.

Lo tomé dentro de mi boca sin ninguna vacilación y lo escuché gruñir. Era muy fácil darle una mamada a James. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que su pene no era tan grande como el de otras personas en esta escuela. No era nada difícil darle la mamada, solo tenía que meterlo en mi boca y dejar que su miembro golpeara la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Lo escuché silbar mientras arrastraba mis dientes a lo largo de su miembro. Quería que esto terminara rápidamente y, sabía por experiencia que mientras más fuerte succionara, más rápido se vendría.

"Es bastante buena haciendo eso, ¿No es así, James?" Carlisle le preguntó a James. Intenté no encogerme ante tal cumplido.

"Siempre lo ha sido, Carlisle". Dijo James orgulloso. "Hasta ahora no había visto en qué se había gastado mi dinero". Dijo, acariciando mi cabello con sus dedos, pensé que iba a jalar mi cabello mientras hacía que disminuyera el ritmo. Demonios, él sabía que estaba intentando acelerar las cosas.

Después de que James desacelerara el paso, se pudo concentrar un poco más en Carlisle. "Así que ¿Qué es lo que le has enseñado, Carlisle?"

Eso sonó como una burla. James no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. A Carlisle no se le hablaba así.

"Tu estás aquí para conocerme James, para aceptar el acuerdo de el juego del dolor. Es eso correcto, ¿no?" Carlisle sonaba tan calmado. Dejé de chupar y casi me atraganto, estaba en shock, no estaba lista cuando sentí que James empujó su verga contra mi boca. ¿Juego del Dolor? ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

Sentí como James apretó su agarre en mi cabello, recordándome que tenía un trabajo que hacer. Estaba comenzando a asustarme. Tenía que lograr mantener mis emociones bajo control.

"Supongo que puedo darte media hora para que veas por ti mismo el progreso de Isabella como sumisa". Carlisle continúo hablando con un tono de voz profesional.

James se excitó ante tal idea y se vino directamente en mi garganta. Me aseguré de tomar cada gota y de dejar su miembro completamente limpio.

Soltó mi cabello y él mismo sacó su miembro de mi boca. Lo observé colocar su miembro dentro de su pantalón, pero no se molesto en cerrar la bragueta.

Bajé la mirada, no me molesté en cambiar mi postura. "Estoy seguro de que podré apreciar eso, Carlisle". Dijo James mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello, para luego darle una palmadita a mi cabeza, "Lo disfrutaré completamente".

"Todo lo que necesitan estará en las alacenas. Los dejaré por media hora". Carlisle habló y se movió rumbo a la puerta para abandonar la habitación. Quise sujetar su pierna en el momento en el que pasó a mi lado. No quería quedarme sola con James, no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer conmigo. Me pregunté si Carlisle nos iba a mirar a través el espejo. No pensé que James me matara, pero no sabía qué clase de castigo podría aplicarme. Cerré mis ojos con miedo mientras escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba con un chasquido. Traté de concentrarme en mi respiración y no en cómo él comenzaba a caminar lentamente por el cuarto.

"Párate, Isabella". Habló con voz clara, sin aminorar el ritmo. Hice lo que se me ordenó, todavía mirando hacia el suelo. Tenía mis manos detrás de mi cuello y todo lo que quería hacer, era envolverlas alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Pero me quedé quieta, tratando de no moverme. No quería hacer nada que pudiera molestarlo.

"Necesitas llamar a tu padre", habló suavemente, pero dejó ver su enojo, "Le vas a decir lo que yo te ordene decir. Hablarás con un tono normal. Tengo otros 28 minutos para castigarte si no haces lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

Lo miré, estaba que echaba humo. Me aterrorizaba cundo se comportaba así. Había olvidado lo malo que podía llegar a ser. No lo había visto en un tiempo, y no me agradaba lo que veía ahora. Dio un paso para acercarse a mí y se agachó un poco para poder hablar en mi oído.

"Le vas a decir que estás bien, pero que necesitas tiempo para ti. Volverás cuando estés lista. Fue tu decisión y él necesita respetarlo. Lo volverás a llamar cuando estés lista. ¿Lo entiendes?" Estaba susurrando en mi oído, sentí un escalofrió estremecerme por completo.

Asentí con la cabeza, demasiado asustada para siquiera pensar en contradecirlo.

"Estaré viendo cada uno de tus movimientos, Isabella". James dijo, mirándome mientras me acercaba el teléfono.

Miré el teléfono de James. Tomé un profundo respiro. No había hablado por teléfono, ni siquiera había hablado con alguien que estuviera fuera de estas paredes en 16 días. Mi estómago estaba hecho nudos. Pensaba que esta podía ser la última vez que hablara con mi padre. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero intenté recobrar la compostura, y marqué su número.

Cerré mis ojos para intentar pensar en lo que tenía que decir, antes de derrumbarme.

"¿Hola?" Escuché la áspera voz de mi padre contestar el teléfono.

"Hola, papá", le dije un poco nerviosa, incluso yo noté lo rara que sonaba mi voz.

"¿Bella?" sonaba inseguro.

"Sí, papá, soy yo". Hasta para mis propios oídos sonaba un poco triste.

"¿Dónde vas a estar? ¿Estás bien? Yo puedo ir a buscarte. Solo dime en dónde estás cariño". Sonaba tan preocupado que me rompió el corazón escucharlo así.

Abrí mis ojos para ver a James mirándome con ganas de matarme, intentando asegurarse de que hiciera lo que se suponía debía hacer.

Inmediatamente cerré los ojos para volver a concentrarme.

"Escucha, papá, necesito un poco de tiempo. Estoy bien, de verdad". Hice una breve pausa para pensar en lo que tenía que decir. "Me fui para poder pensar, necesito estar un tiempo sola. Tengo que hacer esto a mi manera. Te llamaré de nuevo cuando esté lista". Mi voz se rompió casi al final. Tenía que recomponerme. "Te amo, papá". James me arrebató el teléfono, lo miré sorprendida por haber cortado la llamada, guardó el celular de vuelta en su bolsillo.

Ni siquiera pude despedirme. Sentí como una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla mientras miraba hacia el suelo, intentando no darle la satisfacción de saber lo mucho que esto me dolía.

James se alejó de mí, para comenzar a buscar algo en las alacenas. "Perfecto". Lo escuché murmurar. Lo oí caminar hacia la mesa, para regresar a mi lado.

"Desnúdate, Bella". El tono de su voz me hizo encogerme. Comencé a quitarme la ropa sin ninguna vacilación, quería que estuviera tan feliz como pudiera. La doblé y la coloqué en la pared cerca de la puerta. No me gustó como me miraba, caminaba a mi alrededor como si estuviera apreciando una obra de arte. Nunca antes había hecho esto, no podía saber qué es lo que pensaba. Esto se veía tan peligroso.

James caminó hacia mí, abarcó con su mano mi depilada vagina y se inclinó hacia mi cuerpo. Me quedé quieta sin moverme. "Oh, Bella. Te han entrenado bien". Metió sus dedos en mi húmeda cavidad, agradecí el hecho de estar un poco húmeda. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué estaba húmeda, si lo único que sentía era miedo, como nunca lo había sentido. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer conmigo y pensé que la manera más segura de sobrellevar esto era hacer exactamente lo mismo para lo que me habían entrenado. Ser una sumisa. ¿O una esclava?

"Amo como se ve así, Bella". Murmuro en mí oído. "Nunca más volverás a tener vello aquí. No lo permitiré". Contuve el aliento. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

James quitó su mano de mi cuerpo, para azotar mi trasero con una fuerte nalgada. Casi grito por la sorpresa, pero logré mantenerme callada.

"Muy bien Bella, has aprendido mucho aquí". El habló un poco más fuerte, moviéndose hacia la mesa. "Ven acá, Bella", me ordenó. Lo obedecí un poco temblorosa mientras me acercaba hacia él, me pare frente a él; sujetó mis muñecas y las ató juntas. Traté de no mostrar ninguna emoción y actuar calmada. No sabía por qué él conocía estos artefactos. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida?

James hizo que me diera la vuelta para que mi rostro diera directamente a la mesa. Mis piernas todavía colgaban por el borde. No podía tocar el piso con mis pies. Se sentía extraño y anormal. Ató mis muñecas en la parte superior de la mesa, por lo que estaba estirada.

James caminó a la parte de atrás de la mesa, por lo que no podía ver qué era lo que hacía. No confiaba en él. Solo le rogaba a Dios que fuera rápido.

Separó mis nalgas, y al momento sentí un húmedo lubricante ser aplicado en mi ano. "Bella, te he querido coger por el culo desde que nos conocimos. Pero siempre te negaste. Pero ahora eres mía y puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera". Sentí como metía sus dedos en mi trasero rudamente. Solo agradecí al señor que su pene no fuera tan grande como el de Carlisle. Podía soportar lo que él iba a hacer, por lo que me relajé, ya que sabía lo que seguía.

La punta de su pena estaba en mi entrada; intenté relajarme para que no me hiciera daño.

Entro en mí rápidamente, sujetando mis caderas y gruñendo.

"No puedo esperar hasta tenerte lista para mí en la privacidad de nuestro hogar". James comenzó a presionar su cuerpo contra el mío, sus labios estaban cerca de mi hombro. Luché por no temblar contra su cuerpo. Definitivamente estaba aterrorizándome. No pude evitar emitir un pequeño lloriqueo, mordí mis labios para que no pudiera emitir ningún sonido.

James se hizo hacia adelante y golpeó duramente mi trasero. "Escúchame, Isabella Swan", me dijo gruñendo, podía sentirlo agitado detrás de mí. Mierda, lo había hecho enojar. Esto no iba a ser bueno. Había sentido la ira de James antes. Normalmente tomaba mucho más tiempo lograr que se enojara a estos extremos. No entendía. "Y escucha bien, eres mía y no lo olvides". James sacó un poco su pene para volver a meterlo con más fuerza. El borde de la mesa estaba a la altura de mis muslos y caderas. Dolía mucho, cada empuje lo empeoraba, pero mordí mi labio intentado no emitir ningún sonido. "No se te ocurra meter ninguna idea en esa linda cabecita, quien crees que paga por tu estadía aquí ¿Huh?"

James no me estaba preguntando, yo lo sabía. Me quedé quieta, esperando que terminara pronto. "Ahora sé una niña buena y termina tu entrenamiento sin ningún otro problema o retraso. Necesito que te apresures y regreses a casa, Bella". Me volvió golpear en el trasero. Sabía que eso me iba a dejar moretones.

James besó la parte de atrás de mi hombro, mordiéndome un poco mientras se descargaba en mi interior. Se estiró un poco y colocó sus labios en mi oído. "No se te ocurra esconderte de mí, Bella. Nunca me rendiré. Me perteneces. No puedes correr de mí, ¿me entiendes? Te rastrearé hasta encontrarte, arrastraré tu trasero de vuelta a casa. Y me aseguraré de que desees nunca haber nacido. Sé una buena niña por mí, Isabella. Te lo advierto solo una vez".

Salió de mí al momento en el que el seguro de la puerta se retiraba, y entró Carlisle. "Tus 30 minutos se terminaron, James". Dijo Carlisle. Me sentí tan aliviada de que entrara de nuevo en el cuarto.

James caminó alrededor de la mesa para desatarme. Desató los nudos, liberando mis manos. Me deslicé un poco sobre la mesa, para poder poner mis pies en el suelo.

Me paré lentamente, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos, me levanté completamente, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de limpiarme un poco. Carlisle caminó hacia mí y me dio una toalla. Estaba agradecida, era algo. Me sentí tan sucia. ¿Era así como iba a ser mi futuro? ¿Cómo iba a salir de este desastre?

"Necesitamos hablar del juego del dolor. Necesitamos aceptar y firmar ese acuerdo". Habló Carlisle, de nuevo con su tono profesional.

"Tú te apuntarás en todo lo que tu maestro quiera, ¿no es así, Isabella?" James dijo con un tono dulce, pero fingido.

"Isabella", Carlisle dijo. No me moví, lo conocía mejor que eso, "me gustaría que hablaras libremente en esta reunión, siempre y cuando te mantengas respetuosa", Carlisle habló calmadamente. "¿De acuerdo, Isabella?"

No miré a James mientras Carlisle hablaba. "Sí, maestro". Hablé un poco insegura. No sabía qué nombre tenía que darle a cada uno. Estaba tan confundida, pero sabía que no podía recurrir a Carlisle. Volvió toda su atención hacia James, parecía que este quería matar a alguien.

James se incluyó de nuevo en la conversación y habló para Carlisle, quien apenas iba a abrir la boca para hablar. "Quiero infringirle dolor a Isabella. Quiero saber cuánto puede aguantar. También quiero que sea documentado y se me envíen sus progresos".

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. No quería saber cuánto dolor podía soportar. Lo hacía bastante bien sin saber nada de eso. Tuve que mirar hacia el suelo; tenía que estar calmada porque sabía que podría hacer algo estúpido. Sabía que tenía que pensar fríamente la situación, no iba a hacer algo estúpido frente a James. No quería que me golpeara, lo había hecho una vez y no quería volver a sentirlo.

"Isabella, ¿Tienes algún problema con esto?" me preguntó Carlisle.

"No", susurré. No podía hablar más fuerte que eso. Estaba en shock por el tema que estaba en discusión.

"De acuerdo, entonces", Carlisle juntó sus manos, dando un aplauso. Hizo que saltara. "Arreglaré el papeleo y te lo enviaré, James".

Vi a James asentir con la cabeza.

"Así que ¿qué fue lo que hiciste con las enseñanzas de Aro, Isabella?" Carlisle preguntó. Lo miré con confusión, nunca había escuchado el nombre de Aro antes. "Yo…" Comencé a responderle a Carlisle pero James me cortó.

"Isabella", dijo con apuro. "Nunca conoció a Aro, Carlisle" James dijo sonriendo. Algo no estaba bien. Lo sabía por la expresión de su rostro, estaba incómodo. No lo entendía. ¿Quién era Aro?

"Oh, él es un hombre muy ocupado". Carlisle asintió hacia James, "He querido conocerlo. Quizás tú puedas arreglar una reunión cuando él esté aquí, James. Te lo agradecería mucho".

"Sí, es un hombre muy ocupado". James dijo suavemente. "Veré qué puedo hacer".

"Gracias, eso sería muy amable de tu parte". Carlisle dijo. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba pasando, o de qué estaban hablando. "James e Isabella, su relación, es de un amo y una sumisa", Carlisle habló y yo alcé mis ojos con sorpresa. ¿Eso es lo que era para él ahora? "Quiero hablar sobre la marcación".

Me congelé al momento de oír esas palabras. ¿Qué demonios era la marcación? ¿Como al ganado? Mierda, yo no iba a hacer eso.

"Es muy común para un amo marcar a su esclavo. ¿Es algo que le interese a ambos?"

James asintió. "Sí, es algo que nos interesa a los dos".Dijo, antes de que yo pudiera articular palabra. No podía moverme ni cerrar mis ojos; me quedé en espera de lo próximo que tenía que decir.

"Hay diferentes tipos de marcación. Tenemos un equipo médico para cualquier complicación, pero la mayoría de las veces es bastante simple y casi cualquier solicitud puede ser complacida". Carlisle hablaba como si hicieran eso todos los días.

"El más común son los piercings", traté de pasar la saliva que se había acumulado en mi garganta, pensé que enfermaría por el simple hecho de escuchar el discurso de Carlisle.

"Podemos atravesar ambos lados de la labia. Ven acá, Isabella". Escuché a Carlisle hablarme. Mis ojos se abrieron un poco y él me levanto para sentarme en la mesa, separando mis piernas. Estaba tan asustada, no sabía de qué discutían. "Pondremos un anillo aquí y aquí". Carlisle dijo, tocando cada uno de los lados de mis labios vaginales.

"También se puede poner un anillo en el medio y colgar un pequeño medallón, tenemos sistemas más sofisticados que en caso de sacarlo mal podría desfigurarla". Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas, no podía soportarlo más. Estaba a punto de romperme, de colapsar. Por el amor de Dios, James, no lo hagas.

"También contamos con piercings más particulares". Vi a James sonreír satisfecho, no podía verlo, e intenté cerrar los ojos de nuevo mientras seguía escuchando a Carlisle, "También tenemos tatuajes, pero debido a que ahora son más fáciles de remover, han perdido su popularidad. Con un hierro caliente, podemos colocar un diseño a su elección, sus iniciales si así lo desean. ¿O algún otro método que deseen discutir?" Carlisle preguntó, no podía abrir mis ojos para ver lo que hacían. Esto no era bueno. Necesitaba salir de aquí.

"Creo que estoy interesado en los piercings en la labia y un piercing en la lengua también. Tendré que pensar en lo del hierro". Podía escuchar un poco de burla en su voz.

"¿Eso está bien para ti, Isabella?" Carlisle me preguntó. Miré hacia James, quien me daba una mirada de advertencia. Así que me encontré asintiendo con la cabeza. Tuve que morder mi labio para evitar tirarme a llorar. "¿Tienes alguna pregunta?" Carlisle me habló en un tono más suave. Bajé la cabeza y cerré mis ojos. ¿Qué demonios acababa de aceptar? Esto no podía estar pasando. Agradecía estar sentada, porque si no, hacía mucho que me habría desmayado.

"¿Cuándo será realizado?" preguntó James. Por favor que no sea hoy, que no sea hoy, rogaba en mi cabeza.

"Tengo que arreglar todos los instrumentos y el papeleo. Me gusta realizar las marcaciones antes de que abandonen el centro. Si quieren que sane antes de irse a casa, lo podemos hacer una semana antes de su salida". Le informó Carlisle. Liberé el aliento que contuve desde que James hizo la pregunta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más Isabella deberá estar aquí?" preguntó James con un tono de impaciencia en su voz.

"No creo que sea mucho más tiempo, ¿unas cuantas semanas más? ¿Un mes a lo mucho? En el juego del dolor faltan algunas lecciones por cubrir". Carlisle le sonrió a James. "No te preocupes, James, habrá regresado a casa antes de que lo notes". Carlisle apretó mi muslo, dándole una palmadita mientras intentaba conducir a James a la puerta.

"Ahora lo lamento cortar este momento, James. Pero tengo otros asuntos que atender en mi oficina". Caminó hacia la puerta y James no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo. "Isabella, quedas libre. Tendré el papeleo listo para ustedes dentro de poco tiempo y te enviaremos las opciones de anillos disponibles inmediatamente".

Caminaron fuera del cuarto y Carlisle cerró la puerta detrás de él dejándome, sola en el cuarto. Dejé escapar un sollozo y traté de bajarme de la mesa. Estaba temblando tanto que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de ponerme la ropa.

Prácticamente gateé hacia mis ropas y me las puse sin importarme el cómo me veía. Solo quería salir de ahí, en caso de que Carlisle, o peor aún, James, regresaran.

No sabía lo que hacía, solo salí del cuarto y corrí al final del pasillo.

Me quedé ahí, mordiendo mi labio, tratando de mantenerme en pie mientras tocaba la puerta. No sabía lo que hacía ahí. Sabía que para él yo no importaba, pero él era la única persona que necesitaba en ese momento. Tenía mucho miedo de estar sola.

La puerta se abrió, "¿Bella?" jadeó Edward; me sujetó, mirando alrededor, metiéndome dentro de su cuarto. "¿Qué demonios te pasó?" No podía respirar. No podía hablar. Solo me desmayé en sus brazos.

* * *

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, por sus reviews, alertas, por todo.

Silvana

sparklinghaledecullen, Cítricos


	18. Día 17, Parte A

**Disclaimer:**Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendrá una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

**N/T**: Gracias a sparklinghaledecullen por revisarlo

* * *

**Día 17-Parte A**

La pesadilla me despertó con un grito silencioso. Me di cuenta de que incluso en mis sueños estaba bajo el control de alguien más. Sentí un escalofrío ante esos recuerdos y cerré mis ojos, como si estuviera llena de dolor.

No podía dejar de pensar en mi pesadilla. James me estaba obligando a entrar en un cuarto pequeño; mi espalda golpeaba la pared. No podía ir más lejos; sus manos estaban sobre todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía doblegada ante su poder. Me sentí impotente. Incluso mis gritos eran silenciosos y débiles, apenas audibles. No era mi miedo hacia James lo que me despertó. Desperté porque estaba molesta conmigo misma.

¿Cómo deje que esto me pasara? Todas las emociones del día anterior volvieron a mí en estampida. James me había enviado aquí para convertirme en su complaciente esclava sexual, y yo había estado tan cegada por el amor que le permití hacerme creer que solo fortalecería nuestra relación. Dios, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Por qué no lo entendí antes de todo esto?

Me giré sobre la cama, disgustada conmigo misma, y terminé frente a frente con un dormido Edward. Me sentí enferma. Entre más permaneciera aquí, más difícil sería irme. Sabía que no debía de haber venido al cuarto de Edward anoche, pero no sabía a dónde más ir. Él era el único que se me ocurrió. Un extraño, No confiaba en nadie más, ¿cómo sabía que él no se pondría en mi contra como lo hizo James? Estaba confundida, no sabía qué estaba pensando. No era su asunto; él no tenía idea de lo que le estaba preparado tan solo por dejarle conocerme. Cerré mis ojos y me alejé un poco de él.

Tenía que salir de aquí y resolver esto por mí misma. Tenía que empezar por juntar de nuevo las piezas rotas de mi vida. Miré atrás hacia Edward, había líneas en su frente aun cuando estaba dormido. No se relajaba ni siquiera cuando dormía. Yo había causado esto. No podía causarle más dolor o preocupación; necesitaba hacer esto sola. No quería implicar a nadie más en este lío.

Tan despacio como pude, me escapé lejos de él. Edward se movió un poco en sus sueños. Me congelé y traté de no respirar mientras lo veía, esperando que volviera a su profundo sueño. Prontamente, su respiración volvió a ser normal. Me moví sigilosamente de su cama y emprendí el camino de regreso a mi cuarto.

Sabía que no iba a volver a dormir por esta noche; tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Lo más importante era en cómo alejarme de James. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero tan seguro como el infierno que necesitaba resolverlo rápido.

Me quité la ropa y abrí el agua en la ducha. Mientras esperaba que se calentara, me giré para verme en el espejo. Estaba viendo a una extraña. Nunca había estado muy consciente sobre mi cuerpo antes de venir a esta escuela, y mientras miraba mi cuerpo desnudo, me reconocí a mí misma por primera vez.

Por supuesto, había visto mi imagen en el espejo mientras me alistaba, o cepillando mis dientes, pero esta era la primera vez que veía a la mujer en la que me había convertido. Si había aprendido algo en los pasados 17 días, era que podía estar cómoda en mi propia piel. Nunca más me sentiría apenada de mi cuerpo.

Me adentré en el agua tibia, y dejé que el torrente de la ducha me ayudara a despejar mis pensamientos. Me hundí en el fondo de la misma y dejé que la abrasadora agua quemara mis memorias. Recordé la sádica mirada en los ojos de James mientras decía las palabras que aplastaron mi alma.

James quería "marcarme" como si fuera un animal, asegurarme como suya para que el mundo lo viera. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya había marcado mi esencia con sus palabras crueles y su dominación. Él era un monstruo. Había estado viviendo con un monstruo, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Entonces empecé a reflexionar sobre mi vida en los últimos años, empecé a ver el control que él había tomado de cada aspecto de mi vida. Antes de James, tenía amigos, y sueños a futuro, y la esperanza de ser alguien especial. Todo eso cambió cuando empezamos a salir. Él se convirtió en mi mundo, y le dejé llevarse lentamente mi individualidad. Ahora, estaba aquí sentada en el piso de la ducha de la escuela, entrenando para ser su esclava. Mi vida ya no era mía, pero eso iba a cambiar.

Cerré mis ojos mientras el agua me limpiaba. Estaba siendo bautizada en mi resolución. Isabella Swan iba a resolver y salir de esto de alguna manera, y ella no iba a dejar que James tuviera el control nunca más. Mi corazón se hundió con esas palabras. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Pero en este preciso momento me sentía completamente sola.

Empecé a sentir el cambio en la temperatura del agua, señalando que mi tiempo en la ducha estaba terminando. Supe que una vez caminara fuera del baño, tendría que empezar a hacer cambios. La única pregunta era por dónde empezar. No tenía un lugar a dónde ir. No tenía ningún amigo a quien llamar. Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder encontrar un teléfono en esta escuela.

Sabía que había visto uno en la oficina de Carlisle, pero para llegar hasta allí y ser capaz de usarlo, tendría que decirle a Carlisle lo que estaba sucediendo. Mi confianza se había hecho pedazos. Ahora entendía que la persona por la que estaba preparada para entregar mi vida y casarme era la última persona en el mundo en la que podía confiar. ¿Cómo podía confiarle a Carlisle mi vida en este momento? ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien?

Ajustando mi toalla, miré otra vez mi reflejo. Había una persona en la que podía confiar, y tenía que empezar a escucharla. Sabía que por el tiempo que quedaba tendría que permanecer en la escuela. Tenía que encontrar a alguien con quien hablar sobre lo que James estaba haciendo. No tenía un lugar a dénde ir. Sabía que podía ir con mi padre, pero eso me asustaba. Ese sería el primer lugar al que James esperaría que fuera. Si corría con mi familia, podría ponerlos en un gran peligro. Necesitaba ver si había otra posibilidad primero. Si esa fuera la única, ¿la usaría?

Si James era capaz de ponerme en un lugar como este, ni me imaginaba de que otras cosas era capaz. Hasta que encontrara alguien en quien confiar, tendría que permanecer aquí. Al menos sabía qué esperar, y con eso estaba segura. Bueno, al menos más segura. Simplemente no aceptaría el curso de dolor ni la marcación. Carlisle había dicho que tendría que firmar algunos papeles. Hasta eso, posiblemente, ya habría pensado en algo. Fui a acostarme en mi cama, y miré el reloj. Mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado en la ducha? ¡Solo tenía cerca de 30 minutos hasta que tuviera que estar en la cafetería ayudando con el desayuno! Salí de nuevo de la cama, rápidamente sequé mi cabello y me puse mi ropa. Noté que me veía triste y cansada. Me pregunté si podría quitarme esto. ¿Alguien lo notaría? Junté valor y salí de mi cuarto. Estaba determinada a encontrar una manera de escapar no solo de esta escuela, sino del camino que mi vida había tomado.

Era la primer aprendiz en la cafetería esta mañana. Inmediatamente empecé mis tareas tratando de mantener mi mente ocupada en los oficios mundanos en lugar de pensar en la pesadilla de ayer. Estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo que no noté a nadie acercarse. "¿A quien intentas impresionar llegando aquí tan temprano?" escuché que alguien me preguntaba con voz de desprecio. Fabuloso, justo la persona que no quería ver esta mañana. "Buenos días, Lauren". Mi voz se cortó ante el uso de su nombre. Solo quería que dejara de hablar y me dejara sola.

"Bueno, supongo que es bueno para ti el estar aquí temprano", dijo sonriendo como el gato Cheshire y llevando su cabello sobre su hombro. "Estoy esperando terminar rápidamente todas mis tareas y tratar de ver a Edward de nuevo el día de hoy". Dicho esto puso una mueca de vergüenza, y de verdad quise golpearla.

Ella no tenía manera de saber sobre mis sentimientos por Edward. Los había mantenido muy privados, pero me parecía que ella estaba tratando de forzar algún tipo de emoción en mí.  
¿Quizá era tan obvio? Eso me daba algo en que pensar. Necesitaba esconder mis emociones y sentimientos aún más. Lauren era alguien en quien sabía no podía confiar.

Quería gritarle que me dejara sola. En lugar de eso, me giré para terminar de arreglar la fruta para el desayuno en la mesa y dije, "Estoy segura que ustedes dos lo harían muy bien juntos". Mordí mi mejilla y traté de ignorarla.

Lauren se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la mesa, tomando una uva y poniéndola en su boca. "Él solo dijo las cosas más dulces mientras me penetraba. Le dejaría entrenarme en cualquier momento". Sonrió hacia mí, viéndose ridícula mientras batía sus pestañas.

Eso era todo. Iba a terminar esta conversación. Sabía que yo no significaba nada para Edward, pero tener a esta despreciable puta sentada aquí restregándomelo en la cara era demasiado. "Lauren, si vas a sentarte aquí y contarme todo sobre tus conquistas sexuales, estaremos aquí todo el día, pero como puedes ver tengo mucho que hacer". Le empujé una pila de servilletas de lino en las manos, "¿Te importaría hacer tu parte y mantener la boca cerrada? Y deja de comer todas las malditas uvas". Le di la espalda y me dispuse a colocar las mesas.

Ese fue mi primer intento. ¡Lo hice! Me defendí por mí misma y se sentía bien. Lauren estaba completamente sorprendida por mi arranque, al igual que yo. Quedó con la boca abierta, y podía jurar que la uva estaba a punto de temblar y caer rodando al piso.

Justo ahí la puerta se abrió y Alice entró. La miré y le sonreí con alivio. Ella vio a Lauren y luego a mí. "¿Qué sucede con Lauren? Se ve algo rara", Exclamó Alice mientras se acercaba a mí.

"No tengo idea", me encogí de hombros, "supongo que las uvas no saben bien". Con eso regresé a mi trabajo. Alice y yo trabajábamos bien como equipo. Yo estaba colocando las mesas, y Alice estaba poniendo las frías jarras llenas de jugo en cada una.

Estaba completamente perdida en mi propio pequeño mundo, solo funcionando, no pensando. Creí que lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que Alice se inclinó hacia mí y puso un brazo sobre mi hombro, "¿Cómo te encuentras? No luces bien. ¿Está todo como debería ser?" Ella se veía muy preocupada.

Tal vez no estaba escondiendo las cosas tan bien como creía. "Estoy bien, Alice. Solo tuve una larga noche y no dormí lo suficiente". Ella pareció aceptar esta respuesta por el momento. Al menos lo dejó ahí mientras la gente empezaba a llegar a la cafetería para comer. Noté que se mantenía observando hacia mi dirección, así que sabía que no estaba convencida.

Ángela vino con la asignación de los desayunos, y para mi sorpresa, iba a llevarle a Edward el suyo. Sabía que tendría que verlo eventualmente, pero no estaba preparada para que fuera tan pronto. En un momento vi a Lauren mirándome como si le hubiera robado su perro mascota, rápidamente tomé valor y me dirigí hacia su cuarto. No iba a permitir que ella me viera trastornada por esta asignación, y de seguro no iba a dejar que ella lo tomara en ventaja.

Mis piernas estaban temblando mientras golpeaba en su puerta. Una vez lo escuché responder, aseguré la bandeja y abrí la puerta. Esta vez sabía que debía poner la bandeja en la mesa, y esperé a que él me despachara. Me paré junto a la bandeja y mis ojos fijos en el suelo. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí y mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. Me sonroje de pies a cabeza, y empecé a temblar más fuerte.

Mi corazón se sentía como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho. Empecé a reprenderme a mí misma una vez más por ser tan débil cerca a este hombre. Estaba avergonzada de pensar que él sabía del control que tenía sobre mi cuerpo. Solo quería salir de allí, y estar tan lejos de él como fuera posible.

"¿Cómo estas el día de hoy, Bella?" Estaba sorprendida de que el usara mi nombre más informal, pero no me moví. "Puedes hablar libremente en mi cuarto, Bella" una vez más uso mi nombre, y envió escalofríos sobre mi espina.

Respiré profundamente y le respondí tan calmada como pude, "Estoy bien, señor. ¿Necesita algo más?" no subí mi mirada. Tenía miedo de que si miraba sus ojos, rompería en llanto. No podía estar cerca de él. No seas estúpida, Bella, ¡puedes hacer esto! No le dejaré tener ese poder sobre mí. Mientras estuviera en esta escuela, él era un Dom, y yo era una esclava. Esa era la única relación que tendríamos. Esa era la manera en que él lo veía, y esa era la manera en la que debía ser.

Él parecía estar tratando de pensar en algo más para decir, pero solamente respondió, "Eso es todo". Me retiré del cuarto y dejé salir el aire mientras cerraba la puerta.

Una vez regresé a la cafetería, Emmett me dijo que tenía el día libre, pero tenía una reunión con Carlisle a las 2 pm. Mi estómago se precipitó ante esta noticia. Me preocupaba; no sabía lo que él quería. ¿Ya era la hora de firmar los papeles?

No me parecía raro, viendo cómo ayer James había dejado claro que quería que mi entrenamiento progresara rápido. Era seguro que estaría en algunas interesantes situaciones el día de hoy. ¿Significaba eso que sería castigada por la manera como me comporté al ver a James? Me sentí enferma ante este pensamiento. Tenía horas por pasar. No sabía cómo iba a sacar esto de mi mente. No sabía cuánto más iba a soportarlo.

No quería ir a mi cuarto, no quería salir a dar un paseo, así que lo único que quedaba era ir a la biblioteca. ¿Quizá podría quedar absorta en un libro y relajarme? Casi reí – relajarme, ¿aquí? Estaba empezando a deprimirme, y sabía que estaba empezando a sentirme derrotada. No podía dejarme vencer por este sentimiento. No quería dejarme vencer.

Aún estaba dándome a mí misma una charla de ánimo mientras entraba a la biblioteca. Sabía que podría perderme en un libro y olvidarme de mí misma, aún si solo era por algunas horas. Busqué en los títulos y escogí "El Color Purpura" de Alice Walker. No había leído este libro en muchos años. James no me dejó muchos libros de los que tenía desde adolescente, y este obviamente fue tirado en la mudanza a su casa.

Con el pasar de la primera página, ya estaba totalmente hundida en el mundo de Celie y Nettie mientras peleaban con todo lo que tenían para escapar de la dominación de los hombres en sus vidas. Estaba atrapada otra vez por la amistad entre Celie, Nettie, Shug, y Sofía. Estas fuertes mujeres aprendieron a apoyarse en la otra durante los tiempos más difíciles mientras cada una respaldaba a la otra. De repente me di cuenta que no había tenido esto en mi vida. Había perdido mi sistema de soporte. Había sido tan vapuleada por el control de James que había regalado mi propia identidad para convertirme en la persona que él quería.

Estaba tan absorta en mi libro que no noté cuando alguien se sentó en el sillón a mi lado. Rápidamente miré en esa dirección, y vi a Edward pasando su mano por su cabello. Puse mi libro a un lado. Y llevé mis piernas hasta mi pecho. Él estaba titubeando, tratando de pensar en qué decir; podía verlo debatiéndose.

"Bella, viniste a mi cuarto ayer". Se veía frustrado, "Viniste cuando estabas perturbada. No puedo pensar en nada más, así que por favor al menos dime que te encuentras bien".

Suspiré y moví mi cabeza. "Edward, siento mucho haberte molestado ayer. Aprecio que trataras de ayudar, pero ahora es innecesario".

Él se movió en su silla y apretó el puente de su nariz. Podía decir que estaba tratando de no perder el control y ponerse furioso. "¿Innecesario? ¿En serio? Eso es difícil de creer, Bella; anoche no podías ni respirar, mucho menos hablar, porque estabas llorando tan fuerte". Pude sentir la ira empezando a correr por él.

Sabía que tenía que decir algo. Estaba avergonzada ahora que me había dirigido a él. ¿Qué estaba pensando? "Edward, yo….."

Él me detuvo antes de poder terminar. Respiró profundamente, "Por favor, solo ven conmigo a mi cuarto. Podemos ver una película, o solo relajarnos y hablar. Ninguno de los dos tiene un lugar en el cual estar. Solo podríamos pasar un tiempo juntos".

Tan hermoso como eso debía haber sonado para mí, sus palabras tuvieron el efecto opuesto. Miré mi libro por un momento, deseando que Celie y Nettie me dieran fuerza. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en las palabras de Edward a Lauren mientras él se acercaba a ella. La imagen se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y finalmente deje salir mis palabras. "¿Por qué no le pides a Lauren que pase tiempo contigo? Tú y ella fueron muy amistosos en su 'sesión de entrenamiento' del otro día".

Edward se veía como si lo hubiera golpeado con un bate de béisbol. Se quedó mirándome fijamente mientras un lento rubor cubría su rostro. Miré en sus ojos, y los verdes estanques se veían tristes y casi asustados. "Bella, como podrías saber…"

No quería escuchar sus explicaciones. Estaba celosa, eso era obvio, pero, ¿tenía derecho a estarlo? Él solo estaba haciendo lo que este lugar le decía que hiciera. Él estaba siendo un Dom, y usando su poder y encanto para complacer a otra mujer. "No importa, Edward. Entiendo, pero por favor solo déjame sola fuera de nuestras sesiones. Estaba empezando a depender de ti y eso era malo para mí. Lo veo ahora". Estaba empezando a confundirme; solo quería que se fuera. "Aprecio tu bondad, pero ahora veo que haces eso con todas las chicas".

No pude evitar el río de tibias lágrimas que caían en cascada por mis mejillas. No podía involucrarlo; no era justo. Él no era responsable de mí. ¿Éramos siquiera amigos? ¿Éramos algo más que eso? No creía que él pensara eso. Todo estaba en mi cabeza. Yo era la tonta por creer que él pensaba más en mí que en las demás. Carlisle tenía razón. Edward solo era un bondadoso Dom, y yo no era nada más que una demasiado emotiva sum que imploraba por su bondad.

Edward se puso de pie y empezó a ir y venir frente a mí, mirándome con lo que solo podía ser descrito como una salvaje determinación. "Es fácil decir que sabes tan poco de mí como para presumir que dejo a cualquier mujer venir a mi cuarto, bañarse en mi tina, quedarse en mi cama y ver mis películas. ¿Eso es lo que crees, Isabella?" Mientras decía mi nombre, podía escuchar su voz cambiar al modo Dom.

Inmediatamente bajé mis ojos lejos de él y miré al piso. Ahora tenía miedo de poder ser castigada por ser tan irrespetuosa, así que hable en un bajo susurro, "Lo siento, Señor. No trataba de presumir nada, tan solo el hecho de que usted es un bondadoso y amable Maestro que se anticipa a las necesidades de todos sus subs", lo pensé bien antes de moverme o hablar de nuevo. Había tentado mi suerte con esta conversación. Me había atrevido demasiado. Esperé por lo que parecieron horas mientras él procesaba mis palabras. No podía retirar mis palabras, pero estaba preocupada por haber ido demasiado lejos y que ahora fuera castigada.

El silencio era más de lo que podía soportar. Lentamente levanté mis ojos y lo miré a hurtadillas bajo mis pestañas, para tratar al menos de evaluar su reacción. Él solo estaba allí mirándome fijamente, sin moverse. Mientras me veía mirándole, me habló en la voz de Dom que hacía temblar mis rodillas, "Gracias, Isabella, ahora has hecho clara mi elección".

No estaba segura de a que elección se estaba refiriendo, pero nunca hablaría fuera de turno con este Edward.

* * *

El gato Chesire es el de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas

Silvana

sparklinghaledecullen, Cítricos


	19. Martes, Día 17, Parte B

**Disclaimer:**Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de TheSpoiltOne and Footroza. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Bella trata de complacer a su novio tomando un curso para ser una 'mejor esposa'. Ella tendrá una formación en una escuela especial. UA/TH. Lemons Gráficos.

**Advertencias**: Esto no es para corazones débiles. Es enserio. Es una historia muy fuerte, pero no me refiero solo al alto contenido sexual (que también es muy abundante), si no a la manera de representarlo. Es fuerte, gente bonita, no quiero que tomen esta advertencia inadvertida. No queremos gente que comience a decir que quedaron traumados(?) o algo. Además es 100% BDSM (Bandage, Disciplina, Sadomasoquismo). Fueron advertidos.

* * *

**Día 17 – Martes – Parte B**

**BPOV**

Los pasos de Edward alejándose eran como clavos martillando en mi corazón. Finalmente era honesta con mis sentimientos, así que ¿por qué me sentía tan mal porque él se fuera?

Ya no estaba cómoda sentada en la biblioteca, y por más que quisiera continuar leyendo mi libro, necesitaba regresar a la seguridad de mi habitación. Aun tenía mi reunión con Carlisle a las dos, y pensar en eso era suficiente para enviar el temor de Dios a mí. Había sido excusada del deber del almuerzo, así que no tenía nada que hacer más que sentarme en mi habitación y esperar. Creo que sería mejor estar ocupada; la espera iba a matarme. Mientras inspeccionaba la habitación que había sido mi casa por los pasados 17 días, comencé a comprender más mi situación.

En un principio al venir a la escuela, me quedé por miedo. Estaba asustada de decepcionar a James, de hacer que me dejara y la vida que pensaba que necesitaba con él. Pensaba que lo amaba. Tenía miedo de decir lo que pienso a los que me rodean, incluso de hacer las preguntas más básicas. Estaba asustada de mostrarle a alguien mi cuerpo y mi alma.

En solo 17 días, esta escuela me había enseñado que podía superar todos esos miedos simplemente creyendo en mí misma. Ahora sabía que no era la escuela lo que me asustaba. Era lo desconocido, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Estaba furiosa con James por esto. Estaba enojada conmigo misma.

Estaba empezando a comprender lentamente que me gustaba ser una sumisa. Estaba sacando una parte de mí que nunca había conocido. Me sentía poderosa y hermosa. Todavía no sabía si esto era lo que quería como estilo de vida, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba partes de esto.

Mientras yacía en la cama y continuaba pensando, oí un golpe suave. Alice entró con una sonrisa brillante y preocupada, "Hola, Bella, te extrañamos en el almuerzo de hoy. Te traigo un sandwich y una botella de agua."

La mención de comida hizo que mi estómago comenzara a gruñir. Saqué mis piernas hacia el lado de la cama y me senté: "Gracias, Alice. Supongo que me olvidé de comer."

Ella me miró como si buscara una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. "Sabes que estoy aquí si necesita hablar. Sé que este lugar puede llegar a _enloquecer_a veces, y no está sola. No puedo imaginar lo que haría si Jasper no estuviera aquí conmigo." me miró, preocupada.

Me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Tomé un respiro hondo y solté el aire. Estaba aquí sola, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente de aquí, otros aparte de Edward. "Estoy bien, Alice. Solamente son muchas cosas que pensar a veces." dije, tratando de tranquilizarla.  
Decidí correr el riesgo y confiar en mis instintos. No estaba completamente lista para confiarle a ella toda mi situación, pero necesitaba hacerle algunas preguntas. Yo solo esperaba que viera esto como otra cosa que una conversación amistosa.

"¿Podrías decirme exactamente cómo tu y Jasper llegaron a la escuela? Sé que dijiste que Jasper había estado aquí antes, solo tenía curiosidad."

Ella me miró un poco sospechosa, pero respondió a la pregunta sin dudarlo. "Bueno, Jasper y yo vivimos juntos fuera de esta escuela, y él ha sido mi amante y mi Dom durante los últimos 2 años. Este collar que uso, significa que yo le pertenezco. Jasper ha estado en esta escuela durante muchos años, y confía en Carlisle y los otros Maestros por completo. Sin embargo, ambos teníamos que pasar por el mismo proceso que los demás que entran por la puerta." Hizo una pausa, como si esperara una respuesta.

Asentí y añadí: "Oh, lo sé. Eso era una locura," casi como una pregunta. Estaba tan cerca de obtener las respuestas que necesitaba. Tenía que mantenerla hablando sin levantar sospechas más adelante. "James me ayudó mucho a través de todo el proceso, pero, ¿cómo fue ir a través de ella como pareja?" Miré hacia otro lado, con la esperanza de que no viera la aprehensión en mis ojos.

Ella continuó: "Bueno, para nosotros todo comenzó con una visita médica. Los dos tuvimos que ser completamente revisados para asegurarse de que estábamos sanos, tanto física como mentalmente. Ellos son muy cuidadosos al respecto. No sólo por el evidente riesgo de propagación de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, sino también para garantizar que nuestros cuerpos pueden manejar los niveles de esfuerzo que asumimos durante una sesión. Para mí y Jasper, esa parte tomó mucho tiempo. Él trabaja durante el día, y hacer que las citas coincidieran fue difícil. Mi parte menos favorita fueron las pruebas psicológicas. Te lo juro, creo que ponen esa pruebas hasta que todo el mundo piensen que están locos."

Parecía estar recordando algo, y me di cuenta que curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. "Recuerdo cuando nos dimos cuenta de que todo estaba bien. Un paquete venía de la escuela, con esa montaña de papel de trabajo. Sabes lo que estoy hablando." Me sonrió, pero añadió: "Pasamos varios días repasando las preguntas y tratando de averiguar nuestras listas de verificación individual. Eso fue muy divertido porque había muchas cosas que yo no entendía. Jasper fue muy paciente conmigo. 'Googleamos' todas esas categorías, e incluso experimentamos con algunos de ellas." Se rió ante ese recuerdo.  
"Fue muy importante para Jasper que entendiera perfectamente lo que mis duros y blandos limites me permitían. Jasper me empujaba hasta el máximo que podía soportar, pero nunca iba demasiado lejos. Él entiende que me guste un poco... rudo", y ella me miró con cautela, "pero sabes que todos somos diferentes." Asentí con la cabeza, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo y escuchándola.

Parecía satisfecha con mi silencio y continuó: "Así que después de terminar todo esto, llegamos a la escuela para las entrevistas. Nos entrevistaron a los dos juntos y por separado. Eso fue toda una experiencia, pero Jasper me había preparado para lo que podía esperar lo mejor que pudo. Nos entrevistamos con la administración primero. Él ese encargó del control sobre todo el papeleo y de hacer que todo estuviera firmado. Eso llevó mucho tiempo, pero luego nos reunimos con Carlisle. Él puede ser muy intimidante, pero es muy bueno en lo que hace. Él tiene que serlo." Asentí con la cabeza otra vez, pensando para mis adentros. ¿Eso significa que Carlisle estaba involucrado con esto? Simplemente no lo sé, no tenía ni idea de qué pensar.

Alice continuó y tuve que dejar de pensar y escuchar una vez más si quería capturar toda esta información. "Después de eso, firmamos más papeles, incluso delante de otros testigos en el que entendíamos lo que iba a suceder aquí en la escuela. Luego nos fuimos a casa y esperamos a que Carlisle llamara con nuestra fecha de sesión. Esa parte fue la más difícil para mí. Soy una persona muy impaciente. Jasper tuvo que 'calmarme' muchas veces."

Ahora estaba consciente de lo que había perdido sucesivamente. Recuerdo a James insistiendo en hacerme un examen físico alrededor de un mes antes de venir a la escuela, pero esa era la única similitud en nuestras historias. Fui lanzada a este mundo sin tener una idea de qué esperar. No tuve un paciente y el cuidadoso Dom para ayudarme en el proceso y evitar que me asustara. No era capaz de escoger y elegir lo que quería que la escuela me hiciese, ni nadie me explicaba lo que estas cosas eran. Había sido engañada y estafada.

No es de extrañar que Alice, Angela e incluso Lauren estuvieran tan dispuestas a estar aquí. Ellos sabían lo que estaba pasando, y habían accedido a estar aquí. Me sentí mal. Decidí hacer una pregunta más antes de que me acobardara. "Alice, ¿qué quieres decir con que Carlisle tiene que ser muy bueno en lo que hace?" Se acercó a recoger mi botella de agua y dijo "Carlisle tiene que asegurarse de que todo el que camina por la puerta y se somete a la formación en esta escuela está totalmente preparado y dispuesto a hacerlo. ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de problemas que él y la escuela tendrían si la voz de que alguien estaba obligado a permanecer aquí contra su voluntad?" Sí, así es. Tenía ganas de gritar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién estaba en esto? Yo no tenía las respuestas, y estaba perdiendo la razón rápidamente

Me tranquilicé y volví a mirar a Alice, dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decir una vez más. "Algo así que fuera revelado podría arruinar todo lo que ha construido, y hay muchas personas que se verían perjudicados por ello. Tengo mucha fe en Carlisle y Jasper piensa muy bien de él, también. No solo la gente de este estilo de vida no tendría un lugar seguro para ir a jugar y experimentar, pero muchos de los miembros del personal que podrían perder su empleo, o peor aún ser arrestados, si alguien hiciera las aseveraciones falsas. "Alice me miró, confusa, y parecía desesperada para que yo la entendiera. Ella sabía que algo no estaba bien conmigo, eso era obvio, ella solo no sabía qué.

"La gente que trabaja aquí es como una familia para nosotros. No hay nada ilegal aquí, siempre y cuando todo el mundo entienda las reglas. Carlisle tiene que ser muy cuidadoso, y el proceso de selección estricta es parte de su evaluación meticulosa. "Asentí con la cabeza. Entendía, pero ¿cómo se iba a sentir cuando tuviera que explicar cómo llegué aquí? ¿Cómo se las arregló James para llevarlo a cabo incluso si Carlisle no estaba al tanto de mi situación?

Ese pensamiento me hizo mal. Mi estómago se movió de un tirón; corrí al baño y lo hice justo a tiempo para perder mi almuerzo en el inodoro. Alice se apresuró a mi lado. "Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando?" El rostro de Alice se llenó de preocupación.  
Tuve que pensar con rapidez. Me levanté y enjuagué la boca con agua del lavabo.

"Estoy bien, Alice. En serio. Es sólo que tengo que ver a Carlisle en pocos minutos, y como dijiste, puede ser intimidante. Todo está bien. Gracias por hablar conmigo. Me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor."

Ella sonrió y proclamó, "Si te hace sentir mejor, podría ver tu hoja de los límites." Mis ojos se posaron en el suelo. Alice se fue a los pocos minutos. Eran casi las 1:30. Debo admitir que me sentí un poco mejor después de mi charla con Alice. Todavía me sentía mal del estómago, pero sabía que tenía que decirle a Carlisle acerca de lo que James había hecho. No sabía qué camino iba a tomar en esta etapa. Este hecho me preocupó muchísimo. Pero yo había tomado mi decisión, le iba a decir a Carlisle. Yo le iba a decir que llamar a mi papá. Quería irme. Charlie sabría qué hacer y ser capaz de llevarme lejos de James.

Estaba preocupada cuando salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la oficina de Carlisle. Solo esperaba estar tomando la decisión correcta. Aun iba un poco temprano. No quería interrumpirlo si estaba ocupado, así que esperé en el pasillo, en el banco de enfrente de su oficina. Miré por el pasillo cuando oí pasos que se acercaban, preguntándome si debía arrodillarme o ponerme en una posición de sumisión. Entonces mi corazón se detuvo. Estaba en shock, mi mandíbula se cayó cuando vi al amigo de James, Laurent caminando por el pasillo hacia mí.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Estaba entrenando para ser Dom? Siempre me había dado un poco de miedo. Él siempre me miró como si yo fuera un pedazo de carne cuando nos visitaba. Fuera de todos los amigos de James, él era en el que menos confiaba.

Mi corazón se hundió. Podía sentir mi pulso acelerar mientras comenzaba a sentir pánico. Era imposible para mí saber si este hombre era consciente de lo que James había hecho para que entrara aquí, pero estaba bastante segura de que sabía algo. Miré hacia abajo mientras se acercaba a mí. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a pasarme, él extendió la mano y me agarró del brazo. Dejé escapar un chillido de sorpresa cuando me tiró contra su pecho y me obligó a entrar a una pequeña habitación a pocos pasos de distancia.  
Una vez que se cerró la puerta me di cuenta de que se trataba de un cuarto de las escobas. Como era una pequeña habitación, Laurent y yo estábamos de pie casi encima uno del otro. Mi miedo me asfixiaba. Si no me estuviera sosteniendo, creo que me habría desmayado. "Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo, Isabella?" Laurent me habló directamente a la cara, y pude sentir su aliento en mi mejilla.

Tenía demasiado miedo para hablar. Comenzó a doler respirar, mis pulmones se estaban quemando. Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos, mientras miraba a aquel hombre respirando en mi cara. Yo estaba petrificada.

"Te hice una pregunta, Isabella. ¿Por qué ibas a la oficina de Carlisle?" Él estaba prácticamente escupiéndome en la cara, "No estás planeando decirle a todos nuestros pequeños secretos, ¿cierto?" Con esto, se inclinó y tomó mi pecho, apretando hasta que sentí como lo haría explotar. Mis piernas parecían de gelatina mientras contenía un grito. Mis ojos se empezaron a empañar y me mordí los labios para contener las lágrimas.  
"Oh, Isabella. Te sientes siente maravillosa. James tenía razón. Solo puedo imaginar la sensación de tu interior. Tal vez James te comparta cuando salgas. ¿Qué te parece?" Tomó entre mis piernas, haciendo que se me escapara un grito. Estaba tratando de mantenerme lo más tranquila y quieta que fuera posible. Me preocupaba que si lo enfurecía aún más podría hacerme daño.

"Ahora, ¡dime!", Continuó. Cogió un puñado de mi pelo y me jaló. "¿Por qué coño estabas esperando a Carlisle hoy? ¡RESPNDEME! "Mis ojos estaban inundados y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.  
Balbuceé la mejor respuesta que pude, "Por favor... solo iba a verlo porque él me lo pidió, señor." Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía saber que iba a decirle a Carlisle sobre James?  
"Bueno, mi dulce e ingenua Bella", escupió en mi cara, "Debo aclarar en un par de cosas antes de que vayas y tengan su charla." Laurent agarró mi brazo más fuerte, estaba segura de que iba a tener moretones. "James nunca te dejaraá ir. Nunca dejará de buscarte si tratas de escapar. Él es absolutamente letal. La caza es su obsesión, y tú le perteneces."

Tomó aliento y se apoyó en la pared, "Cualquier persona que te ayude a dejarlo, estará muerta en el momento que cruce la puerta. Eso va para ti, tu familia, tus patéticos amigos, y cualquier otra persona. Nadie está seguro si decides tener alguna idea de libertad. James es tu dueño, y saldrás de esta escuela para ser su esclava. Hemos puesto mucho en juego para que arruines nuestros planes ahora. Así que no te hagas ideas, y se la niña buena que sabemos que eres."

Con esta última frase, tiró mi cara hacia adelante de nuevo de los pelos y me lamió el lado de la mejilla con un movimiento lento. Gimió y me apartó. "Sabes tan bien, no puedo esperar para recibir mi pago final de parte de James. Vales la pena."

Me sentí como si pudiera vomitar todo sobre él. Seguía teniendo problemas para respirar. Las paredes se cerraban contra mí. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a desmayarme por el miedo, Laurent abrió la puerta, y salimos a trompicones. Si no estuviera agarrando mi brazo me habría caído al suelo.

Una vez más me atrajo hacia su pecho. "No te olvides, mi sabroso trato, vamos a estar viendo CADA movimiento. Ahora, vamos a ir a hablar con Carlisle juntos."

¿Qué? Lo mire aterrorizada. ¿Iba a ir conmigo? Quizá Carlisle fue parte de esto, después de todo. Mientras Laurent iba a la puerta de la oficina a tocar, no pude evitar imaginar que había sido engañada por todos. No había nadie en quien confiar. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi cara. Estaba aterrorizada.

"Deja de llorar, perra estúpida, sabes que Carlisle odia a un bebé llorón." Oímos una respuesta débil a nuestra llamada, y Laurent abrió la puerta. Traté de calmarme y me limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Carlisle se levantó de detrás de su escritorio y nos indicó que entráramos y tomáramos asiento.

Entré con mis ojos clavados en el suelo y me senté en una de las sillas de cuero con respaldo alto frente a su escritorio de madera de gran tamaño. Laurent se sentó inmediatamente. Sacó unos papeles del bolsillo y se los entregó a Carlisle. El silencio en la sala fue impresionante. No sabía lo que iba a venir. ¿Sería castigado por escapar de James en su visita? ¿Carlisle quería que diera mi consentimiento a la brutalidad de ser traspasado y marcada? Estaba completamente confundida.

Anteriormente había decidido entrar y dar la cara, pero ahora no pude encontrar las palabras para decir ni siquiera mi propio nombre. Carlisle me habló, "Isabel, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí? Puedes hablar con libertad. "¿Qué quiere de mí?" Podía sentir a Laurent mirándome, pero me negué a mirar hacia arriba. "Isabella, te hice una pregunta, ¿necesitas que te recuerde que tienes que contestarme?"

Finalmente hablé "No, señor. No sé por qué me llamaron aquí hoy." Eso no era una mentira. Realmente no tenía idea de por qué estaba aquí.

"Te he traído aquí para repasar las nuevas incorporaciones a tu contrato con la escuela. Estas son algunas decisiones muy importantes para que consideres, y quiero estar seguro de que estas al tanto de todas tus opciones. Isabella, por favor, levanta los ojos y mírame. Tengo que saber. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?"

Levanté la cabeza y miré hacia sus ojos. El rostro de Carlisle estaba en blanco. No era algo raro, pero me sorprendió. Alguien estaba pidiendo mi opinión. ¿Era un truco? Moví la cabeza ligeramente y tuve una visión de Laurent de pie con una calma, una expresión casi cálida en su rostro. Actuaba como si él se preocupara por mi respuesta. Supe entonces todo esto era una farsa. Todos estaban en esto.

Si no hacia lo que querían, me lastimarían. Peor, alguien a quien amaba podría ser asesinado. No tenía alternativa. Bajé la cabeza y respondí "Sí, señor. Esto es lo que quiero."

Laurent vino a mi silla y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, "Isabella, no parece que realmente desees esto. Todos nosotros estamos consternados de que te metas en algo que no puedes. No quieres que Carlisle piense eso, ¿verdad?" A pesar de que parecía preocupado, sus dedos se clavaban en los tendones de mi hombro. Entendí el mensaje oculto, y una vez más mire sus ojos llenos de mentira que aparentaban hablar con preocupación y simpatía. Me apretó el hombro más fuerte. "Sí, señor. Esto es lo que deseo."

Carlisle se levantó de su escritorio y arregló los papeles sobre el escritorio con un broche de presión. "Pues bien, todo parece estar en orden. Gracias, Laurent, por traer los documentos necesarios. Eso es todo. Puedes irte." Laurent se volvió para irse, pero no sin antes darme una última mirada de advertencia. La puerta se detrás de mí. Ahora éramos sólo Carlisle y yo en la habitación.

"Isabella, ¿qué has aprendido desde que estas aquí?" Me detuve un momento, pensando en mi respuesta con cuidado. Esta fue una prueba y me di cuenta que necesitaba pasarla.

"He aprendido a complacer a mi Maestro. He aprendido que mi cuerpo no me pertenece. Estoy aquí para servir del modo que mis maestros consideren necesario." Guardé silencio rogando que esto terminara. Tenía que salir de esta habitación.

En lugar de eso dijo "Eso es una muy bien pensada respuesta. Has aprendido mucho desde que llegaste aquí, pero lo que yo estaba pidiendo era ¿qué has aprendido sobre ti misma? ¿Cuáles son sus sentimientos sobre tu estancia en nuestra escuela?" Carlisle me miraba con curiosidad.

¿Cómo podría responder a esa pregunta? Él en realidad no quería que le dijera lo que sentía por convertirme en la esclava sexual de James, ¿verdad? Revisé mis pensamientos y luego comencé. "Señor, he aprendido a apreciar mi cuerpo de manera que nunca pensé que podría. He aprendido a disfrutar experimentando tanto el placer como el dolor de mis sesiones."

Parecía procesar mis respuestas por un momento y luego dijo: "Gracias. Eso es todo. Puedes volver a tu habitación." Por fin. Dejé escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba sosteniendo.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta, pero fui detenida por una última palabra de Carlisle, "Isabella, te alegrará saber que deberás ir a casa pronto. Sé que James se está poniendo ansioso por tu regreso a casa. Voy haciendo el papeleo hasta el final de semana. Quiero que pienses en todo lo que hemos discutido. Mi puerta está siempre abierta para ti en este asunto. No voy a ser capaz de posponerlo por más tiempo que eso, Isabella." Lo miré, sorprendida. Asentí con la cabeza y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Estaba tratando de decirme algo? Estaba tan conmocionada, y confundida. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?

Traté con todas mis fuerzas no llorar hasta que llegara a mi cuarto, pero las traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Tenía que encontrar algún lugar para esconderme. Corrí rápidamente al patio. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente, y no quería que nadie me viera rompiéndome. Descubrí un banco oculto detrás de una hilera de árboles altos. Me senté y me dejé ir, sollozando y llorando. Yo estaba completamente rota y agotada.  
No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasé sollozado y llorando, solo que al final no hubo más lágrimas, estaba vacía. Mi cabeza latía con fuerza. No podía soportar lo que me había pasado hoy.

Miré hacia arriba, cuando oí un coche. Solo pude ver un destello de una limosina estacionándose en la puerta principal mientras me escondía en los pequeños espacios entre los altos arboles que rodeaban el paré y traté de tener una mejor vista.  
Mi estómago se cayó a mis pies. Edward estaba parado esperando a la limusina, viéndose mejor que lo que jamás lo había visto. Estaba vestido con un traje magnífico. Su pelo todavía salvaje, pero obviamente había gel en él para tratar de dominarlo. Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta. Por lo visto, iba a alguna parte. ¿Estaba yéndose de la escuela? ¿Ni siquiera iba a decir adiós?

Traté de conseguir un mejor vista de su la cara, pero él se metió en la limusina, y desapareció en el camino.

¿Dónde podría ir? Tenía que salir de aquí. Tenía que encontrar una manera de escapar antes de que James llegara a recogerme.

* * *

Dentro de poco empezaremos con las traducciones de los otros POV, pueden ponernos en alerta para saber cuándo ;)

Cítricos


End file.
